


Darla's Bondage Mansion

by RPGamerWriter



Series: Crossover Storylines [5]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), RWBY, Street Fighter, Streets of Rage (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, overwatch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 91,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: A crossover story I wrote in 2017, so I decided to bring it over here. If you want to know more about Darla, her bio is in the OC Compendium. This is not a sequel to the Dark Queen stories, but rather a continuity reboot of sorts.





	1. Chapter 1

"MMMMPH!" 

Muffled cries could be heard within the bedroom of an extravagantly structured mansion under the morning skies. A blonde haired female clad in black and red kinky leather laid on the bed trussed up. The corset hugging her chest wore an intricately tied pentagram rope harness while her torso was completely covered in ropes tied and knotted into an elaborate hexagonal web pattern. Gloved arms are hidden from her view as they were put together palm to palm behind the back in ropes wrapped around her biceps, elbows, forearms, and wrists with cinches in between. Her thighs were tied and cinched together while her calves and ankles concealed in knee-high boots were lifted, also tied together. A single rope was connected between her ankle and wrist ropes topping that off with a hogtie. The color of her eyes had yet to be seen thanks to a black blindfold placed over them. The blonde could only moan and whimper lightly due to a black rubber ball lodged in her mouth with its leather strap attachments tightly fastened behind her head, ensuring it couldn't budge no matter how her tongue pressed down underneath the rubber moved. She could feel plenty of drool building up which in itself caused her to blush madly.

And who is this bound blondie you ask? Her name is Darla "Diamond" Evans.

Diamond had been into bondage for a very long time. At a young age, she always felt an odd tingling sensation when she saw scenes of tied up women in cartoons and movies. And when she wasn't being watched Diamond would sneak into her father's home improvement kit to take a roll of duct tape, and with it, she pretended to be those damsels in distress on TV by taping herself up. At age 13, she was surprised to discover her obsession was legit in the porn industry. By this time she knew of the terms "Bondage" and "BDSM" both of which stuck with her to this very day. Diamond fingered herself to the sexy photo shoots and videos of women roped with large red balls in their mouths while fantasizing about engaging in bondage play with the right partner. 

And another discovery was made that her parents were into sex of the kinky variety because she used to sneak up to their bedroom door around 1:00 in the morning listening to their lovemaking. The sounds coming from their room made her horny as hell, as she listened to her mother bound and gagged while being fucked rough by her father. They were in a relationship where her father was the dominant and her mother the submissive. And one day, when Diamond was all by herself, she sneaked into the basement which her father deemed forbidden at the time and found the reason why. There were lots of bondage magazines, pornography gags, cuffs, whips, rope, and clamps. Diamond sat down and browsed through the magazines in a surreal state of mind, horny as hell. She tried the gags and the nipple-clamps and she had her first violent orgasm right there. Diamond desired to have a soulmate who LOVED bondage as much as she did, whether it was a dominant or a submissive she didn't care since Diamond was a 50/50 switch.

Things went downhill for Diamond in 2902... because her parents were killed in a plane crash. At this time her older brother Charlie and younger sister Annie had left to pursue their goals in life, and many servants departed the Evans household after her parents' funeral service. Ever since then... Diamond despite having the Evans mansion all to herself was all alone in the world. Not a single man or woman came willingly to be employed as a maid or butler. Charlie and Annie did pay her visits from time to time but that's not saying much.

It wasn't until 2905 that her life took a turn... for the better. Three years after Adena became the goddess of flames Diamond was visited by the God of Order Claudius who knew of her yearnings to make those fantasies a reality. Despite not being present when Adena fought to restore Origin she had been imbued with the Power of God and became the newborn Goddess of Punishment.

"NMMMFK! MMMMM!" 

Dry humping the already wet sheets Diamond climaxed twice. The lusty fire burning inside had yet to douse so the humping continued from there. Every time her hips rubbed up and down she imagined being fucked with a strapon. "Fummfh! Nnnnh!" Thoughts of having her bound form fondled by perverted crowds were present next... then her licking a female sub's ballgag making her hump faster. Diamond reflected on both back to back like TV channels being switched, already building up heat in her pulsing, drooling cunt. Suddenly a third and final thought came in the form of countless women in the bedroom, bound and gagged alongside her. "MMMMMFHUH!" She was nearing her climax now. Her imagination in full force as the bound women's muffled moans was louder than chatter in populated areas. Many of them drooling from their ball gags while another rubbed her gag against Diamond's. 

"HNNNFKKK!" 

Thinking hard about the gag kissing Diamond exploded. She was brought back to reality by a powerful burst of liquids from her pussy lips. And finally, she had enough... she rested in her bonds to recover. Using the Bondage Arts, Diamond is relieved of each and every rope that clung to her. She pulled off the blindfold revealing cyan blue eyes and unstrapped the wet ballgag. "If only I thought of that sooner..." Diamond softly spoke in her British accent. "...Now that I have the power to dominate there's a possibility of bringing life back to this seemingly lifeless place." Chuckling lightly she got off her soaked bed and walked out with hands on her hips. 

"Just one question... where am I gonna get new servants?" Diamond pondered. Blindly making her way into the mansion's hangar a much-needed light bulb moment occurred. Diamond took a look at a large black spacecraft her father used. As an occasional treasure hunter, he traveled to other countries, distant planets and other dimensions with it to collect exotic treasures and otherworldly trinkets. It was created by a plane walking alien race known as the Myriadans who offered it to Diamond's father as a token of their friendship and true to its capabilities the ship was given the name Multitude. This opened up infinite possibilities as to where new servants could be found, so instantly Diamond opened the hatch and stepped inside.

Besides the V-shaped windshield on the front Multitude had no windows. Two seats were mounted in front of a panel that controlled the ship. In the back was a corridor that led to an aisle of 50 seats which basically looked no different than the inside of a school bus. "Just my luck." This saved Diamond the trouble of having to make space lest the ship got crowded with enough captives. "I think it's time I buckle up and prepare for take off!" She happily hurried back to the cockpit. Hopping onto the first seat Diamond fastens an X shaped seat belt, and gets a good look at the panel. "Looks easy to operate..." She giggled before grabbing one of the two joysticks attached to it. "Hmmm, I assume you control the ship with these. But... where do you get it up and running?" Taking a guess she grabbed a rectangular handlebar lodged beneath the control panel and a loud 'VROOM' was heard. Diamond looked through the window so she wouldn’t be sick as she listened to the engines starting. "Ooh!" Her eyes popped open wide, she took a really deep breath, her back got stuck to the chair, and her hands squeezed the control sticks tight. "Here goes nothing...!" Diamond pulled the sticks forward and she felt the ship rising. Diamond could only think to herself "I don't wanna get shipwrecked...!" She closed her eyes and took slow breaths in order not to hyperventilate.

*FFFFFWHOOOOSH!*

Multitude flew through the hangar's open entrance and in a split second it took off into the clouds. Ten minutes later Diamond was herself again. She wasn’t afraid of aircrafts anymore and that made her determination to snag new servants all the sweeter.

+++++++

\--Skyworld

The hatch of her spacecraft opens and out comes Diamond climbing down its small stairway. The soles of her boots kiss a large stony platform mounted on a cloud. Here all she could see was an abundance of clouds, floating temples and endless blue. "Huh? Maybe I'm in Heaven." Diamond walks over a wide, stony bridge to reach one of the temples up ahead. The goddess Palutena had been enjoying a peaceful day in her temple, walking alone in her beautiful garden in the center of which lay a lovely hot spring with its pristine blue water. Her emerald-colored hair flowed with the soft breeze, her toga fitting over her large breasts, wide hips, and huge rear tightly. She smiled as she looked around, using her magnificent powers to create a fountain in the center of the hot spring for her own enjoyment.

"Pardon me." Hearing the voice of an unexpected guest Palutena's reverie breaks and turns around to be greeted by Diamond with her arms crossed. "Wowsers! I think I'll snag this one first..." Diamond thought as she paid attention to Palutena's alluringly holy figure. Green hair, a pretty face and all that jewelry to go with it? This Diamond couldn't say "No" to. For now, she'd play the game of acting natural. "Oh?... and who might you be?" Palutena asked. "Just call me Diamond. And you must be an angel since this is Heaven." She smiled. "Ohohoho, it's not what it seems Diamond. This is Skyworld, and you can call me Palutena~<3" Obviously unaware of what Diamond truly wants Palutena deemed this the start of a wonderful friendship. "So Diamond... where do you come from? I don't get visitors very often save for a certain cute bluenette~" Palutena giggled. "And I'm sure you'll meet her sooner or later..."

"Hmph~ maybe I'll take that as foreshadowing~" Diamond shook off the thought of the one Palutena mentioned. "Got any bodyguards? I mean since you're the one running this place it's a given to have security." Diamond asked. "Well, there is Pit. Right now he's got a score to settle with that evil twin of his."

"You know... I don't think this Pit person's enough to protect you from the wicked. So maybe I'll work with him as a second line of defense!" Diamond said joyously. "And besides... I got the right skills for it~"

"Really? Well then..." Palutena raised her staff as the magical orb at its crown began to glow brilliantly, her angelic aura crest forming and spreading behind her as she smiled sweetly and innocently. "...Block this!" Suddenly the orb at the staff's end fired an outrageous amount of cerulean energy in the form of a beam blast directly at Diamond. The beam blast was not expected, in spite of that Diamond was seasoned in getting herself out of pinches such as this. With a smirk, she materializes a closed Iron Maiden to defend herself against the powerful beam. Though she managed to protect herself from it unscathed the beam was strong enough to push her a few steps back. Diamond lifts the iron maiden and ricochets that beam to a faraway stone pillar, destroying it in the process. "Is this good enough~?" The angelic crest behind Palutena faded while she raised her staff, resting it at her side as the orb's light faded. "I see, so you can materialize your arsenal, very impressive. A good thing you could call upon that huge hunk of metal." She said. "You passed the test with flying colors!"

"Thank you." Diamond acted humble and knelt down before the goddess with respect. "As the Goddess of Punishment, I pledge my utmost loyalty to you," Diamond added as she lifted herself from her kneeling position. Palutena giggled, holding a hand up over her mouth as she did. "I do appreciate the earnest words and conviction you've demonstrated, but feel free to be more casual if you'd like, so no need for the formalities."

"Understood." Diamond nodded her head in reply. "Is there anything you need?" Diamond asked as she discards her iron maiden now dissolving into small dark red hearts. Palutena placed her cheek in her hand as she tilted her head to the side, her emerald hair falling to the same side as she smirked, appreciating Diamond's body. "Let's have a bath together~" Diamond blushed, instantly having lewd thoughts of sharing a bath with Palutena. "Goddesses like you and me should tidy up after getting our hands dirty... don't you think~?"

"Dirty? Y-Your beams didn't even t-touch me!" Diamond stammered. "Oops! That I almost forgot. How about a nice massage?" Palutena offered. "Nah... I have something better in mind." Diamond shook her head. 

"And what would that be?"

"A surprise..." Diamond smiled. "Oh, you do?" Palutena liked surprises and she already wanted to see what the other goddess had in store for her. "Certainly~!" Diamond pulled a white cloth over her green eyes and tied it under those emerald locks. "I can hardly wait." Being blindfolded made Palutena all the more anxious and felt both hands being pulled behind her back. Diamond conjured up a pair of black shackles and quickly fastened them around her wrists. "Huh? What's this?" 

Palutena felt the coldness of those shackles along with the sound of it's rattling chain. "Just stand here and wait... I'm making preparations." Diamond got down and locked another pair of shackles around her ankles. "Open wide~" Following that request Palutena's mouth opened and in went a large green rubber ball that pressed down her tongue before she felt leather straps pulled and tightened behind her head. "Mmmph?" Palutena blushed from its rubbery taste and tried pulling her chained hands away from each other. "MM'HEY! Wh'ats 'ish!?" As soon as she was shackled and gagged Palutena knew something didn't add up. "Shhhhh..." Diamond gestured. "...Just relax." The blonde's Bondage Arts conjured up a small pile of rope next to her. 

First, she wound a length over the shoulders and behind the neck but left it there to take another length, wrapping it above and below Palutena's breasts eight times before Diamond pulls the end through her breast ropes and makes a tight cinch between them. The ends of the first length were pulled across Palutena's chest forming an X in the center and Diamond knotted them at the top of her breast ropes. After finishing the chest harness Diamond took three more ropes and coiled them around her wrists (below the shackles), elbows and forearms all of which were cinched between them so her arms couldn't pull away from each other. Then Diamond began wrapping a 20ft length of rope around Palutena's waist. With the same ropes they would be pulled upwards and under the ropes around the waist before cinching it between the wrist bonds resulting in crotch rope.

"Mffffm! Mmmfh stahp 'ish!" Well aware that she was falling victim to kidnapping Palutena wiggled her roped form erratically. Diamond instantly took a cue from the goddess of light's feeble resistance and proceeds to use the remaining ropes. With Palutena's legs put together every rope she had left had been wrapped and cinched at the thighs, knees, calves and under the ankle cuffs. "Mhmp! Mmmh!" Palutena felt arms around her waist, then her feet being lifted off the ground. "I didn't know you'd catch on to what I really wanted, Oh well I reached the point of no return so let's get a move on~" Diamond teleports out of the area with her first catch and reappears next to Multitude. Opening the hatch with a rectangular remote Diamond steps inside and puts Palutena in the first row of seats behind the cockpit and passenger's side. 

"Mmmg! Ymm on' 'et awa wit ish!" Palutena started drooling already as Diamond listened to those angry muffles. "GMMMMPH!" She hears a click next. Diamond fastened the seatbelt over Palutena's chest. "Aaaaaaand..." She pulls off the blindfold revealing Multitude's interior to Palutena's glaring eyes. "...SURPRISE!!!"

"Gmmmph! Mmm-hmmm~Aufmmh hnnnmg!" Palutena kicked up her bound legs repeatedly. If Pit hadn't been fixated on his rivalry with Dark Pit he would have came to her rescue right away! "Mmwah~" Diamond kisses her cheek. "Don't be mad, get glad! I'm sure an open minded babe like you will enjoy what's to come!" Diamond hurries back to her seat, taking seconds to make preparations and Multitude's engine's start. To her relief, it drowned out Palutena's muffled moaning.

++++++++

\--The Outskirts of Ylisse

Leaving Palutena behind in Multitude the bondage goddess accepts this place as Level Two. The second level of her damsel catching game so to speak. As Diamond approached a nearby forest, she took a huge breath and set off. She felt the silky smooth leaves brushing against her arms and heard the melodious chirping of the birds as she pranced ahead. The rays of warm, amber sunlight danced across her face, and she could see small patches of the clear blue sky peering in through trees as tall as skyscrapers. The tranquil atmosphere in the forest had instantly vanished as she heard crunching footsteps on the leaves. Earlier that day, Lucina spoke with her father Chrom. They were talking about sending a small patrol to investigate reports of strange activity going on in a nearby town. No one in Ylisse knows of their actual link on the family tree. As far as countries knew, she was his sister and nothing more. However, there were some people who knew, which were the Shepherds. Eventually, Lucina was sent off to the investigation. She was offered a fellow Shepherd but she declined because she was confident that no assistance was needed. The princess wore her usual blue clothing sporting a belt that contained Falchion, hidden away in its sheath. Her cape matched, going down to her lower legs, but it was a few inches from touching the ground. The color trend continued, as her hair was blue like her father's. Out in front of her, as she walked the dusty trail, she spotted Diamond up ahead. "Halt," Lucina ordered. She didn't know her.... yet but she waited for her to make a move.

"Sorry for pointing the obvious but you're that cute bluenette Palutena told me about." Diamond's eyes were fixated on the future exalt's features. "Wait you know her?" Along with Diamond's appearance which she deemed "shady" Lucina's suspicion grew. "Okay, okay no need to figure me out. I'm just gonna come clean and say I took your goddess friend out to dinner... with rubber as the main course. If you catch my drift~" Lucina gasped. She knew what Diamond meant because she had her fair share of kinky fun with the goddess but she was the sub in their relationship being bound and having rubber balls stuffed in her mouth. "No... no, you couldn't have!" 

"Yes, I HAVE..." Diamond laughed, already getting a rise out of Palutena's romantic interest. "I had my fun alright... but not all is lost." Diamond snaps her fingers and a conjures a leather whip in her right hand. "Not all is lost? What are you saying?!" Lucina unsheathes Falchion and points it at the blonde. "I'm saying you can join her. I got my lovely little lasher out because I know you won't surrender. Not that I'm complaining..." Diamond swings the whip forward, extending it towards Lucina's legs. "...Because I LIKE subs with backbone!"

Lucina cartwheels to the right leading that whip to slash a flower patch below her. Landing on her feet Lucina charges Diamond with Falchion raised. It swiftly falls upon her head but a large paddle summoned in Diamond's right-hand saves her life as the blade cuts into its thick fabric. "HAH!" The paddle is swung and it pushes Lucina (in a guarding stance) back. "You wouldn't last long if you were a generic grunt." Diamond turns her whip into a cat o nine tails and swings it above her head like helicopter blades. "I will defeat you and rescue Palutena!" Lucina leaps into the air and descends with a downward thrust. Diamond swings her upgraded lasher and all nine thongs extend, wrapping themselves around Lucina. She pulls the bluenette down and slams her into the grass. "I got LOTS of torture devices at my disposal... Pendulum Blades, The Rack, Breaking Wheels and Iron Maidens..." Lucina growled amidst her opponent's rambling.

"...But I need to keep you and Pauly alive so..."

With one arm free, (and luckily it held Falchion) Lucina slashes across the thongs and somersaults to the right, she gets up and proceeds with a quick thrust blocked by the face of Diamond's paddle. Diamond jerks her head to the right avoiding another thrust, barely reaching her shoulder and does a 360-degree kick that Lucina ducks under. "You're all talk!" Lucina kicks at her shins then hops forward to kick Diamond again in the stomach pushing her back some. "Am I?" Diamond responds with swinging a riding crop towards her side. Lucina catches Diamond's arm, pulls her in and follows up with an overhead throw sending the bondage goddess rolling over the wet grass along with her loose cap. "Ugh! You're good but we dragged this long enough!" Diamond lifts herself up, brushed the dirt off her skin and put the cap back on. Lucina was looking smug and with it, she turned around moving her hips from side to side. "Come and get me!" Thinking she had an advantage Lucina couldn't help but taunt her opponent with the classic rump shake. 

Surprisingly... Diamond was not provoked by this. "Fine by me~" She smiled and her hand emanated a pink light indicating the Bondage Arts in use. A wooden pillory appears locking Lucina's neck and wrists, causing her to drop the Falchion. "Huh!? How did you--!?" Diamond laughed and dashed over to Lucina's behind. "I'm giving you the BOOT!" She gives the bluenette's rear multiple kicks. A fifth kick sends Lucina through the air breaking the pillory and she plummets, followed by a loud thud. "And don't bother getting up!" With two charged cattle prods held against each other like an X Diamond fires a ball of electricity.

*ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Lucina screamed in obvious agony as she felt the electrical currents surge through every fiber of her being. Fortunately, the pain didn't last long and after a third shock she fell to her knees and collapsed. "I'm surprised a 50% charge did the trick! If I used 100% you'd sing a different tune..." Diamond cat-walked to her newly defeated prize with a single rope in hand. "You... won't... succeed!" Lucina murmured. "Who's gonna stop me? I doubt there'd be back up." Diamond tied Lucina's hands behind her back then pulled her weakened self up. "That sword of yours will make a good addition to my trophy room~" Still rubbing it in Diamond sealed the Falchion in a conjured sack.

"Mmmff! Mmhmmmhph mmmph?!" (Hey! What are you kidnapping me and Palutena for?!) Lucina mumbled through Diamond's hand now clamped over her lips, as the blonde dragged her away from behind. "I won fair and square, so quit your bitching." Diamond replied. "Mmmmphh mmmff nmmmm mmm mmph mmmh, mmmmppphh mph mmff." (Yeah right, you won. I suppose waving my ass at you while shouting "come and get me" wasn't the smartest move either.) The hand gag was hot and tight, and with her wrists were firmly restrained she was pretty much helpless at this point.

When they reached Multitude Diamond conjured up her tools of the trade in the form of more rope. Diamond tied Lucina's wrists together snugly, palm to palm, coiling it gently then using a cinch to make the tie as tight as possible. She repeats this with Lucina's elbows. Doubling a long piece of rope, Diamond drew them together behind her back until they touched, and cinched the rope tightly just like the previous bonds. From there she fed the rope around Lucina's chest, just below her breasts, and then twice up around her shoulders, behind her neck, and then finally down the center of Lucina's back to her elbows again making sure they couldn't budge. "Forgot these two!" Conjuring up six lengths of rope Diamond commands them to wrap around Lucina's thighs, knees, calves, and ankles then formed cinches in between. "You'll regret--MFHUH!" A black cloth was pulled between Lucina's lips and Diamond tightly knotted it at the back of her head. "Nnnnnh! Nnnh Mmm!" Lucina gets picked up bridal style. "Now let's go see Palutena~"

"Yssssh! MMMPH URSHM EMMP YMM!" Unsurprisingly Palutena hadn't given up struggling yet. By this time her chest was soaked thanks to the uncontrollable ball gag drooling. When the sound of Multitude's hatch opened was heard she stopped. 

"I'M BAAAAAAAACK!!"

Says Diamond, making her way inside with a bound and gagged Lucina in tow. "HMMMMPH!" Palutena notices her lover with wide eyes. Lucina recognized her muffled voice and called out her name unintelligibly. "LSSHIN'UH!" Palutena watched Lucina be placed in a seat next to her. "You needn't worry about being alone anymore." Diamond said. "Because you'll spend a new life together... with ME." 

"MMMHN! NFFF OMFIGD!!" Both lovers muffled screamed in unison as Diamond seated herself and set coordinates to the next world. Multitude soared through the stars to Level 3. But little did Diamond know... that another seemed interested in coming along in the form of a smaller spacecraft with an oval shape, orange-red all over and a green colored windshield on the front.

"That must be her..." 

Samus Aran, the Galactic Federation's finest had been assigned a new mission along with a new criminal to catch. Roughly two hours after Palutena had been captured the Federation caught wind of this and informed Samus about Diamond. The bounty hunter currently donning her Varia Suit locked onto Multitude, ensuring not to lose sight of the fugitive who already held two friends of her's captive. "Where's she heading?" Samus pondered. If Mushroom Kingdom was Diamond's next stop she wouldn't be surprised because Princess Peach was ALWAYS the easiest damsel one could get a hold of. "That airhead seriously needs to take a page from me... and that witch." She sighed. Sad but true... Samus, Bayonetta, and Lucina (Third place behind them) were the only Nintendo babes to hold their own immensely. Peach, Palutena and another princess on the other hand... just barely.

+++++++++

\--Hyrule Field

Multitude and Samus's gunship flew into a new world and turns out... they were not in Mushroom Kingdom. Both ships flew above the lush fields of Hyrule. Diamond didn't know who to find in a place like this, but Samus certainly did. "Oh no... she's on the hit list too!" Samus mused. "I better confront her before it's too late!" Both ships landed (With Diamond surprisingly unaware of being followed) and at the same time, their hatches opened. Diamond stepped out of Multitude, letting an afternoon breeze sweep past her face and golden hair that flew up for a second. Hyrule Field was a very lush environment that spanned three provinces. Those provinces being Lanayru, Eldin, and Faron. Bridges, rocky cliffs, woods, and ancient ruins were in Diamond's marveled sights. Given the scope of this place, she hoped to find at least two or three catches here. 

"STOP!!" 

A ball of plasma energy comes straight towards Diamond who effortlessly summons an Iron Maiden to block it. "The heck?" Diamond is greeted by an approaching Samus with her arm cannon at the ready. "Hand over Palutena and come quietly!" 

"Huh?" Diamond shrugged. "I KNOW why you're here and I KNOW who you're after," Samus said. "You're cornered... Now release Palutena and give yourself up!" Samus demanded. "They didn't tell me about you. Cops and goddesses don't mix." Diamond laughed, scoffing at the thought of Palutena being friends with this assumed police officer. "I'd love to chat but I got places to go and people to see..." She conjures a rope of black wire and hurls it at Samus. "Now get lost!" 

Shifting to a morph ball Samus rolls under the incoming wire. Diamond brings a whip down on the ball but misses when Samus bounces over the quick lash and reforms in midair. "Resistance is futile!" The bounty hunter fires three ice beams from above and Diamond summons three animated bear traps that collide with them, freezing, falling and shattering to pieces while Diamond charges Samus with two charged cattle prods. The sticks clash with Samus's arm cannon that reached her face. 

*ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM*

"AAAUGH!!" Samus yelled as the electrical currents blanketed her arm. "Urg...uugh!" Blue sparks of lightning burst from creases of the Varia Suit. "GET BACK!" Diamond summons a Judas cradle held by its wooden stands and shoves it forward piercing into Samus's armor. As she is knocked back, shattered pieces of metallic red flutter from where Diamond struck, revealing a spot of light blue underneath. "Looks like I didn't go all the way!" Diamond yelped, Samus fires a grapple beam but at that second Diamond swings her whip that wraps around Samus's beam until it forms a large knot in between. "Guess we'll have to play some tug o war!" Diamond strained as the two pulled their respective weapons away from each other. 

Samus pulls with all her might, lifting Diamond up and towards her. Soon as she gets pulled in close enough Diamond gets punched in the gut by Samus's arm cannon. "GHAK!" Then an ax kick to the back and Samus kicks her again making her body roll to the right. Not letting up Diamond summons twelve venom filled syringes around Samus and they converge before Samus swings her grapple beam in a frantic pattern to swat them away. The last syringe heads towards her armor's cracked spot but swings her cannon upwards to send it flying. "Given up now?" Samus asked as Diamond pulled off another ace up her sleeve. Her cattle prods were plunged into the ground. "Not quite!" 

*ZMZMZMZMZMZMZM*

A fast cloud of electricity burrows its way towards Samus and it doesn't miss. "I swear that never gets old!" Diamond noted the third time she had to shock a bitch. Powerful surges crack up bit after bit of the Varia Suit along with its helmet. After six shocks it stops and every piece of Samus's protective gear is shed revealing the bounty hunter's true guise sporting the skintight Zero Suit, a blonde ponytail, a pistol and a pair of high heels that garnered her substantial attention in the world of Smash. "Whoa... now I regret trying to poison you." Diamond winked. "If you want Palutena that much then let it be the other way around!" In other words, the hunter has become the hunted! "Not a chance!" Samus shoots golden rays from her pistol that would stun Diamond on impact. Eight rounds were fired and Diamond teleports past every single one. 

Reappearing behind Samus she reaches out to grab her but Samus turns around and karate chops her right shoulder. Grabbing Diamond's arm she rams an elbow to her stomach. Diamond manages to break free by hurling Samus over her shoulder and onto the grass. She follows up with a powerful suplex, a lateral drop, then Diamond leaps with Samus in her grasp to come down with a spinning piledriver.

*KER-CRASH!!!*

A mushroom of dust clouds rise once they hit the ground. As it settles Samus isn't in the best of shape, panting and groaning. Her suit dirtied up and she tries to muster up all the strength to get up and fight. "Not bad... Lucina was such a pushover so it's glad to have toughies like you for a change."

"Shut up...!" Samus reached out for her pistol, only to have her forearm pressed down by the sole of Diamond's right boot. "You know my name but I don't know yours. Tell me!" She knelt down and pulled Samus's arms behind her back. "F...fuck you--AAAGH!" The insult cut off by an electric shock as Diamond had a cattle prod pressed against her rib. "Your parents didn't name you the F word!" Samus cried out from a second shock. 

"What's your name..."

*ZAP*

"AAGH!"

"WHAT'S..." A fourth shock.  
"...YOUR..." A fifth shock.  
"...FUCKING..." A sixth shock.  
"...NAME!?" A seventh shock.

"SAAAAMUSS!!" 

"Gah...hnnnngah...ahh... Samus... Aran...!" She groaned. "Well Samus, we're gonna have sooo much fun~" Diamond kissed Samus's lips in an affectionate manner. "You, me, Pauly and Lucina... we'll have the time of our lives!" Diamond conjured a length of rope and began wrapping above and below the breasts. After making eight wraps each Diamond produced two separate lengths. She tightly cinches the first between Samus's left bicep and left breast before repeating this with the opposite breast and bicep resulting in both arms being unable to pull themselves away from the sides of her upper torso. Putting Samus's arms behind her back together at the wrists and elbows Diamond wraps rope around them ten times and cinches it off. Taking the left leg with a single hand Diamond folds it then wraps rope around it forcing the back of Samus's ankle to her thigh. After making a cinch for the single frog tie Diamond produces a shackle attached to a ball and chain. She locks the shackle around her other ankle. 

Diamond conjured a thick roll of black tape in one hand and a white balled up cloth in the other. The cloth was stuffed in and the sound of tape being ripped came after. Diamond ripped off one strip of tape and placed it over Samus's lips, sealing the cloth inside. She ripped four more pieces of tape. Layer after layer was plastered onto Samus's already taped mouth and Diamond's gloved hand pressed against it, making the strong tape gag thicken and Samus blush. Noticing the redness on her cheeks Diamond simply giggled and licked the gag. She picked up her new catch with both arms. "Ohh you're awfully heavy. Then again this steel ball weighs a ton." Instead of breaking her neck to carry Samus back. 

Samus succumbed to her shock-induced injuries and fell unconscious. Diamond was glad she didn't die on her and sleeping off the pain was A-OK! Diamond was instantly greeted by the distraught cries of her past captives as Palutena and Lucina looked at their friend covered in light burn marks. "OHF NNNM!" Palutena yelped. "SSMUSH!!" Lucina was furious. Thrashing away at her bonds like a madman all she could ever think about is bringing Diamond to justice for this. "She's sleeping." Diamond said as she placed Samus in the left row of Multitude's seats. "But go ahead and wake her with your whining." She added, making sure to secure Samus with a seatbelt. 

"Now I'm gonna do some exploring. Didn't get to explore cause your friend stopped me."

+++++++++++

Diamond made it to Hyrule's castle town, though the kinky leather she wore obviously made her stick out like a needle in a haystack. Civilians would question her appearance as she worked her way through the crowded streets. As the chatter about her continued she increased the speed of her walking. Turning her head to look back Diamond sees castle soldiers heading towards her. Once she heard "Take in the outsider for questioning!" Diamond takes off running, pushing anyone who got in the way, prompting the guards to give chase. 

Meanwhile, Princess Zelda went to her room seeking relaxation. She blew out each and every candle before she jumped onto her large bed. (Large enough to fit at least six lest she invited "privileged" guests) she quickly pulled the purple blanket over herself and closed her eyes, letting herself rest without a care in the world. Diamond managed to elude her pursuers, reaching a spot outside of the castle where guards were nowhere to be seen. Before proceeding, she turns around to face a seemingly invisible camera (when in reality it's a certain wall prone to being broken). 

"Yes I KNOW I could just teleport but what's the fun in that?" Diamond swings her whip upwards, the leathery tongue coiling around a pole above her. Climbing up the pole led her to a nearby window. She lockpicks the window, and in she goes! Zelda happened to hear something and awoke, she sat up quickly and looked over to see the shadowy figure of Diamond in the dim light that shone through the window, a lecherous smile on her face as she eye-fucked the princess. Zelda's lips quivered as she climbed out of bed. She mustered up courage as Hyrule's princess and spoke up. 

"State your name intruder!" 

"Diamond's the name. Rope's my game!" She zips towards the princess and shoves Zelda back on the bed. Once she was down Diamond gripped her tied braid and pulled out a cattle prod. "Now you're going to do as I say..." She tapped the prod against Zelda's cheek twice. "ANY attempt to fight back and..." Diamond pulls the prod away from her cheek and charges it to 2 percent, generating a small spark from its tip. Zelda complied. She imagined the pain that cattle prod offered and dared not to experience it like the past two captives have. "I NEVER get bored of using this so..." Diamond purred as she conjured up a white scarf "...Open your mouth." Zelda obeyed then Diamond wadded the scarf and pushed it deep into her mouth. Next, Zelda felt a length of rope encircling her wrists. She felt the familiar bite as the cords dug into her flesh when Diamond cinched them tightly between Zelda's wrists. Diamond bound her elbows in the same manner, leaving Zelda's arms helplessly pinned behind her back.

Diamond readied a long strip of white silk that had been folded and knotted in the middle. She stuffed the knot between Zelda's lips while securing the ends firmly against the nape of her neck. Once more the ends were brought around Zelda's mouth the remaining ends of the gag were again knotted at her neck. "Mmmh!" Zelda tries to find comfort in her restraints since they were tied too tight. Diamond took another length of rope and bent down, looping it around Zelda's ankles several times, tying the loose ends stringently between her ankles. "The classic damsel in distress look suits you~" Diamond teased. "What's wrong? Don't I get struggling? Cries for help? Hopes to be rescued by a knight in shining armor? Figures." She pouts. "I guess you're not much of a fighter like Samus and Lucina."

"MMMP!?" Zelda jumped at the mention of her friends. And thinking about them suffering at the hands of this degenerate forced her to take action... if she could get out of these ropes. "Mmmmh---HMPH!" Zelda glared, rocking her upper body back and forth. "Bringing up those two... TRIGGERED!" Diamond was wrong about Zelda lacking spunk. "Too bad you're already tied up so... don't expect a brawl with me."

"SHMMF! MMMFUH! NMMH NGG!" Being lifted off the floor Zelda kicked up her bound legs and swung them back hitting Diamond's, hoping to shake her off. "Ow!" The blonde took three steps towards a bedroom window and more kicks were had. "Stop kicking!" Diamond slaps Zelda's rear and in turn, she blushed. Zelda had never been smacked in such a vile manner. It made the princess furious as ever and all the more incessant. "I said STOP KICKING!" Diamond yelled at the muffled screaming princess. "...Unless you wanna lose your legs in a Knee Splitter!" That was a threat and a glare Diamond gave Zelda made it apparent."Mmm..mmnh...." Zelda began to tear up, anticipating the inevitable fate she shared with the others. "Your Highness!!" Diamond heard panicked guards on the prowl calling out to Zelda."That's my cue!" Diamond teleports with Zelda and her room door is opened. Five guards step into Zelda's room armed with spears, swords, and shields. "Where is she?"

By the time they inspected Zelda's room Diamond returned back to Multitude safe and sound. It was kinda bittersweet though, now that she gained notoriety as a wanted criminal here. Diamond sits Zelda next to an awakened Samus. She got a glimpse of her burn marks and realized why she didn't fight back. "ZZZZLD'UH!" Palutena called out to her. The large green ballgag had YET to leave and it never ran short of Palutena's drool. Hopefully Diamond would consider doing something about it. Lucina's head was lowered, pondering that Chrom and Robin spearheaded a search party to find her. Zelda may have been just as unwilling as the other captives but elated nonetheless, that she didn't have to grovel at Diamond's feet alone.

"Four... so far so good!" Diamond giggled. So far so good indeed, because the hunt for new servants turned out to be smooth sailing. "Maybe I'll fetch myself one more and call it a day!"

++++++++++++

\--Outside of Nohr

Camilla stretched her body at the moment, wandering from her tent out into the woods a little. A nice peaceful midnight walk. The armored woman happily walked without any thought of an upcoming threat. Her chest bounced with each step as she navigated the trees, looking for a grassy knoll and opening in the moonlight. The subtly loud sound of grass rustling could be heard among the squeaking squirrels, frog ribbits, and cricket chirps, for Camilla was not the only guest these woods kept around because Diamond just got here.

Camilla placed herself within a grass opening, setting a blanket down and opened a book of lewd drawings. She plopped herself onto the blanket, her breasts bouncing as she hit the ground and it was one crotch flap up that she had her pussy exposed. Camilla dragged two fingers slowly along her sex, believing herself all alone when she was actually in Diamond's view. The moonlight helped reveal Camilla quite easily at the moment, and she had her back turned to the blonde. An easy grab overall.

Diamond struts and presses back against one of the larger trees surrounding Camilla's campsite. Peeking out of the hiding spot her brows raised for a second, and then a wicked grin followed because Camilla was in her sights. Quietly snapping her finger Diamond teleports from her current spot and reappears behind Camilla. Quickly she gropes a breast with one hand and covers Camilla's mouth with the other. Camilla's large chest filled Diamond's hand and she gasped into the other over her mouth. The large woman began to struggle and fight back, face getting flushed as she tried to pry Diamond's arms off of her. She was really trying to force her way out, scared and eager to escape from this situation. She had no idea what was going on at the moment, and yet that didn't matter. What mattered was getting out of this.

Diamond grunted as the struggling ensued. Determined not to let this big chested bass get away she uses the Bondage Arts to conjure restraints while maintaining a strong grip. Hemp rope wrapped around Camilla's legs five times and cinched itself off. As soon as Diamond's grip relinquished she re-captured Camilla's arms and pulled them behind her back, holding them together until ropes of the same material conjured up around her wrists. Then a thick, red cloth materialized in Diamond's hand. With it, she pulls it past Camilla's teeth and knots it tightly behind her head, cleave gagging her. The bondage position was simple, but Diamond had to make due with it because she didn't have time to put the new catch in her usual, detailed rope bindings. Camilla's eyes shot wide though you could only see one. She winced against the rope and tried to tug, but it kept coming and she had no spell to counter this. Her arms came tight, the force of it causing another chest jiggle and she hit the ground. "Mnnn!" She whined in the cleave gag, still able to be pretty loud. "Relssshf mf'eh!"

"Hehehehehehe..." Diamond chuckled. "...I assumed company was needed, so I paid you a visit." Diamond knelt down and slid arms underneath the larger woman's body, ready to pick her up. "And besides I hear bandits like to scour these parts. Would you rather be taken and fucked by rotten savages who'd love your body?" She asked before picking her up. "I know what you're thinking... what I'm doing makes me NO different than the former. In that case, you can consider me the lesser of two evils~"

She glared at Diamond. Camilla knew she could handle bandits with a huge ax she carries around. She was soon brought up and held, the woman proving a little heavier than expected. Much of it was armor and those huge boobs. Camilla struggled, trying to shake herself look of her grip and was stronger than expected it seemed, not enough to break out but enough to cause some trouble. She kept thrashing around at her. "MMNNNHMMM! HMMMMNPH!" Diamond knew she was heavy, but she didn't have to break her spine carrying Camilla to her ship because she had teleportation abilities. The blonde, bondage loving goddess vanishes leaving black and red heart-shaped clouds behind that flutter to the footprint covered grounds. 

Diamond reappears inside the ship and makes sure to place Camilla in the second row of seats behind Palutena and Lucina. Nobody knew of Camilla since she didn't partake in Smash. While Camilla's bonds remained untouched Diamond fastened the seat belt to hold her in place. Camilla jerked herself into the seat with an 'oof' and was fastened in. Now Camilla just groaned in an annoyed manner as she looked onto those Diamond snagged before her. "Thnf Hmf thh ftrhngm, jhft lmt mm gh!" Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Diamond laughed at the unintelligible demands for release and fastened herself in the pilot's seat before hands clung to the steering wheel. "I'd mess around with the five of you while this is on autopilot but, it could result in a shipwreck. And we wouldn't want that." Multitude ascends and blasts off into the infinite stars above Camilla's campsite.

Five girls were collected just as promised and Diamond smiled at the unexpected accomplishment. It was getting late so Diamond decided to head back to her home planet since it wasn't a good idea to nab 50 ladies in one go, without sleeping whatsoever. The Evans were among Earth II's wealthiest families and as such Diamond's mansion had enough rooms for fifty individual servants. 

++++++++

\--Back on Earth II, 2905 A.D

The ship alights onto the grounds of her lovely mansion. The engine stops and the hatch opens, relinquishing its pilot. Following Diamond came the first of her captives. Palutena, Lucina, Samus Aran, Zelda, and Camilla remained bound while being levitated by the Bondage Arts since Diamond couldn't carry one at a time. 

Humming a quiet tune Diamond stepped through the mansion's double doors and levitates her girls up the staircase. It took merely a minute to find Diamond's room and once she did so, the blonde dropped them to her bed, all meeting the soft purple covered mattress with "oomphs" and "ahs". The captives were able to lift their upper bodies only to face Diamond who presented them with a pompous smile.

"Well, ladies... say hello to your NEW home!"

"MMMFPH--MMMF--HMMGN--UMMPH!" They muffled. The five were obviously NOT content with becoming Diamond's personal pets. Another thing she got in return was nothing but glares and Samus was the only one who had a look that could kill. 

"Awww why the long face?" Diamond asked in a sarcastic tone. "BFFSH!" Having made a recovery to the shocks received during their encounter Samus used her newly regained strength to headbutt Diamond who effortlessly cups Samus's forehead in the palm of her hand. "You know what you need?" Diamond pulled down and pinned the distraught Samus on her back and kissed those tape gagged lips. "Affection." She purred. "HMMMFH!" Flustered as fuck by Diamond now fondling her breasts while licking the gag Samus vehemently thrashed in her bindings. The other four muffled aloud with her as they watched the ongoing molestation. "MHMMMMN!" 

Diamond pulls off the thick tape layer and instantly Samus didn't hesitate to growl and bark. "GET OFFA ME! As soon as these damn ropes are undone you'll--" A gloved hand slaps across her cheek. "Don't you EVER get tired of repeating yourself?" Diamond rolled her eyes. "I get it, I get it. You want my head on a platter..." She shoves the bounty hunter onto a pillow and summons a cattle prod "...But that's about to change. Because you're in MY house now!" 

*BUZZZZZZZZZZZ*

"YEEEEEEEART!!"

"Can't believe I had to use this AGAIN..." Diamond sighed. "At least it's an incentive." She snaps her finger and the gags disappear from Zelda, Palutena, Lucina and Camilla's mouths. "I want to hear you submit... verbally loves." Diamond waves the cattle prod at them. To her delight Zelda was quick to nod her head in submission; for ONLY she knew the consequences of disobedience. "Heh, Zelda's got common sense."

"Why are you doing this?!" Lucina asked that question once but Diamond never answered. "I should be back in Nohr as we speak! Ooooh, what would little sister (Corrin) do without me!?" Camilla panicked. "Should've thought of that before you went camping." Diamond replied. "It's hard to believe I fell for your dirty tricks. I don't recall being THAT gullible!" Palutena made a light grunt as the ropes rubbed into her mobile form. "Because you're an airhead like Peach! No offense." Samus had to get that off her chest. "Oh yeah?! At least I don't monologue to myself about 'The Baby' you are SO hung up on that and Malkovich. Move on already!" Palutena barked back.

"Oooh taking shots at your friend? Good one." Diamond laughed at Palutena's remark and the fuming Samus did nothing but growl like a wild animal at the goddess of light. "Shouldn't you ease up on her? The phrase 'she had it worse' is written all over her face." Camilla, giving off a semblance of sympathy for Samus acted as the voice of reason. "I'd be angry too if I was in Samus's shoes..." Lucina sighed. "...I NEED to know why you took us from our homes. I'd rather not ask again."

"Very well..." Diamond takes a deep breath and her captives are all ears. "We don't want the narrator to repeat himself so I'll explain the gist of it." She nods. "Narrator?" Zelda asked. Palutena chuckled, getting the idea of what Diamond meant by that.

Diamond tells them the gist of how she got into bondage, losing her parents and becoming the Goddess of Punishment. All the important bits mixed into one vocal cocktail took 20 minutes for them to guzzle up. 

"And that's my story." A sigh of relief flung from Diamond's lips. "This is all... really interesting Diamond." Zelda had a somber tone in her voice as she felt sorry for her captor losing her parents and siblings. "So all of this... because you technically have no family?" Asked Lucina. " I have Charlie and Annie... but they don't come over as much due to their busy work schedules. Charlie's a businessman and Annie's shooting for her next film. She's an actress." Diamond replied. "I can't believe that's your excuse to take us hostage. Us working for you? Like hell, we will!" Samus said. "In a way, you were in Diamond's shoes after Ridley took your parents," Palutena remarked yet again... and this time it sent the bounty hunter's anger through the roof. 

'HEY! HEY! HEY! That's enough." Diamond stops the beef from escalating had it not been for their facial expressions of seething hate. Samus getting roasted by Palutena was one thing... but bringing up Ridley and the sole reason why she became a bounty hunter flat out shows that's going too far.

"Maid work doesn't seem that bad..." Camilla chuckled. "As long as you give us proper rewards, assuming there will be." 

"Yes, there is, my busty cow." Diamond said. "If you go back to Nohr... I'd like you to get my dear sister." Camilla was met with lips touching Diamond's along with her breasts being fondled. "Then... count me in, Besides I think I'm starting to like you, Diamond." Palutena looked away, hiding her red face. "Oh? What made you change your mind?" 

"You have a knack of breaking walls... THAT wall. I did it a lot when we were in Smash." Palutena laughed. "Then I have a hunch that we'll be good friends~" Diamond licked the goddess of light's cheek. 

"Well... as long as I have Palutena, remaining here shouldn't be the worst thing ever." Lucina snuggled herself against Palutena. As Diamond made their bonds disappear the pair of green and blue kissed each other passionately. Palutena's hands pressed the bluenette's cheeks, kissing her lips three times. 

Zelda crawled up and laid on top of Samus to nuzzle against her shoulder. Samus welcomed her advance and wrapped arms over her waist. As Samus's fingers danced along her back the Smash veterans began making love. Not expecting it Diamond gets pounced on by Camilla. With the large Nohrian princess on top, she giggled, letting their breasts rub against Diamond's. "Didn't want to feel left out?" Diamond looked into her eyes. "Of course not~" 

"Let me give the five of you a much fitting look~" 

++++++++ 

Diamond had the five stripped of their attire in favor of clothing that resembled hers. They wore leather bondage harnesses, each with an individual color. (Purple for Camilla, Light Blue for Samus, Green for Palutena, Dark Blue for Lucina and Pink for Zelda) From an aesthetic standpoint, they were identical, consisting of three belts attached to a ring in the center. The first belt went up between the breasts and bolted under a collar while the other two were spread across the stomach and bolted onto a belt. Long gloves and knee-high boots were also worn. 

They stood aligned from left to right as Diamond paced in front of them back to back. 

"So... what do you say?" 

Palutena/Lucina/Camilla/Zelda: "Thank you, mistress!"

Samus: "Whatever..."

Black leather cuffs are summoned around their wrists and ankles before Diamond approaches each with a ball gag. Each and every pet is shoved back onto the bed cuffed and ball gagged until Diamond joins them. Growing aroused by the sudden muffled moaning and her pets cuddling against each other (Palutena having Lucina while Zelda carried on with Samus) Diamond takes it upon herself to join them. Stuffing a red ballgag in her own mouth, the straps are fastened and she summons cuffs behind her back. "Mmmmh~" She snaked her body up to Camilla's and they began gag kissing.

Diamond and her pets would spend the rest of the night cuddling in bondage.


	2. Chapter 2

\--Streets of the Capital

The air was crisp and smelt of fresh cherry blossoms, The city people ignored this considering they had never smelt the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. A city where the sounds of waves under and all around, not even a few moments ago the sun had set. Saying it farewell for the day, the crowds have ceased and people were tucking their children into bed. Steps echoed one at a time, the sounds of boots that had the clinks of chains with each step, the sound slowly followed a morbidly obese man running as he tried to find a place to hide. His breathing was harsh and swift, eyes were wide, his mouth half opened as he zipped through the streets. Only to stop at a dead end; he faced the front of him, His pursuer was not far behind. In the moment as his eyes became wider with every step the man fell down to his knees and started to sob. His pursuer was none other than the Night Raid assassin Akame who was on a solo mission to dispose of him.

"No, Please Don’t kill me! I beg you of your mercy!"

His body trembled uncontrollably as he thought that he would be able to convince the person standing in front of him with ease. Just like he had done before only to lie, however the reply he got back was cold and a shock. Hearing a breath being let out, signaling that he wouldn’t be let go this time. He looked up to see the woman who killed all of his men, her crimson red eyes terrified him as if the female was looking into his soul the very moment he saw her. Replying in a stoic yet firm voice Akame stated:

"Rape and molestation of younger boys cannot go unpunished." 

The man’s sobbing turned into loud crying as he starts to yell in the most pathetic way as possible. "Please, I beg you! I’ll pay you money! Who was it that hired you? I’ll pay you more money than then if you let me go!" Quickly she unsheathed the One Cut Killer Murasame and swung it across his throat. The man would be dead in an instant and sent to hell quicker. His corpse laid on the limestone ground still bleeding fast like a river, Shaking the blood off her poison imbued blade Akame slid it back in the sheath and walked off. 

"Target eliminated."

"That's nasteh..." Not too far from where she stood Akame heard a female's voice with a British accent. "With swordsmanship like that, I'd say you'd make a good bodyguard." Diamond stepped out of the shadows with crossed arms. Turning around to face her Akame says 'hello' to the blonde with Murasame pointed at her.

"Not interested." Akame shook off Diamond's offer. "Aww well, that's too bad. My mansion's been a target for petty thieves... and murderers. Hence why I'm looking for muscle to rectify that." She pouted. "Mansion? Murderers? I don't trust you..." Diamond reminded Akame of that wealthy family they disposed of with Tatsumi's help. The rich folk who took outsiders in with sweet words and tortured them to death, including Tatsumi's friends. "What you think I'm gonna invite you to dinner and--"

"Precisely." Akame shot towards Diamond like a rocket and readied her blade. She swings Murasame from an upright angle, coming towards Diamond's neck. 

*CLASH!!!*

But it clashes with a Heretic's Fork summoned in Diamond's right hand. "I barely noticed that...!" She mused and knocks Akame back with a heavy kick to the stomach. Her boots plant against a brick wall. Akame wall jumps and descends with a downward thrust. Diamond dashes forward and Akame pierces into the ground behind her. "She's really fast!" Diamond ducks under a horizontal sword swipe, steps back from a thrust, pulls her flexible upper body back under another thrust and jumps over a thrust aimed at her legs. Diamond finds herself backed against a wall. " Eliminate!" Akame follows up with a charging thrust but Diamond teleports in the nick of time and plunges Murasame into that same wall. "You wanna play dirty? Fine by me!" Diamond fires two electric spheres from a pair of cattle prods while descending and Akame maintaining her insane speed ducks under the first and strafes to her right avoiding the second. "I've yet to see her Imperial Arms...!" 

Akame thought. "I don't need an OP thingamajig to pwn you!" Diamond swings a cat o nine tails horizontally, extending all nine thongs at Akame. She cuts through the incoming thongs and Diamond follows up with a golden chain with a cuff attachment at the end swung forward and catches Akame by her torso. "You read my mind...!?" The assassin yelped as she gets pulled in. "I wouldn't stuff a cutie like you in a Brazen Bull..." Diamond's eyes widen seeing Akame holding Murasame over the shoulder. 

"OH CRAP!" Diamond panics, Akame is pulled in and swings Murasame horizontally, aiming to slash Diamond's waist. Instantly Diamond jumps and does a front flip in midair with the chain in her grip lifting Akame. Once Diamond comes down she yanks the chain back and slams Akame hard into the pavement, forcing Murasame to fling out of her grip. "Not so tough without your sword are ya?" Diamond pulls the chain once more and grabs Akame's left arm. She summoned her tools of the trade next. 

Diamond began wrapping the tape around Akame's wrists She went over the wrists twelve times and made a tape cinch between her wrists via five wraps. "You're done...!" Akame barked as she tugged herself left and right under Diamond ripping the roll off her wrist bonds. "If you throw me off? Not gonna happen, love, ~" Diamond scoots back to grab her flailing left leg. Forcing it against the right leg, she wraps tape around her ankles ten times. If only Murasame didn't lay beyond her reach... Trying to get it back in her current state was obviously out of the question. If luck was on her side one of her Night Raid comrades would show up. She imagined the following happening could happen any minute now, from Diamond getting a headshot from Mine, having her heart crushed by Lubbock's threads, Leone pouncing out of the shadows to maul her til death to Tatsumi beating Diamond to a pulp with Incursio. 

Her arms and legs were immobilized now but Akame persisted vocally. "This isn't over!" Diamond placed a ripped piece of tape over Akame's lips and looked into her blood red eyes. "Yes, it is." Moving her hair out of the way she proceeds to wrap more tape around Akame's head silencing her with 12 layers. She also wraps more tape underneath Akame's chin until they stuck to the tape covering her layered gagged lips. "Katanas are so edgy... but it'll suffice for my antique room." Diamond looked back at her captive's discarded weapon, though unaware of the danger Murasame is to both wielder and foe alike. "NNMF--MMPH!" Akame shook her head and felt more tape being wrapped over her breasts and upper arms. "What? I'm NOT gonna cut myself!" Diamond stepped up and observed Akame's bondage. "Now let's carry on."

+++++++++

The road had been pleasant for General Esdeath. She left her headquarters to take a break from wreaking havoc on the battlefield and torturing prisoners. She spotted a tavern down the road and felt she could use a drink. She adjusted her white cap as her boots marched onward. Her rapier strapped and sheathed to her waist glowed faintly in the moonlight as she walked drawing closer to the rustic tavern. 

But then... something caught her eye. Something in the woods from afar, that happened to be Diamond's ship. "Eh? Why wasn't I informed of this?" She changes direction and heads to Multitude. Diamond puts Akame in a seat. After applying her seat belt she'd hear the sound of Multitude's hatch opening, and it's metallic floor clicking. "Huh? Almost forgot to lock the hatch--" Esdeath taps the blonde's shoulder and then...

"HEY!!" 

*KA-BOOT!* 

Esdeath gets kicked out of Multitude's hatch. As she hits a tree Diamond gives chase and confronts the general getting back on her feet. "Shouldn't you knock before entering?" Diamond asked. "My curiosity piqued... that's all." Esdeath smirked at Diamond and her ship. "And you are?" Her icy blue eyes were firmly keen on the blonde. "Mmmm... I'm getting unsettling vibes from you..." Diamond said. "...I'm no fortune teller or anything but you reek with evil intent." 

"Don't flatter yourself. Though I must say... you look fun. And something tells me you reek with mutuality." Esdeath chuckled. "What? You mean we got more in common than I think?" Diamond shrugged her shoulders. "You like torturing scum?" Esdeath asked. "Do you love making the weak grovel at your feet? And more importantly... do you enjoy the thrills of battle?" 

"That's too much to ask but... yeah." Diamond smiled. "I AM the Goddess of Punishment after all." 

"A goddess you say? Interesting... It's not every day I get to put omnipotent ones like you under my foot." Esdeath showed off a toothy grin and pulled out her rapier. "Oh, a blood knight! I should've asked YOU to be my bodyguard instead of the katana user." Diamond smirked. 

"Katana user?" 

"She's black and red all over." Diamond replied.

"Akame of Night Raid!?" Esdeath was shocked to realize Akame had fallen by Diamond's hand. "Oh, that's her name." Diamond said. "I am Esdeath. And I will enjoy fighting you to the fullest!" She hops and starts the battle with a forward thrust that Diamond guards with her cattle prod. 

*ZMZMZMZMZMZM*

An electric beam fires from the tip heading straight towards Esdeath's face. She jumps back from the beam that scrapes past the shoulder making her wince. Swinging her right hand up Esdeath makes a pillar of ice rise from the ground below her opponent. Diamond panics, standing atop a rising pillar and looks up to see another lowering itself from above. She teleports leading the pillars to smash into each other. Upon reappearing she is met with a roundhouse kick to the face from Esdeath, launching her across the ground. "Pierce through!" She creates a large icy harpoon and hurls it at the airborne Diamond. 

Diamond swings her conjured whip in frantic directions slashing through the incoming harpoon, and in seconds it shatters into cleanly cut pieces of ice before stabbing a conjured judas cradle into the ground to break her fall. "She's in a different league than Akame..." Diamond mused as Esdeath shoves a huge block of ice towards her. Diamond summons a large pendulum blade in the air that swings itself upwards to cut it in half. "You create torture devices out of thin air eh? Nice." Esdeath complimented. "What kind of Imperial Arms is that?"

"I don't know what an Imperial Arms is and I don't need one to stand my ground against you!" After all... if Diamond held her own against Akame without an Imperial Arms, then victory can be had against Esdeath in that same condition. "You've got spunk..." Esdeath explodes forward and lands a quick vertical slash across Diamond's left shoulder. "AGHH!" A diagonal cut grazing her right thigh. "UUURGH!" And then a fast thrust that scrapes her left arm. "AAUGH!" Droplets of blood flew after each cut. Esdeath ends the combo with a backhand and a hard shove. Stopping Diamond from falling Esdeath creates a large slab of ice behind her which she hits her back against with enough force to make it crack. "Really? Is this the best you can offer me?!" Esdeath asked. She didn't want her battle against a goddess to end quickly. "Ugh..." Diamond huffed. She'd have to deal with the sharp pain of those cuts now. Diamond began to feel a huge sense of discouragement due to her lack of abilities primarily meant for combat. 

"As the Goddess of Punishment your abilities are not only viable for BDSM play... but in combat as well." Diamond reflected on the words of Claudius who granted her these gifts of dominance. "...No one can survive the curved blade of a pendulum, the spikes of a Judas chair, or the tub of copper."

"Well?!" Esdeath dashes forward with her rapier raised. Close enough to Diamond she swings it but misses when the blonde ducks. As she cleaves through the slab's upper half Diamond counters with a spin attack encircling herself in quick whiplashes that hit Esdeath six times. 

"It doesn't matter how many hits we take..." 

Diamond pursues the knocked back Esdeath and starts thrusting away with a pair of cattle prods. High-speed electric thrusts to her stomach, shoulders and launches her with a large paddle swung backward. 

"...We Gods of Castillo have perseverance. The perseverance that drives us to succeed..."

Diamond and Esdeath exchange rapid weapon clashes, karate chops and kicks. Their right legs collide three times. 

"...And we NEVER stop trying. Until victory is eventually had!"

Diamond charges up her cattle prods to 100% and shoves them up against Esdeath. 

*BUUUUUUUUUUUZ*

"AAAUUUUUUUGH!!!" 

"Let's hope you survive this." Diamond said. She hadn't used the cattle prods at 100% until now. Esdeath gets shocked up to twenty times before collapsing, dropping that rapier as well. "So... You wanted to fight me not because I'm a goddess. But because I mopped the floor with someone you knew." Diamond looked at the downed Esdeath. "Aka... Akame is not to be underestimated...!" Esdeath coughed. "To think a *cough* you'd turn the tide so quickly! *cough* I demand a *cough* rematch...!"

"Since I bested you. I think it's time you consider working for me~" Diamond conjures up restraints. "You *cough cough* wouldn't dare..." Esdeath on her shoulders scoots back from Diamond and fires a large icy shard from her palm. Effortlessly jumping over the projectile Diamond lands on her prey. "A special collar just for you!" Summoning a black collar with an orange sphere in the middle Diamond clamps it around her neck. She grunts and strains trying to create more ice but nothing comes out. "With that collar on you can't turn me into a bloody slushy."

Smiling Diamond conjures a large, blue ballgag that had a chinstrap attachment. She shoves the ball in Esdeath's mouth and quickly tightens off the straps. "Mhnnnmph!" Diamond gagged her first and with a six-foot length of hemp rope Diamond tied Esdeath’s wrists behind her back. She lets out a grunt as Diamond cinched up the rope pulling it tighter. Esdeath wriggles her wrists as she cinches to ensure that there is absolutely no slack followed by tight double knots. "Get down!" Diamond forces Esdeath to sit. With a long length of rope, she puts Esdeath’s ankles on her lap. The rope is wound around and around her ankles pulling everything up tight after every turn. With the remaining three feet of rope, Diamond proceeds to do her cinching. This time Diamond placed double knots between her ankles. 

Diamond selects a long length, brings it over to Esdeath’s tightly bound form and knelt beside her. Doubling the rope in two, Diamond looped an end around one of her elbows and pulled it tight. The other end was looped around her other elbow and drawn up as tight. "Hunnnng!!" She grunts as Diamond placed her foot on Esdeath’s side to get more leverage while pulling her elbows together. After securing the elbows Diamond sat Esdeath up so that she could rope up the upper body. To prevent the rope securing the elbows from slipping, Diamond took another long length of rope fastened one end around her left elbow, brought the end through to her front, up over her shoulder and around the back of her neck. Then around her right elbow and knotted. As this was a rather long piece of rope, Diamond crossed the remaining length across her chest and over to the other elbow and tie it off. There was still enough to bring it back across her chest and tie it off at the opposite elbow. 

Now there was rope encasing her ankles, wrists, elbows and over and under her by now heaving breasts. Another long length of hemp rope was looped around Esdeath’s slim waist. It was wrapped round and round her waist drawing her arms and wrists tightly into her back. With ten feet of rope left, Diamond proceeds to cinch the waist rope up even tighter by pulling it between her wrists and back. This was then tied off. There was still about three feet of rope left which enabled Diamond to bring the rope between her legs, ensuring the rope was nicely placed in her crotch. "Umf...!" The end of the rope was pulled up in her front and tied off to finish this part of the bondage. 

Next Diamond ropes her legs above and below the knees. As with her ankles, the knees are cinched and knotted between the legs making them secure than they needed to be, and finally, the bondage was finished. By now thick strings of drool dripped from Esdeath’s bottom lip, running down her neck to her breasts. Blushing immensely, Esdeath’s nipples underneath her white uniform were erect and she felt very ashamed of her arousal. To be bound, gagged and at the mercy of her opponent, she deemed a fate worse than death. 

"Wh're are f'huu 'akinm eh'?" (Where are you taking me?)

"To my place..." Diamond picked up the bound bluenette and returned to Multitude where Akame waited. When they arrived, the general and her foe gave each other wide eyes. Both were surprised they were beaten by the same bitch. "Bingo." Diamond said as she sat and buckled Esdeath next to Akame. "So you two DO know each other!"

"Are you lovers? Or--?"

"NNNNFOOFM!" Akame and Esdeath shook their heads and glared at each other. They were mortal enemies but Diamond was their common dislike.

++++++++++

\--Second Militia, 4768 T.C

It was a nice afternoon in the futuristic town known as Second Militia. Wanting to explore the outside world the blue-haired combat android known as KOS-MOS wandered off into town without her creator Shion Uzuki knowing, let alone she left without Shion's approval. Donning the elegant Version 4 armor she acquired after her dark-skinned counterpart T-elos decimated her during their first encounter the android's heels clicked forward along the city streets as she looked for the nearest point of interest whether it was a bar, a park or a laboratory.

Finally out of the crowd KOS-MOS stopped to spot a UMN transport system nearby. Approaching the floating golden plate that spun above the ground the android had something in mind. Perhaps she would use it to teleport to an exotic place to explore, again without her creator's approval. KOS-MOS was well aware that Shion would scold her if she got caught. But she didn't care. For once she'd rather disobey orders for the sake of getting to know the outside world like her creator and those they fought alongside.

Activating the UMN transport system had brought up a holographic menu that displayed a list of locations for KOS-MOS to teleport to upon selection. Her crimson hues reading up on the list which included the following locations:

Pedea Islands  
CAT Testing Grounds  
Dabyrie Mine  
S-Line Division  
??????

The last location on the list caught her attention. Obviously, it was a place she and Shion had never been before. Nonetheless, she was eager to find out what this unknown location had to offer. Without a word, KOS-MOS places her finger on the last location. Upon choosing ?????? the golden plate had spun faster than normal, releasing a blue beam that zaps the android making her body vanish into blue pixels that were absorbed into the golden plate. 

The blue pixels would be released from the plate within the chosen location, reforming into KOS-MOS. She materialized in a deserted city that looked like a post-apocalyptic version of modern-day Tokyo, Japan. On the way, KOS-MOS confronts a pack of pale skinned humans who slowly approached her with their mouths open, and their tongues dangling about. Reaching out to grab and gnaw upon their blue-haired prey, she quickly activates R-BLADE turning her arm into a blade and decapitates the undead with accurate speed and precision. With her FG-SHOT chaingun in hand KOS-MOS brought down scores of them in mere seconds but the zombies still persisted. Knowing she couldn't fight them off forever KOS-MOS rushes to a hiding spot, in the form of a hotel devoid of those living corpses. Quickly, she steps foot into one of it's unlocked rooms and closes the door behind her. KOS-MOS raises her head and spots a purple haired female in the room.

Saeko Busujima was standing up with the blade in her hand immediately, her eyes narrowing. "Who are you?" She was glad that it wasn't a zombie, hell she was damn grateful for that! But the clothes were strange and not even ripped or bloody. Maybe she had just arrived...? No. Impossible. This hotel was in the middle of the city, how could she even get here? Still, Saeko wouldn't attack her. It was only defending. There was no point in attacking or even hurting a human. Humanity had to work together in these times, even if Saeko had been a lone wolf for so long already. 

"I request an explanation on what became of this place," KOS-MOS said. Saeko lowered her katana, studying the other. Her purple hair hung down her shoulders and ample breasts. But her waist was thin, also were her legs. She still wore the white blouse of her school uniform and the green skirt which was bloody and ripped on the side. Her stockings were black and the shoes brownish. "Zombies happened." She answered, leaning back against the wall. "We don't know when but I 've been fighting them for weeks now and of course electricity doesn't work anymore. And the food? I can't find much any longer." Then she rose an eyebrow, her eyes staring into the android's. "You... look out of place. Unless you're one of those anime cosplayers."

"I am KOS-MOS. An Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Weapon System designed by Shion Uzuki and Kevin Winnicot of Vector Industries." She spoke as her crimson hues scanned the room. "My current mission is to return home to the year 4768 after the UMN transport system sent me here... A programming error in the system must have triggered anomalies in the space-time continuum." Saeko just dropped her jaws after hearing all that technobabble. "Wait... what? You can't be serious..." She shook her head in utmost disbelief. "Then here is the short version: I am a machine built for combat who comes from what you call The Future." And just to back it up KOS-MOS materializes her chainguns then forms her arms into various weapons, proving Saeko all the more. "Amazing..." Saeko was already in awe. "This makes my fight with them a lot easier." She chuckled. "I am Saeko. Saeko Busujima."

*SPLAT! SPLURGE! SLASH! SKWISH!*

Meanwhile, Diamond who entered this world kept herself busy with the undead mobs. On the surface, it boiled down to mindless hacking and slashing predictably easy foes that will bore seasoned fighters, but Diamond watched enough zombie movies to know what happens after getting bitten so she kept her guard up, as a few of them came at her in frighteningly short bursts of speed. "Ugh! It's too generous to say there's a lot of you!" She spat. "Time to get out the BIG GUNS!" Snapping her fingers Diamond summons not one... but FIVE Brazen Bulls. Five packs of zombies found themselves trapped in the large, bronze and hollow statues with pits of fire underneath each. She snapped her fingers again and the flames rose. These rotten husks of flesh were fried inside and their screams of extreme pain turned into semi-accurate screams of the angry horned beast itself.

"MOOOOOOOOH!!! WHOOOOOOOOH!!! AWOOOOOOOH!!! AWOOOOOOOOH!!!"

"What the hell is that?!" Saeko said as she and KOS-MOS could hear the ear piercing scream of bulls in unison. 

"AAAAAAAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tapping into her rare, Ax-Crazy side Diamond couldn't help but laugh psychotically at her undead adversaries getting cooked in the metallic, bovine shaped ovens. "And who is she?!" Diamond turns around to see Saeko and KOS-MOS coming her way. "Two cuties here to enjoy the show... why am I not surprised?" 

"Ugh... it smells like shit and coal out here..." Saeko cringed as she covered her mouth and nose. "I believe she comes from another time like me. And those statues... they are torture devices that originated in Ancient Greece," explained KOS-MOS being the intelligent weapon she is. "And you... did this?" If a blue-haired combat machine didn't make Saeko's head spin, a bondage-obsessed goddess that makes torture devices out of thin air probably would. "Of course!" Diamond licked her lips, getting a glimpse at the two. They looked good enough to be bodyguards on par with Akame and Esdeath. "You know... this is a crapsack world you're living in so why not come with me?"

"Er... no thanks. There's something about you that makes me sane in comparison." Saeko shook her head. Yes, Saeko too had a sadistic streak. But she isn't the one who laughs at pain and suffering. 

"YOU'RE CALLING ME NUTS?!" Diamond angrily shook a clenched fist. 

"Duh." Saeko shot back.

"It is unsafe to meddle with unstable types like you," KOS-MOS said. "Leave us be. Persist in heckling us and you will be terminated." 

"Bah... by all means, go right ahead." Diamond grinned. "Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you." Saeko unsheathes her katana while KOS-MOS prepares a fighting stance. "Two of you against me!? Now that's fair..." Diamond murmured in a tone of sarcasm. "We are not easily swayed!" KOS-MOS starts the battle by summoning an FG-SHOT chaingun before firing multiple rounds and Diamond summons two iron maidens to shield herself against them. After running out of rounds KOS-MOS sees the iron maidens being kicked towards her and brandishes the F-SCYTHE. She performs a spin attack slicing the first in half, then bisects the second.

*CLASH!!*

Saeko's blade clanged against the last iron maiden protecting Diamond. Kicking it forward Saeko jumps over it and comes down with a vertical spin slash. Diamond teleports and reappears in the air above Saeko and plants both boots into her back.

*FRRRRRRRRRAK*

Still equipped with those big guns KOS-MOS focuses on making Diamond fall like a blasted bird. "It's no use!" Since she could use her iron maidens as protective barriers long ranged weapons prove barely effective against Diamond. As Saeko gets up Diamond meets her with an ax kick. The back of Diamond's boot strikes her left arm held up. "Engaging in close quarters!"

KOS-MOS rushes in and slashes Diamond with an R-BLADE then Saeko follows with a katana thrust across her rib. KOS-MOS launches her with S-SAULT (backflip kick) and Saeko extends the combo with a flying slash. "Not cool...!" Diamond whines from her injuries as she plummets. Before she hits the ground KOS-MOS catches her by the leg and spins around rapidly. After three spins she hurls Diamond off like a fastball.

*KOOOM!!*

She crashes into a nearby building, which Saeko hoped was populated by zombies. "Urgh..." Diamond gets up and a pack of zombies is already closing in. She summons knee splitters around five zombies, drilling sharp spikes into their kneecaps and necks while blasting several away with cattle prod charges. KOS-MOS and Saeko can't return to the same hiding spot so they had no choice but to find another. Twenty zombies up ahead but KOS-MOS turns her arm into R-CANNON and blows them to rotten, meaty bits. They both leap over crashed cars and Saeko cuts through another batch of the undead. "Though she is right... you cannot stay here." KOS-MOS rams her R-DRILL through a fat zombie's head. "Things must be back to normal in the future!" Saeko decapitates two zombies at once. "Only the Gnosis pose a threat in my period of time." KOS-MOS runs off with Saeko not far behind.

*FWOOSH*

Diamond appears in between the two and knocks them back with a spinning kick. "OOF! UGH!!" They both fell and it's not long before KOS-MOS gets up. "How long are you gonna keep chasing us!?" Saeko asks as she repeats after KOS-MOS. "Until I get what I want. And I want you!" Diamond spins like a top, avoiding a vertical slash from Saeko. Ending up behind her Diamond pulls arms under Saeko's and slams a knee into her back. "GHUUCK!" Saeko drops her katana, and it slides towards the wheel of a parked truck. "Don't come any closer!" Diamond calls out to KOS-MOS.

"Release Saeko!" KOS-MOS objected. "ONLY if you forfeit." Diamond shook her head and pressed her knee deeper into Saeko's back. "AAAAGK! KOS-MOS...!" KOS-MOS stops to calculate the possible outcome of the situation. As Saeko makes an attempt to break out of Diamond's grasp KOS-MOS turns around and calmly says "Very well..." The android's resignation brought a smile to Diamond's face. "Good." She chops Saeko's back again making her crumple and drop her lower body.

"Sweet! I can add a sexy robo babe to my col--"

*KA-POW!*

Diamond's smile instantly becomes a visage of pain displaying wide eyes and dropped jaws. A burst of blood explodes from her left shoulder.

"GAAAAAH FUCK!"

KOS-MOS fired a handgun and lodged a bullet in that bleeding shoulder of hers with extreme precision. "Gaaaahn....!" Clenching her teeth she holds in a scream and pulls out the nasty bullet. ".....AAAAGH!" The bullet is tossed aside and she glares nastily at KOS-MOS whose handgun had yet to empty. "I think I should take karate lessons beforehand...!" She teleports out of the android's active line of fire. "And I know just the chick to teach me!" Appearing behind KOS-MOS she swings a ball and chain into her back, throwing the android upwards. 

KOS-MOS breaks her fall with a quick handstand and follows up with R-CANNON. Diamond teleports again followed by an explosion triggered by the cannon. Reappearing in front of KOS-MOS she kicks her face, yelling "Bitch!" and sends the android tumbling towards a phone booth. "I'll turn you into junkyard parts!!" Her sadistic side kicking in Diamond jumps at an amazing height, summoning four giant pendulum blades between her, all of them aimed at KOS-MOS from above. 

*SHUFF! SHUFF! SHUFF! SHUFF!*

From a diagonal angle, the pendulums come down like arrows while Diamond laughs, Saeko gasps and KOS-MOS charges up with her eyes closed. 

"KOS-MOS!!!"

Her eyes open. Their color changed from red to blue, and her chest compartment opens up. As the pendulums reach their target KOS-MOS fires an array of large, blue beams from her chest all of which scorch through Diamond's pendulums in a matter of seconds, while Diamond armed with two cattle prods teleports every second past the beams. 

Right before the android's eyes... Diamond appears in front of her and the cattle prods charged to 100% press against her waist. 

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!!!"*

"Evaded.... the X-BUSTER...!" The shocking stops. KOS-MOS's eyes return to red and she instantaneously falls on her back. "Huff.... huff... yes... training. That's what I definitely need right now." Diamond said as she took a moment to catch her breath. Other than the battle escalating to this, she made it through. 

"I don't think rope will hold this one." Diamond was disappointed about that, having imagined how sexy the android would look roped in a hogtie. As her hand glowed she conjures up silver, metallic bands that hugged the top and bottom of KOS-MOS's breasts. Six more bands appeared and held her legs together at the thighs, knees, and ankles. Diamond noticed the white armor that covered most of her wrists so she turned her cattle prod into a thin laser to cut them off. The armor pieces fell and Diamond puts her arms together at the wrists and elbows before summoning bands around them. The android's gag of choice was a black leather muzzle. She hurries over to Saeko in her weakened state and knelt down behind her. 

Saeko winced as a white cloth was pushed between her teeth. Diamond took lengths of rope and secured the cloth gag in Saeko's mouth tightly with it. Diamond took another length of rope, doubled it and quickly looped it around her elbows. With one quick pull, Saeko's elbows met. Her elbows have been brought together swiftly brought Saeko back to her senses. Saeko's eyes widened in shock and pain, her cry muffled by the cloth stuffed deep in her mouth. "MMMMMFHNG!"

Saeko tried to kick her off but soon Diamond was getting the upper hand at this point. She swung her arms around her side furiously but her bound elbows made her efforts futile. Diamond conjured up more rope which she doubled, then looped around her knees. Saeko had resorted to rolling on her tummy, bucking up and down like a wild horse. Diamond pulled the rope around Saeko's knees and forced them against each other in a tight knot. "EEEEAMMFFK!" Diamond efficiently bound her calves to her thighs, making Saeko continue whining into the cloth while Diamond wrapped ropes around her tits and shoulders. She miserably followed ropes as they crisscrossed her body. The tight knots painfully pinched her skin, and out of sheer desperation to get free she swung her arms around trying to pull at the unmovable ropes as her wrists couldn't budge an inch.

"Hmmm... not close to the final product yet~" Diamond giggled and summoned more rope in her hand. Right off the bat, Saeko's wrists were tied tightly and the longest rope was looped around her slim waist several times. Once Diamond threaded the remaining rope between her thighs, then her lips, then her ass cheeks then tightly looped around the waist and tied off at her tied wrists. Shortly after this, she heads back to Multitude followed by her two new captives levitated by the Bondage Arts.

KOS-MOS and Saeko were seat belted behind Akame and Esdeath. As she headed to the cockpit Esdeath, gave Saeko a peculiar look in her eyes. A smile beneath the wet ballgag that received a blushing face in return. There was something about Saeko, she was bound to like...

Multitude was currently on autopilot, following coordinates back to Earth II as it's pilot relaxed in her seat, guzzling down the last of Healing Soda she packed prior to heading out. Considering Esdeath and KOS-MOS did a huge number on her Diamond was fully aware that she needed to improve her combat skills... to get stronger in order to reel in more potential servants. The Healing Soda's effects began to kick in making Diamond let out a sigh of reprieve. She'd sleep right now but the muffled bickering from Akame and Esdeath kept her awake. She groaned in disdain, imagining them go at it un-gagged. "Camilla's gonna be disappointed that I didn't come back with her sister. Although... I think she'll make due with any of you until then."

*VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The loud sound of ship engines pierced through Multitude's roof, which Diamond and her captives could hear from the ceiling. She felt an ominous presence that seemed to be right under her nose. Thinking fast Diamond typed away on the control panel commanding Multitude to scan data for any life forms or other ships nearby.

*BEEP! BEEP!*

Multitude scanned something and it was in fact right under Diamond's nose! Holographic footage displayed on its windshield shows Diamond a ship ten times bigger coming up from behind. Suddenly the larger ship's mouth opened and swallows Multitude whole.

\--Inside The Gargantua

The Dark Queen made a hasty retreat after having her evil plans ruined again by the Battletoads. Sitting in the ship's throne room she looks in a portable mirror checking to see if she had nasty bruises received. Observing her good looks though, she is unaware of Diamond's impending appearance. Well, unless Diamond got caught by her animal barn of henchmen patrolling Gargantua's hallways she'd be singing a different tune. Dark Queen smiled watching the double doors to her throne room open and her legs shook with excitement when her presence is eventually graced by the goddess of punishment.

"And who do we have here?"

Diamond's cyan blue hues were laid on the woman dressed in black. The sway of those hips, the scantily clad attire she wore, Diamond's attention was more than captured. Dark Queen's beauty had more than exceeded Diamond's expectations as the one running this big ship, in fact, she was almost smitten. "Hey wait... you're the Dark Queen! I heard about you in one of Samus's rants."

"About what?" Dark Queen asked. "We had a run in with the Federation scum, and I'm not surprised because they're working with those meddling wart-features."

"I know... well EVERYONE knows you got crushed time and time again by the Battletoads. Ever considered taking a break? Or pursuing new goals in life?"

Dark Queen groans, and steps down from her throne "How dare you, I oughtta let you know that no matter how many times I defeat those pesky frogs they always come back, almost as if they had the power to continue fighting forever!" She added, stepping down to meet Diamond, her heels clacking, and echoing through the room.

Having gotten a rise out of the Dark Queen she couldn't help but laugh. Diamond crossed her arms watching the busty raven-haired woman approach her. "They must be THAT persistent. If I were in your shoes I'd make short work of them with Spanish Ticklers and whatnot~" Dark Queen pulled out her whip, and struck it over her hip before bringing it down to Diamond, hoping to get it to strike across her creamy skin. "Don't underestimate me!" the whip snapped, and started chasing down towards Diamond "Agh!" Diamond would let out a grunt when the whip lashed against her side. "That's nothing!" 

Diamond coos not hurting much from the strike, only to get struck again when the whip hit against her stomach. Dark Queen swings the whip low, trying to get the long leather to wrap around Diamond's legs. Diamond was caught off guard when the whip wrapped around her ankles and fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Give me a reason why!" Diamond does a crouching spin kick, hitting Dark Queen's legs tripping her over before getting back up.

"Ugh!" As Dark Queen falls on her ass, Diamond got a fluffy feeling that she lacked the fearful aura Esdeath gave off. After taking great pains to gain a sadistic general and a powerful android she deserved a walk in the park for once. Hopping back Dark Queen swung her whip up, then down that Diamond cartwheels to the left from and jumps over a horizontal whiplash.

*SKA!*

"ARGH!!" The whip lashed across Diamond's cheek. Dark Queen whips her four more times and combos into one of her signature attacks becoming a golden tornado spinning towards Diamond that sucks her in. It spins four times and spits Diamond out. Fortunately, Diamond manages to recover in midair and shoots an electric sphere from her cattle prods clung together. The tornado gets blasted, leaving Dark Queen in burst after burst of electric shocks. "You got me." Diamond rubbed her scarred cheek. "At least I left a mark!" Dark Queen pulls out a magic staff and shoots ten fireballs from its tip. Diamond surrounds herself with summoned iron maidens the fireballs meet instead.

Instantaneously they explode upon contact and that brought joy to the laughing Dark Queen. "Don't celebrate too early!" Diamond (Falling down) was able to avoid that via teleportation. She lands an ax kick on Dark Queen's arm making her let go of the staff. "You're an easy feat!" Diamond strikes with a horizontal lash, launches Dark Queen with the whip swung up, five quick lashes and Diamond ends the combo with swinging a cat o nine tails in front of her striking Dark Queen 10 times then a kick to her stomach that sends her rolling. "Maybe if you could do more than tornadoes, magic, and whips you'd get those frogs outta your hair!" Diamond remarked much to the defeated Dark Queen's disgust. "I'm... not finished yet!"

"Not fit for bodyguard status like Akame and Esdeath... but you'd look good in a latex maid outfit." Diamond giggled as she nonchalantly catwalks to Dark Queen with hands on her hips. "Why didn't my goons catch you!? Let alone notice you?!" Dark Queen had a bevy of powerful minions at her disposal from the musclebound bull General Slaughter, the obese rat Big Blag to the mechanical monster Robo Manus. And in hindsight, they would have teamed up with their queen to get the drop on Diamond if they noticed her. "I snuck past them." Diamond said. "And honestly I'd hate to face the robot. I bet he gave the toads more of a fight than you--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU--MMMPH!" Diamond stuffed a large, red ballgag in Dark Queen's mouth with little effort. "Oooh, and I thought Samus was a grouch. And I'm sure you'll enjoy each other's company!"

Diamond produced a long coil of soft, black rope and went behind her. Dark Queen growled as Diamond placed her hands together, palm to palm and wound the rope quickly. Round and round and round till a good few inches of her wrists and arms were covered with black coils. Diamond pulled the rope between her arms, and tightly cinched the loops. Diamond began running more rope around her upper arms, just above her elbows and pulled the coils tighter and tighter, pulling Dark Queen's elbows ever closer who felt Diamond loop and loop again, drawing her arms together until they touched, followed by a cinch. Bending Dark Queen over Diamond got out the rest of the rope, and ran it around her waist and through her crotch, tying it off cruelly tight and attached her wrists to the rope around her waist, so that any struggling only yanked the rope deeper between her legs. Extracting another, identical coil from the chest Diamond went to the queen's legs and ankles, looping, cinching and knotting yards of black rope around her ankles, calves, and thighs. 

Diamond picks up the bound and gagged queen and teleports back to Gargantua's hangar. Having to make it there, carrying Dark Queen WHILE being on the run from her minions? No thanks. That in itself was a life or death situation. Inside Multitude Dark Queen gets placed in the left row, alone. The prior captives were all on the right row. As Diamond went to the ship's cockpit Dark Queen got Akame's attention as a potential threat to Night Raid. 

The engines start, Gargantua's mouth opens again and out comes Multitude. Here's hoping the trip back home doesn't get interrupted a second time.

++++++++

\--New Prunelloheim, 2905 A.D

800 years have passed since Leona Fillmore prevented the end of Otherland and our world Reality. In 2089 she partook in World War III and escaped to the stars with all mankind before bearing witness to the original Earth's destruction at the hands of worldwide nuclear bombing as a last ditch effort to wipe out the bloodthirsty Darkling species. Once the populace from both worlds accepted Earth II as their home Leona took it upon herself to rebuild Prunelloheim and all its neighboring kingdoms. To this day Leona rules New Prunelloheim as it's queen and protector all the while retaining her title as Black Knight.

"It's been three years since this planet was saved..." Leona mused as she relaxed in her ornate throne. "Saved by whom mi'lady?" Asked a fellow guard. "The one who became Castillo's fire goddess." Like Diamond, Leona was not present during the Tyrant Beast fiasco in 2902, so obviously, she had YET to meet the former in person. In her heart, she knew that time would come eventually, lest Earth II faces a threat bigger than the Tyrant Beasts. She was currently waiting for a new face to arrive at the castle gates... 

A blue and white star shot through the dark skies above New Prunelloheim. Soon after it would descend, crashing into the grounds like a meteorite causing a large dust cloud to rise, surrounding the star in its entirety. Not long after though, a figure steps out of the cloud revealing itself to be a female dressed in high tech black armor that was uniquely designed resembling that of the Valkyries of Norse legend. She had light peach skin, cyan eyes, and orange-ish blonde hair that was tied into a braid that went past her waist. It was none other than Esther, a female warrior from the planet Asgard and the thirteenth of Odin's handmaidens. Esther with her spear Gungnir in hand gets a glimpse of her surroundings. Since Loki had already been defeated along with his empire it was best to assume he was not present here, nor were his commanding officers. Maybe this was one of the FEW planets Loki either skipped or had no interest in taking over. Leona on her armored steed galloped towards the Valkyrie. Once Esther was in her sights the horse stopped and allowed Leona to dismount. The warrior queen climbed off its saddle and approached Esther, eyeing her with a hint of glee. "So you've arrived..."

"Yes, my liege." Esther knelt before Leona. The valkyrie's voice was light in tone, flavored with a Nordic accent. "Asgard is in good hands thanks to my sisters." Esther further added. "So I've been told. Your father, or should I say Odin had each other's backs before you were born." Leona played her part in the Interstellar War 600 years ago alongside Odin. Amidst the chaos, they became allies and the best of friends. "So he arranged us to meet?" Esther asked. "While he NEVER considered you, his youngest daughter dead weight Odin felt you'd make a welcome addition to the army of his greatest ally, me."

"And besides Bolverk, my noble general has passed. He fell two years ago in a scouting mission and I haven't found a general with skills equal to his ever since." 

"Well... I DID kick Loki to kingdom come so it's a no-brainer to make me fill that role." Esther said confidently. "Don't expect ANY special treatment because of such. You may have ended the war Loki started but you're not infallible. Not you, not me and not the fire goddess herself."

"You're pretty uptight." Esther pouted. "Maybe I'll fill the role of turning frowns upside down!" Esther jumped and happily hovered around Leona via jetpack. "That's a jester's job." Said Leona. "And I already assigned that job for Krusty."

"Seriously though, why so moody? It's not like someone's gonna take Loki's place." Esther shrugged her shoulders. "It's all a matter of keeping my eyes peeled. Evil can be an unpredictable force you know..." Leona gets back on her horse and gestures Esther to follow.

Diamond had to make a few stops beforehand. Starting with New Prunelloheim of course. Standing outside of Multitude parked far away from Leona's castle Diamond watched the two through a pair of binoculars. "I think... Queenie will make a good addition too. The queen AND her knight~"

Diamond materializes right in front of them. greeting the pair with crossed arms and a broad smile. "Who's the dominatrix?" Asked Esther. "The Goddess of Punishment!" Leona exclaimed.

"So you heard of me? That's cute." Diamond chuckled. "I have a knack of keeping tabs on Castillo's newly appointed gods such as you," Leona replied. "Huh? You think we're gonna go on a rampage or something?"

"Things of the sort happened 600 years ago. As an Interstellar War veteran, I won't let history repeat itself. And why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to ask a question, your highness... Do you think I'm strong? Strong as the gods you seem to fear?" Diamond asked. "That wasn't implied! It all boils down to one of you likely to abuse your powers... but I doubt yours comes close to Wellzard's. It was he, the God of Destruction who brought nigh infinite bloodshed to the world."

"I guess you're right since I can't nuke stuff... my powers are meant to bring pain and pleasure not recreate Hiroshima in WW2."

"Don't doubt yourself..." Leona dismounts and commands her horse to take its leave. "...Perhaps we can test your strength." Leona's silver gauntlet spreads its fingers, gathering white and blue energy in the palm and take the form of a 6-foot long sword in her grasp. "YES! A thousand times yes!" Diamond cheers. "Count me in!" Esther twirls Gungnir above her head and strikes a pose. "You're gonna take on not one...but TWO war veterans!"

Beginning the battle Esther blasts off with Gungnir held in front of her to do a flying thrust. Diamond blocks it with a paddle swung while Leona hops to the left. "Raging Blade Cyclone!" She leaps towards Diamond and performs a vertical spin attack. Diamond cartwheels to the right and Leona's attack clashes with Esther's spear six times. "Ha ha ha!" It was a clever move on Diamond's part to make their attacks collide with each other. She summons a large, wooden hammer variant of the pendulum to knock them away, sending Esther to the left and Leona to the right.

Leona stabs the ground to break her fall while Esther does an air recovery by activating her armor's jetpack. Hovering above ground the Valkyrie turns her wristbands into Gatling guns and starts firing a dozen rounds Diamond teleports to avoid. Several bursts of dust arise after each bullet biting the ground as Diamond reappears below Esther and swings an extended whip at her. Esther gets struck by two lashes while Leona swings Destiny in various directions throwing five blue fireballs at her from a distance. "The balls... or me!?" Esther nosedives to grab Diamond but misses when she backflips away from her and whips the first fireball, ducks under the second with Esther getting hit by the last three. Esther thrusts Gungnir at Diamond who catches the tip with her hands. "Hnnnnng..." Her arms are thrown up along with the spear to catch Esther off balance. "Gotcha!!" Diamond shoves a cattle prod charged at 60% to Esther's stomach but--

*KLANG-ZZZZZT*

"What!?" Diamond sees her weapon pushing itself against Leona's holy blade. Apparently, she was quick enough to interfere and save Esther from getting shocked.

"Dammit!" Diamond grit her teeth and bared them to the queen. "You're not bad..." Leona smiled, resisting the electric currents that passed onto her blade and body. Grinning Esther zips back and takes a flying U-turn reaching Diamond's exposed back.

"Sayanora!" Turning the shoulder pads of her armor into dual cannons she fires three missiles that home in on Diamond and Leona. They both jump away from each other right before they land and cause explosions.

Diamond: "Hey! Friendly Fire much!?" Anime anger cross appears on her head.  
Leona: "She's the target NOT me!"

Esther: "Uh... sorry I got carried away!" *Anime sweat drop appears on her head*

Leona and Diamond come back to each other with the queen delivering a vertical slash Diamond sidesteps from and does a 360-degree spin with her large paddle clashing against Destiny. "Impressive reflexes too!" Leona kicks at Diamond with her left leg that gets blocked by Diamond's right leg lifted. "My daddy being the archaeologist he is used his wits to get out if cliche booby traps." Diamond kicked back, landing a blow to Leona's cheek. "Guess you could say it's genetic!" She powers on through with a butt slam to Leona's stomach and the queen plummets.

"As long as I'm airborne, I have the advantage!" Esther circles around Diamond from a distance and locks onto her target. "That armor of hers..." Diamond observed. 

"It's another case of magic and science making sweet love," Diamond recalls a brief flashback of her father explaining the Valiant Armors to her after he got one from his recent adventure at the time. "Most of the time Valiant Armor users can be beaten by undermining the armor itself..."

Diamond sees Esther getting closer, with those dual shoulder cannons charging up and it gives her an idea. She summons twelve syringes (Used for lethal injection executions) and points at Esther. "Huh!? Oh, crud I hate needles!" 

*SHUCK! SHUCK! SHUCK! SHUCK!* 

Esther's cannons were now stuffed full of the syringes. "Whew... thank goodness they didn't prick my flesh!" The Valkyrie sighed in relief but Diamond just stands there grinning. "Hey! What are YOU staring at?!" Esther's cannons charge up to 100% and suddenly...

*KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM!*

"AAAAH!" The shoulder cannons explode, resulting in Esther's Valiant Armor breaking apart bit by bit. The armor parts scatter about and Esther reduced to a black bikini crashes into the ground. And at the same time, Leona distracted from the sight of her fallen partner gets grabbed by Diamond, pulled back and meets the cattle prod. 

*BUZMZMZMZMZMZNZMZM*

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"You... you got me...!" Accepting her defeat Leona falls to her knees and collapses. "I'll spare you your highness... because I've got something in store for the two of you." 

Starting with Esther she took a simple, yet effective approach as four pairs of black shackles was summoned. Diamond moved Esther's hands behind her back and locked the first pair of shackles around her wrists. The second cuffed her ankles, the third cuffed her thighs and the fourth cuffed her biceps. "What are you gonna do with Einride?" Esther mostly paid attention to her suit of armor laying in waiting for its host. "I'll take good care of it~" Diamond conjured up a ring gag and the cold circular piece of metal is pushed behind her teeth. "Gahnn...!" Esther felt it's straps being pulled and fastened tightly. "I'll take the armor AND your spear!" Diamond picked up Gungnir, levitated Einride's scattered parts and stuffed them in a bondage sack.

Next Diamond moved up behind Leona's back and crossed her hands. She felt Diamond changing the position of her hands so that she held them parallel, palm to palm instead of crossed. Diamond then started wrapping her wrists. Leona felt to her surprise that it was very loose and that it there were many rounds. Then the feeling changed as Diamond turned the ropes and started to cinch the coils by winding ropes between the wrists, across the previous strands. As she did this she slowly tightened it until she finally finished it off with four different knots in different places. 

Producing another rope, Diamond started to wrap her elbows as carefully as she had done the wrists pulling her shoulders back, making her large breasts jut like zits waiting to get popped. Diamond placed a rope behind Leona's neck next. The ends were led forward over each shoulder and then backward through each armpit. It was all knotted in back, forming a harness around the shoulders. Leona felt Diamond fasten the elbow ties carefully to the harness, preventing it from moving anywhere. She thought that the ends from her wrist tie were also fastened, but she was not sure. If that was the case, the knots for her wrists were definitely out of her reach.

Diamond then wrapped a long piece of rope around Leona's body and upper arms. First, she wound five strands just above her breasts, low enough for the ropes to squeeze the tits a bit. She then wound five other strands just below the breasts, high enough to lift them. She then cinched the ropes between her body and upper arms, fastening it all to the shoulder harness. Leona's arms now felt as if they were one with her body. Diamond continued by wrapping another long rope around Leona's waist and arms just below the elbows. The ropes were cinched between her body and arms until it was firm. One end then went up to the harness, the other down to her wrist tie. Another rope was wound around her hips and wrists. It was cinched between her wrists and body and fastened to her wrist cinch. Lastly Diamond forced a balled up cloth in Leona's mouth, then produced another which she pulls over her stuffed lips and knots behind the head.

"Glad that's taken care of... now I got one more stop to make."

Leona and Esther were both brought into Multitude and seated behind Dark Queen who didn't have anyone sitting beside her yet. 

++++++++++

Three years had passed since Adena Mathis restored the planet Earth II back to its healthy condition and was given the reward to attain godhood. She and the other planet warriors including her rival the lightning dragon Tsukiko Kusanagi had gone their separate ways and were not heard from ever since. Wearing a red and gold metal bikini, with a black waistband that hung red sashes in the back, complete with one golden band wrapped around the left bicep and four golden rings are worn on the wrist of her right arm the ebony woman paced around the bedroom of her island manor, bored out of her mind. Because there were no strong opponents to face and there was no one around to keep her company. However... Little did she know that someone has caught wind of her existence as the very goddess who saved this once dying planet. And it wouldn't be long before Adena would meet that someone.

With a sharp heretic's fork Diamond cut her way through the warm jungles that led to Adena's island. The sound of wildlife at every corner kept Diamond on her toes. Toucans perched onto a few trees and it's broken branches. Light hisses from a rainbow snake on the next tree she bypassed, and then small ponds of quicksand were stumbled upon. "Not a problem..." Diamond teleports and the sinking sands were crossed over. The sandy path up ahead between countless plant life didn't seem to be a hassle either... save for a fat parrot that fluttered above Diamond spouting random nonsense.

"Hey you! Blonde got tig ol' bitties!" Diamond swats her fork back. "Imma gonna peck yo' bitch ass mothafucka!" Annoyed Diamond had no choice but to shock him with a cattle prod. She shoved it charged at 60% straight to it's back.

"AAAAAAYOOO FUCKIN BITCH!" Then it flies off. Diamond steps out of the jungle at last and her boots meet the soft island shores. "Finally found it~" Adena's manor was merely a few feet away from where Diamond stood so one teleport to the doorstep was all she needed.

*DING DONG!*

"Someone's here already? It's about time!" Adena fled her bedroom and hurried to answer the door. As soon as it opened, her eyebrows were quick to raise in the face of a smiling Diamond.

"Are you... Adena Mathis?"

Adena answered that with a nod. "My reputation precedes me." Without further ado, she held the door and allowed Diamond to enter. "I... don't think I've heard of you," Adena said as she closed the door behind them. Diamond with promiscuity in her eyes snaked her body up against Adena's. "The heck...?"

"But I've heard about YOU~," Diamond said. "And not because you saved the world."

"Then-- wh-when did you catch wind of me?" Adena felt Diamond's hands press onto her cheeks... and pulled in for a deep kiss. Adena blushing mad had her lips clung to Diamond's for ten seconds before she pulled away. "I'll explain later..." A power sealing collar had been conjured up and Diamond locks it around Adena's neck. "....I would have picked a fight with you first but the writer doesn't have enough space left." 

Diamond took Adena's wrists and coiled a length of rope around them. After eight wraps she made a tight cinch in between. Her legs were free for the moment but Diamond was a fast thinker so she grabbed the left leg and pulled it to the other. Pinning her ankles together Diamond pulled out another length of rope and wrapped them the same number of times as her wrists until she ends it with a cinch. "You know you're dead meat if I get outta this!" Adena spat. "Likewise. I have a way with feisty ones like you." Diamond taunted. She took a red ballgag and shoved it in Adena's mouth. "MMMMMF!" As her lips pursed around the thick, rubber ball Diamond thought fast again and buckled the straps very tight. "As obvious as it sounds I'll be keeping you gagged." Adena's current bondage was too basic and Diamond didn't underestimate her, with or without the collar. 

Gathering several more ropes she pulled Adena's upper body and wound rope above and below her breasts. After they were sandwiched by eight wrappings each she pulled the two ends through them and split them apart forming a Y across Adena's chest. They were pulled over her shoulders and knotted off at the back. Producing another length of rope Diamond went back to Adena's arms and wrapped the first around her biceps. She slips a smaller length underneath the ropes below her breasts and over the bicep ropes to make a cinch pinning them to her upper back. Diamond repeats this with a second length wrapped around the elbows and over her stomach. A third length is aimed at her waist which Diamond wraps around like a belt six times. Diamond pulls the end through and slips it under the cinch of her wrist ropes resulting in Adena's hands pressed against her buttocks. 

Diamond makes more progress adding ropes to her legs, wrapping and cinching them at the thighs, above and below the knees and calves. "Hmmmm... I'm STILL not done." Diamond picked up a large roll of duct tape. "Mmmmp!" The sound of tape ripping isn't far behind Adena's muffled grunt. Diamond begins wrapping layers of tape over her left hand. After 12 layers that encased it in a thick ball, she repeats with her right hand. Diamond produces a black, leather blindfold and places it over Adena's eyes. After the straps are locked to hold it in place she smiles, admiring her work put into binding the goddess of flames. "Mmfkn Bchffff!" In spite of the detailed bondage Adena fiercely threw herself around to find a weak knot in her ropes. Diamond watched Adena twisting and turning in sheer amusement. "A hothead through and through, so I'm not surprised by the struggling. Not one bit~" Diamond slapped her rear. "HNNNNNNFFF!" Adena felt her breasts being kneaded by Diamond's leather hugged hands. 

"Splendid... let's take you to your new home love~" Diamond happily lifted Adena's bound body. 

She walks out of the manor's unlocked door and heads back to Multitude with the goddess of flames carried off like a beloved bride.


	3. Chapter 3

Multitude having landed outside the Evans Mansion opens its hatch and Diamond comes out carrying Adena like a princess, followed by the newly collected Akame, Esdeath, Saeko Busujima, KOS-MOS, Leona Fillmore, Esther and Dark Queen. Their bonds had not been removed and like prior captives save for Adena they were carried off in levitation bubbles. Upon entry, they are greeted by first of Diamond's captives. Those being Lucina pinned against a wall, making out with Palutena. They loved each other too much so Diamond wasn't surprised to see this. Their lips were glued to each other for a bit until Lucina's wide eyes noticed their mistress coming in with new faces for them to befriend. Pulling her lips away from the bluenette Palutena welcomes Diamond back with a hug. 

"H...hey! I need to put this one down first!" Diamond said. She /obviously/ didn't want to drop Adena while being hugged so tightly. "Sorry mistress! You've been gone for a long time so I was worried!" Palutena let go and paid attention to a select few who wormed around in their bonds. Besides Lucina she found Akame to be cute.

Saeko lost herself in thought. "So... this is what the Future looks like?" She mused. "And Diamond was right that zombies were not present here. "Mmh!" The feel of another rubbing her cheek pulled Saeko back into reality. It wasn't until she realized her levitation bubble was shared with Esdeath (smitten with her) of all people!

In another bubble, KOS-MOS had been paired with Dark Queen. The two didn't know each other so neither had something to say. If it were Samus the two would have filled the bubble with muffled insults and threats. And there she was... Samus conversing with Zelda while walking down a staircase.

"The sooner we get comfortable here. the better." Zelda said. "I highly doubt that." Samus shrugged her shoulders, paying little attention to what's going on downstairs. "Mmmph!!" Dark Queen jerked herself forward as if to come at Samus. "Huh?" Samus's head lifted and instantly her fists were clenched. "Diamond whatever you do... DON'T YOU DARE make me share a room with that bitch!" Camilla crept up behind Samus and Zelda to see if Diamond came back with Corrin. Unfortunately, her dragon blooded sister is nowhere to be seen. "Sorry, Camilla. I had to fall back."

"That's okay... Some of these new faces are lovely. Like the one sharing my hair color~" Camilla giggled and pointed at Saeko. Leona, Esther, and Akame all three in a bubble together seemed to be calmer than everyone else. Akame was grateful to not share a bubble with Esdeath, and Leona saw this capture as an opportunity to meet Adena (whom she knew by reputation up until now) face to face.

"Palutena I'm leaving you in charge to suit them up! I've got business to attend to with this one~" Diamond commanded as the levitation bubbles are lowered and dispersed, then a bag containing leather harnesses (Currently worn by past captives) had been conjured up.

"You got it!" Palutena winked.

+++++++

"Mmmmph!" Adena was thrown but landed on something she made out to be soft since her blindfold hadn't been removed yet. Rubbing against a pillow she could tell Diamond hurled her onto a bed. "Well here we are, love, ~" Diamond closed her room door and hopped on the bed with Adena.

*POOF!*

All of Adena's restraints including the blindfold and power sealing collar vanished thanks to the Bondage Arts. "Why do I always get the attention?" Adena shook her head. "Tsukiko's the attention whore, not me and--" Diamond placed a finger over her lips. "Oh, that elitist prick? No way." Diamond said. "You, on the other hand, I've been searching... for a long time." 

"Why the not so subtle obsession with me? I don't even know you." Adena shook her head. "Firstly I hear you're into bondage play like me..." Diamond slyly licked her neck, tasting her mocha flesh. "...Secondly, when I heard you became a goddess of fire AND martial arts, that made you all the more... desirable love." 

"I'm guessing there's a third reason why you want me too." Adena knew of Diamond's advances but didn't seem to give in... just yet. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. I want to learn hand to hand combat from you." Diamond lovingly nuzzled against Adena's chest. "But first... I want to have a hot and spicy bondage session with this well-aged body of yours~"

"Aged?" Adena didn't know what she meant by that. "I have a weakness for hot blondes like you so let me get the upper hand first~" She winked at Diamond. "Very well~" Diamond complied and stripped nude as Adena clips off the waistband letting her sash come down. "Have it your way love. And don't disappoint me." Diamond responds with slowly curving lips.

Adena plants a kiss on Diamond's lips moaning into her mouth as her tongue slipped into Diamond's without effort. Clinging to each other, lips slowly rubbed themselves against Diamond's up and down and after three seconds of their lips were in contact she breaks it off. Diamond conjures a pile of rope on the bed with her Bondage Arts. "Now what are we waiting for? Truss me up!"

❤~Round 1~❤

Putting Diamond's arms behind her back at the wrists and elbows Adena wraps a length of rope around them six times before knotting it off. Adena knots another length of rope to the wrist bonds and uses it to go across the upper chest to Diamond's opposite armpit. She takes this length to the back, placing fingers under the wrist ropes, then pulls the other length through it. Next Adena runs a third length of rope up to the other shoulder across Diamond's chest to the other armpit that also goes through Diamond's wrist ropes. The fourth length of rope is taken and pulled under Diamond's breasts until the ends of it go under the wrist bonds. Adena continues to wrap the ends around the upper arms, across the chest below the breasts and around the other arm.

"Hnnng..." Diamond parroted as her body almost instantly became hot. As her bare body felt the rope tightening around it, her cheeks ceaselessly dimmed in what would likely never let up in the arousing presence she was succumbing to. Diamond was helplessly heated and victim to restraint as she soon felt the thick threads pulling against her skin, binding her arms and even ensnaring her modest mounds. She watched the ebony goddess before her as she tensed her frame up a bit. Adena puts fingers under the shown ropes on the opposite side and pulls the end through Diamond's wrist ropes. Reversing the tension Adena adds a second wrap around the chest parallel to the ropes that are already there. Adena runs a finger underneath the four strands to keep them flat and together so she can gauge the tension being even. Adena brings the end of her current ropes around to Diamond's back and wraps it around the center line. Adena splits the strands so she can add cinches to both arms and reaches through the larger hole from the front. Adena pulls the end of the current rope through and reaches through from behind, above the lower chest strap before pulling it through and pulling it more firmly to cinch the strap tighter. She wraps the two remaining strands around the center column from opposite sides to bring them together and secure with a surgeon's knot. And finally Diamond's breast harness was complete from the back and front. Adena pulled out a red ball gag and a blindfold. Firstly Adena stuffed the ball past Diamond's teeth before securing the straps tightly behind her head. "M-Mmph.." Diamond groaned enjoyably. Her sight was getting every moment it could before she was cut off by a black leather panel placed over the eyes and latched behind her head. 

As Diamond was forced to focus on the only senses she had, the tight binds of the rope only stood out more against her creamy skin. Her cheeks were also still bright red as she was treated in such a way, and she couldn't help but imagine what she looked like. Her mind wandered on her own petite frame being bound by the rope on the bed, her hair down and her sensitive spots all there for the taking. She could only hope it pleased Adena, and soon the very thought had her nipples rock hard, and her thighs moved a bit as she felt herself becoming damp down below.

After Diamond's upper body was bound Adena got to Diamond's legs next. Spreading them apart from each other Adena frog tied both legs via folding them at the thigh to the ankle and forming a cinch between said thighs and ankles thus finishing Diamond's bondage. "Hold still..." Adena pulled out a purple vibrating butt plug and slid it deep inside Diamond's pucker. "There~" After stuffing the butt plug inside Adena grabbed a black colored strapon that was 12 inches long and locked the leathery harness around her waist. Gripping Diamond's hips Adena tapped the gag in her mouth. "Do you want this?" She asked pressing the rubbery head against Diamond's entrance. To feel her legs steadily being pried apart and pinned in such a position was incredibly arousing. Before long Diamond's pussy lips were just as vulnerable as her rock hard nubs, and the cold air had her bare frame shivering in anticipation. "Mmh!" As the butt plug dug into her tight rear end, Diamond's head tilted up a bit, and she found herself breathing a little heavier through her nose as she began to cope.

Soon to feel the tip of the toy pressing against her wet womanhood, Diamond's body stretched a bit, arching almost pleasurably as her skin was pulled on by the rope pressing into it. "Nh?.." Diamond's attention was brought to a dribble of saliva on the side of her lips from the soft tap. It didn't make her want the gag out though, but rather it was making her wet in seconds. "Mh-hm.." She muttered as her head nodded. Her body relaxed, though her chest continued to press out a little, anxious to feel the pleasure of the other goddess. Adena giggled in response to Diamond's reluctance. In a single, swift pump forward the strapon's entire length vanished inside the blonde's nether regions. "Mmmmf~!" Adena moaned, letting her warm breath encroach Diamond's bare breasts. After taking a second to adjust Adena's hips slowly pumped back and forth brushing the rubbery shaft between Diamond's wet walls that made Adena's otherwise rough thrusts slick and smooth. While taking it slow with the first of her many thrusts Adena runs her tongue against both Diamond's breasts. Locking lips tightly around the right nipple and sucking it like a vice Adena's hips bucked back only pulling out HALF of the strapon before she went back in roughly, producing a loud 'slap' between both women's crotches. Adena kept sucking Diamond's nipple while repeating thrusts of that same magnitude five more times before they let go with a loud 'pop'. Adena's tongue runs up against Diamond's gagged lips, letting traces of her saliva trickle down against the thick ball.

"Hhnnnn!!-" As the massive toy pressed in through her tight drenched walls, Diamond's head tipped back and her throat cried a high pitched whimper of ecstasy. She began to feel the massive rubber slowly pushing through her until she was spread wide enough to fit the size, which was happening with haste as her slick juices down below engulfed the large shaft. As the warm breath of Adena intertwined with the cold air plaguing her sensitive breasts, her frame continued to uneasily shiver as it tensely arched back in clear welcome of scrutiny and exploration. Before long her quaint moans became spacey as she was responding to the lips around her sensitive nub, her breast's exposure to the wetness causing her to skyrocket in arousal. 

How she loved being used by Adena, to feel her body molding to fit her the mushroom tipped shaft, and to feel her hips drug to guide her wet pussy lips stroking along it. Her body's use as a fuck toy was quickly being abused as she felt the toy plunging inside, the sound just as attractive as the thought of being seen in such a manner. "M-Mmmhh!... Mmphh!!" Diamond's eyes were rolling back by the feeling of her body being pushed up against inside, though that delighted expression couldn't be seen as she only had the appearance of a blindfolded sex toy looking up to the ceiling above. Soon Diamond could only lull in the pleasure of Adena's treatment as she felt her gagged lips being tasted and locked with the other's. She would continue to show the most pleasurable mannerisms with her tied up frame and muffled moans as she sunk into the position of helplessness she adored.

Wet lips were pressed against Diamond's left cheek while thrusting hard. Diamond's moans were not ignored. Every single trace of her muffled whimpers was absorbed into Adena's auditory canals heightening the arousal that burned within. While Adena kept the rubber dick engorged inside Diamond, she aggressively slammed her crotch against the blonde's. Each time she did so, a bulge expanding for a mere second was visible in Diamond's stomach indicating how deep Adena was inside her. 

*SPACK! SPACK! SPACK!*

The loudness of Adena's wet, rough and sloppy thrusts was apparent as they made flecks and transparent strings of Diamond's juices fling themselves from the strapon that pulled out each time to soak the bed sheets. Adena follows that with thrusts flavored with a much-needed boost. Sliding the entire length out of Diamond's stretched, soaking nethers Adena licked her lips at the brief glimpse of the strapon completely drenched in pussy juice that dripped nonstop. "One-two-three!" She recites the number of seconds faster than expected then pounded every inch back inside that made gushes of Diamond's juices splash between their crotches. Grunting and biting her lower lip Adena began fucking Diamond at a wilder pace, making her breasts swing themselves all around. Adena's breasts making 'flop' and 'swishing' sounds while those lusty green eyes were glued to Diamond losing herself in the unspeakable pleasure Adena offered.

"Mmmhhmmmm!!! MMHMM!!" Crying out ruthlessly as the toy plunged through her tight walls and even up against the insides of her stomach, Diamond's muffled moans were as much in her control as the freedom of her bind up limbs. As the blonde goddess' slim, creamy frame arched and tensed in it's bound state, it tugged against its restraints incidentally, only reddening her soft skin as she involuntarily stiffened. She couldn't help but bent the way she did, trying to hone the amazing mass that she was being forced to take in whole. Feeling her pussy lips tightly squeeze against the large rubber as she was plunged into, she could feel her wetness becoming abundant, beginning to collect all of her burning arousal behind a wall of sensation down below. Soon feeling her own juices against her skin, it brought attention to how sweaty she was becoming from the exhaustive tugs on her frame. Diamond adored the thought of being made into something that would bring Adena such pleasure, but for the moment, her mind was trapped on the more selfish thoughts of pure ecstasy.

"Mmmhhhhhhhhh!!!" With another cry, the moans had become ceaseless as Adena grew carried away with her ravaged form. She felt like her body was going to be pound into sore exhaustion, bringing her thighs to desperately tug. Her lust and loyalty kept her blissful thoughts overwhelming up in her useless head, and her helpless whines only became more ceaseless as she showed pleasure with every whimper. When the moans got louder along with the sloppy sounds of quick, pasty thrusts made deep into her wet, stretched cunt Adena's thrusts grew faster. Her violently heaving breasts could no longer be contained behind the bikini she wore. Breaking the limit of her rapid thrusts enough to make her red metal bikini crack from the center and separate. The severed pieces flew off as if they were blown away by a violent hurricane and out came Adena's breasts, whose movements were no longer limited. "Ohhhhhhh..." Adena's nether regions had a burning, wet sensation growing behind the strapon harness each time the rubber dick entered Diamond. Her cheeks changed from light brown to reddish pink, blushing madly from the burning, throbbing sensation that grew and grew between her shapely thighs. "OOOOOH! OOOOH!!" Her mocha oval mounds slapped against Diamond's face, erect nipples and gliding along her cheeks. "OOOOOOOH YES!!" Her nether regions throbbing harder gave Adena incentive to give Diamond a few more thrusts. The lust fueled fire deity followed up with 40 more thrusts until her back arched and her body in it's entirety trembled...

"OOOOOOOOOH!!"

Adena plunged into Diamond one last time, followed by an orgasm. "Aaaaaaah!!" The goddess released a bloodcurdling, euphoria flavored cry while unloading streams of her essence like an exploding bottle of soda from the creaks of her strapon harness. 

"Mmmmhh-hhhmmmmm!!!!! Mmmhhh!!!" Diamond was quickly becoming overwhelmed by Adena, forced to cry out with every thrust, and forced to try letting her body collapse with every press up against her innermost walls. Stirring in only her ecstasy, Diamond still tried to arch her back, her signs of pleasure appearing more like a struggle as she helplessly tensed and jerked in place. Her cries sounded like that of screams, yet unquestionable pleasure surfaced with each sound of distress, and her thighs were desperately pulling more than any other part of her trapped and bind up frame. Before long her beat red face was being assaulted by Adena's ample mounds, and her own heat was overflowing as an inevitable result. Diamond's eyes were rolling back beneath the blindfold, and her drool was becoming abundant as it dribbled down her jawline. With her head tipped back and her body presented trapped and bare, her heavy breaths through her nose became heaves as she felt her fluids leaking down below, like a dam ready to burst.

"Nnnhh!! Mmmmpppphhhhh!! Mmmphhh!!! Mmh!!!!" Diamond was going crazy, trying to simply cope with the wondrous sensation of being pound into more times than her lithe frame could bear. "Mmmmmmhhhhmmmmmm!!!!" With little warning, given her constant flow of cries, Diamond began to cum abruptly. She couldn't help herself as she heard the delightful cry from Adena's own lips, and she exploded with immeasurable pleasure. Her senses quickly became lost in the overwhelming burst, and her sticky fluids soon filled the air with their lewd scent alongside Adena's. Her tight moist insides would clench along the massive toy as she poured with fluids, letting the splash more abundantly with every push up inside. Diamond's mind sunk into helplessness as she adored what she had just done, shivering in her lust as she continued to ride out her orgasm amidst Adena's onslaught of thrusts.

After both goddesses reached their earth-shattering orgasms, Adena, releasing heavy grunts and groans pulls out the completely drenched strapon. "Hotter than I expected..." She removes the strapon, revealing her dripping wet folds and the back of the strapon harness was soaked completely in crystal clear liquids. "Mmmm, what do do with you next?" Adena asked, dipping her head between Diamond's frog tied legs to lick up the residual juices outside her vaginal walls and on her thighs. After pulling out Adena began undoing the ropes from Diamond's current binds as well as the blindfold and butt plug. They had enough stamina left to continue their hotly intense bondage games. That and it was time to switch roles and let Diamond be dominant for the second round. 

❤~Round 2~❤

Diamond took Adena's arms then put them behind her back palm to palm. She wraps one length around her wrists ten times until a cinch is made between them. A second length is wound at the elbows, wrapping twelve times until Adena feels them press against each other. After cinching the elbow ropes Diamond puts the third length over Adena's shoulders. Wrapping both sides of the rope around three times Diamond pulls each end across Adena's chest forming an X and the ends get knotted at the small of her back. Putting her legs together Diamond wraps another length around the ankles ten times but doesn't cinch it. Adena feels more rope constricting her thighs, and after twelve wraps Diamond pulls the end through and cinches it between her ankle ropes. "I think you're forgetting something..." Adena winked as she made subtly playful wiggles in the rope bindings. A large, black ball gag is pushed behind her teeth. "Mmmp!" She muffled lightly, letting her lips purse around the rubber ball. "Thanks for the reminder~" Diamond secured the gag's harness straps. Smiling Diamond picked up a large roll of silver tape. She began ripping off piece after piece and they were placed over Adena's already ball gagged mouth. Diamond applied 20 pieces of tape and rubbed the thickening layers. For the final piece of Adena's bondage Diamond took out a pair of silver clamps attached to a chain that had small spherical weights dangling from them. "MMMF!" Feeling the first clamp bit into her left breast elicits a wince. "I know you can take it~" Diamond teased as Adena had the other clamp pinched around her right breast. If they weren't enough, those weights made her breasts feel like they were on fire. 

"Gmmmh...!" Having her chin cupped in the blonde's hand the blushing Adena looked into Diamond's eyes with lust that had yet to leave her system. "You fucked me with a strapon... so how should I return the favor?" Diamond's fingers tapped against Adena's left breast and tugged her nipple hard making the ebony goddess grunt. "You want to get fucked?" Diamond licked her cheek and blushed having tasted her sub's chocolate flesh. "Or do you want..." She uses the Bondage Arts to conjure a large paddle in her hand. "...To get spanked?" Diamond grinned. "Lmaf i'f ofn m'eh!" (Lay it on me!) Adena prepared for the pain that paddle would bring. 

The paddle was broad and covered almost an entire bottom cheek, making a very satisfactory crack as it was applied and which Diamond now began to apply with vigor. This implement produced a good all over reddening and should cement the effects of the hand spanking, she thought. After a dozen or so strokes, Diamond stopped to ask: "Am I a hard hitter?" The reply was a pained grunt. Cackling Diamond continued the spanking, increasing the pressure subtly as she did. After five minutes she had Adena's mocha bottom glowing a deep and crayon pink. 

"Mmmmmf! Ffffff!" Adena whimpered before Diamond smoothed the paddle in circles over her glowing cheeks. Without warning, Diamond lifts the paddle from her bottom and raises it ready for the second blow. She could see Adena's figure tense but she held back to increase her anticipation. "MFFFFFGD!" Diamond cracked the paddle down sharply on her fiery hot bottom a third time, one cheek and then the other in swift succession. "AAAAFMNNF!" Diamond continued slowly and methodically, covering every square inch of her buttocks with a liberal application of the paddle. She was certainly doing it hard enough to cause quite a sting and she was rewarded with a series of intakes of breath and involuntary gasps. "I think it's obvious that I'm getting off on your screams!" Diamond announced as she administered a rapid series of spanks to each cheek. The exertion was causing Diamond to breathe more heavily and she felt her forehead and cheeks glowing. Tossing the paddle aside Diamond grabbed and fastened the strapon Adena used. She bent her over onto a pillow with her ass in the air. 

Claiming Adena's hips Diamond guided the head to the entrance and slowly pushed it in. "MMMMMH!!" She started to move forward. "Relax love. Just returning the favor after you plowed my pussy raw~" Diamond says before pushing it all the way inside her, and brought it back out, entering again slowly. Diamond started going faster and eventually, Adena was getting used to it, pushing back towards the blonde in unison.

*SMACK! WHAM! SMACK! WHAM! WHAM!*

"FFFFK MFF! FFFK M'E 'OOD!"

Adena's eyes rolled erratically with head fiercely jerking up and down, and those nipple clamps flinging around like pendulums at high speed in response to Diamond pounding her ass with extreme fervor. "OH! OH, GOD!" Diamond yelped as she drove the rubber cock into Adena at an upgraded pace, loving the feel of doing this previously nasty, abhorrent thing as Adena's gagged grunts and groans of satisfaction helped carry her toward an orgasm from the tail end of the dildo as it kept rubbing against her clit. Adena gave into Diamond's reckless abandon, slamming that rubber dick into her with such unbelievable force that left the both of them panting and moaning, completely permeating the room with their sexual symphony and the sweet scent of their nonstop dripping fluids. 

After eighteen thrusts their bodies erupted in an earth-shattering orgasm that lasted about five minutes for the both of them. Juices from Adena's hot, soaking pussy shot everywhere and made a loud, thick groan. "AAAAAMMMMF...!" The ebony goddess effortlessly collapsed and out came the strapon. Diamond removed the rubber prick's harness and off and laid down beside her. "Should we keep going, love?" Diamond whispered as her left hand cupped a breast. "Mmmmf... hmmm!" When Adena nodded the Bondage Arts were called upon again to make her binds go poof. 

❤~Round 3~❤

Adena gets the upper hand again. Starting with a red ball gag she pulls out, Adena slips it past Diamond's lips and fastens the straps. "Ahhhf~" Diamond lets out a little sigh onto the gag for now and gives a gagged kiss, pressing the red ball to Adena's lips. When the ball makes contact with her lips Adena instantly blushed a dark red and kissed Diamond back. While making out with those gagged lips she pulls out several lengths of rope from the pile that had yet to run dry. Quickly she zips behind Diamond with lengths in hand. Adena binds her wrists with the rope, then her elbows. Crawling around to see how it looks she nods. Diamond's breasts were pushing right out, the unnatural angle of her arms and shoulders emphasizing her tits. Just because Adena wanted to, she touches them, cupping them in her hands. They seem bigger, though it is only an illusion, it's an illusion that turns her on, urging Adena to add more to the bindings in progress.

"Yssssh~" Diamond groans softly as the harness is formed about her chest, causing her sensitive teats to erect. Her body reacting favorably to this sweet action, her eyes close in submission to her bondage-loving counterpart. Every time Diamond moaned the hotter Adena's already wet folds got. Adena moves and tightens the rope around her elbows until they touch. Getting out more rope Adena loops two pieces around both breasts and pulls them tight. Adena tightens the ropes, and it is as if Diamond's breasts were separating from her torso. Three turns of the rope around the base of her tits and Adena cinches it off. Bending, Adena licks the skin, loving the tight to bursting feel of it. A swift lick to her left nipple and Adena presses on to work on those soon to be bound legs next. Diamond winced with joy at the new feelings pressing her chest out into the harness upon her breasts as she begins to leak down below, her body writhing in place now from the pleasure and denial of Adena's rope work.

Taking the next length of rope Adena grabs and folds Diamond's left leg before wrapping rope around it at the corresponding knee and ankle. After ten wraps she holds it in place with a tight cinch between them. She repeats the same method to Diamond's right leg putting her in a tight frog tie with legs spread and leaking pussy in her sights. "Ommmmh~!" Diamond wiggled as she is frog tied now, looking down with a heavy blush to her dominant, moaning uselessly while trying to grind herself upon the air and drip onto the bed. "And the plot thickens!" Grabbing her parted legs Adena began kissing and licking Diamond's nipples. Her head moved down to meet her folds and wet lips pressed against them. Adena was making out with Diamond's pussy, giving it loud, wet kisses that left glistening spots of spit. She then glided her tongue upon Diamond's clit, flicking it lightly. "OFFF FKKKK AD'UH!" Diamond let out a big, loud whine of lusty delight to the air as her most sensitive spot was toyed and eaten away at, driving her body to big convulsions of lust in response.

Pulling her head out Adena picked up a toy in the form of a thick, purple dildo that had a button on the bottom of it. Slowly Adena slid it past the doors to Diamond's inner sanctum and pumped it in back and forth. She wasn't going to press the button yet. Diamond clearly seems to be enjoying this as her climax is coming fast. Building and mounting like a wildfire in her loins as her gyrations become faster with every passing stroke of the toy... nothing but love for her new partner coming as her mind breaks further and further. Kissing and sucking Diamond's neck hard, Adena presses the button and on comes that dildo shaking between her sleek, soaking crevices. Adena focuses on pumping the vibrator in her pussy. In and out, in and out it goes. "You love it?" She pumps faster, her arm pushing and pulling had yet to cease. 

"GMMMMMMMMMGD!!"

Diamond groaned harder and nods feverishly, whining away while her climax draws near! She's clearly ready to cum. Snickering Adena clicks the button again cranking the vibrator up to it's highest setting. She sped up the pumping and continued to break Diamond further with sense-heightening foreplay planting wet kisses on the ball gag and her free hand flicking a nipple in several directions. Diamond came about a minute later, arching her back harshly and screaming into the mouth of the other as her body convulsed and shook with the height of indescribable pleasure.

Crystal clear fluids gushing out of her cooch brought a smile to the ebony goddess' face. She pulled out the drenched dildo and suckled the tip. Blushing from the taste she puts it down and pressed face between Diamond's legs, mercilessly licking up more of her essence. Diamond brings herself out of her feverish climax, groaning and huffing sharply into the gag as Adena cleaned her up. Her body was still on pins and needles now, coming to love this lovely lockup. Adena's face rose up to meet Diamond's with still-red cheeks. Unlatching the ball gag she presses lips against hers for a hot, sensual kiss. She was glad extreme hotness was had after a babe like Diamond beckoned her to unwind in their mutual fantasies. "Hot~" Diamond cooed, stifled immediately by the deep kiss. "Mmmgh...." She moaned helplessly into the divide, her tongue submissively resting against Adena's.

❤~Final Round~❤

"One more round..." Diamond lightly chuckled. "...Only this time let's see who can cum the most." She took a moment to lightly tickle Adena with her fingernails. "Oooh, I'm ready when you are!" Adena said before Diamond pushed a larger ball gag in her mouth. "That's all I wanted to hear~" She secured the straps and kissed Adena's cheek. Diamond opened her mouth and pushed the ball behind a black panel gag inside. Lips closed around the ball until the panel straps were pulled and locked underneath her golden locks. Diamond's Bondage Arts would do the rest as she conjures two vibrators and telepathically commands the pile of rope to come alive and bind their bodies. 

Diamond's breasts were squished and jutted out by ten rope wrappings that went over the upper arms. Two tight cinches were made between the arms and breasts to ensure Diamond couldn't pull them away from her sides. Her arms were behind the back with wrists crossed and held together by twenty rope wrappings and a cinch. Roped of the same numbered wrappings went up to her forearms, and elbows resembling X patterns with cinches in between. A pink rectangular vibrator was taped on her inner right thigh while Diamond's legs had ropes wrapped and cinched at the thighs, knees, and ankles. 

Adena's arms were locked in a thick, red armbinder held snugly by leather straps over the shoulders. Thick layers of duct tape were wrapped above, below the breasts and over the elbows pinning them against her back. Like Diamond, she had her legs bound into a single limb as strong tape layers were wrapped around her thighs, above and below the knees, her shins and ankles. A small rope was even tied around the big toes and cinched. A vibrator similar to Diamond's albeit colored red had been taped to her inner thigh as well. "Dmmfmd!" Adena waited for the blonde's next command. Replying with a muffled 'Yes' The Bondage Arts springs the vibrators to life.

*BUUUUUUUUUUUZ*

"UMMMFH! UGGFHMMH!"

"AAFFMMMFFF!!" Adena screamed and flailed about as the first orgasm rips through her causing the weight on her nipples to bounce as she pushes against the bed with fiercely flaying tits, the sensations only seem to fade slightly before another wave washes over her and leaves her breathless and exhausted. "HUHFFFRFK!" Diamond groans loudly, also pressing her breasts into the bed as she writhes, the vibrator cranking up the intensity as she wriggles. 

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!!*

Diamond begins to gently writhe, bucking against the vibrator, hearing loud cries from the other while slowly building her way up to orgasm... she moves faster, getting closer, and then disaster strikes... she pushes too hard against the vibrator, and it topples. "GMMMMMMF!" Diamond groans with frustration, desperately writhing to get closer but cannot quite reach it... she WANTS to be the verge of orgasm, but she currently lacks the means to get there.

"Hnnnf...nnnh!" Adena knew she was going to climax again and most likely she would not be able to stop a pending blackout. She flexed her hands and body during her seemingly endless squirming. She scoots herself over to Diamond and rubs her ballgag against Diamond's panel gag for a kiss. Diamond giggles softly, but groans at the warmth of this scenario, kissing the ebony goddess with joy and nuzzled.

*BUZZ BUZZ BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ*

"Mmmmf~!" The vibrator reached it's higher level and Adena's arousal was completely off the charts now. With every passing second of their gags rubbing each other her wet pulsing cunt increased in temperature. "Mmmgffd~" Her hot pussy oozing with juices as she slithered on top of Diamond.

*B-B-B-BUUZZ BUZZ BUUUUUUZZ*

Diamond felt the heat against her body and yelped lewdly at Adena. "Mmfffff!!!" She groaned and another delightful orgasm approached! Rather than focusing their energy on the vibrators, they'd focus it on themselves.

*BUUUUUUZZ*

"Affmmmf~!" Adena bucked her hips with Diamond's, now humping the blonde via pussy to pussy rubs. "Offfmh~" Looking into Diamond's eyes she humped faster while letting slick strands of drool seep from her bottom lip. With her vibrator reaching it's high setting Diamond presses in faster and harder than before. Adena's hips pulled back and slammed itself on the blonde's. Moaning louder than ever she pounded those hips over and over until the throbbing sensation built up in her juice drooling cunt. 

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!!*

At the climax, Adena and Diamond's loud screams shook the room. Loud enough for a few of her new servants to hurry assuming their mistress was in danger.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Diamond!? Hang in there!" Palutena yelled. "No! No everything's fine!" Diamond replied in between her un-gagged groans. She and Adena were free of their restraints by this time.

++++++

"That was... SO FUCKING HOT." Diamond's breathing was rigid. Still regaining composure after that orgasm blew them away. Adena puts arms over Diamond's waist, holding her in a loving embrace. "Mmmmf... yes it was." Adena sighs in relief. "You're one of the best fucks I've ever had." Adena kisses Diamond's forehead. "Maybe I'll keep you company for a while..."

"Mmmm same to you love~" Diamond leans up kissing her softly. Adena holds onto Diamond and purred while her hands rubbed both butt cheeks and thighs lightly. "Well, since we're completely spent maybe we can snuggle~" She uses her remaining energy to lift Diamond off of her, laying her down on a pillow. Adena rests her head on a pillow next to Diamond and nibbles her neck. "Now I've taken a liking to you Diamond, so maybe I won't object to staying with you. And by the way... I'm SURE there's a third reason why you brought me here."

Diamond's face was turned away for a moment, with sadness in her eyes. "Diamond? What's wrong?" Adena crawled to the blonde. The response she gets is head turned back to face her with now, teary eyes. "I'm so happy... that we're together again."

"Wha? You mean to tell me we've met before?!" Adena was confused.

"We've known each other longer than you think." Diamond scoots over to her drawer and opens the first shelf. Pulling something out she returns to Adena with a shiny object half obscured by her fingers tightly hugging it. 

"Do you remember... this?" Diamond shows Adena a golden locket. Opening it reveals a photo of Adena and Diamond as children playing in a sandbox.

"Aaah!" Adena gasps. Jaws drop and eyes begin to water. "Oh my god..." 

"You gave me this locket on my 10th birthday."

"Oh my god Diamond... how long has it been?" Adena sniffled. "Forever I guess..." Diamond replied. Adena pulls the blonde her in for a hug and starts sobbing.

And now Adena remembered everything. Diamond came into Adena's life as a new student in middle school. Due to her shyness, fitting in was easier said than done. But that changed when Adena approached Diamond and opened up to her. From that day Adena and Diamond became the best of friends. Sadly they did not stay close for very long. At the age of twelve Diamond and the Evans family moved out due to her father's newfound job. Adena and Diamond had not heard from each other since.

"And now I understand why I became a newborn goddess like you." Diamond said. "But you weren't there!" Adena recalled no sign of Diamond back when the Tyrant Beasts were a thing. Adena and Tsukiko Kusanagi were the only ones who were imbued with the Power of God as a reward for destroying them. 

"True... I was human at the time. But when I turned 24 Claudius appeared and read my mind. He KNEW I didn't forget you deep down... so he figured imbuing me would bring us back together." Diamond replied. "And it worked." Adena smiled as Diamond eyed something in her pile of ropes and other naughty oddities. She picked it up, cradling it in her hand, feeling its weight. 

Diamond returned to the ebony goddess, and she dangled in front of Adena a black and gold accented collar, a metal buckle jingling on both ends unsecured and a small silver ring embedded into the front. "Hold still." Diamond instructed as she moved behind her. She brought the collar up to her neck and carefully wrapped it around. Diamond brushed some of Adena's hair to the side in order to buckle it securely. She scoots back, giving her a moment to get a feel for it. "I think it's only fitting." Diamond said. Her body pressed against her friend's, her hands resting gently on Adena's curvy hips. "You're far too precious to consider a slave or a fuck toy." Diamond rested against Adena's chest and looked her in the eye. 

"I'm glad to have my girlfriend back. And you've aged quite well Adena~"

"Anything... anything for you Diamond. Now let's get to these combat lessons~"


	4. Chapter 4

\--Hydeland

It was another beautiful day in the forest. All the trees were tightly-knit, just one strand in a massive web of life. Green leaves, yellow leaves, red leaves. It was a rainbow of rich, autumnal colors. The scent of earth and water drifted through the air. It was a picture of serenity, one which would endure for many long years. Unfortunately, this forest could have been the most, quiet place to explore if not for an infamous laugh that boomed throughout, scaring a flock of birds in its wake.

"OH~HOHOHOHOHO!"

Naga the Serpent, a powerful sorceress and the self-proclaimed rival of Lina Inverse was feeling boisterous as ever during a running exercise she underwent to keep her voluptuous figure in shape. She dashed through the woods, leaping over thin winding creaks and the slippery rocks. She dodged and zipped past thick oak trees and under lowered and snapped branches. As she sped up everything in Naga's vision blurred into a dizzying blend of earthy colors. She leaped over a fallen pine tree that fell from last night's thunderstorm and stopped to catch her breath. "Oh...ho...ho...ho!" Heavy grunts of exhaustion were made as she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. "Forgot to get myself hydrated first..." Naga rested her supple rear onto the tree and paid attention to three rabbits that hopped along the rain-soaked grass. After catching her breath Naga got up and followed the rabbits. 

As they hopped into the bushes she'd stop to see a woman making loud snores laying under the shade of a larger tree using a red drape as a makeshift blanket to rest on. The woman wore golden bikini armor, wearing gauntlets and greaves matching the bikini's color and a longsword doused in red was stabbed into the ground beside her. "I'm surprised my laugh didn't wake that one yet~," Naga said observing her sleeping body. "Eh don't mind her, those snores are a bad habit." Naga jumped when she heard a male's voice. "Who said that?" Naga asked. Turns out the voice came from the sword itself! 

"Another showing skin like me AND a talking sword?! THAT you don't see every day~" Naga said happily as the female woke up. Her upper body raised from the red drapes and begins stretching. "And you are?" Flickering her ruby red eyes she pulled up her drape and latched it underneath the single epaulet worn on her left shoulder. It hung like a cape, giving Naga's potential new comrade an outlandish superhero meets fantasy appearance. "OH~HOHOHOHO! I am Naga! Naga the White Serpent!"

"Aureus Ignis Regina's the name, and this talking sword of mine is Dynamo. " The brunette said. "What's wrong Goldie? I can hear some disinterest in your voice." Being the outgoing, buxom babe she is Naga had no qualms in opening up to new faces such as the draconian queen. "Ever get that feeling where you wake up... and you STILL feel tired?" Aureus yawned. "Aw, I hate that! Then again who doesn't." Naga kicked a few pebbles exacting annoyance. "So Aureus... where're ya from? I don't suppose you bumped into a certain redheaded companion of mine on the way here." As Aureus grabbed her blade and slid it into the sheath hanging from her belt she felt Naga's arm thrown over the shoulder. 

"A kingdom you won't find because it's ALL the way in 5249 A.D" Aureus chuckled. Like Leona, she was a warrior queen. The kingdom of Aurelia was no longer leaderless after she and Dynamo were discovered by its protectors. Naga (and many in this world for that matter) obviously lacked knowledge of time travel and other planets so it'd be a hassle for the draconian to explain everything to her. "That's... interesting," Naga said. That would suffice instead of Aureus giving her a long-winded answer to "What's that?" Without warning, Aureus rubs her new friend's back. Naga smiles, letting the draconian do so. 

"Hmmm, you're feeling generous?"

"I know what it's like being in the summer heat." Aureus nodded. "Nobody likes the heat..." Naga sighed in relief as Aureus kept at it with those hands rubbing her tense back. Aureus stops rubbing but keeps her hands there. "That can be true. Usually, it's just nice to cool off." Naga uses both hands to lightly grab hold of Aureus's thighs before massaging them softly. "It's the least I can do since you relaxed my muscles~" The draconian's eyes briefly gaze to Naga's boobs before looking up and becoming relaxed with the massage. "Ooh. That feels nice~"

"I'm glad it does~" Naga's grip on those thighs tightened lightly and moved hands over them in a circular motion. "It's nice to return the favor to hotties like you every once in a while~" Naga's hands would run down from her thighs until they reached Aureus's shins. Giggling lightly as her thumbs pressed against the back of the shins. "Do you like hot springs?" Naga proceeds to ask. Aureus gently brushed her fingers through the other's hair as the back of her shins were being pressed. "Hell yes! And you?"

"Same. I enjoy hot springs VERY much~" Naga licked her own lips as she allowed the draconian's fingers to dig through her violet locks. "I feel it's never going to be a dull moment with you around~ I might even let you tag along with me since Lina's no longer with me."

"Lina? Nope, never met her." Aureus shook her head. Naga escorts Aureus to the hot springs up ahead. Letting the steam rising from its hot waters fill her nostrils Naga happily removed her cape, her spiked shoulder pads and the rest of her garments until she was fully nude, large breasts exposed and all, complete with a thick 12-inch futa cock hanging between her legs. 

While Naga takes in the steam, Aureus starts removing articles of her golden armor, the cape and Dynamo gets mounted next to them. She looks back to Naga when she notices that member hanging between her legs. It wasn't the first time she saw a woman with a penis. And it certainly won't be the last. "And here we go~!" Naga steps into the hot springs and instantly emits a pleasured moan from her parted lips. "Aaaaah~, warm and steamy just the way I like it!" Naga added with a playful laugh as she waited for Aureus to join her.

Aureus watches Naga step into the steamy waters, though she couldn't help but attempt to get another look at that dick before it sank into the water. Once Naga was in, Aureus follows suit, sinking down all the way until her breasts were floating on the surface, letting out a pleasured moan of her own. "I gotta admit that's a well-hidden pack of meat you got there." Naga struts towards Aureus with hands on her hips. Until she got close enough a hand would be placed on Aureus' shoulder. "Hidden? You mean this?" Naga asked lifting her cock from the water showing it off.

"Yeah..." Aureus blushed, being close enough to have her crotch near Naga's member. Naga leans in and presses her lips against Aureus' kissing her passionately and moaning into her mouth as pleasure rippled through her stiffening cock. "Mmn, it's been a while since I had any action with this thing~" She purred. "And you wanna use it on me?" Not that Aureus was complaining. She was certain when she first saw Naga's member it would be making its way inside her by the end of the day.

"Aww shit, they're gonna get it on!" Dynamo said as he watched the two exchanging advances. "Shut up Dynamo!" Both women said simultaneously. With that distraction out of the way, Naga escorts Aureus to a rocky surface which the draconian mounts her back against. "Let's make it quick~" Aureus winked as she felt the bulbous head of Naga's member against her slit. Naga grabbed her hips, came closer and started rubbing the cock up and down her slit gently. 

Aureus arched her hips up, giving Naga easier access to her pussy as a response and with that, Naga gently puts the head in. "Goody goody, let me give this pussy what it deserves~" Naga pushed harder and harder in until finally, Aureus's muscles relaxed and let the cock nicely in and finally Naga began fucking her pussy. Sliding that thick meat in and out of her. And then, she picked up the pace. Naga grabbed her hips tighter in addition to the hard thrusts stretching the draconian's tight ass pussy. Naga's thrusts were becoming faster and faster and Aureus felt a great sensation filling up inside of her.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Aureus was quick to give into the rough fucking as crimson eyes rolled to the back of her head, releasing gushes of pussy juice covering this dick entirely. It was amazing and Naga didn’t stop fucking yet. Aureus's pussy began making wet, sloshing sounds after each new pace upgraded thrust. 

"OOOOH~HOO~HOO~HOHOHOHO!" And then Naga came. The busty sorceress spurts a bucket load into Aureus. As Naga pulled her dick out, a lot of her cum went running down Aureus's inner thighs, which she wipes with her hands and licks off. "Not bad..." The draconian said. 

20 Minutes Later...

Aureus and Naga are back on the road after their lewd fun in the hot spring. Right now they were looking for the nearest town to eat lunch. The money was on Naga. On the same road, however... they'd spot another potential friend or foe. A large, muscular woman with blonde hair who wore a red and silver bikini. Her thighs were insanely thick and a poleaxe was her weapon of choice.

As one of Hydeland's Six Heroes, Artemis was a monster among warriors. She killed a pack of grizzly bears with her bare hands, reduced evil brigades to piles of fresh but butchered corpses seasoned with the innards ripped out of them, took kidnapped princesses she rescued to bed and slain beasts of all shapes and sizes which she'd have for dinner. Like her spectators, the gargantuan blonde was looking for a town where she could rest up after a long days work as a mercenary. 

Unfortunately, her calm state was interrupted when a trio of bandits leaped out of the bushes to mug the Amazon. A foolish mistake on their part. One charged at her with a club only to be caught and lifted by the neck. Artemis looked into his eyes with rage and her deathly grip tightened, forcing him to struggle desperately until a loud wet snap emanated from his neck. The second bandit fired an arrow from his crossbow which pierced her shoulder, but Artemis didn't flinch. She pulled out the arrow and tossed it back which gored through his left eye. The final bandit distraught to see his friends die would pull out a knife charging at her in a fit of rage. In mere seconds the amazon swung her ax upright across his chest. As the weapon lowered the bandit made a shocked expression on his face. A fountain of blood spraying out of him until his upper body slid off the waist and onto the ground.

"Serves you right," Artemis said looking at the corpses of her newly fallen foes. 

"Whoa...!" Naga watched all the blood splattering.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dynamo shook in Aureus's sheath. "I would NOT fuck with her. Aureus... whatever you do PLEASE don't get on her bad side!"

"Duly noted." Aureus nodded.

From a not too long distance, Artemis got a quick glimpse at the pair. At first glance Aureus and Naga looked like bystanders who arrived at the wrong place at the wrong time. The average bystander who watched Artemis dispose of her foes in such a gruesome fashion would chicken out and run away hoping they wouldn't be added to the body count. 

"......." 

With one quick diagonal motion, Artemis shakes off the blood coating the double blades of weapon painting the ground red. "You two!" Artemis approached them, with poleaxe held over the shoulder. "Ooooh shit, she's coming for us!" Dynamo panicked. "So you both didn't bother butting in?" She grabbed Aureus by the neck and pulls her in, forcing the draconian to make eye contact. "Good... because your heads would be lost otherwise." The Amazon spoke. Aureus didn't cower, let alone tremble in her verbal duress. "I'm not afraid of you." She replied in a complacent tone of voice. If swords had fingers Dynamo would cross them. He did not want beef between Aureus and this big scary lady to happen period. "You've got guts." Artemis lets her go with a light shove. "Well let me promise you this... if we meet again one of us will fall." 

"In your dreams. A big lug like you wouldn't compare to my Edgelord rogue's gallery!" Aureus replied. "If I can handle aliens with nuclear weaponry then you're noth--MMPH!" Naga clamped a hand over her mouth. "Okay, I think you've said enough..." Naga said. "...We must be going now!" Oh, she was SO lucky! Because at this stage of the game Artemis, already provoked wanted blood. "Hello ladies~" Right before a beef can happen, the three are caught off guard by the voice of another behind them. Turning around they'd face Diamond with crossed arms, also presenting a big smile on her face. "Who's this broad?" Asked Aureus. "Obviously a dominatrix, unless you didn't notice all that leather she's wearing," Dynamo answered right off the bat. "Says that talking sword you're carrying around." Diamond struts towards the trio. "Mmmm, you're giving me good memories of making Lina my bottom bitch." While Aureus and Artemis weren't fully invested on Diamond, Naga welcomed the blonde with open arms. "So you're into bondage as well? I'm glad."

"I was thinking the four of us could form some kind of party!" Diamond kisses Naga's cheek in appreciation. "I'm liking you so much already babe. What's your name?"

"Naga! And this is Aureus Ignis Regina! She's gonna be my companion in Lina's stead. So Diamond... got anything in store for us?"

"It involves lots of bondage."

"OH~HOHOHOHO! Well, count me in! As long as I'm the dominant one!" Naga fist pumps. "Nuh-uh-uh!" Diamond slaps her rear. "I'm the dominatrix here remember?" She said smugly. "Then I'll fight you for it!" Naga hops back and readies a fighting pose. "I could use a workout~" Aureus points Dynamo at her new opponent. "En garde!" Artemis is the last to challenge Diamond as she cracks her knuckles. If she couldn't take her pent-up rage out on Aureus, then the goddess of punishment will suffice.

"AAAAAAAARGH!!" Artemis lunged at Diamond with her poleaxe raised. She swung it down horizontally but blew past Diamond's now intangible body that disappeared. "Where'd she go!?" As Artemis shrieked Diamond reappears in front of Aureus and swings a large paddle at her. It may have been heavy but Diamond had the strength to land quick, heavy blows. Dynamo takes the form of a greatsword to clash with it. and swings G.Dynamo towards her waist. Diamond ducks and counters that with a sliding kick. As it pushes Aureus back she gets up and wails away at the draconian with a grab and a slam dunk. "Freeze Arrow!" As Naga jumps she fires four icy arrows spread apart from each other all of which slash past Diamond's right arm, left shoulder, hip and right thigh. "Direct hit!" Artemis yelled. She front flips behind the vulnerable Diamond and kicks her three times before ramming a knee to her back. "I trained for this!" Diamond recovers from her fall by performing a somersault. Rising up an incoming Aureus swings Dynamo turned into a snake sword towards her. The extended blades come down and Diamond cartwheels to the left. When Dynamo's tip drills into the ground Diamond brandishes a longer whip and follows up with lightning-quick lashes. Aureus ducks under the first lash slices its upper half sidesteps past the second lash and cuts it again, Diamond swings the severed whip forward only to be caught in Dynamo's sharp teeth.

*CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP*

While Dynamo bites his way through every inch of leather Aureus sprints towards Diamond and in close proximity she drives an elbow to the blonde's face but it gets blocked by a karate chop. The chop's impact bounces them back away from each other and Artemis throws her poleaxe. Hearing metal whizz behind her Diamond summons a closed iron maiden, leading the ax to cut deep into it. "Don't take my reflexes so lightly babe~" Diamond backflips away from Naga's dropkick and catches another Freeze Arrow in her left hand. "Impossible!" Naga watches her caught projectile being crushed in Diamond's grip. "Not your everyday dominatrix I suppose." Aureus said. "My girlfriend gave me pointers on how to best babes like you." Diamond spouts as Artemis pulls her ax out.

Naga: "Girlfriend? And who would that be?"

Diamond: "Adena. You could learn a thing or two from--"

Aureus: "No way... you mean THE Adena?!"

"I figured... she has quite the reputation." Diamond makes several flips in Aureus's direction and does a spin kick landing three hits causing knockback. "I got a score to settle with hot stuff!" One year prior Aureus came to Earth II after discovering a time teleporter hidden in her castle. There she met Leona and helped her ward off a small band of marauders. As for Adena... their rivalry stemmed from her resemblance to one of Aureus's formidable foes the Crimson Phoenix Knight. She challenged Adena and lost, despite putting up a good fight. "Say goodbye to your personal vendetta!" Diamond coos as she catches Artemis's leg and swings her around Super Mario 64 style. the Amazon gets hurled at Naga and both tumble into a large bush. "Screw you!" Aureus protested. "You'll become my pet... or better yet OUR pet!"

"She's just trying to psyche you out!" Dynamo said. "Your girlfriend getting PWNED is what I want before the day I die!" Growling aloud Aureus emanates golden flames from her dirtied body. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I trigger you, love? Good!" Diamond giggled as her eyes focus on the draconian's weapon changing form again. Dynamo becomes a long-bladed katana hidden in a curved scabbard and rushes towards Diamond unsheathing him and slashing Diamond at extreme speeds before slashing past her. She slides Dynamo back in the sheath and recites these words...

真紅鬼神剣  
"Shinku Kishin Ken!"  
(Crimson Demon Sword)

*KA-BOOM*

Diamond explodes behind Aureus and victory is had...

...Or so she thought.

Coming out of the bushes all dirtied and bruised Artemis and Naga gasp. "Aureus!! Look out!" Cried the sorceress. "There's no coming back from that Naga! Adena's gonna be pissed that I made chop suey outta her--"

*BUUZMZMZMZMZMZMZM*

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEART!!!"

Electrocuted from behind by Diamond's cattle prods charged at 90% Aureus and Dynamo scream in unison. Thirty shocks in and the draconian collapses to the ground facedown. "How... how'd she... sur..vive... that!?"

Aureus succumbs to unconsciousness. "Long story short: I had the reflexes to summon a mount of iron maidens AS SOON as your attack landed. It was them that made me go boom not me. "BIIIIIITCH!!!" Artemis charges Diamond once again and Naga backs her up with more spells. "EXPLOSION ARRAY!" Naga shouts.

*KA-BOOM*

Diamond teleports from the explosion but she is met with Artemis up close who swings her poleaxe at the feet. Diamond jumps and shoves her cattle prods onto the Amazon's shoulders shocking her up to 19 times. "Have a live wire!!" Diamond summons three black wires that wrap around her arms, ankles, and torso. Snapping her fingers the wires come alive and shock Naga from head to toe until she hits the ground. "Checkmate~" Diamond wipes the sweat off her forehead and summons the many bondage tools at her disposal.

Pouncing on Naga first Diamond dove down to her legs, tying them tightly to each other with hemp rope before proceeding to her knees. Diamond grabbed her arms and pulled them both behind her back to cuff them with shackles. Several more ropes went around Naga's legs, her torso, and her arms, pinning her arms to her back, and then some ropes crisscrossed around her huge breasts. A black cloth is shoved in Naga's mouth and to hold it in place Diamond pulls another cloth of the same color over her lips and tightly knots the ends behind her neck.

Like KOS-MOS rope wasn't deemed suitable for a hulk like Artemis so Diamond had to make due with stronger restraints. The Amazon had large, titanium shackles locked around her wrists behind the back, ankles, and thick thighs. Taking out a roll of duct tape Diamond began wrapping layer after layer of the sticky adhesive all over Artemis's hands until they were encased in thick balls. She even ripped off four pieces of tape and placed one over the over onto the Amazon's lips.

And finally, she got to bind and gag Aureus! Diamond starts with giving her a rope harness. The draconian had series of crossing diamonds that wrapped her body in a snug embrace from neck to hips. Aureus remained unconscious to her captor's fortune as she applied the long piece of rope, carefully wrapping and knotting to fit her curves. Each tug tightening the most recent wrap settled her further and further into the blissful, secure world of rope. Once the harness was complete, Aureus's arms were placed behind her back, forearms laid against each other, and tied in that position. Rope wrapped around her biceps prevented her from pulling sideways, and the coils around her wrists and forearms were tight enough to prevent much wiggling. The body harness was then used as an anchor point for a second length of rope to attach the arms tie to her body; a series of wraps cinching the packaged limbs up and tight against her back. Her legs, on the other hand, were bound together in the same manner as Naga's. Diamond slips a red harness ballgag into Aureus's mouth and makes sure to fasten the straps attached to the D-ring atop her head.

"Where are you gonna take us?!" Dynamo's question was answered by thick leather bands wrapped around him. "Mmmph! Mm-mmmnh Mmmph Fffk yfffh!" 

"Wow! I didn't know you could gag talking weapons." Diamond chuckled before she placed him in a conjured sack. "Now to get these lovely packages delivered~" Diamond entraps her three new captives in levitation bubbles and heads back to Multitude.   
Adena had been brought along the ride to catch more pets. She couldn't get in on the action though because Diamond bound her wrists tightly behind the passenger's seat. Adena's wrists were tied palm to palm, cinched, and anchored to the front rung of the seat. Her ankles were tied to the back legs and a rope around her waist held her tight against the seat back. A black, leather blindfold covered her emerald hues and her lips pursed around a red rubber ball. Unlike prior captives, she had the privilege of wearing her red metal bikini and the trinkets to go with it... for the time being.

Why keep the fire goddess bound and gagged instead of letting her help Diamond (With newly improved fighting skills learned from the former no less) defeat and obtain more captives? It's because Diamond's love for Adena extends to a child taking his blanket EVERYWHERE he goes. That and she's afraid Adena could go AWOL at any given time.

Aureus and Naga were seated next to each other in the front row while Artemis had been placed in a row behind Naga. Diamond was surprised, yet relieved that her large body could fit. She'd head off to the next level... but Diamond had a gut feeling there weren't enough hot babes to find in this fantasy world. Instead of leaving she took flew Multitude to another place of interest that may be few and far between from towns to castles.

An Hour later...

Within the same forests lies the Keyblade Master Aqua. Her search for Terra and Ventus led her to Hydeland after her first encounter with Vanitas in Hollow Bastion. As we speak, Aqua had yet to confront the Unversed in this newly discovered world. Her friends and that asshole underling of Master Xehanort were nowhere to be seen either. And then a stranger jumped from the tree landing front of the Aqua. It was the sorceress Alvilda, one of the Six Heroes of Hydeland alongside Artemis and she was as drunk as a skunk. "Hey, you, girl... person. What are you doing in my woods? Are you trying to touch my booty too?" She got ready to pull her magic staff but couldn't manage to come up with the right spell to use on Aqua slapping herself in the face and falling over. 

"Ouch. That hurt. But you got some pretty sweet moves. Maybe you can show me how you did that. I am Alvilda a-and it's nice to meet you. You seem like a good person, so I will come with you." She laid there for a moment, getting up very quickly, scrambling over to Aqua, sniffing her. "You smell like food. Where is your food? I'm really hungry." Being spotted by the large breasted woman who appeared before her, Aqua gulped. Aqua wasn't afraid to admit the sorceress was good looking either, despite getting bad vibes from her due to being in a drunken state. "Your woods? Why would you live in a place like this full of beasts and poisonous plants?" She asked. "Th-that's creepy... even by forest-dweller standards!" Aqua stammered as the sorceress sniffed her up and down. 

"CREEPY? OH NO! I'm not one of those pervs lookin' for lassies like you to defile!" Alvilda sighs, plopping down, pouting. Mentioning that sort of thing startled Aqua even more, already preparing for a fight to shake off the potential creep who'd violate her. But came to a halt when she took notice of the lady sobbing. Aqua shook her head feeling bad assuming she hurt her feelings. "I... I didn't mean to offend you. But you weren't making me comfortable." Aqua said to her. "Well if anything... maybe I'll take my leave," Aqua said not knowing the lady was all alone needing company of the sort. "Wait... I need a reason to leave! Can you give me one?" Alvilda asked suddenly, pleading to Aqua. "Shall I demonstrate my skill? I was best known as a hero myself y'know~?" Alvilda giggled. "C'mon I'll buy you a drink as soon as we get to the--" Alvilda's speech is interrupted by a loud "HEY!" prompting the two to face Diamond. "I'd love to stay and chat but you I need to update my hit list." Alvilda began blinking eyes before getting a glimpse at the blonde. She appeared to have recovered from her drunken state. "Have you seen Artemis? Blonde hair like yours, very big and not afraid to use a big ax?" Alvilda asked. She came here looking for her lady friend who went missing an hour ago.

"You're related to that hot she-bull? Great! That's all the more reason to take and make you mine! And you got a bigger rack than mine!" Diamond activates the Bondage Arts summoning large nets coming towards Aqua and Alvilda. Aqua instantly takes off running away from the nets. Alvilda shoots multiple fireballs at the nets. Unfortunately, they were resistant enough, blowing through her fireballs as if they were nothing. One of them catches Alvilda who hits the ground now trapped underneath but Aqua manages to get away as the second net wraps around a tree.

"NO!" Diamond yelled, sorely angered to see Aqua slip from her fingers. "I'll truss you up first. I'll get the bluenette later!" Diamond says to Alvilda. Diamond summons lengths of thick brown rope. Looking at Alvilda she knelt down and gotten the sorceress's hands behind her back and quickly began to bind them with the thick rope she had held onto earlier. Diamond forced Alvilda's arms to bend slightly as they stacked up on each other in a horizontal fashion. Taking the rope she continued the binding as she looped around Alvilda's arms and forced a tight knot at the middle of it all, effectively making her arms useless. "H-hey... Let go!" Alvilda protested. "No, you keep quiet!" Diamond barked, slapping the sorceress's buttocks. Diamond forced Alvilda to stand as she grabbed more and more rope. Diamond kept the ropes connected as she wrapped the long thick strands around her breasts and finished the tie by running a rope down the middle of her chest, going all the way down until she reached the sorceress' crotch. 

Diamond pulled it tightly across her crotch, making a tight wedge to form. Diamond then connected it to her arms, creating a hellish system of movement where whenever she struggled she would get a sharp tug at her folds. Diamond grabbed more pieces of rope, seemingly having an endless amount of it and proceeds to add crossing rope designs to her bondage, keeping it all connected to the previous rope bindings. Once Diamond got to Alvilda's legs she didn't waste time in wrapping and cinching ropes at the thighs, knees, and ankles. Diamond adds the finishing touches getting a thick purple cloth and forces it behind the struggling Alvilda's teeth cleave gagging her. 

Aqua's metallic shoes ran along the forest grass, while her sense of urgency began to ramp up. Unfortunately Aqua confronts a dead end in the form of large bushes covered in thorns. "Can't go there..." She shook her head, stepping away from the bushes. Diamond with a smirk teleports behind Aqua and, uses her weight advantage to push the other to the ground. Diamond's firm hands grabbed onto Aqua's wrists before she could make use of them, not wanting to take any chance of her swinging a weapon at her. Aqua makes an attempt to get back up but felt the applied pressure of the blonde's grip on her wrists. "Get off my back!" She yelled. Diamond pinned one of Aqua's wrists on her back and put her knee on it, giving herself two free hands to deal with at last. Adeptly, Diamond started winding some of the rope materialized in her hand belt around the wrists. Aqua struggled fiercely to shake Diamond off but it would stop abruptly upon feeling Diamond's foot press against her back with considerable force. It forced her to wriggle both arms up and down like a panicked bird flapping its wings, which also came to a halt feeling the rope tie around her wrists. Satisfied with the way Diamond's assault was going, she continued to bind Aqua's wrist to the other until they were inseparable and then conjured a blue ball gag. Swiftly the ball gag was jammed into Aqua's open mouth and the black straps clasped at the back of her head, way out of her reach. Diamond was making sure to never give her even a millimeter of room to get up so that she could grab the legs and begin to bind those as well.

"MMMMMMPH!" A loud muffled grunt escaped Aqua's now gagged mouth, biting down on the ballgag as she threw her head around frantically during the persistent struggle. As she was turned around her emerald hues locked onto her captor and instantly glared behind the gag. "Mmmmmfffk!" Letting out another grunt when her legs would be grabbed and ready for Diamond to truss up next. Diamond held Aqua's struggling legs still against each other, tying them together with a new coil of rope. No amount of resistance from her could prevent Diamond from winding the rope around her ankles, turning Aqua into a helpless piece gift wrapped for herself. "Mmmmph!" Aqua arched her back, angrily looking down on her legs that were tied together at the ankles. Given how tightly they were knotted, her legs didn't move an inch no matter how hard she tried to pull them back. 

Diamond heads back to Multitude with two levitation bubbles floating between her. One that held Aqua still struggling and another that held Alvilda. Obviously, the newly captured pair had no idea what they were going to get themselves into.  
*SHUUUUF*

Adena hears the hatch open, followed by Diamond's footsteps and muffled moans. "Back again!" Diamond closes the hatch while ignoring Aqua's unintelligible demands to let her go. Alvilda was elated to see a bound Artemis sitting among those Diamond abducted and it's a no-brainer that she'd be put in the seat next to her.

"Mmmfnn--hmmmph!" Adena muffled a request to let her come along next time.

"Fine. Just this once love... But desert me, and it's off to the Breaking Wheel for you!"

"F'airf... en'uff..." (Fair enough)

++++++

\--Outskirts of Nia Khera

The vast land outside of Nia Khera was rich with vivid color, the brilliant greens banished every dark thought and the sky lifted the eye in a way that would bring adventurers to admire the strands of drifting white clouds. The trees were deep with late spring foliage and the flowers rioted in the jubilant way that only the most divine of blooms can. The Lord of Spirits known as Milla Maxwell underwent an exercise routine hacking away at a dozen beasts that ran amok. Milla considered it necessary because her village and its people fell victim to a recent bandit attack. No lives were lost thanks to the combined efforts of she, the four spirits and her idiot handmaid Ivar. In one fell swoop, Four Gentlemen (Creatures with tall bodies) surrounding Milla were cut down by her elegant swordsmanship. "I think that's enough..."

"MOONLIGHT CYCLONE!"

*CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH!*

An unexpected assailant took Milla by surprise with a series of spinning kicks her rapier clashes with. "That voice...!!" Milla hops back and so does the assailant in question who turned out to be the demonic pirate Velvet Crowe. "You again?" Milla recalled their battle involving harbingers of the end. "That's right... And since I'm here, you can have a rematch with me." She extracts the blade from her silver gauntlet. Unfortunately for them a certain blonde haired dominatrix drops and her pyrokinetic girlfriend drops in uninvited. "I have a better idea. Fight us instead!" Says Adena. "The hell!? Who invited you?" Velvet, annoyed grit her teeth. "This is between Milla and me, so get lost!"

"Why should we join forces against the likes of you?" Milla gets an answer in the form of a fireball thrown at Adena which she deflects with a rapier thrust, sending it sky high. "Diamond you tame the beast. Miss Bazonga's all mine!" Adena lunges at Milla with a bicycle kick wreathed in flames while Diamond swings her whip at the angry Velvet ready to pounce her like a cheetah. "Bazongas? What do YOU know about Bazongas!?" Milla somersaults under Adena's kicks, gets up and counters with rapier swipes that meet arcs of fire left every time Adena swung her fists. "I just know they're another term for tig ol' bitties!" Adena sends a backfist to Milla's face but her wrist collides with the other's.

"I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Velvet shoves her gauntlet blade forward, Diamond spins to the right until she stops behind Velvet to grab and suplex her. Diamond drops herself onto the downed pirate with elbow aiming to smash the chest until Velvet flips back and slashes Diamond with her demonic claw twice. "Ugh... definitely a beast to tame!" Diamond shakes off her current injuries and brandishes a paddle. Velvet front flips over its horizontal swipe and kicks at Diamond with a blade extended from her silver boot, blocked by a cattle prod summoned in her right hand.

"Efreet!" Milla summons the spirit of fire to wail away at Adena with a flurry of punches that end up clashing with punches of her own. "Sylph!!" While she's trying her damnedest to block Efreet's blows Milla commands the spirit of wind to blow powerful gusts at Adena. Three gusts were enough to make her lose footing before getting a right hook from Efreet. "Gnome!" Milla tasks the spirit of earth to knock Adena back with several rocks thrown. "Undine!" The spirit of water appears and shoots a jet stream of liquid blue that hits a knocked back Adena, soaking her entire body.

"Heh, looks like I put the fire out!" Milla pursues Adena and aims to kick her across the shoulder. Adena ducks and swings her wet bikini sash at Milla's ankles that get wrapped up. Pulling the sash back it unwraps and Milla finds herself spinning towards a tree and crashes into it. "I'd go all out, but my girl doesn't want barbecue." Adena's attention shifts to Diamond and Velvet's ongoing fight. 

"Are you a kickboxer or something!?" Although she landed fifteen lashes Diamond had a hard time keeping up with the demon pirate's savage kicks. "Lunar Surface!" Using one of her break artes Velvet summons a field of water below Diamond for extra damage. "Fine... I'll have to take crank my teleport spam to eleven!" Diamond vanishes. appears close to Velvet and shocks her with a cattle prod thrust. Teleports again to dodge a claw swipe and shocks Velvet from behind. Velvet spin kicks the air in front of her (Thinking Diamond was there) and gets shocked on the hip with her weapon charged at 70%. "Stay put Fido!" Diamond taunts. "You're a dead bitch!!" Velvet lunged yet again and this time Diamond catches her in a tall dome-shaped cage with titanium bars. "WHAT!?" Velvet's priority changed from devouring Diamond to breaking free. "I'll turn this into breakable ice with Jet Blizzard and--" Diamond's hands slipped through the bars and snapped a power sealing collar around her neck. "Put a muzzle on her!" Adena encouraged as her weapon Hellbringer clangs against Milla's rapier.

The cage vanished and Diamond drops onto the collared beast. She began wrapping coils of the rope around Velvet's chest and over her arms both below and above the breasts. Diamond produced another rope and began to wrap it around her forearms. After cinching the rope once she wrapped it around her torso just below her rib cage, each time wrapping the rope over the cinch, pulling her arms closer to the body. With more rope still, she then returned to the chest harness, cinching the rope coils between Velvet's arms and chest before wrapping ropes twice under her armpit, behind her neck and back down past her other armpit to return to the central knot. A final rope was added to the massive back knot, pulling on the rope behind her neck before crossing over her shoulders, wrapping around the coil below the breasts and returning. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! HEY!!" Velvet tried to move but found almost no movement beyond opening and closing her hands was possible. At the same time, there was no strong strain anywhere, her hands were pinned at a natural height rather than held up to the chest harness. The cinching of the chest harness was secure enough to keep the coils of rope from shifting but did not make the ropes overly tight since they started out quite loose. She clicked a pair of shackles around the ankles and following Adena's suggestion Diamond conjured up a black muzzle gag and applies it to Velvet's face and mouth before locking its straps in place.

"Talk to the feet!!" Adena jumps and shoves Milla with flying kicks. Milla isn't fazed by the hard-hitting kicks though, as she stabs the ground to break her fall. Milla rushes back to Adena with her rapier raised. She swings it vertically at her which but Adena dodges and retaliates with a horizontal slash from Hellbringer that Milla blocks. Adena with a free hand sends a jab to Milla's face which the moves her head to the right side avoiding it and elbows her chest to catch Adena off guard, leaping into the air to deliver a kick to the face, Milla lands on her feet in front of Adena following up with five jabs to the abdomen and another kick delivered upon the collarbone knocking Adena down. "Farewell!" Milla continues her assault with quick diagonal slashes but the majority of them are missed when Adena back dashes and throws multiple fireballs at her. "Splash!" Milla activates a spell arte in the form of water pouring from a large bubble and with it, Adena's fireballs are extinguished.

Adena smirked and threw another wave of fireballs for Milla to put out. Noticing the smirk on her girlfriend's face Diamond figured out what to do next. "Stop repeating yourself!" Milla shouts. Adena didn't say anything. As soon as Diamond teleported behind Milla she maintained that malicious grin. "Why the happy face? Think you can hold your own with the same battle tactics?" Milla feels cold metal latch around her neck and her spells are canceled out. "What the!?" Milla's arms are pulled behind her back by Diamond and Adena laughs. "It was all a distraction."

"This is unfair! Unhand me at once you--MMMPH!" Diamond shoves a balled up cloth in her mouth and follows up with another pulled over the lips and knotted underneath her crowning glory. Milla’s hands were forced together, palm to palm and the now collared elemental lord experienced discomfort as a cord was tightly wrapped around her wrist several times before it was cruelly cinched and knotted off. Diamond then pulled her elbows together so that they touched, and a second rope bit into her skin as it was wound around so tightly that it seemed that her elbows were going to end up crushed which was also cinched and tied. Then she felt the looping of the end of a rope around her right ankle, and then the left ankle was treated in the same manner. Being pulled up Milla found that she was back on her feet and could see that there was a length of cord with the ends connected to her ankles that would allow about two feet of distance. Diamond wound another length of rope around Milla’s chest at her breasts, and the rope pressed into her nipples as it was tightly pulled and knotted off. Milla watched more cord looped around her waist and wrists twice and then it was tied at her hands. The rope was then taken between her legs, looped over the waist rope at the front and then pulled and knotted firmly. This caused Milla to yelp loudly as the rope buried itself into her crotch.

"What good will these do?" Adena asked while lifting Milla bridal style. "Hmmm... I'm gonna have so much fun with this one." Diamond laughed at Velvet's violent struggles and bloodcurdling screams. Oooh, this was a savage beast alright, and it wouldn't be long before Diamond trains her like the dog she is. When they returned to Multitude no time was spared in having Milla and Velvet in a row together.

+++++++++

\--Meanwhile at the Evans Mansion...

"No way... I CAN'T believe Adena's with that sicko!" 

Esther glowered to Leona. Like the majority of Diamond's captives, they were dressed in leather bondage harnesses. "You're a queen Leona! Can't you just bust us out and make her rot in prison or something?" Esther begged. "Firstly no because Diamond collared me to keep my super strength at bay. Secondly, our weapons are tucked away in that trophy room of hers. And she won't let us in there... for obvious reasons." Leona sighed. "I'm scared Leona...!" Esther trembles and throws herself at Leona, hugging the warrior queen tightly. "I've heard stories about a countess who killed many of her female servants and bathed in their blood."

"I don't think she's a vampire," Leona said before she gets elbowed by Dark Queen next to her. "She meant Miss Bathory genius." Although Dark Queen got the reference she had doubts their captor would do such a thing. "So Dark Queen... what's your beef with Samus?" Esther asked while her grip on Leona remained sturdy. 

Samus was having a talk with KOS-MOS solely focused on calculating the possibilities of escaping captivity. Unfortunately, it comes to an abrupt end after she overheard Esther asking that question. "Spare me the details!" Samus storms into the conversation. Nostrils flaring, fists clenched and Dark Queen responds with similar expressions. "Oh no..." Zelda gasped. "Samus! She's not worth it!" Then Saeko, Akame, and Esdeath put their current thoughts aside and joined the audience of the upcoming fight. "Not worth it!?" Samus hissed. "She's a wanted criminal!"

Palutena: "She hasn't cooled her jets yet?"

Lucina: "We better stop them before they make a mess!"

Camilla: "A mess none of us wants to clean up."

Saeko: "That's odd... why aren't we seeing this between you and Akame?"

Esdeath: "Oh we may be mortal enemies but our desire to kill each other can't be fulfilled in a time like this."

Akame: For once I agree..."

Dark Queen: "Yeah you had me RIGHT under your fingers. You coulda got your ten trillion whatever dollar reward if my goons hadn't intervened."

Samus: "You're dead meat. You AND Diamond when she comes back!"

Dark Queen: "Hehehehehe, go ahead and make a mess of things because she'll know. Cuz you're more of a bitch than the rest of us." 

 

+++++++++

\--On a Ruined Earth, 11945 A.D

The android 2B had fallen in battle at the hands of a new enemy. Was it part of the Machine Army? An accomplice of Adam and Eve? Another fugitive prototype like A2? None of the above. 2B's body laid at the feet of a blue-haired woman dressed in a vibrant gray lab coat with two long thin tails hanging from the back and metal plates on her sleeves Hands hidden in the pockets of her black, slender slacks and black shoes with the same plates adorned on the front. Fortunately, there wasn't enough damage done to her circuits because this woman seemed to have something in store for 2B. 

Lifting 2B off the ravaged grounds and hoisting her over the shoulder, the mysterious bluenette pulls a rectangularly shaped remote from her pocket. Pressing a button in the center she disappears with 2B leaving blue pixels behind. The pixels reform into the woman and 2B still in her grasp. She sent them to the room of an abandoned building, filled with various machines and a single bed which she lays 2B's body on. Afterward, she heads off to a nearby crate, opening the lid and rummaging through certain tools she'd use. The bluenette pulled out lengths of black rope (made of strong material that blades would have a hard time cutting) a device with a phallic shape, a 10-inch strapon, a ballgag and a black collar that had three buttons on the right side.

A few blinks were made suddenly, 2B's head turning slightly to look upon the female that it recalled fighting. Though this hadn't lasted long, it shorting out once more and falling into a dormant state. Flashes of moments took its gaze, attempting to restart over and over again. However, this woman had other plans, perhaps. What 2B expected, would not, in fact, be at all the case... She was not captured for mere study... No... She was taken for pleasure. 

Returning to the still docile android with the selected items and a grin, her captor locked the collar around 2B's neck. After snapping it on she pressed the three buttons in a specific order. Since they were color coded the order was Red, Blue, Green, Blue, Blue, Green, Red. The buttons glowed White and a beeping sound emanated from her collar. "With the Keycode installed you have no chance of taking that off~" The scientist cackled as she picked up the ropes. "The name is Dr. Ashe Williams. And very soon YOU, my mechanical maiden will be operated for my lewd desires~" 

With introductions out of the way Ashe took 2B's arms and tied them together in a traditional armbinder style. Arms forced together side by side, ropes wrapped and cinched tightly around the wrists, elbows, and forearms. After each knot Ashe tightened the bite, making the rope dig into 2B's synthetic flesh. More ropes were wrapped around 2B's torso further constricting her chest and keeping her arms pressed firmly against her back. Pushing 2B onto her back, Ashe got to work on her legs. Ropes bound her legs into strict individual frog-ties, multiple lengths of rope tied and cinched at the thigh and corresponding ankle. "Damn you... I won't--" before 2B could speak, the tying had already begun. Her arms forced behind her, even though she wished to fight, something held her back from doing so. With her arms tied firmly behind her back, she turned a faint tinge of pink upon her cheeks. She had to fight back, but to her dismay, she was incapable. 

2B felt the curves of her ass with her hands, just barely. Her brows furrowed, and she whimpered her legs were forced to bend and pinned her feet nearly against her ass as well. Now she was completely locked, but exposed to be roamed all at the same time. She began heavily breathing, huffing through her nose as she wished to fight back. "Why do this?!" She finally asked with force.

"Because... I'm building a collection of walking and talking fuck dolls. Starting with you, then I'll fuck that A2 model next~!" Ashe eyes the ball gag she brought out and stuffs it in 2B's mouth. The straps were pulled and locked tightly behind her head and its additional chin strap was fastened so the ball had no possibility of slipping out. After muting the android with a fat rubber ball Ashe took the phallic device and took a bit to observe it's 8-inch glory. Like 2B's collar, there was a white colored button on the bottom end of it. She slips the full length underneath 2B's white leotard and into her nether regions. Ashe clicked the device's button and it sprang to life with light buzzing sounds.

"Mrrmgmmf!" 2B grunted. She continued to do so until she witnessed the object within the perverted doctor's hands. A few whimpers were released instead and then increased as the vibrations flowed against the strong, though thin, material that separated her clover, and folds from the phallic device. The android's body attempted to move, but it only pushed the ropes against her synthetic flesh even tighter, red marks or imprints sure to form either way. Her body rocked, and as much as she wanted to kill this woman, she couldn't resist the pleasure she began feeling from the sensation between her legs.

"Hehehehehe..." Ashe simply laughed at the revelation of 2B's ability to feel the tangible joys of human flesh. "I wonder how android cum tastes like~" She clicked the button a second time and louder buzzing was had. "This lovely toy of mine can go up to TEN levels. Currently, you're in the second stage, and it won't be long before I kick it up notch by notch." Ashe's left hand reached out to grab a breast. Giving it a squeeze the perverted scientist adds to 2B's /seemingly' losing battle against the stimulating device with three licks against the neck. Ashe merely hoped 2B would last long enough to reach level ten.

"FMMMMMMMFHUH! MMMFFGH!" Hearing those words caused 2B to whimper even more than she had before, furrowing her brows as she tried to fight for freedom. Though, as she wiggled around and tried to escape, she instead, was filled with an increased vibration. She began to grow even wetter, the sensations increasing and her walls twitching already in anticipation. Her body trembling and her eyes wincing, wishing she could move, be free... But... Would she ever leave? Of course, she would... "Ufff--ufff--ugh...!" The huffing of her breaths, the pulsing of her breasts as she heaved in as much as she could, all told another tale.

As Ashe turned it up to Level 4 she groped the other breast. With both breasts in her grasp, she continued to squeeze and tug away at them. Amidst this Ashe ran her wet, pink muscle against the ballgag, leaving a light trail of saliva to trickle down against it. The foreplay didn't stop there because her hands relinquished their hold on the android's breasts and clung to her infamously huge ass. Massaging them roughly Ashe's lips were glued to the gag, kissing 2B's lips around it and skipped two levels of that device to seven, obviously followed by louder buzzing. It would likely drown out the lusty moans drawn from Ashe and 2B should the final level be reached.

"HNNNNNF~!!" 2B made a high pitched moan as both her breasts were pressed together within a single grasp. Her body rocked with the sensation of filling her body, the attempt to avoid enjoying this torture merely made the resistance harder than it needs to be. Cheeks were flushed with red, and saliva trailed from that gag keeping her mouth wide open, yet hindering her breaths all the same. Ashe's saliva now mixed with her own upon that rubber hindrance. She whimpered loud and sharp against the ballgag as her ass was grasped, toes curling in the anticipation that filled her insides. However, she had got her wish, those woman's lips moving around the gag to press and massage her own, eyes closing in the embrace, her body twitching and writhing even further. Instantly, her eyes widened at the sudden increase of the toy, a heavy moan vibrating the ball and against Ashe's lips. Her back arching as much as it could, enjoying the sensations willingly was not an option now, too drawn in by lust, the sound of that vibrating device between her legs, and the mixing of their saliva. 2B pressed to kiss back as best as she could, wincing her eyes closed as she began to near that final destination; climax.

Ashe pulled her head away for a brief second, forming bridges of saliva between her lips and 2B's soaked gag to snap apart. Seeing the overabundance of ball gag drooling turned out incredibly hotter than it should for Ashe. Smirking devilishly the lecherous bluenette skipped over level eight and there it was on the penultimate number. "Oooooh it looks like the once fearful YoRHa model's gonna break soon~" Ashe gave her left thigh a light pinch. "And the time to break..." Two fingers clasped onto the device and a click followed. "...Is now!" It finally reached level ten, sending immensely powerful waves of electrical pleasure through every circuit in the android's well being.

As Ashe pulled away, 2B opened her eyes to give a pleading stare, as if pouting from the lack of contact. Though, the increase in vibration only caused this stare to be washed over by widening eyes and a bucking body. "MMMFPH! MMMMMF! AMMMF!!" Her whimpering grew louder, head tilting back as much as it could, and eyes wincing shut. The pinch felt amazing, but what followed felt even better. The device is turned to maximum, and the words she barely heard over the sound of her own pleading body, set her off. 

"AFFMMMMMMFFUUUH~!!!"

A flood of nectar flowed from 2B's folds, a long, arduous moan flowed out, walls flexing and closing rapidly. Her back arched as much as it could, and her head shook, circuit flooded with a euphoria she had never felt. She'd continue this lock in position as long as that wondrous device was kept between her legs. "Mmmn~ now I wanna taste you~!" Removing the device and putting it aside Ashe moved her head between 2B's legs and hungrily thrust her tongue into the android's already soaked pussy. She started licking the length of her hot snatch from bottom to top. 

"UMMMFH!" 2B cried out and Ashe moved up to take her clit between her lips and nibble making the android's hips buck forward. Ashe moved back and forth, from plunging the tongue inside her to nibbling and licking her clit. In just moments, 2B exploded again, drenching Ashe's face with her cum. As her orgasm subsided, Ashe slipped two fingers into her lightly throbbing cunt, working them back and forth. 2B shoved herself further and harder onto Ashe's fingers. The perverted doctor curled the tips up to catch just the right spot, and the next orgasm came just as hard as the first and 2B's juice began to run all the way down Ashe's arm, dripping off her elbow onto the floor. 

Diamond and Adena (Given another chance to come along) arrived in this desolate world after they grabbed Milla and Velvet. The battlefield they ventured through lay quiet, for it was now a graveyard of the unburied. Human corpses lay among the remnants of destroyed machinery and buzzing flies. "Ugh... I'm taking a shower after this!" Diamond covered her nose and Adena doing the same nodded in agreement. "Hope the same can't be said... for that building over there!" Adena points at Ashe's hideout, not too far from their current spot.

"MMFUH! MMMMPHK! HNNMMMFPH!!"

Ashe plowed the thick strapon dick inside 2B. It was like a red hot poker penetrating her pussy, and for the first instant, the pain was almost blinding as Ashe attacked 2B's pussy with the monstrous piece of latex that hung between her thighs. "Can you handle my rubber dickie!?" Ashe yelled while ramming her weapon all the way to hilt. With each brutal stroke, a little bit of the pain was replaced with the same amount of pleasure, until 2B was meeting Ashe's strokes with equal fervor. 

"MMMMMFH! MMGDFUH!" 2B was far past the point of no return, so when Ashe began shoving her hips forward with vicious abandon, the orgasm roiled up and out of control as she screamed in ecstasy while her stuffed muff convulsed over and over again. Ashe pulls the rubber dick out of her cunt, eliciting a popping sound as air rushed into 2B's gaping pussy. "Mmm... hmmm... mm-uhhh... Mmph!?" 2B let out a muffled 'huh' seeing Adena and Diamond come into the area's dim light. "Huh what? Begging to get fucked some more?" Ashe pinched her fucktoy's cheek and 2B responds with a muffled 'behind you'. "Enjoying a party I see..." Diamond said to the bluenette. 

"Never heard of you two b-but how did you get past my security system!?" Ashe was shocked to see intruders in her presence and getting caught in the middle of fucking 2B was embarrassing, like a 13-year-old boy's mom walking in on him watching porn. "A dozen pendulum blades did the trick." Diamond replied. "And since I caught you red-handed... I think you two will satisfy my needs." Coils of rope materialize in Diamond's left hand along with bondage tape in the right hand and Adena knocks Ashe out with a chop to the collarbone. They didn't worry about 2B since she was already collared and broken in.

Taking her arms and putting them together in front of Ashe, Diamond wrapped the tape over her forearms and wrists. She was aroused by the sweet sound of tape being ripped from the roll. Diamond repeated the process ten times and ripped the tenth layer from the roll. Next, she took Ashe's legs and wrapped more layers of tape over the thighs, above and below the knees, shins, and ankles. Ripping off a long strip of tape Diamond placed it above her breasts and biceps, attaching the ends of the strip to the back. Diamond rips off another long strip and repeats this below the breasts and over the elbows. It didn't take long for Diamond to rip off 12 pieces of tape. Diamond quickly ties a white cloth between Ashe's lips, knotting it off tightly. Next, she places one of the ripped pieces of tape over her lips. She applied one strip after the next over it and waited for the tape gag to thicken.

2B's position would be changed but her gag remained. After freeing her from the frog tie Diamond placed her ankles side by side and wrapped and cinched several loops around them. She placed another strand of rope around 2B’s thighs above her knees which were also wrapped and cinched. Diamond took the android's wrists and bound them similarly. She held 2B’s arms in one hand and worked a loop around and above 2B’s elbows. She pulled on the loop working it and holding 2B’s arms until the inside of 2B’s elbows were almost touching. Diamond ran the end of the rope under 2B’s armpit, around the back of her neck and under the other armpit, returning to the elbows rope. In one last twist that pulled it all together, Diamond passes it between 2B’s elbows and up to the section of the rope behind 2B’s neck. She slipped the end under that part of the rope and pulled down to tie the rope off at the elbow cinch. "So it's eight to nine bitches per hunt?" Adena picked up 2B while Diamond lifted the unconscious Ashe. 

"Yes. I'd get at least ten or twenty but blame the site our writer posts on for space limitations." 

Aqua thought she'd be alone with no captive to gag-talk with. In an instant though... the notion changes when she watches 2B being placed in a seat next to her. Sadly the number of today's captives was an odd number so the only one to lack a partner was Ashe. She sat in a row behind Milla and Velvet. 

With nine new pets in tow, Diamond flies back to her manor, NOT knowing the unpleasant events taking place there because Samus and Dark Queen didn't miss the opportunity to go at each other's throats again.


	5. Chapter 5

The dimension jumping ship Multitude soared to its next destination piloted by Diamond, accompanied by her girlfriend Adena and the vixens they gathered up. Their recent catches being:

Aureus Ignis Regina the Golden Dragon Knight  
Artemis the Amazon  
The sorceresses Alvilda and Naga  
The Keyblade master Aqua  
The Lord of Spirits Milla Maxwell  
The Daemon pirate Velvet Crowe  
The YoRHa android 2B  
And a perverted scientist Ashe Williams

A handful of them, namely Aureus and Aqua didn't stop making muffled whimpers and grunts demanding to be let go. "I think I'll change my mind." Diamond said as she changed Multitude's coordinates from Earth II to another world where potential pets can be found. "I'm not homesick." Adena paid attention to the infinite clouds Multitude flew above from the passenger's seat. "And besides, I think we'll come across legendary faces on old Earth like that Man of Steel I read about." Studying the original Earth's fighters in recorded archives is what Adena does during her past time.

\--In a Deserted Chateau

The succubus Morrigan Aensland was in her bedroom nude under the pink covers of her bed, resting after a long day of taking on strong souls to satisfy her cravings. A fight with a hardcore gaming nerd named Carter was the most recent and held his own pretty well... well to the point of making Morrigan feel sore all over. One hour in and her eyes opened, followed by the obligatory yawning. "Oh phooey, why did I wake up? It's not even eight hours yet." She frowned. At the same time though... she was grateful for waking up early because her keen senses on the presence of others kicked in. "Hmmm, I think someone's come to visit~" Giggling she fluttered out of the bed sheets and dresses up to give her guest a proper welcome.

That guest was one other than Diamond and the Makai (Demon World) was her current destination. Heels clacked and echoed down the hallway of the chateau. With a proud smirk, and a strut to her step, the goddess of punishment knew she was heading the right way. She'd be stuck like a rat in a maze if the interior had a convoluted structure otherwise. The path led Diamond to a dungeon with purple cobblestone walls and a floor. Although it lacked nightmare fuel material from skeletal remains of the tortured to blood-soaked torture devices the area was well furnished.

Morrigan observed Diamond within the shadows... and she came out into the blonde's view fitted with her usual clothing. A black leather corset that exposed her cleavage, purple leggings decorated with bat images and black high heeled boots. She flew towards Diamond and smiled placing a finger under the chin and kissed the blonde viciously; getting a good flavor of her lips. "Mmmf!" Diamond winced as their lips made thorough contact. Her body having a sudden reaction from the kiss making her nipples perk. She pulled her head away from the succubus and returned the affection with a flustered, red face. Morrigan grabbed hold of Diamond's hard nipples pulled on them lightly. "Turned on already blondie? And I must say you taste quite delicious." Having her nipples repeatedly tugged made the goddess whimper in a lewd tone. "I c-came for hot babes b-but it seems the tables have turned!" 

"That's right~ I want a good looking intruder like you... body and soul." Morrigan began digging her digits into Diamond's breasts groping on them roughly. She licked her earlobe and whispers lustfully into her auditory canal. "And since you're the Makai's guest I suppose you know what I am~"

"Uh... a succubus!" Diamond was feeling extremely hot at this point. She returns the kiss, pressing her lips hard against the Morrigan's while her arms were wrapped around her waist. Gloved hands softly gliding against her shapely back. Kissing Diamond again, Morrigan's tongue sliced past her closed lips with ease and allowed it to rub against the other pink muscle. In turn, Morrigan's hands slid down from Diamond's lower back to her ass. She gripped it gently while pressing her own breasts against the blonde's. She spanked Diamond's cheeks loudly and released them. Pulling down Diamond's corset the succubus savored a moment of licking those erect nipples. Moving her head back up, she kissed Diamond's neck and laid her down with utmost care. "Oooh... ohgod~" Diamond's thong was soaking wet now and Morrigan pulled it down. "Hehehehehe~" The succubus stuffed her head between Diamond's parted legs and licked away at those wet, pussy lips.

"AAH FUCK~!" Diamond's blush became redder than it should, increasing the pace of her moans as Morrigan began lapping. The more she licked the more Diamond was impatient wanting to cum. Morrigan's tongue kept thrusting into that pussy over and over while locking fingers with hers. "HAAAAHN~!!" And Diamond finally came. Another pleasureful moan filled the room as she unloads a gush of crystal clear fluids into Morrigan's mouth. 

Morrigan meticulously licked up every drop of essence Diamond released. "I didn't get your name hun..." Morrigan pulled her head out and wiped her lips. "Diamond...!" Exhausted from the heavy orgasm Diamond considered herself in a pinch and it may take an hour or so to recover. "Well, Diamond... why don't you relax and let me do all the work?"

"Work? O-on who?"

"You know the answer to that~" Morrigan turns one of her fluttering bats into a pair of handcuffs, now dangling from index finger and thumb. "Those won't be necessary..." The weakened Diamond trembled at those approaching cuffs. "Aren't you into this sort of thing? Your outfit says so otherwise." Morrigan feels a tight grasp on her wrist and Diamond grinned. "Thought you... had me." Using what remained of her strength Diamond teleports and reappears behind the succubus. "But you thought wrong!" A power sealing collar is locked around Morrigan's neck and her hands are pulled behind the back. "Aw, the tables turned on poor lil' me." Morrigan's wrists are cuffed and Diamond summons four lengths of rope. The first length is coiled above her cuffed wrists and cinched. Diamond repeats this with three more lengths being wrapped and cinched at the forearms, elbows, and biceps forcing her arms into a single, useless limb. Producing a roll of black bondage tape Diamond goes with a different method for her legs. Morrigan's thighs, knees, calves, and ankles are wrapped in ten layers of tape each. As Morrigan made feeble movements in her tight bonds Diamond added the finishing touch by stuffing a 3-inch ballgag in her mouth.

"MURRMPH! Mmhmhm-uh-Mmnph fmmm!" Diamond stops the muffled grunts with rough squeezes given to her cheeks. "That was HOT but we can play later." Without any tact whatsoever she rubbed Morrigan's privates, making the succubus blush madly and gave Diamond a flustered glare beneath the ballgag.

"MMRRHH!!"

"I'm taking you with me." Diamond picks up Morrigan and leaves the dungeon with a squirming succubus in tow.

 

++++++++++++

\--Themyscira 

Multitude descends upon an island secluded from the rest of the world and Adena decides to go solo for a change. Traversing the hot sands that burned underneath the sunlight a soft windy breeze flew past Adena's form making her hair and sash flutter. Against the percussion of ocean waves were the squawks of seagulls coming in short bursts she paid no attention to because of their harmlessness. With potential threats up ahead present in her thoughts Adena kept moving forward. Fists clenched in preparation for what this island had in store for the likes of her.

The island of Themyscira was a presumably fictitious realm, living on the collective thoughts of young adventurers and young warriors said to hold the most savage but disciplined fighters of them all; Amazons. Forged by the gods eons ago, the realm is ruled by the powerful and mighty sovereign Queen Hippolyta. Her daughter, Wonder Woman, otherwise known as Princess Diana is very well known outside, in the foreign lines and lands. Needless to say, all of these legends surpass reality. Diana rested on the hot sands, near the edge of the crystal clear blue water, the waves softly caressed her naked legs and feet. It was until then that, in all the calmness of the area, she heard a set of steps approaching by.

After 30 minutes of searching Adena's walk stopped next to a stone pillar, to take a break. Wiping off the translucent beads that dripped from her skin, soaking the sands below Adena lifted her head and eyebrows raised when a lone woman was in her sights. "Could it be...?" She mused to herself. Adena stepped away from her 'resting' spot and approached the woman in a friendly manner. "Wonder Woman? THE Wonder Woman?!" This was a question she had to ask. 

"So you heard about me..." The Amazon lifted her rear off the sand and slipped on her red boots. "Yes. You and the Justice League are legends in my time." Adena said. "Given our reputation for helping those in need and protecting Earth from threats on many scales I deem it unsurprising we of the League are revered as such." "And you're no stranger to time-related stuff... Adena's the name and I'm 800 years from Earth II." Adena cracked her knuckles. "I-i wanna put my skills to the test." "In one on one combat?" Like the majority of the league, Wonder Woman had her fair share of challengers. She didn't underestimate every single one of them either. Getting positive vibes from the fire goddess, Adena was no exception. To ensure these vibes were good indeed Wonder Woman took the golden lasso off her belt and threw it over Adena. 

"Hey what the heck?!" Adena stammered. "The lasso compels you! Now, what is your truth?" Wonder Woman pulled her lasso, forcing Adena to be honest with her intentions. "I wanna mop the floor with tough cookies!" She spouts and the lasso is removed.

Wonder Woman adjusted her wristbands, giving her chest a shake to make certain it was secure, all the while keeping her eyes on Adena. "Are you ready?" She asked, shifting her stance slightly. Adena stood there, closely observing the Amazon whilst brushing back her dark locks. "I live for this stuff. It's to be expected." Adena replied, her slim arms crossed over her bikini hugged breasts as she looked at Wonder Woman. "Why don't you make the first move?" Wonder Woman grinned, pushing off with her boot, moving well. You'd the sense she could move much, much faster if she wished, but Wonder Woman settled for circling right now, keeping Adena in front of her as they circled. "Very well." Wonder Woman replied with a toss of her head and a swoosh of black hair, easing in close and knitting in for a collar-and-elbow lockup, a transitional move, good for testing an opponent's strength. Her thighs and shoulders flexed as she pushed against Adena. 

"Uhnhfff!" As they grabbed hold of each other Adena found herself in a game of pushing one's force against each other. Pained grunts emitting from her clenched teeth. With a leg pressed down in front of the other Adena makes an effort to push herself back against Wonder Woman. 

Growling out, Wonder Woman shifted and brought her left thigh rushing up towards her opponent's firm, toned midsection, intending to break Adena's focus, perhaps knead a bit of breath out of her lungs as well. Before the thigh could reach Adena's midsection Adena quickly pulls one leg up hitting against it blocking Wonder Woman's attack in the process. "Too soon!" Adena barked having put her legs to good use. Had she not reacted quick enough her concentration would have broken entirely. As they held onto each other Adena fiercely jerked her body sideways wriggling forward in an effort to push Wonder Woman back.

Wonder Woman let out a soft gasp as Adena yanked her about, barely able to twist and compensate, boots coming down so that Wonder Woman could continue to force up against the fire goddess. "Uhhnghhhh!" She had lost a bit of leverage, tossing her head as she pushed. Wonder Woman flexed against Adena's muscled push. "I'm gonna burst!" Adena shot back with teeth clenched after Wonder Woman pushed her back. Reiki (Fighting Spirit, in the form of red energy) generates from Adena's body temporarily increasing the strength needed to give Wonder Woman a harder push. With this Adena presses forward forcing Wonder Woman against a palm tree.

Wonder Woman gasped, being pushed back, a quick glance over a shoulder confirming the position of the tree in her peripheral vision. She twisted just as her back thumped against the tree, bringing her left knee up again, hoping the fire goddess' own forward rush might help drive Wonder Woman's knee into that toned midsection, as she attempted before. "Grr!" Adena grunted after Wonder Woman's knee met her midsection. Adena didn't think she'd repeat that move and it caught Adena off guard. Although she took a hit Adena persevered and held onto Wonder Woman unsure of her next move, keeping eyes peeled for what was coming. Unexpectedly she gets pushed back by a powerful right hook. Rocketing towards Adena, Wonder Woman's left fist readied to launch an uppercut targeted just beneath Adena's ribcage determined to knock some breath out of her.

Adena saw it coming, as Wonder Woman came to her at a blazing speed she gets into a blocking stance right before the fist is thrown. Although she blocked the hit it had enough force to launch Adena airborne. In midair, Adena raises her arms and swinging them down swiftly two fireballs were thrown at Wonder Woman from above. Wonder Woman zigzagged, tumbling with handsprings to evade them.

Planting one hand on the ground to break her fall Adena performs a backflip. Back on her feet, she returns to Wonder Woman in a quick sprint. "Think fast!" She shouts throwing her left fist forward aiming for the face. Wonder Woman did! She literally matched Adena punch-for-punch, the impact of their fists generating a shock wave which shoved them rudely apart again.

*FWOOOOHMM*

The almighty shock wave produced from their fists sent Adena a few feet away from her opponent. Keeping her guard up the shockwave did little to disorient her. Wonder Woman skidded backward to a halt, boots gouging narrow trenches into the ground.

"Try to keep up." She smirked, then exploded towards Adena again. This time, Wonder Woman would try a flurry of punches, thinking Adena might try to match fist-to-fist-to-fist, as Wonder Woman had, she'd test Adena's speed and reflexes, accelerating the pace. Adena generates more Reiki before releasing, followed by a flurry of high-speed fists being thrown at Wonder Woman's. The ground shook vigorously beneath them after every punch they hurled at each other. 

Wonder Woman winced. The impacts weren't so bad, but the heat stung more than a little. After several moments of intense flurrying, Wonder Woman switched it up, launching a kick towards Adena to shove themselves apart. Adena let out a surprised cry from the unexpected kick. Although she didn't block against it Adena plants a hand deep in the ground while sliding away from the Amazon. Wisps of smoke arose from Wonder Woman's hands. "Most impressive." Wonder Woman whispered, blowing on her knuckles. "Marvelous... considering I didn't expect you to pull that off," Adena says commenting on the kick that stopped her barrage of blazing fists. "Your skills are thrilling at best... but now it's time for this battle to come to a close." The Amazon said. 

"I couldn't agree more," Adena replied, quickly lowering herself to swing a fire engulfed kick at Wonder Woman's legs as if to trip her. Wonder Woman hopped over the kick. She wasn't fireproof so she'd take as little heat damage as possible. Wonder Woman opted to backpedal for awhile, letting Adena pursue. Adena smiled. As one of the original earth's combatants, Wonder Woman exceeded all expectations. Being able to keep up with each other, Utmost respect bloomed between the powerful women as Adena gave chase. Closing in on Wonder Woman Adena retaliates with an ax kick. One leg drops upon the Amazon from above that gets blocked by a raised left arm. "You have my respect!" Adena barked before following up with a jab aiming for Wonder Woman's chest. The jab struck her and the fire goddess unleashes one of her strongest attacks to finish off Wonder Woman throwing her another wave of high-speed punches while yelling out "Akekekekekeke!" After enough hits, she enters Burning Mode and yells "Kyaah!" Much louder and hurls one final punch sending the Amazon flying.

紅蓮百燃焼拳   
Guren Hyakunenshoken!  
(Crimson Lotus Hundred Burning Fist)

*CRASH!!*

An immense gust of sand kicked up upon Wonder Woman's descent after taking every single blow Adena gave her. "Urghnnn..." She groaned. The amazon's body was half burned and bruised all over. "You'll live. I didn't use my full power on that one." Adena hurried to her injured opponent and pulled out a can of Healing Soda. "Drink this. It'll treat your wounds!" She gives the opened can to Wonder Woman. She guzzles down the soda and Diamond materializes behind her.

"Finished already?" Diamond summons a power sealing collar and locks it around Wonder Woman. "Wh-what's the meaning of this?!" The Amazon swings a fist at Diamond, but it gets caught in the palm of her gloved hand. "I'm seeking pets. You can have your rematch with Adena... if you serve me well~" Diamond placed the amazon's wrists behind her back palm to palm and proceeded to tie them tightly together. The cinches were tight and the knots were placed well up Wonder Woman's wrists away from her probing fingers. Her elbows were next, several coils were wrapped loosely around her arms several inches above her elbows. As Diamond wrapped the cinches, she gently pulled her elbows together until they touched. The remaining length rope was wrapped under her left arm toward the front of her body, then up behind the neck and then down the front then back under her right arm. 

This rope was then tied off to the elbow cinch. The remaining rope then ran up to the rope that was running behind her neck. The neck rope was then pulled tight and the whole thing tied off above the elbows. This was a neat tie and the neck rope prevented any chance of the elbow cinch from slipping down like it was really going to anyway but it was the thought that counted. A long piece of rope was wrapped several times around Wonder Woman's body, below her breasts then continued with several more wraps above the breasts. Diamond used a small rope to cinch the ropes between her body and bound arms. She then cinched the ropes between her breasts thus preventing the rope from slipping and giving the nice effect of a tight breast bondage. 

Diamond wrapped a rope several times around Wonder Woman's girdled waist. She then took a long rope and tied it to the waist rope in the back, brought the rope down through her legs carefully placing the rope in the most intimate places. Diamond continued up and looped the rope over the waist loops in front and then proceeded to pull the rope again back through her crotch. This time she looped the rope through her bound wrists and pulled the rope back down and through her crotch. She pulled on the rope, slowly working all the slack out the lines. This caused Wonder Woman's bound wrists to be pulled down toward her ass. Diamond repeated this several times pulling her bound wrists up only served to pull the crotch rope tighter and deeper. Diamond tied the long rope off in front and proceeded to wrap the remaining length around her body and bound wrists. After about six wraps, she cinched the coils tightly between her bound wrists and body. Her legs were bound in the same manner as previous captives because hogties and frog ties wouldn't fit her in Multitude's seats. 

Diamond produces a golden ballgag with breathable holes on it and stuffs it in Wonder Woman's mouth. "Curfd' ssfou! Lmmfg offherruff emmg gud!" Adena did the honors of picking up Diamond's new catch and they head back to Multitude where she gets seated next to the still persistent Morrigan. "Thanks to you, she's gonna hate my guts now." Adena sighed. The respect she just earned from Wonder Woman was lost and Adena didn't take that too well. 

+++++++++

Saber, a heroic spirit from a powerful servant class fighting along the mage Shirou Emiya was all alone on the streets but her combat prowess ensured protection against thugs, rapists, and criminals who were usually on the prowl, running from police and mugging pedestrians. Saber and her Master traveled to America (Where the 4th Holy Grail War wasn't present) on vacation and a case of getting messed up while abroad or out the country happened. They were attacked by demons then Shirou, despite holding his own ended up getting hurt and got rushed to the hospital at the request of Carter who helped them out. Saber wore her elegant blue dress. Lest a battle ensued the dress would be coated in silver armor which she didn't need for the time being.

Walking the nearly deserted streets, lollipop in her mouth Bayonetta observed her surroundings, not really paying too much attention to the passerbys although she could feel their eyes gazing at her. Could she really blame them though? Her attire really wasn't something that the average female would wear in public. And with her curvy stature, she was bound to have a few necks of rapists broken. Grabbing the thin paper stick between her lips she twisted it in a circular motion and hummed slightly to herself until she noticed a group of people forming a circle around Saber a few feet away from her.

Now usually she wasn't curious on what humans these days thought was intriguing but for some reason, something was telling her to go over and have a look. While still spinning the little stick between her fingers she walked over to the group of people, their words floating around her as she got nearer. "Oh wow, I've never seen an outfit like that! Where are you from?" One person had spoken, "Are you royalty or something? Hey, do you think you could take a picture with me? Come on! I wanna show this to my friends!" another said. Raising an eyebrow, Bayonetta pushed through the crowd now, until she was finally in front and noticed what everybody was ogling at. Saber's look of needing space is what got to her, or maybe it was the male that was hounding her for a picture and started to reach over to her. With a few quick steps, she reached Saber and grabbed the male's wrist just before he had a chance to touch her and pulled her close to him. "Do not touch her without permission do you understand?" Dumbstruck on what to say the male just looked at her. Rolling her eyes she let go of his wrist and looked over to Diamond before grabbing her by her arm and looked to the crowd. "Now will you excuse us?" She spoke loud enough for everybody to hear and didn't really give them a chance to object as she pushed through the thickening crowd once again, tugging Saber along with her. 

"And what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?" 

"I'm looking for someone... someone you should be wary about. Though your aid and kindness are appreciated I'm afraid we must part ways." Saber lets go of her helper's hand and takes a few steps ahead. "Wait! What about the pervs?" 

"I can handle it," Saber muttered.

Blaze Fielding patrolled the streets with one of her associates from the police. The current task at hand was to stop two gang members from killing each other, over a petty dispute. A Blood and a Crip, both black men and armed to the teeth with handguns. Apparently, the fight started when the Blood rammed into the Crip while walking.

Blood: "Hey man what's wrong wit chu!?"

Crip: "Fuck you lookin' at nigga?" 

Blood: "I'm still tryin' to find out nigga!"

Crip: "Oh we got a problem here? WE GOTTA PROBLEM HERE?!" He points his gun. "HUH NIGGA?"

Blood: "It's yo funeral asshole!"

*BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!*

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Blaze and her associate intervene as the triggers were pulled. "You can't stop me punk ass cop bitch!" The Blood yelled. Things took a turn for the worst when two rounds struck Blaze's associate in the abdomen. Cammy of Delta Red and the X-Men operative Psylocke the frantic gunfire. When Blaze thought things were gonna get ugly from here, Cammy and Psylocke jump into the fray. The Blood gets kicked in the air by Cammy's Cannon Spike while the Crip gets skyrocketed by a Psy-Blast.

"Police asshoooooles!"

Blaze pays attention to her badly injured associate and pulls out her cell phone to call an ambulance. Her associate in agony reminded Blaze of an incident that occurred one week ago. She, Axel Stone along with their comrades Adam Hunter, Eddie "Skate" Hunter, Max Thunder and Dr. Zan were on their newest, albeit biggest mission yet (After preventing countless cities from being bombed by Mr. X who became a brain in a jar) involving the supernatural. A handful of cities have been attacked by "demons out of hell" according to the police. Demon sightings were proved to the public after a surviving officer recorded giant bats on his mobile phone. During their investigation, the group encountered a female in black, labeled "A pure psychotic bitch" by Adam who attacked them with swordplay and all sorts of hocus pocus shit. Axel was gravely wounded in the fight and had the bitch not ran away he would have been dead. He was taken to the hospital to get patched up right away after that.

It was a crushing defeat... and the group hadn't bothered to pursue the psycho bitch since. Recouping their losses. the demon attacks were presently being handled by other parties.

"Where's that detective friend of ours?" Psylocke was sent to accompany Cammy to contend with reported demon attacks. The same attacks that nearly cost Axel his life. "I don't know. Maybe she's with Guile!" Blaze didn't care about that detective's whereabouts at the moment, due to her associate clinging to a thread. "Stay with me!" 

"So far, I know Shadaloo isn't behind this since Bison never dabbled in magic," Cammy said. To Blaze's delight, she'd hear sirens coming their way. A single ambulance drove with aggressive speed and it stopped a few feet where the trio and their wounded friend waited.

\--On the Hilltops

The sound of a blade cutting flesh, splashes of fluid and cries of an inhumanely tortured soul permeated the cold night air. The sky itself peppered with sprays of blood from several soldiers equipped with various firearms and melee weapons. They stood their ground against a demon of sorts... and failed.

*KAPOWKAPOWKAPOW!*

"Damn damn eat this!!" A soldier, trembling, heart racing intensely fired rounds from his Gatling gun. Bullets whizzed through the seemingly fast target seen as a black and red blur that zipped left and right.

"Fuck... F-fuck-fuck FUCK!! I'M GONNA KILL THIS BITCH FOR WHAT SHE DID TO MY PARTNER!"

More shots fired, and the blur took a U-turn avoiding them. "YOU HEAR THAT YA PIECE OF SHIT!? I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!!"

*SHUCK!!*

The soldier's weapon had been sliced in half. Seconds later a female donning in black appears... before he could react a curved longsword impales his chest. "GHUCK...!!" Blood spurts from the male's open mouth. "You were saying?" The female spoke as she pulled her weapon out, allowing the fallen soldier to collapse on his back.

"Hahahahahaha... You mother fuckers sending the big dogs after me. Why am I not surprised?" She stood and watched more soldiers step out of the bushes and into her view. Blood red eyes gazing upon them with a look that could indeed kill. She stood in full view. Her clothing consisting of a black leather suit with a hole in the upper area revealing her cleavage. A sleeveless black and silver vest worn over the suit. A pair of golden braces worn around the wrists. A silver studded belt with a skull buckle locked around her waist and her slender legs were housed in a pair of long boots that reached her thighs. She had pointy ears protruding from the raven hair that went down to her waistline.

This sword-wielding psycho bitch is Rosalie Blackthorne, daughter of the demons Asmodeus and Lillith who were banished to the surface world by Lucifer, and the Blackthorne Clans last member. She made a deal with Lucifer to kill as many as he sees fit... only then her clansmen will be brought back from the dead. These men she slew were members of a religious group called Tempestus. Their mission: To purge the earth of unholy demons. They've been pursuing Rosalie for three years now and no success has been had in taking her head.

"You are surrounded by the best soldiers of Tempestus! Don't move OR we'll shoot!" Said one pointing a machine gun. "That's what you think!" With a single clap, Rosalie calls upon the assistance of her Familiars. Five creatures (Two on the left side of Rosalie and three on the right) materialized and await their master's command. "SIC' EM!!" Rosalie yells in response to lead flying in their direction.

*FRRRRRRRRRAK! FRRRRRRRRRAK! FRRRRRRRRRAK!*

Leklun, a tome wielding Imp casts a magic spell to increase the strength of his familiar brethren. Whuuloch a large gray-skinned Ogre charged the men in a blind rage flailing his fists, smashing heads like watermelons. Mordar a demonic mole tunneled underneath the grass and rose behind five soldiers who get slashed to bloody bits by his long claws. Vuilach the vulture flew ahead, dodging bullets and spat fireballs that exploded upon contact with a few sword wielders. Last but certainly not least Dalkiel the demon dragon opened his mouth and out came currents of black flame. What remained of Rosalie's pursuers were now reduced to husks of burnt skeletons. This done, all five Familiars vanished. "Hmph... Some best soldiers they were." A heavy puff flew from Rosalie's mouth and walked off to another point of interest. 

The hilltops became the next location Diamond and Adena arrived on. Sadly they were twenty minutes late and found nothing but destruction. Burned grass, scorched trees covered in blood and what remained of Rosalie's foes. "Quite the crime scene we walked in..." Diamond said. "And the killer's at large. Look!" Adena points at the footprints Rosalie left behind. "Should we let those legendary heroes you praise 24/7 handle it?" 

"Just put him in a tub of copper..." Adena suggested. 

Mai Shiranui spent time outside a park doing her ninjitsu exercises in preparation for an upcoming tournament. Her eyes closed, allowing the night breeze to wash over her body as she flowed from one stance to another. She wore her red ninja gi and brunette hair tied to a ponytail. Training was smooth sailing from there until she felt another breeze of the ominous variety. "Hm? I hope no pervs are watching!" The ninja flourished a pair of fans from her gi and readied a stance for combat.

"My my... those mounds of yours are close to popping out," Rosalie spoke with a soothing tone as she emerged from a thick tree she hid behind, displaying a sneer on her lips. Her eyes were fixed upon the kunoichi before her, and they'd shift down to her massive breasts. "After finishing a long workout I bet this ninja needs a break." Rosalie chuckled, lifting her hand, stroking her fingertips along the cleavage of Mai's large tits. 

Mai winced when the female stranger was quick to play with her well-endowed chest. "Oh n...no! You're that psycho I read in the newspapers!" Mai shivered. "A killer at large yes," Rosalie said. "But I wouldn't butcher a fine body like yours~" The witch's fingers kept fondling her tits. "I'd chain you up, and fuck you for days on end!" She'd hear rustling in the woods. To Rosalie's annoyance, the rustling was too loud for her liking... until it spits out Adena and Diamond who followed her footprints. "Who the fuck are you?" Rosalie conjures up her blade Maelstrom and holds the tip at Mai's throat. "And DON'T bother snagging this bitch. She's mine now." 

"So YOU'RE the one who made a mess back there," Adena smirked knowing she had another worthy opponent on her hands. "And the Tempestus fuckers sent MORE roadkill after me?!" Rosalie sighed and knocked Mai down with a kick in the rear. "Mmmm, you're just as ferocious as the pirate." Diamond referring to Velvet. "Another wild animal I'm gonna have fun taming." She conjured a leather whip and laughed. "Don't know what this Tempest-whatever is but I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to cage you like the beast you are and that's that!"

"I'll put your bones in one bag and your organs in another!" Rosalie begins the fight swinging Maelstrom downward and threw two black fireballs. Adena deflects the first sending it back and Diamond jumps over the second. Rosalie knocks the deflected fireball sky high and summons five Ogre familiars in front of her. "Tear apart!!" The ogres obey Rosalie's command and rush in to hurl swift punches blocked by Adena's Hellbringer and two iron maidens Diamond summoned. The large devices open and crush two Ogres whole while Adena bisects a third, impales a fourth and decapitates a fifth. "Dah!" Mai slams the back of her foot against Rosalie's thigh. "Fighting back are we?!" The witch flips back from Mai's horizontal kick. "Kachousen!" The fans are thrown and Rosalie cuts them down. "I faced psychos like you before. You don't compare to those Orochi followers or the lab rats from NESTS!" Mai boasted. "I wanna hear you scream!" Rosalie gives her a fast punch to the gut. "Not your fucking life story!" 

Mai counters with a karate chop on the witch's collarbone, then a backhand to the face. After dispatching Rosalie's goons Adena jumps in with a flaming dash punch while Diamond catches Rosalie off guard with a sliding kick hitting her legs. "Three against one... Good thing I got Familiars on my back!" Rosalie summons two fists to knock back her opponents. After being struck Adena throws flaming crescents from Hellbringer in midair and Diamond teleports, returning on foot but gets Mai thrown like a ragdoll towards her.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

Adena's projectiles meet the witch, followed by clouds of smoke.... but it gets blown away by the fists from before, revealing a demonic gorilla standing in front of his master. "That's a good kong. Rip hot stuff a new one and I'll give you a big banana!" Rosalie says.

"OUUUSH!!" The gorilla comes to Adena with the speed of a certain blue hedgehog and punches her across the face, three punches to her stomach an then an uppercut sending Adena crashing into a nearby pile of leaves. Diamond throws a long electric wire at Rosalie to immobilize her but the witch is too fast for that and cuts it with a horizontal swipe. "Time to play dirty!!" Diamond presses two charged cattle prods onto the ground sending electrical currents towards Rosalie. 

Rosalie turns her body into a black fog and hovers above the currents and returns to her base form close to Diamond and Mai. "Ryuu Enbu!" Mai swings her 'tail', releasing a stream of flames at the witch. Using a summoned ogre in her hand as a human shield it gets burned instead and tossed aside before Rosalie catapults Mai with a hard shoulder lean. She ducks under Diamond's large paddle and chokeslams her. "DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Rosalie kicks the blonde savagely until the fifth hit sends her body rolling like a ball.

*VRROOOOOOOOMSSSSH*

Adena's chainsaw grinds through the gorilla's stomach and pulls it out to chop its head off with a downward swipe. "Hotstuff... you're getting me ALL riled up now!" Rosalie yelled. "No one EVER lasted this long against me in ages." She imbues Maelstrom with dark energy and swings it down releasing a line of black and purple geysers coming the battered Adena's way. 

"KIKOSHOU!!"

A large, blue sphere splits the geysers apart and Adena sees a new face by her side. "No way... it's... it's..." Adena's rescuer was a Chinese woman with large breasts, wide hips, and a thick ass. She wore a blue qipao, brown tights, and long white boots. 

"...Chun-Li!"

"You won't escape this time!" The Interpol detective said. In addition to gaining notoriety as a serial killer brought up on news reports, Rosalie became a target for Chun-Li, her partners Guile and Cammy along with many forms of authority (The FBI, C.I.A and various SWAT teams) to capture. "Those thunder thighs... they hurt like a bitch! But you're right... I'm not gonna run." Rosalie spat. "Your fat thighs'll make good trophy displays hahahahahaha!" Rosalie cackled.

"Mai Shiranui may be my rival... but I respect her. As such, I'll bring you to justice on her behalf!" Chun-Li dashes forward and strikes the witch with her iconic high-speed kicks. The twentieth kick launches Rosalie. "Spinning Bird Kick!" Another signature moves to follow up with as Chun-Li combos Rosalie with an inverted spin kick. "I'll give you a hand!" Adena charges up and throws a large fireball (In a Hadouken style pose) at the airborne Rosalie. "SHIT!" Rosalie summons a medieval battle ax that hovers around her like a barrier and cuts the fireball in half. Her feet meet the ground but gets caught off guard by more newcomers joining the fray.

"Spiral Arrow!" Cammy flies into Rosalie's view with a horizontal spin kick and plants boots hard into her backside. "Psy Blast!" Psylocke fires a butterfly projectile at Rosalie's feet forcing her to lose balance. "Hishousouzan!" Blaze leaps in with a forward somersault striking Rosalie with her fists. Cammy, Psylocke, and Blaze group up with Adena, Diamond, Mai and Chun-Li making it clear that Rosalie doesn't stand a chance now. 

Blaze: "You're the bitch who put Axel in a hospital bed. I won't forget that!" 

Cammy: "I'm surprised you're not affiliated with degenerates like Bison." 

Psylocke: "You're totally outnumbered! Don't make it hard on yourself and surrender." 

"Fuck it... it doesn't matter how many bitches come at me. When there's a bloodshed I'M the one making heads roll!" Clapping her hands Rosalie calls forth a great number of Familiars. Not ten... not twenty... but forty! Adena clings to Chun-Li much to a jealous Diamond's dismay and panics. "We're the ones outnumbered!" Diamond slaps Adena in the ass, causing her to let go of Chun-Li and scolds the fire goddess. "Pull yourself together! This is NOTHING compared to the Tyrant Beasts and you know it!" 

"Fine." Adena revs up Hellbringer. Rosalie allows her demonic army to approach... slowly. 

"AVAVAGO!!"

A demonic dragon twice the size as Dalkiel descends and gobbles up five of the forty incoming demons. "What the fuck!?" Diamond jumps. Loud gunshots tear through the air and splashes of blood makes a few demons drop like bodies in a gas chamber. Bayonetta drops in front of the group and blows the smoke emitting from her pistols. "A lovely party... shame on you for not inviting me!"

"OOOOWAAAAOOO!" The demons and Rosalie fiercely charge into battle, ready to tear them limb from limb. Bayonetta's pistol clashes with the evil witch's blade while everyone else goes ham on her horde. Rosalie dodges one Wicked Weave after the next, countering with several weapons in her arsenal aside from Maelstrom. Their legs collide next as they aimed to kick each other. Bayonetta cartwheels away from Rosalie and ANOTHER new face drops in between them in the form of Saber donning the silver breastplate, greaves, and gauntlets that decorated her dress. With a blade of invisible air prepared she hops and lands a diagonal slash on Rosalie's shoulder. "In the name of my master you will be put to justice!" Rosalie just chuckled in reply and used a small portion of healing magic on the inflicted wound. "Agh... the bitch in the blue dress..." Rosalie growled. "...I thought I had your boyfriend bleeding like a stuck pig!" 

"He survived..." Saber shoves Excalibur's pommel against Rosalie's stomach. "...And on his behalf, you will fall!" Rosalie's quick reflexes saves her from a sword thrust. 

*KLANG!*

"I'll take a bath in your FUCKING BLOOD!" Thrilled by Saber's willpower the witch's toothy grin widens. "Forgive my interference Umbra witch!" Saber says to Bayonetta, watching the vicious swordplay. "None taken!" Bayonetta leaves them be and helps the rest against Rosalie's horde.

Adena sets three Ogres on fire while Diamond traps several magic Imps in multiple racks that pull and break off their limbs, Chun-Li and Blaze incinerate a minotaur with a double Kikoshou. Cammy launches a Dullahan with a Cannon Spike and Mai scorches several Vulliachs with fiery geysers summoned around her, along with Psylocke spreading several butterfly projectiles to clear the rest of them using her Kocho Gakure technique.

Numbers of the horde dwindle faster than the witch can comprehend, eventually leaving Rosalie on her own and standing her ground against Saber. She'd summon fifty more but the heroic spirit wouldn't spare her the time to do so. Saber made rapid thrusts towards the face, shoulders, and chest all of which Rosalie had the quick reflexes to guard. "Is one of us gonna land a cut or what!?" Saber answers that with a cut across the thigh. A move Rosalie did not expect as she thought her upper body was the main focus. Saber moves in for a vertical slash but Rosalie turns into dark fog and phases through her attack. Changing back she summons one of her stronger Familiars. "Alrekr, come forth!" A large, horned demon arises from a purple pentagram and opens its mouth. A growing fireball that stays in place shocking Saber up to 20 times before she gets knocked back. Saber plummets and Rosalie gives chase. "I'm gonna chop off EVERY SINGLE part o' yours!!" The maniacal laughter drives Saber to get up... and finish this with her power in peak form. "Beg for mercy!!" Rosalie's demonic blade nears the heroic spirit's throat.

*CLASH!!!*

"What... what the fuck is this?!" Rosalie final blow had been averted by Saber's Noble Phantasm, the one, and only Excalibur. 

"Saber... we can't sit idly and let that woman do as she pleases...!"

Those were Shirou's words to Saber as he lay in a hospital bed.

Most fortunate that Shirou didn't stop her, let alone use a Command Seal to prevent her from taking this demon alone. If anyone was to put Rosalie Blackthorne in her place it was Saber. Those who eradicated Rosalie's horde stood and watched the upcoming climax. Saber goes all out on Rosalie with a series of powerful slashes. The first three hits being a diagonal slash, a horizontal slash, a vertical slash she follows up with rapid thrusts before launching Rosalie with an uppercut. Launched in the air with her opponent she charges up and dishes out a powerful vertical slash with Excalibur enveloped in golden light.

And finally... the Servant succeeded in where the Master failed. Rosalie stepped back and made pained grunts of frustration. "F-f-fuck... you! I'll h...have your fucking head next t..ime!" She plummets and back hits the ground with a loud thud. The witch was immortal so death wasn't knocking on her doorstep. She'd live to fight another day and recuperate... but Diamond wouldn't let that come to pass.

"And that's a wrap!" Diamond sighed. "Now, get in line so I can bind, gag and take you home!" Everyone save for Adena didn't know what she was talking about at first... until coils of rope and power sealing collars were summoned right before their eyes. "So you stab us in the back? Just like that?" Mai pulled out a spare pair of fans, ready to battle the next foe. "Think again!" Chun-Li points a finger at Diamond and her girlfriend. "You know kidnapping's a criminal offense and I won't let you get away with it!"

"Then try and stop us!" Adena gives Chun-Li and the captives-to be a smug look.

Seven against two. Instantaneously the two goddesses knew they were in for one hell of a fight. A big hassle in Diamond's eyes, but for Adena, it was an honor. A battle she would enjoy from start to finish. "This is gonna be a long one." Diamond facepalmed.

Two hours later...

Chun-Li, Mai, Blaze, Bayonetta, Cammy, Psylocke, and Saber lay unconscious alongside the previously defeated foe. To cut corners for once, Diamond bound all seven of them in the same position. Thick hemp ropes wrapped below their breasts and over the arms seven times with wrists tied behind their backs. Rope-wrapped around their legs at the thighs, shins, and ankles complete with three tight cinches between them. They only differed from the gags worn with Chun-Li sporting a whiffle ballgag, Mai had a cloth tied between her teeth, Blaze's lips sealed with layers of tape, Bayonetta wearing a leather panel gag, Cammy being silenced with a ring gag, Psylocke being forced to sink her teeth into a rubber bit gag, Saber's speech kept at bay by blue muzzle gag and Rosalie's profanity muted by an open mouth spider gag. When they were taken to Multitude the goddesses buckled up their ten new captives along the previous nine. 

"Hmmm nine plus ten equals..." Adena alights onto the passenger's seat and buckles up. "NINETEEN! Aw phooey if only I had twenty! So close, yet so far." Looking back at the aisle Diamond saw there were 31 seats left. "I'd go to the next level, but I might end up getting more numbers than needed. So yes... let's go home and get these bitches suited up."

\--The Evans Mansion, 2905 A.D

Multitude descends onto the grounds of her lovely mansion. The engine stops and the hatch opens, relinquishing Diamond, Adena and everyone they caught, now stuffed in levitation bubbles. Humming a subtly quiet tune Diamond stepped through the mansion's double doors. What greets her, however, is a catastrophe that makes Diamond eyes widen, with a gasp.

"WHAT?!?" 

She sees Samus Aran laying at Dark Queen's feet battered and bruised. To make matters worse those who watched their fight did nothing about it.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"


	6. Chapter 6

\--The Evans Mansion, 2905 A.D

"This bitch... started it!" Samus groaned. The beaten bounty hunter lost a fist fight with her bitter rival the Dark Queen. Since Adena knew nothing of the two she didn't make a big deal out of this. Diamond, on the other hand, was distraught to see her slaves and pets fighting among themselves. "Like I said... we hate each other's guts, what the fuck was you expecting?" Dark Queen said. "And NONE of you tried to stop them!?" Diamond turned to the other girls, namely Palutena who she left in charge. "We did," Leona said. "But noooo, they told us to stay out of this." Palutena rolled her eyes. "Well, Leona and Pally did whatever they could and got bruised in the crossfire!" Esther points her finger at a red mark on Leona's upper left arm.

"What are you gonna do?" Adena asked Diamond. Since they behaved like children it kinda made sense to punish them. "Something I FORGOT to do ages ago..." A lecherous grin appeared on Diamond's face.

"MMMMMMMMPH!!!"

Loud, albeit muffled cries of Diamond's captives filled a large dark room. The goddess of punishment took them to a dungeon that was constructed deep within the mansion long before her parents' death. Her father was not only an archaeologist but a household name in the BDSM industry. This dungeon was made to for partygoers Dom and Sub alike for him, his wife and their friends to partake in. This is where Diamond brought her captured subs, all of which were bound in varied positions and gagged. She stood before them with that same grin and laughed at a few who made the obligatory struggles here and there. 

Cammy was bound in a Y shaped belt harness. Rings were attached to straps that went above, below, between the chest, over the upper arms and biceps until the strap between the breasts went down to her crotch with straps that went across the stomach and waist. Her wrists and elbows were roped together behind the back and legs were held together by black, thick belts at the thighs, knees, shins, and ankles. A large red ballgag was secured in her mouth that had a chinstrap attachment.

Velvet Crowe was bound in black rope tied above, below and in between her breasts, which connected to the rope that held her by the biceps. Her lower arms were box tied together at the wrists and elbows. Only one length of rope had been tied around her thighs with another one around her wrists. A black muzzle gag kept the demon dog from barking. 

Milla Maxwell was semi mummified in thick layers of gray bondage tape. Arms put together palm to palm and taped wrapped around them from the biceps to her wrists which Diamond didn't wrap into taped fists. Layer after layer wrapped over the arms and around Milla's midriff below her breasts. More layers of the tape covered her thighs, knees, shins, and ankles. Two pieces of tape were placed over both nipples and her lips were hidden behind a thickly layered tape gag comprised of twenty strips.

Akame had layers of silver tape wrapped below her breasts and over the arms pinning them to the sides of her upper body, her hands were completely covered in balls of tape and held together in front of her at the wrists. Her legs were taped together at the calves and ankles. A ball of cloth had been stuffed in her mouth and it bulged underneath the multiple layers of tape over her lips.

Saeko Busujima's arms were tied behind her back. Ropes held them together at the biceps, forearms, and elbows with tight cinches made between them. Several loops of rope wrapped her breasts made her breasts stick out. Another length was tied like a belt around her waist and knotted in front. Another cord went under her crotch that had a vibrator tied into it, pushed in deep and it had no chance of slipping out. Saeko's ankles were also crossed and tied. A rope runs from them to the back of her crotch rope to prevent Saeko from standing up.

Esdeath's wrists were pulled back to its corresponding ankle and bound tightly to it on the outside that pulled her back into an arch. Then her knees and ankles were bound together, along with her elbows. Loops of thin cord cut deeply into the flesh above and below her elbows, forcing them to touch. A thick cloth filled her mouth to the brim. Then a blue head harness ball gag had been forced into her mouth, stretching her jaw. The straps had been pulled just as tight as was possible. 

Artemis the Amazon wore large shackles behind the back which were durable enough to resist if a brute such as Artemis tried to break free. Black metallic bands would be wrapped above and below the amazon's breasts and over her arms that were pinned against the sides while being bound on her knees with legs held together by the same bands at those thick thighs, knees, and ankles. Another shackle was locked around Artemis' neck attached to a strong chain on the wall which held her as if she were a dog on a leash. The Amazon growled against a bit gag.

Alvilda the Sorceress had red ropes wrapped above and below the breasts that went over the biceps of both arms that were tied and cinched together behind the back at the forearms and wrists. Legs roped and cinched together at the thighs, knees, and ankles and a white cloth was tied tightly between her lips.

Rosalie Blackthorne had her neck and wrists locked in a wooden pillory. While being forced on her knees her ankles were locked in a pillory as well. Her gag was changed from a muzzle to a thick bridle gag.

Ashe Williams was covered in blue tape from her breasts, all the way down to her feet. Tape was also wrapped around from the neck to her mouth and nose. A hole was made on the tape covering Ashe's nose to prevent her from suffocating.

2B had a white rope harness that had ropes lashed above, below, between the breasts. Arms box tied behind her back at the wrists and elbows. Ropes wrapped and knotted around the waist like a belt with the 'tails' of this rope being pressed against her folds and pulled underneath them and connected to the elbow ropes. Her legs were held together at the thighs and calves by two leather belts and a black panel gag kept the android silent.

Zelda was forced on her rump. Golden shackles locked to her left ankle and wrist while another pair of shackles were applied the same way to the right ankle and wrist. The Hylian princess was gagged with bands of pink tape wrapped over her mouth.

Camilla's arms were box tied behind the back together at the wrists and elbows. Upper arms held by rope tied above and below her plump breasts. Several bands of rope were coiled around her plump thighs with one more around the ankles.

Mai Shiranui was on her knees, legs spread and folded beneath her. The ninja's wrists were held to her thighs by strong bondage belts locked around them. Mai was blindfolded and gagged with knotted cloth.

Chun-Li had her roped wrists tied to a large metal eyelet that was attached to a chain that hung from the ceiling. The chain had been secured to a wooden truss beam. It was made adjustable enough for Chun-Li to remain on her tiptoes as her wrists were pulled tightly up above her head, making her feet strain in her pumps to maintain her balance. And Diamond silenced the INTERPOL detective with a spider gag.

Blaze Fielding and Psylocke being hogtied had eight loops of rope wound above, below their breasts and over the arms. Hands were hidden from their view due to them being roped behind the back. Their legs were lifted and rope knotted them together at the ankles complete with a separate length being cinched between the ankle and wrist ropes. Blaze protested through a ring gag while Psylocke's lips were pursed around a black ball gag.

Lucina's arms were tied behind the back at the wrists and elbows by brown rope. More ropes were wrapped all around the upper arms, biceps and below her breasts. Her legs were tied and cinched together only at the thighs and ankles, then cleave gagged with a blue cloth tied tightly between the lips.

Palutena stuck to a metal pole that was lodged between the floor and ceiling next to her blue-haired lover. Ropes were wound and knotted around the torso to the pole while the wrist of her left arm and the thigh of her right leg had been tied to it as well. Her ankles were both locked by golden shackles attached to chains mounted on the floor, although her left leg was held up by a shackle around the thigh connected to a chain on the wall. The wrist of her right arm was shackled to the wall and her teeth sunk into the rubber of a bit gag.

Bayonetta's body hung from the ceiling by threads of hemp rope. Rope tied tightly above, below and between her breasts which were also tied around the upper arms and biceps. Her arms were tied together at the wrists and elbows and the rope holding them together were connected to lengths of rope tied around her waist. Her legs were spread apart and frog tied at the thigh to the corresponding ankle, then kept quiet by a black cleave gag.

Esther's arms were box tied behind the back. Two black bondage belts locked above and below her bare breasts, her legs were held together at the thighs by black and gold metal bands and she wore a black and gold chastity belt over the waist held by a golden square shaped keyhole that had more metal covering up her pussy underneath it. Esther uncontrollably threw flecks of saliva out of the holes in the white ball gag.

Samus Aran had black ropes wrapped above and below the breasts which held down her upper arms and biceps to her sides. Ropes of the same material were wound over the armpits and over the shoulders while there were cinches between the rope below her breasts and biceps. Samus' arms were put in a box tied with rope wrapped around them at the wrists and elbows. Another length wrapped around Samus' midriff five times before being cinched between her elbow and wrist ropes. Her legs were lashed and cinched together at the thighs and ankles and a chin strap ballgag (Similar to Cammy's) kept any angry rants at bay.

Morrigan Aensland's legs were spread and frog tied by silver rope at the ankles and thighs. Morrigan's forearms were then tied against her upper arms. More rope was wrapped around her breasts above and beneath, further pinning her arms to her back. And more rope was wrapped around her wrists, forcing her hands to clasp together, completing her reverse-prayer. 

Aqua wore a black leather hood that only exposed her mouth filled with a blue ballgag. Her arms were behind the back and tightly laced in a black arm binder while her legs were held together by thick leather straps matching the color of her hood and armbinder. A pink butt plug vibrated nonstop in her tight pucker.

KOS-MOS was put in a hogtie. Her arms were held together behind the back by black steel cuffs locked around the biceps and wrists. Her folded legs were held together by thick strips of tape around the thighs while cuffs locked around the ankles and a separate chain was linked to the wrist and ankle cuffs, and her gag of choice was a blue muzzle. 

Wonder Woman was forced into a black bondage harness. Straps went above, below and between the breasts over the waist and biceps. Arms were behind the back and taped together at the wrists while layers of tape were wrapped around the ankles. The golden ballgag from before had not been removed though, as Diamond felt it suited her pretty well.

Dark Queen's arms tightly tied behind the back by nylon rope that held her wrists, elbows, and biceps. Her arms had been pinned to her torso with rope tied above and below the breasts with a single rope tied in between to make her tits jut. Dark Queen's legs were tied together, at the thighs, knees, shins, ankles, and feet. Legs were then lifted up and rope tied between the rope holding her ankles to the rope holding her arms putting her in a hogtie. She began making muffled swears and threats into a 3-inch ballgag that didn't run short of drool.

Aureus Ignis Regina, Naga the Serpent and Saber shared the same position. Their wrists tied crossed behind the back with thick rope, their ankles tied crossed forcing their shins to be at right angles to each other with the knees wide apart. The ropes were pulled tight, forcing their ankles as close to their necks as possible. Then their left upper arms were tied to the left thigh, just above the knee. The same was done with the right arm and leg forcing them in lotus tie positions. Aureus wore a gold harness ballgag, Naga's mouth was filled with cloth and another tied over it and Saber's mouth was hidden in a leather neck corset.

Leona Fillmore was put in a strappado position. Her arms tied and cinched together at the biceps, elbows, and wrists held up behind her connected to a chain from the ceiling. Her legs spread apart and ankles locked to black cuffs on a spreader bar. Her speech stolen by a harness bit gag.

Adena Mathis was forced on her rear with legs spread in front of her and frog tied. A rope harness wound above, below and cinched between her breasts. Four ropes were wound under the rope below her breasts and went vertically, horizontally, diagonally from the left and diagonally from the right across her midriff and knotted to the ropes that were wrapped around her waist like a belt. Arms box tied behind her back at the wrists and elbows and a separate length of rope were knotted between her elbow and waist ropes. Diamond knew her girlfriend loved ballgags so she kept her quiet with a 3-inch, red ball locked in Adena's mouth.

"MMMFPH!" Adena looked up to Diamond clasping her chin with a leather gloved hand. "I know love. I want to have another fuck fest with you... and everyone else." She kisses Adena's gagged lips and steps back to crack her whip across the floor, getting everyone's attention and ceasing their struggles. 

"May I have your attention please?!"

Adena and the rest pay close attention to what Diamond has in store for them today.  
"I am Diamond Evans... and to this day forward I am your mistress!"

"Mmfaaawwwf!" They muffled moan again in dismay only to have Diamond crack her whip again. "Silence!"

"I am your mistress and all bound, gagged and at my mercy are merely slaves... Well for Adena she's my girlfriend AND slave but I digress."

"Ffffffk..." And suddenly Adena was disappointed to know this was not the fully consensual relationship she hoped for.

"You ladies have had your fun... Now pay for it! Because today's the day I train each and every one of you into proper slaves. Some will be suited maids, while others will be fitted for bodyguard duty... And if you do your job well enough mistress will give you a much-deserved reward~!" Diamond stops mid-speech to chuckle while caressing the handle of her whip. Her cyan optics looking onto the captives with a lusty grin. 32 of them, yes but she didn't know who to start with first.

"So... who should I whip into shape first?"

Three Hours Later...

\--The 7th Heaven Bar

7th Heaven was a lively bar that locals liked to congregate into trade gossip and visit with one another without having to fight scores of inebriated preppies for a table and a place that never stayed quiet or hushed. The joint, as they said, was jumpin', and did it ever. There was a loud, throbbing jukebox that played only the good stuff. Men in tight pants who sang lustily about women, drugs, and depravity had been consigned to celluloid parody or reality TV rehabilitation. The old rock swagger was the exclusive province of rap music now, the only genre that still celebrated indulgence in all its forms. The boys with guitars had turned to write moody little songs, safe little emotional ditties that no one could dance to. It's well-known hostess Tifa Lockhart had a way of making the cocktails just right: the gin and tonics tart and bracing. It was a party every night, and every evening ended with patrons dancing on the bar, losing their inhibitions and occasionally their clothing. If you came into 7th Heaven alone and feeling blue, you left with either a new friend or a hangover, sometimes both.

The bar had a new guest... none other than Diamond of course. Considering Diamond had a rough day as of late, after spending god knows how long with dominating her slaves it was obvious that she came to this place for some good old rest and recuperation. She strolled through the crowds of partygoers only to be stopped by three men who looked like they belonged in a street gang from an 80's-90's side-scrolling beat em' up. Leather clad, chain and knife-wielding degenerates who'd never say no to a good time, especially if they met hotties like her and Tifa. One in the middle gave Diamond a perverted grin, while the other two dug into their pants, rubbing their hard manhoods. "Don't bother." Diamond said to them. "We just wanna be your friend chill out missy!" The middle thug chuckled. The man on the right reached out to grab Diamond's breast. 

*KRAAAAAAACK* 

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!!" 

Diamond shocks him with her trusty cattle prods. The bustling chatter comes to an abrupt end as everyone including Tifa watch the man's jolt engulfed body twist and jerk. "THIS BITCH IS NUTS!" The knife wielder and his chain hugging compadre take action to help a bro out. Pulling the prod away, Diamond's perpetrator drops like a fly and she catches the knife wielder's arm and snaps it. "OOOWIIE!!" He gets a boot to the stomach and crashes into the chain hugger who didn't get a chance to swing at the blonde. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" All of a sudden there's panic. 7th Heaven's customers rush out of the bar like a stampede of wildebeests, leaving it a mess. The thugs Diamond took care of were lucky to be alive and got out of here as quickly as they could.

"What the hell!?" Tifa hopped over the counter and glared at Diamond with clenched fists. "They had it coming. Are you not aware of sexual harassment?" Not looking back Diamond's left hand clicked away at the jukebox. "Yeah." Tifa spat. "But you made a mess and this bar cost me a fortune!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Diamond sneered.

"You're gonna pay for ALL the damage you did!"

"With my hard earned green?... or my fists?" Diamond clicked the jukebox one final time. The song it played was fitting for an ensuing battle.

The music plays: "Those Who Fight Further (Black Mages Remix)"

"I think I'll go with the latter than the former!" Diamond's arm swished upwards that produced a whip and Tifa leaps towards her to make the first move. "Eat this!" Tifa comes down with a dive kick that Diamond teleports to avoid, and Tifa's stomp splits a table in two instead.

*SKA!* She gets a whiplash across the left shoulder. *SKA* then another on her hip. Diamond brings the whip down the third time but Tifa grabs a nearby chair and throws it straight ahead, followed by a second chair. Diamond summons three buzzsaws in front of her, grinding them into measly pieces of wood. Tifa runs, takes a sharp turn between two tables and closes into backhands Diamond's cheek. Diamond blocks a quick jab, steps back and blocks a right hook, blocks rapidly thrown punches with both arms held up and catches Tifa's left arm before lifting the barmaid above her head and hurling her towards a wall. Tifa saves herself in the nick of time by planting feet and a hand against said wall and ricochets herself after Diamond with her fist wreathed in flames.

"Gotcha!" Diamond gets down, grabs the airborne Tifa and follows up with a suplex that makes the floor, chair, and tables shake. The impact was strong... but not strong enough to put Tifa out of commission as she does a breakdance kick spinning to the left, legs hitting Diamond's that trips her. Before she can hit the floor Tifa ascends with an uppercut punch that sends Diamond up... and down onto the nearest table.

"Heh... i didn't need tons of Materia for this piece of cake," Tifa said, brushing the dust off her red gloves. "You got me down, but not out!" Diamond puts two charged cattle prods together and shoots five electric spheres from the tip. Tifa backflips, and lands behind a rounded table which she flips, using it as a cover against those shocking projectiles. Putting all her energy into a clenched fist cocked back Tifa punches the table and sends it straight to Diamond like a sliding avalanche. Diamond jumps off the table she crashed into, she watches them collide below her and summons a golden chain with a large cuff attached that reaches out to grab Tifa.

The cuff locks around Tifa's waist and it pulls Diamond towards her caught target. Diamond's boots slam onto Tifa's chest and down on her back, she goes. "Get this thing offa me!" Tifa yelled in an attempt to pry the cuff off her waist. "Whatever that Materia stuff is, it won't get you outta this!" Diamond laughed. "And I was hoping for a longer scuffle with you..." She locks a power sealing collar around Tifa's neck to prevent Materia from being used. A roll of duct tape is conjured next and she puts Tifa's arms together in front of her. "H...hey what do you think you're doing!?"

Tifa feels uneasy, watching her forearms and wrists being put together. "You'll see~" Diamond begins wrapping tape around the forearms and wrists. She repeats this ten more times and tears the roll off. "A kidnapper! You--Mmmph!" Diamond shoves a piece of tape over the flustered Tifa's lips. "Hmmm, I think you'll make a great cook. An OBEDIENT cook to be exact~" Tifa's legs are then taped together at the thighs, knees, and calves. Snapping her fingers Diamond disperses the golden chain cuff and picks Tifa up. "Mmff! Mmfgllf Ughhf MMMPH!" Being carried out of 7th Heaven now in shambles the busty barmaid tries kicking up her taped legs. "LFFF MFEEH GMMMF!!"

"Hahahaha oh I just LOVE the feisty ones!" Diamond skipped along the city streets, surprised to not get caught by the seemingly oblivious townsfolk, except one or two. "Does this place have a police department?"

"No. But we can handle no goody two shoes like you."

"Who said that!?" Diamond close to her ship stops and eyes widens at the unexpected appearance of the former SOLDIER Cloud Strife and the gun-toting Barret Wallace.

"CLFFFD! BFF'RETFF!" Tifa tried to hop out of Diamond's hold but no luck so far. "Let Tifa go!" Cloud pulls out his iconic Buster Sword. "Yeeeah I'll admit you good enough to give the black mamba but you fucked up for takin' a good friend of ours!" Said Barret.

"Give me the black mamba...!?" Diamond's jaws dropped. There was nothing...NOTHING subtle about that comment whatsoever!

"TOTALLY. NOT. INTERESTED!!"

She throws down a smoke pellet. Red and black clouds rise up right before their eyes and Diamond makes a painstakingly fast getaway. "SHIT! The fuckin' bitch took a page from Yuffie with that ninja poof stuff!" Barret yelled. "No time for games!" Cloud hears the engines roar and charges into the smoke just so he could catch Diamond's ship in time. Unfortunately, one step closer and Multitude rose from it's parked spot. "No!" Cloud barked as the ship took off into the unknown.

+++++++++++++

\--The Wilderness

After surviving a fierce skirmish orchestrated by evil barbarians Tyris Flare was a little worn out, but thankfully, not badly wounded. She came to rest on a nearby log near a stream and looked up at the sky. She knew she needed to continue her travels, but the night would be falling soon and needed a place to rest for the time being. She'd hear the sound of grass meshing and immediately grabbed her longsword, covered in the blood of her recently slain foes. Her emerald hues dart over to Diamond's direction.

"Hold it! One of Death Adder's minions?" She asked. Caught red-handed Diamond took a step back and gave the Amazon a slightly scared look at the sword in her grip. "No. I don't know who this Death Adder person is..." Tyris observed her attire and raised an eyebrow before lowering her weapon. "State your name."

"Diamond. I'm from the planet Earth II, and how about you?"

"I am called Tyris Flare. A warrior Amazon traveling to save my people from the tyrant Death Adder." She gets a glimpse at the smirk on Diamond's face. "Why are you looking at me like that? She asked, putting her sword down to brush the back her brunette hair. She wasn't aware that Diamond was caught off guard by her lack of clothing. Tyris wore nothing but a red and white bikini, silver wristbands and a pair of red boots. "I'm curious... Who's Death Adder? Sounds like a toughie my girlfriend would go toe to toe with." Diamond said to her before approaching Tyris.

"...He is a callous being who brought plague and death to everything in his wake including my mother and father. He never stops to bring despair to others, as well." Tyris said as she sat back down on the log and sighed heavily. "I am on a journey to slay him."

"Sounds like fun... Maybe I can help you out." Diamond said. "Haven't had any action since I made seven hotties my bitches." Back when she and Adena took on Blaze, Chun-Li, Psylocke, Cammy, Bayonetta, Mai, and Saber at once. "Made them your...bitches? I'm afraid I do not understand." Tyris shook her head. "Care to explain?"

"I got into a fight with seven warrior women, just like you. After I beat them they agreed to be used to my whim."

"I do not understand... Can you show me what you mean?"

"It falls under the topic of... sex." Diamond licked her lips. "How can you have sexual relations with another female? Is it possible?" Tyris asked confused; she wasn't familiar with lesbian terms, given the time and age she lives in.

"Oh, it's possible. Something that you'll eventually get used to." Diamond replied before leaning in to lick the amazon's neck slowly. Tyris moaned slightly when she felt the lick and cooed softly. "Ahhh... W-What are you...doing?"

"I was just testing you. Stimulating isn't it?" Diamond asked after hearing the Amazon let out a moan. "Now I get it...!" Tyris shoves Diamond with a kick. "You want me to become your plaything!" Angrily she picks up her blade and prepares a fighting stance. "Think again you deviant!"

"This should be an easy one..." Diamond allowed the Amazon to ready her weapon as she surrounds herself with a cattle prod, whip, paddle and riding crop floating around her. "Come on!" She gestures. "I'll have your head!!" Tyris charges into battle and swings her sword. Diamond steps back from a horizontal swipe that barely misses her throat. A diagonal sword thrust crosses against Diamond's riding crop next and her free hand grabs the paddle that strikes Tyris's ass. "Ugh!!" The Amazon sees a roundhouse kick coming and it hits her hard in the right arm. The kick created small distance between them, but Tyris steps back into the fight via front flip and lands an ax kick onto Diamond's shoulder. Landing in front of her Tyris punches Diamond in the jaw, hits her again with the weaponless fist, grabs Diamond by the throat and knees her in the stomach. "Easy prey I am not!" Tyris finishes this combo with a sword thrust but her blade chunks through Diamond's paddle. Lifting the paddle up brings Tyris's arms with it Diamond hops up and pushes herself forward, kicking Tyris's stomach with both legs extended.

"OOF!" Tyris lands on her rump. The pain brewing in her right arm, stomach and rear end she has the willpower to ignore. "Harlot! I will not yield to your perverse desires!"

"You're all bark and no bite," Diamond comments the amazon's reliance on constant banter. "AYE YAI YAI!" Tiny elves dressed in blue, wearing cliche wizard hats hopped out of the bushes carrying brown sacks and ran amok. "What the fuck is this?" Diamond just stood there and watched them jump, run and giggle about. Their arrival made Tyris give her opponent a wide smile. "The upper hand is mine!" Tyris slashed, poked and kicked each and every runt, who relinquished a blue pot. "OH NO, IT'S THAT SHE-DEVIL AGAIN! Aaaah run!" The runts take off and Tyris snatches their pots before tossing them up. "Six of them. Exactly what I need!" The pots explode and a large dragon is summoned above her.

"Incinerate!"

"SHIT!" Diamond makes a run for it and Tyris's fire-breathing dragon gives chase. "I HAD NO IDEA SHE COULD DO THAT!!" As she runs, her surroundings become engulfed in flames. Tyris follows them unless Diamond is able to ward off the dragon.

"That's it...!" Diamond didn't use tools of the one-shot variety on captives to be. Given her, near death experience, she'd have to pull out all the stops to save herself from being cooked by the amazon's bloodthirsty dragon. Clapping her hands she summons twenty opened iron maidens around the dragon. They close, sinking spiked nails into its legs, wings, head, snout, and tail.

"OOOOOOUHHH!!" It roared. "Mother gods what have you done!?" Tyris is shocked to see her strongest magic didn't work. Then again Diamond was too fast for it to catch in its hellish flames. "OOOOOUUUUGHHH!" The dragon falls into the lake up ahead and a colossal splash follows. "MONSTER!" Tyris catches up to Diamond and swings her sword vertically. "Sorry I killed your pet." Diamond karate chops her wrists, forcing that sword out of Tyris's grasp. "And monster? More like Dragon Slayer!" Diamond laughs and shocks Tyris in the back with a cattle prod up to times until she collapses.

With Tyris Flare, down for the count Diamond gets ready to tie her up. Because the area became a forest fire Diamond didn't have time to put Tyris in an elaborate chest harness. Putting hands behind her back Diamond produced a pair of cup sized shackles and locked them around her silver wristbands. She took out a length of rope and wrapped it around Tyris's elbows until they touched ten times and then made a cinch. Tyris was also given the same ropes at the thighs, knees and ankle treatment since /again/ Multitude's seats couldn't fit those who were shrimp tied, hogtied or frog tied. Diamond shoved a thick black cloth in Tyris's mouth and tightly knotted it behind her head. With this fiery savage in captivity, Diamond finds another path (A safer path) to reach her ship. Backtracking was out of the question thanks to the fires that got out of control. 

As soon as Diamond came back, Tifa gave her muffled growls. "Why don't you 'grrr' and 'rawr' at someone else?" Diamond teased. She secures Tyris in the seat next to Tifa and heads back to Multitude's cockpit.

++++++++

\--The Patron's Palace

The newly renowned savior Lightning Farron is in pursuit of Snow Villiers, the man who dearly loved her younger sister Serah Farron. Centuries ago they fought a desperate battle against their fates. Times have changed and presently he's a patron of a never-ending revel presiding over a banquet during the world's end. Giving chase, Lightning cuts down beast after beast, tempting fate to stand in her way. She is assisted by Hope Estheim giving her pointers on where to go and what to do in order to reach Snow.

"What's Snow up to anyway? Where's he going?"

"I'm getting powerful Chaos readings from inside the palace. And that's exactly where he seems to be headed."

"What the hell is he thinking? Running straight into the Chaos? Is he going there to try to stop it? Or will he use it against us somehow?" Lightning continued storming the ruined palace corridors.

"You'll have to ask him yourself. Now hurry!"

As of that command, Lightning spots Snow leaping off a series of crates to reach high terrain.

"How high is the obstruction? Light you should be able to jump over it."

Repeating after Snow is what she does. "Did you notice how the people here call Snow "The Patron"? He's in charge of this city and has been for a long time."

"The Patron? I don't see it. Sure he liked to look after people but lording it over an entire city?" Lightning confronts a pair of Anubis and cleaves them with ease. 

"Well, it wasn't his choice. He started out just trying to help everyone and eventually he became ruler by popular acclaim. Although I'm not sure if he actually rules anything anymore. He doesn't do much these days except reside over nightly revelry. Lord of the feast hall."

"Doesn't look like he's enjoying it much though. When I looked into his eyes I didn't see much of the old Snow." Lightning finds a ladder and climbs it to progress. She runs up a staircase and hears what Hope has to say on the matter. "Strange. Snow came down this way but it's a dead end."

"There has to be a way to get through..." Lightning sees a glowing red switch and activates it. Doing so opens up a path Snow took on the run.

"Easy does it Lightning. When the door opened Chaos readings in the whole area spiked."

"The source of Chaos is in the middle of the palace right? The Snow I know wouldn't let things get out of hand like that."

"It's been a long time and Snow has changed. You can't rule out the possibility that he might be using the power of Chaos for himself."

A sudden emergence of Chaos (Black fog) floods the next room Lightning enters. "Light can you hear me? The Chaos is powerful in this area... I'm not sure what's going on, but it's interfering with my signal source!"

"Hehehehehehehehehe...." Lightning walks in on the girl Snow called "Lumina" during their encounter dancing within the ever-growing blackness. "What the... who are you? What are you doing here!? If you're playing around in the middle of this chaos I'm guessing you're not human." Lightning tells her. Lumina giggles. "You can see when you're inside this stuff? Hmph, then you can't be one of God's regular lackeys can you?" The Serah look-alike summons a dragon sporting black scales and green ooze flowing through its body behind her. As Lumina disappears the dragon attacks and Lightning leaps out of harm's way.

"Lightning who are you talking to!? The enemy! Focus on the enemy!"

"L-O-L Nope!"

"Who said that?!" Lightning's eyes dart all over the room. The absence of another didn't get her... but the sound of buzzsaws cutting flesh did!

*BUZZZSHTSHSHZSHZSH*

*SPLAAAAAAAASHT*

"Giant saws?! It (Zaltys) just got here!" Lightning watches Zaltys getting shredded to bloody chunks by five buzzsaws. It's severed parts, coupled with ooze flying everywhere and the saws vanish. Diamond drops from a not so narrow crack in the ceiling and greets Lightning with a humble bow.

"Okay... this is weird." Says Hope. "Tell me about it!" Although Zaltys had fallen Lightning stays alert and wary. "Well, I had to make an entrance somehow." Diamond rolled her eyes. "I hear you're some kind of goddess pinky~"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I'm just like you. Though I prefer whips and chains over badass swordsmanship."

"Not my thing... Get out of my way or I'll"

"Soooo predictable. If I say no you're gonna slice and dice me with flashy moves." Lightning swings her crimson blade forward but it phases through red and black hearts left from Diamond's teleportation. "Too bad I didn't bring Adena. She'd LOVE to bash heads with you!"

"I'll make you run with a tail between your legs!" Lightning hurls a few thunderbolts from afar. Diamond protects herself against them summoning three iron maidens around her. "Shock Volley!!" Running with her prods crossed Diamond shoots a flurry of electric spheres that Lightning deflects with her crimson blade. Diamond teleports through her deflected attacks and thrusts a prod at Lightning. Clashing it onto her shield Lightning pushes it, shoving Diamond and lands a quick slash across her prod instead of the intended arm. "I'm a fast one!" Diamond counters this with a slap to the cheek, a backslap then an elbow to the stomach. Lightning is fast enough to block the elbow using her shield and bashes Diamond's back with it. 

"OOHGK!" After knocking her down face-first Lightning does a downward thrust Diamond somersaults to avoid and ends up stabbing the floor instead. Lightning drops herself on Diamond to smash with her shield but the blonde summons a Judas Cradle in front of her that pierces through Lightning's defense, and launches her in addition. Performing three flips Diamond lands on her feet and swings a cat o nine tails at the airborne Lightning. Five of its throngs wrap around her arms, legs, and waist before Diamond pulls her in for a Guile-esque Flash Kick. The hit lands and Lightning falls on her rump, bounces off the floor and lands again on her back. "I'm serious now!" Resorting to new tactics Lightning switches to a different garb, now presenting Diamond her Dark Knight attire. 

"You can change outfits? What good is that gonna do?"

"This" Lightning does a sword sweep that creates a large, icy wind. Different garbs gave Lightning a different set of physical attacks and spells. "A blizzard!" Diamond gets encased in shards of ice. "Finish it Light!" At Hope's request Lightning is close to delivering the final blow.

*ZMZMZMZMZMZM*

Electric sparks burst from the icy prison. Lightning is close and Diamond breaks free, scattering shattered pieces of ice everywhere. "AHHN!" And a few shards got in Lightning's eyes. "Now!" Diamond gets behind the stunned pinkette and produces a chloroform covered cloth. "MMMPH!" The cloth is pressed against her nose and mouth, and Diamond tries her damnedest to make the savior pass out. 

"Mmm--MMMPHFFK!!" 

"Shake her off! Shake her off Light!" Diamond pulls the com-link from Lightning's ear and tosses it aside, breaking contact between Lightning and Hope. "Must... not give up!" Diamond gritted her teeth, as Lightning jerked herself left and right, to throw her captor off. It was like wrestling with a crocodile now. "Breathe in dammit!" 

Lightning smelt nothing but cherry scented fumes. Suddenly she'd feel her eyes closing and opening every second. She tried staying awake to continue fighting. "Gmmmp... hmmm...!" Eyes rolled to the back of her head and the lids closed. Lightning falls to her knees and upper body collapses at Diamond's feet. 

"Finally..."

Diamond places Lightning's hands behind her, palm to palm. She produces a ten-foot piece of small nylon rope and wound about half the cord loosely around her wrists and then knotted it, leaving two, two foot ends. Diamond wound the rope ends around the coils holding her wrists. After passing the ends of the rope between her wrists and arms she pulled them tight, thus cinching Lightning's hands together very tightly. She ties her arms very close together above the elbows, again cinching them tightly. Having her elbows touch caused her tits to stand out straight.

After binding her legs Diamond hoists the mighty pinkette over her shoulder and returns to Multitude where she sits Lightning in a row behind Tyris and Tifa. "I think you and pinky will get along nicely~" She teased, in exchange for an unintelligible 'Bitch' from Tyris.

+++++++++++

\--The Valentine Mansion

The Glyph wielding sorceress Shanoa continued her mission to find Albus and the kidnapped villagers he scattered across the continent. The ongoing search led her to an abandoned mansion. Other than being left for hundreds of years, it was rumored that it's countess still lives and inhabits the mansion to this very day. Treading the spacious courtyard with extreme caution, Shanoa kept her eyes peeled for potential danger. So far there were no monsters who'd attack her by surprise, no villagers she'd hear calls for help from, and most of all no Albus to confront.

"Too quiet..." Shanoa thought.

Silence permeated the area. And it made the glyph master more careful than she needed to be.

"INTRUDER!!"

A loud voice of the feminine tone, in a low pitch, stopped Shanoa's movement. Chains rattled and whooshed through the air behind her and struck her hip with a loud crack. "AUGH!" The hit spun her around. Summoning her rapier glyph Shanoa spotted the attacker with a mean glare. Separate blades attached to thin chains retracted to form a short sword held by Shanoa's attacker. A silver-haired female, doused in purple. 

"I have a low tolerance for intruders."

"Are you helping Albus...? No, I have a better question. Are you the immortal countess taking residence here?" Shanoa inquired.

"Looks like I'll have to punish you for trespassing... and knowing too much!"

"I refuse." Shanoa raises her rapier in preparation. "I am on a mission and you will not stop me!"

"That remains to be seen!" Her attacker yelled.

And thus Shanoa engages in a fierce battle with Isabella "Ivy" Valentine. It was the interaction with two swords of immense power Soul Edge and Soulcalibur that caused her to stop aging. Ivy and Shanoa become so focused on besting each other that neither takes notice of a red ship hovering above the mansion.

An Hour Later...

Ivy sauntered through the narrow hallway of her mansion, servants keeping their eyes low despite the outrageous outfit that adorned her body. How it left to the imagination, barely covering anything. Nor did they question the woman she dragged along, ignoring Shanoa's gagged moans and the like. Shanoa's arms were roped behind her back at the wrists and elbows, forced in a box tie. An intricate star harness of ropes was woven around the breastplate she was thankful to keep after being defeated. Her legs cuffed together by shackles at the ankles and elbows, then her mouth was filled with cloth and held in place by a black cloth tied knotted at the back. "Quiet. You're only going to make this worse on you." Ivy hissed through gritted teeth, yanking the leash attached to a collar Shanoa was fitted with. 

That is until she reached her destination, her own personal room of punishment. A little slice of hell within the compound, best known by all to be avoided at all costs. Still a quick turn of the knob and the rank stench of blood and sweat filled her nostrils, conjuring a slight moan to escape Ivy as she pulled her victim inside. 

Throwing Shanoa onto the floor before she moved to ignite the many candles adorned along the walls. Casting a dull glow to the room and thus giving everyone within a full view of her instruments. The many paddles, whips, chains, spikes, shackles, gags among other things. Still, Ivy sauntered over, taking hold of a paddle and as she pulled the tool from its perch, the spiked end glistened its evil intent.; "You're a ripe old thing, aren't you? Mmm... imagine if I were to take this and shove it up your arse?"

Cackling softly, Ivy stopped dead in her tracks. Ivy knew every nook and cranny within her compound and it was obvious that another had entered the room. There was another scent, a sickly sweet scent. "Show yourself!" Ivy barked, fingers curling around the whip sword at her hip.

When she heard that loud voice Diamond's eyes on a cage zipped to face the inevitable. "Can we talk this out?" She asked. "I didn't come here to make trouble. My name's Diamond and my ship crash landed outside this big manor of yours." She fibs. "This is all a misunderstanding. So there's no need for you to get out the whips and chains."

"No." Ivy's head shook. "After I'm done with her..." She points at Shanoa. "...You're next! Why don't you be a good girl and stand there while I truss you up!"

"Fine." Diamond sighed and surrendered with lowered arms. "Do I truly surrender?" Slowly turning her body. "Maybe yes--NO!!" she stuffs a cloth to Ivy's face with strongly applied pressure. "Mmmf! YFFF C'URFF!" Ivy sees Diamond move behind her.

"Hahahahahaha! Fell for the oldest trick in the book! You AND pinky! Ahahahahaha!"

"MMMFGD RLLSH MFFF!" Unlike the fumes used on Lightning, this one was a stronger variant that gave off the smell of blueberries and it made Ivy go down quicker than Light. "Whhffff?!" Shanoa snaked her bound body away from her captors but an iron maiden is summoned in front of the door to prevent her from escaping. "I'm taking you both with me so just sit tight while I gift wrap this silver-haired cow. Mmmm her tits are bigger than mine~"

Ivy's hands were forced on her rounded and toned buttocks, and her wrists were tied together with two sets of four horizontal loops tightened vertically and knotted off opposite her fingers, so she had no hope of reaching the knots or slipping out her hands. The rope continued to encase her small waist tightly and under tension. From there Diamond traced the rope up around her biceps, knotted with about five horizontal loops plus vertical knotting, holding her elbows helplessly together.

Then the rope work got more complicated. The rope around her biceps was connected to snug straps over her shoulders and to more rope that held her triceps together and pinned her upper arms to her torso via a rope that ran above and below her large breasts, crushed to the floor, but whose curves were still very well outlined. The rope connecting her upper arms to her torso was knotted off vertically at the junction between where the above breast rope, below breast rope and triceps rope met so it couldn't slip. Her legs were tied below and above the knees with tight horizontal loops, knotted vertically. Last but not least a large, purple ballgag parted her lips.

Ivy and Shanoa brought to Multitude were put in a row together next to Tifa and Tyris. "Usually 8-10 babes per chapter so..." Diamond counts the current number of captives. "...Five!" Heading back to pilot the ship Diamond anticipates the next three ladies to bind and gag.

+++++

\--Remnant

Seeking to train by putting her newfound skills to the test against Grimm lurking in Beacon Academy's outskirts Yang Xiao Long went out into the woods wearing her usual garments. A brown shirt that hugged her firm body tight with a yellow top under it concealing her firm breasts, black skin-tight shorts around her waist hugging her firm rear. Thinking a friend or foe could be found up ahead Yang took to running and meet a pond instead. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" Yang shouts. Moving on, her foot got stuck in a tree's root and fell on a small pile of leaves. "Ugh, who put that there?" Yang's purple eyes are greeted by a leather gloved hand. Looking up she sees a friendly Diamond offering to help her up. "It wasn't me." Diamond pulls the blonde huntress up, and let's go so she can brush the leaves off her shorts. "Never seen you around. New to Beacon?"

"I'm not here for schooling." Diamond replied. "Hmmm, maybe a foreigner." Yang assumed. "My name's Yang. Sis and I have a knack for meeting new people. Blake though... is kinda shy and Weiss can be overbearing at times but she'll warm up to ya eventually."

"Quite a mouthful, but these friends of yours sound like an interesting bunch." Diamond smiled. "I'm Diamond, and making friends is also a hobby of mine~"

"Guess we're very much alike!" Yang gives her a thumbs up, then hears her name being called by three familiar voices. "Yang! Sis where are you?" Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna all equipped with their weapons appear and their glad to see Yang is safe... for the moment that is. "Oh hi, guys!" Yang waved. "Who is she?" Weiss carried a suspicious look to Diamond. "I dunno but she looks kinda fun!" Ruby giggled. "

"I... kinda doubt that," Blake said. "Hey! Hey! Why so pessimistic!?" Diamond pouted. She hardly ever got used to people judging a book by its cover. "Get to know me before you jump the gun and--"

"GROOOOOOOOSE!"

Several packs of Grimm creatures step into their view, surrounding Diamond and Team RWBY. "Hey Diamond you said we were an interesting bunch right?" Yang asked as she got her Ember Celica gauntlets ready. "Duh. It wasn't that long ago." Diamond conjures a cattle prod. "This is a perfect time to show you what we're made of!"

A spider Grimm shoots a giant silk ball aiming to trap them in one spot but they jump out of the way. Yang dashes and delivers multiple punches to the faces of two mushroom headed Grimms, until one jumps in and headbutts her in the stomach sending her tumbling like a weed, she rolls back onto her feet throwing clenched fists forward firing bullets from her shotgun gauntlets blasting their heads. A minotaur Grimm charges at her but Ruby skips in between them and cleaves it in two with a half circle swipe from her Crescent Rose scythe.

Blake with her sword Gambol Shroud and Weiss with her Myrtenaster rapier dodge the attacks of crablike Grimm and retaliate with elegant slashes in unison. Weiss ducks under the horizontal slash of an ant Grimm and slashes across its midsection, a humanoid beetle charges at Blake but she jumps over Weiss and lands a dive kick into the beetle’s face. Diamond backflips over an attack from a scorpion Grimm's stinger from behind and kicks it in the face before stuffing it in a summoned iron maiden. Weiss performs a Link-style spin attack to clear away the wolf Grimm that pounce at her from all sides.

Yang sidesteps dodges a spear-wielding monkey Grimm, grabs the middle part of the spear, pulling the monkey towards her, Yang breaks the spear by slamming her elbow down on it then delivers a sucker punch to the face. That same spider Grimm steps in and swings its legs at Yang. She ducks under one leg, grabs and rips it off, jumps over the second leg and blows it off with three shotgun rounds but upon landing she gets knocked back by the third leg as she falls on her back. She somersaults dodging another leg and gives it five additional rounds.

Blake and Weiss charge into to attack the spider but it shoots a ball of silk trapping the two, which rolls into a tree. Ruby contends to the trapped huntresses while Diamond and Yang take control of the situation. "Screw this, I thought this eight-legged freak would be a breeze but now he's just an annoying damage sponge!" Diamond resorts to giving it the extreme torture treatment. She summons a large Brazen Bull trapping the spider inside. Lighting a match and pulling out an oil filled bottle she hurls both items under the bull and when the glass breaks it starts a fire, scorching the Grimm inside whose screams are converted into the screams of a real bull. "A-ha! Burn mother fucker!" Diamond laughs... a sadistic laugh that puts Team RWBY off so to speak.

Blake: "I figured she'd be a little... off."

Weiss: "Maybe I was right to judge this one. Hope she's not a new student!" Ooooh, she can imagine the craziness to be had if Diamond became a huntress among them.

Ruby: "Nah, I think she's just enjoying herself... a little too much! Besides, if she WERE a huntress Diamond could be on par with Pyrrha. What's her Semblance anyway?"

"Semblance? What's that?" Diamond asked as Yang pats her on the shoulder. "Hit me." 

"Hit you?"

"With one of those metal thingamajigs! Don't close me in it though!" 

"Fine!" Diamond picks up a closed iron maiden and whacks Yang with it. She struck her with enough force to launch the blonde huntress towards a tree. Yang slumps against it while looking at Diamond smugly. Diamond doesn't know why... but her teammates certainly do. "After that, you're STILL in shape!?" In a flash, Yang steps in to send hard hitting punches at Diamond. They were heavy alright, and several dents were made into the iron maiden she held in front of her. Yang skyrockets it right out of Diamond's arms, and her dented weapon disappears into the clouds. "When I take a big hit, I give it right back!"

"Well..." Snapping a finger quietly, Diamond smirked and watched black wires wrap themselves around the four huntresses. "...Let's see if you can take this!" 

*BUZZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM!*

"YEEEEEEEEAAARRRRT!!" 

They scream in unison, along with Diamond's maniacal laughs. "Remind me NOT to fight you bitches at once. Adena would have to back me up beforehand~" It takes up to ten shocks until the wires vanish, and the team falls unconscious. Since they backed up their words as interesting fellows Diamond took it upon herself to claim Team RWBY as new additions.

Starting with Yang who apparently became her favorite Diamond took the arms and wrapped hemp rope around her wrists securing them together and holding her arms behind her back. A second loop of rope was wrapped around her elbows, forcing them together and tightened the knot. Rope is pulled up under her armpit, across the back of her neck and down the other side before the coils around her elbows were secured to the length behind her head. Diamond looped a second length of rope under Yang's bound arms and rested them on top of her breasts. A second coil then a third laid side by side creating a band of rope against her skin and the fourth wrap came from the other direction. 

Reaching around Yang she lifted first one, then the other of her breasts placing the coil underneath right up against the base. The fifth and sixth wraps followed the same pattern until her breasts were securely held between the bands of hemp rope. Diamond produced yet another length and wrapped it around the coils above and below her chest. As she tightened the knot the wraps around Yang's breasts began to tighten up. Holding her breast firmly with one hand Diamond took a trailing end of the rope and began to wrap tightly. Rope was applied to the first one then the other breast. Finishing off Yang's bondage Diamond shoved a yellow ballgag in her mouth and latched the straps tightly, as it was a ballgag of the harness variety. 

Blake was next. Diamond slides the Faunus's arms into a black armbinder before locking them in place. After this, she wraps a 30-foot length of rope below her breasts that pin her upper arms to the sides. After eight wrappings she knots it off at the base of her back. A black muzzle gag was fitting for an animal like Blake. In stark contrast to Velvet and Rosalie who were savage-like, she had a calm and mellow personality. 

Diamond crossed Weiss's arms behind her back and tied them together with a loop. The rope was looped around Weiss's chest twice, once underneath and once above her breasts. Some clever knots came together above the arms, some rope was still left. Diamond pulled this over the shoulders and pulled the horizontal loops together between the breasts. This already squeezed them a bit. The ropes came back through the knots in the back and were then pulled very gently underneath the armpits. The loops were bundled again, now outside the breasts, and it was all tied off neatly. Weiss's small melons were now completely surrounded by rope, very well held and pointing forward. A white cloth is produced, pulled between Weiss's lips and tied tightly, cleave gagging her.

Diamond summoned two rolls of plastic wrap, grabbing Ruby's legs she began covering them tightly in the plastic. Next, she winds wrap around both legs binding them tightly together, moving slowly upwards Diamond covered her legs and continued over Ruby's hips and tummy, then reaching her breasts she started to place the wrap in a crossover fashion over the shoulders and then back over her small breasts until all the roll was used. Diamond uses the other roll and tightly covered Ruby's breasts squeezing them against her body. She continued to wrap the plastic over her body working up and own until the roll was used. Producing a roll of duct tape Diamond went binding her ankles and worked her way over Ruby's legs and body until the tape covered all of the plastic wraps. She then started with the other roll and bound Ruby as tightly as she could. Ruby was now covered in layers of tape over several layers of plastic wrap with only her feet and head exposed. A red roll of tape is wrapped over Ruby's mouth eight times before it's torn off. 

When they were taken to Multitude Diamond took a lucky guess in terms of correct pairing. Ruby X Weiss and Blake X Yang. It wouldn't be long before hunters and huntresses alike from Beacon engage in a search party to find a team missing among them. Diamond didn't loaf around to estimate their numbers so she got the ship's engines started pronto and prepared for takeoff before fifty or a hundred would discover and ambush her.

"Nine so far... Guess I'll be heading home then." 

Multitude sets it's course back to the Evans Mansion. During the trip home, Diamond's thoughts are peppered with lewd sessions with her brand new bottom bitches to train. Starting with Yang of course...


	7. Chapter 7

\--Iwatodai, Japan

Just another night of Shadows being disposed of by those from S.E.E.S. Nothing spectacular or any threat to write home about though because they were mostly Shadows of the low and middle classes, which it's leader Mitsuru Kirijo made quick work of with her elegant swordplay and Empress Persona.

*SLASH! SLASH!*

Four Mayas that hopped about were cut down by Mitsuru's crimson rapier. Standing in front of their now dissolving bodies Mayas of the Visceral variety readied to take her from behind... "Se détendre!" (Chill out) Mitsuru calls upon Empress to freeze them in their tracks with Bufudyne. Following up with lightning-quick swipes and thrusts they become measly shards of ice before her Persona disappears.

Laying eyes on the voluptuous redhead Diamond found her next target. Having Mitsuru right under her fingers she jumped out of the black void that was, the dark alleys and pressed her against a brick wall. Her right arm locked itself around Mitsuru's waist and materialized a thick length of rope in hand. Before she could react Diamond pulls Mitsuru's arms behind the back and ties them together at the wrists. After ten wrappings she ties it off with a tight cinch between them. Mitsuru had been completely taken off guard. Despite her prowess as a Shadow Hunter, being suddenly attacked and shoved against the wall with no semblance of anticipation made her rather defenseless. "What the!? Get off of me!"

Diamond produced more lengths of rope, wrapping and cinching off two more at the elbows and upper arms forcing Mitsuru's arms into a single limb thus eliminating the possibility of her pulling them away from each other. Ignoring her protests Diamond pulled out a large red ballgag and shoved the rubbery sphere in her open mouth before pulling and locking the leather straps behind her head. After silencing her, she got down and coiled ropes around her legs at the ankles, knees, and thighs all of which had thick cinched formed between them. For the finishing touch, Diamond pulled a black leather blindfold over her eyes and secured the straps above those holding her ballgag.

Bound, silenced and robbed of her sight Mitsuru was ready to be carried off to Diamond's ship. Diamond lifted her up bridal style and teleports with her trussed up prize. Putting Mitsuru in one of the empty seats of Multitude, Diamond took off the blindfold (though the gag remained) and smiled. "Make yourself comfortable~" She spoke. Diamond couldn't wait to see the reaction of her new captive. Once she the blindfold was removed Mitsuru's eyes went wide. She looked around frantically at the rows of empty seats. She lightly struggled, but soon noticed it was futile, making protests underneath her gag. 

"Mhnnfnnnmmmhm...!"

Hearing her muffled moans was a turn on that sent a dull ache rushing through Diamond's nether regions. "You look good in that suit." Complimenting on the attire she donned Diamond would give her the fortune of not stripping her nude. She liked the black catsuit but if fun was to be had with her she'd have to make a few 'adjustments'. Gripping the upper part with a strong grip Diamond tore it off, allowing Mitsuru's breasts to fall free. The blonde's left hand rubbed against her crotch next and ripped that off as well. Both hands cupped Mitsuru's buttocks before it took three seconds for them to grasp and pull. After a loud tearing sound, the redhead's ass in it's entirety had been revealed. "MMMMMMMFFN! NFFFF!" Shaking her head out of desperation for this to stop Mitsuru squirmed in her bonds yet again as her cheeks became red from embarrassment, she was looking so indecent right now which added to her helplessness.

"Mmmm~" Diamond's tongue flicked up and down along Mitsuru's folds, followed by a release of her warm breath. "FNNNNH!!" Mitsuru was dead wrong when she thought this act of molestation ended. Oh no they were just getting started. "O-M-G i love redheads~ I need to fuck you stupid right about..." Diamond conjures up a 10 inch strapon dildo around her waist. "...Now!" Using the Bondage Arts to change her legs in a different position, now spread apart with the same ropes tying them at the corresponding thigh and ankle. Grabbing her hips, all Diamond needed was one quick buck and in she went. Diamond plunged into Mitsuru and a moan immediately came from her gagged mouth. "MMMMMFFFFH!!"

Diamond didn't hold back. She immediately started thrusting hard and fast into her pussy. A broad smile appeared on Diamond's face as she kept her word on fucking this bitch stupid. "MAFFMF STFFH STAHHFF FMMMMFK!" Mitsuru cried out in pain pleading Diamond to stop; but alas, she kept at it. Diamond tightened her grip on Mitsuru's legs to give each thrust more force.

"Quiet! Just stay still, and lemme fuck this pussy raw!" Diamond pounded her even harder now, as the sight of the rubber shaft going in and out of her pussy influenced her to warrant a louder moan. "GUUUUFMN! FFFMMMN!" She kept working it back and forth. Mitsuru could not comprehend that this dick was only halfway into her. It was already stretching her pussy like never before and reaching depths never touched by Akihiko. Amidst her slow thrusts, Diamond leaned in and kissed her wildly. The kiss so lewd it made Mitsuru explode. "AAAAUUMMF!" Crystal clear fluids gushing out of her stuffed pussy lips as Diamond sped up her thrusts.

"Oh fuck~ Oh fuck~ Oh fuck yes!" Diamond huffed, and Mitsuru shook from another awesome orgasm pulsating through her body. "GNNNNNNNNNNNSH!" The new wave of her wetness came through shortly. Now Diamond made full entry. Her large breasts swaying freely in all directions while making her fucks pasty as ever. 

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMF!!" 

*SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!*

The strongest climax yet, and Mitsuru limped before she felt the soaked, rubber dick pull out of her stretched entrance. "Mmmmh... Mmf! Uhhf...ummmn!" That heavy orgasm Mitsuru reached, took the fight out of her completely. Eyes rolling in a lewd facial expression and excessive ball gag drooling made her current state all the more apparent.

"You enjoyed it? Great!" Diamond rebound her legs back from frog tie to ropes holding them together. "I'll get more of this spicy redhead pussy later~" She lifted Mitsuru up and fastened the seatbelts. After that, she conjured a bigger piece of cloth and used it as a makeshift towel to wipe up the redhead's pussy juice.

++++++++

\--On the Streets of Tokyo

Fighting side by side these nasty Fiends were no match for the ferocity of the huntress Rachel's Warhammer swiftly cleaving them in two, while their upper bodies flung off the hips fountains of blood splashed from. Skilled in Mugen Tenshin ninjitsu, Kasumi dispatched the fiends with quick sword draws and elegant movements. During the epic team-up Diamond watched them from the sidewalk populated with Fiends she butchered herself. And finally, Kasumi lopped off the final Fiend's head. "These hunts just keep getting easier..." Rachel sighed. "I can't comprehend ending this on a brief note, if the others helped us," Kasumi replied as they were never the only ones in this battle. Her half-sister Ayane, the shrine maiden Momiji, her brother Hayate and the dragon ninja Ryu Hayabusa battled the Fiends and their fair share of foes on a greater magnitude. 

"I could've helped you!" Diamond approaches the two in a friendly manner. "A new ally?" Kasumi asked, not seeing a killing intent in Diamond's eyes. "Diamond. If I interfered you would've lost your heads. Distractions are the worst after all." Looking past Diamond, Rachel's blue eyes widen at the twenty Fiend corpses left behind. Most of them had giant buzzsaws embedded in their bodies, while others were completely covered in burns and small electric sparks. "Where did those big saws come from?" Rachel KNEW it was Diamond's doing but she wanted to know how she pulled off these brutal techniques. "I can make torture devices out of thin air, see?" Diamond makes a small buzzsaw materialize above the palm of her hand. "Must be a Ninpo spell we haven't learned yet..." Kasumi said. "It's called Bondage Arts."

"Bondage Arts?" 

"Allow me to demonstrate!" Diamond claps her hand and summons several ropes that surround them both. Looks like Kasumi's curiosity got the better of her. "H...HEY! You just HAD to ask didn't you?" Rachel berates Kasumi during their pathetic struggle to escape the elaborate ropes. They fell to the ground now bound and helpless before their captor. Ropes wrapped above and below the breasts, over the biceps and knotted at the small of their backs. Arms are hidden from their view and box tied at the wrists and elbows. Both women also wore tight crotch ropes and legs bound the same way as past captives. Diamond fitted Rachel's mouth with a 3-inch red ballgag. Kasumi would have called for assistance but a thick cloth pulled between her lips and knotted off for a cleave gag prevented that. 

"MMMMSF! FMMNHHUH!" Kasumi whined. "FFFFUFFK YOOUFF!!" It wasn't much of a shock that Rachel showed more aggression towards Diamond than the calm and composed Kasumi who was always a pacifist. "Whatever clan they come from... I better hurry before they show up!" Diamond makes haste. Otherwise, she'd be reduced to mincemeat if Ryu came to save them. If anyone dared to challenge the dragon ninja, his Obliteration techniques would be a one-way ticket to the afterlife. 

TL;DR Don't fuck with Ryu Hayabusa. Just don't.

"Come to think of it, I'm back in the 21st century... without Adena." And she was right. Only this time Diamond appeared in modern-day Japan in its glory. Most likely an alternate version of Japan she encountered Saeko Busujima and KOS-MOS in that was ravaged by the undead.

++++++

"Monsters? Here already?"

A female dressed in golden bikini armor impaled a greatsword wielding Vigoorian Berserker with a sword of her own. The rest of her fashion sporting a short white skirt, golden boots, wristbands and a small red scarf over the neck. Yuko Asou, the chosen Valis Warrior returned home to the real world after saving Dreamland from the vile warlord Rogles. She also lost her best friend Reiko Kirishima who was corrupted by Rogles to do battle with her. The Fiends recently decimated by Kasumi and Rachel were not recognizable from her battles in Dreamland, nor did they mention Rogles. To Yuko these were evil forces governed by another... possibly someone who took her enemy's place to threaten Dreamland and this world.

"What are they after? Why are they here?" Yuko ran and hurried to the next Fiend infested area. Diamond wasn't far behind the bluenette either and quietly followed her to the park. At this time no children or families for that matter were around so thank goodness for that. Nobody here but Yuko... and Diamond who simply walks up to the bluenette while having her arms crossed.

"Good evening love~"

"Are you one of Rogles's followers?"

"Never heard of him. I bet he's responsible for all the demons popping up here."

"No. It must be another filling his shoes because I defeated him!"

"I don't suppose you and I could..." Diamond got behind Yuko and threw her right arm under her breasts. "...Team up?" The left hand crawling down along her slim stomach. "Hnng... ahh... stop this!" Yuko blushed. She panicked at that same hand nearing her belt and that prompted her to twist and kick Diamond. "Ooooh~ Another bluenette to put up a fight I see." Diamond giggled at the Valis Sword pointed at her in sternness. "I have no time for you pervert!" Yuko scowled. "If you're a demon masquerading as such then I won't hold back!"

"To be fair if one dresses up like that in public, wolves are sure to attack. Wolves of the thirsty variety." Diamond said. "Hehehe, then again I'm one to talk." A crescent blade thrown from Yuko is rolled under and Diamond's riding crop clashes with her sword. "En garde!" Yuko steps in and does a sword thrust, Diamond's weapon clashes underneath the blade and rams her right elbow against Yuko's hip. Yuko's left leg swings upward against Diamond's legs to trip her. Falling on her back, Diamond rolls to the right avoiding a downward thrust and sees three flaming daggers summoned above Yuko that come after her like homing missiles.

*ZIP!* The first dagger thrown gets deflected by Diamond swinging a paddle at it.

*CRUNCH!* The second thrown at her feet gets caught in a summoned bear trap.

*BUZZZZZZZZ* The third thrown at her head gets bisected by a buzzsaw that grinds into it.

"So predictable!" Diamond swung a cat o nine tails and managed to wrap all nine thongs around Yuko's arms, legs, and waist. "Nnnnng,... Hmmm!" Feeling herself being yanked Yuko's upper body pulls back in a game of tug o' war to escape. Luckily the Valis Sword was in a tight grip.

*SLASH!*

Yuko cuts through the thongs. After severing them, she leaps at Diamond with her sword raised. She lands with a vertical slash but by the time it's about to connect Diamond saves herself thanks to teleportation and reappears behind Yuko. "Sorry for having a short fight but..."

Diamond shoves a chloroform covered cloth against Yuko's nose and she elicits a muffled grunt. "DNNNNF! NMMF NNNH!" Already losing consciousness due to the blueberry scented fumes filling her flaring nostrils. "GMMMFUH!" The Valis Sword is dropped and Yuko is shoved onto the soft grass.

Diamond produced a roll of duct tape, peeled a bit. She rolled Yuko onto her belly, pulled her arms behind her back, and taped her wrists. She taped Yuko's elbows, drawing them together until they nearly touched. Diamond wrapped tape around her knees and ankles, sat her up and wrapped tape above and below her breasts. Diamond rolled her partly onto her back and pressed three strips of tape across her mouth.

+++++++++++

\--The Tower Confidant

Subtle lighting danced of the crimson curvature as a figure in red stood in the shadows of the infamous "Tower Confidant" as it was referred to. Being the image of a cat burglar was not without actually doing the job and Ann Takamaki did well when it came to stealing in her the tight formfitting suit that had brought her the namesake "Panther". Still, that hadn't by any means lessened how... Invasive the suit was. It was very tight, in all the right and wrong places and constantly rubbed up against her. Somehow it felt a bit restrictive and yet somehow at the same time it wasn't. As if the bodysuit offered some sense of enhanced agility. It was perplexing, to say the least, but when stealing there was no time to question it - and when she wasn't, well. She wasn't wearing it. The whip she wielded was looped around her waist like a belt, useless without enemies or targets - and so she put her hands to attention on the vault before her, twisting the numeric dial left... right. From One to Ten, repeatedly and steadily over and over seeking out the correct code to pry forth the door open and indulge in its secrets.

*Click*  
*Click, clack*

By this point, she'd have sworn over how agonizingly tedious this was, but she didn't want too much noise and attention, but the alarm went on. "B-Bullshit!" There was no need to be quiet now, and she didn't even get how she'd gotten it wrong. Stamping her heel to the floor below she frantically glanced about as if seeking the exit. That wasn't good. And little did Ann know that she wasn't alone in paying the Tower Confidant a visit. The sound of heels clicking along the floor of its corridors were /obviously/ drowned out by that loud alarm. Heels that belonged to Diamond in her black and red kinky leather that revealed a lot of skin.

What a tedious situation. No communications. No support. Just Anne in stark and sharp red, a color that pulled attention all upon her like gravity, and then there was the issue of the lock. Twist, twist; whether it'd broken or was a result of the alarms being triggered the mechanism wasn't responding or allowing her, to work it and now the safe was locked. Completely. Anne was a thief, but she wasn't a vault breaker. She didn't have a welding machine to melt the metal or the like. She breathed, closed her eyes; she couldn't really compose herself in this situation. 

"I'll have to run off for now..." She thought to herself. For certain she wasn't risking getting herself captured; unfortunately, the whirring of alarms didn't do well in allowing her to notice the subtle and silent presence stepping in the darkness of corridors that lead only to, oh whoever could suspect - the room she was in. Ann twisted one of her heightened heels to face towards where she came from and... A single figure? Black was her power color, a stark contrast to her golden blonde and sharp, stark reds. "Um, who are you?" snarky and despondent; no assumption of good intent towards this peaked cap wearing stranger, "If you think you're stopping me from leaving you're really stupid, sheesh." Eyeing out from her mask, Ann's hand settled upon one of her hips and the other onto the handle of the lengthy whip as she took a cautious semi-defensive stance slightly bent forward.

"Hehehehehe~" Ann's insult was met with a chuckle. "If you think I'm gonna run home to mommy because you called me 'stupid' you're sadly mistaken." She added amidst her presently calm and composed mood. "Diamond's the name and stopping you from leaving isn't what I had in mind..." Eyeing that brandished whip she materialized a red, doubled bladed spear that looked like a Heretic's fork in hand and twirled it above her head. "...I'm gonna take you ALIVE. And besides, I think you'll have other uses for me besides being a bondage slut... That I won't sugarcoat." 

Ann was already lucky when it came to her body; whilst she was no hourglass, her peers envied her. Teachers desired her and often she was mistaken for a model and then there was the suit. Like a skintight highlighter in red, pulling all eyes to her figure. Feline tail perched above the split of her rounded rump; if H meant handfuls, then likely an H it was for her bust. Not really. But it was still plenty to keep someone's idle hands entertained. Oh, and there was that mask. Only the lower quarter of her pretty face was exposed under the feline-inspired obscurity of her visage. Ann blinked at first as if taken back by what seemed an unexpected response. Then furrowed her brows and shot a glare. Moments like these reminded her how much she disliked this suit, even if it did a good job overall. The whip uncurled from around her waist, a subtle jingle of numerous zippers on her body teasing the air around her. "They say Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Well, you're not mine." Each word was quieter than its prior as if she was mostly telling herself. Between both hands she held the whip taut, eyeing the staff in the hand of the other, "I'm not going home with a creep like you, sorry." With that, she menacingly lashed the whip around her, took a couple of flips forward and lashed towards Diamond's fork.

"Then you don't know what you're missing!" She cackled. As the whip lashes came their way Diamond plays on the defensive via teleportation. She was lucky to avoid Ann's flurry of lashes at the last second, otherwise, the fork would have flung from her firm grip. In a flash she reappeared behind Ann and gave her a quick, literal boot to the back, Knocking her down into submission is all she needed, unless Ann had the wits and willpower to counter more of what Diamond would dish out.

Ann rolled her eyes dismissively and continued to slice and whip about all upon the front of her with dexterous feline agility, speed, and skill. What she lacked in raw strength certainly existed in her speed and mobility; like a predatory cat her strikes were like rain, but teleportation trumped agility it seemed; after all, instantaneous re-positioning disregarded all kinds of speed and only after a second of absence did Ann note the woman's absence before like a torpedo the deliverance of a boot heel slamming into her back alerted her to her newfound post - behind Anne where she was undefended. "That's fucking cheating!" quipped Ann and it probably was. But that didn't actually do much to catch her fall as she stumbled onto her hands and knees with before twisting onto her back in a brief moment of upturned defenselessness. The arms of the cat burglar fumbled and reached around as if seeking the crimson length of her whip as she kicked upwards in front of her with a somewhat clumsy aim given her focus elsewhere and all. Best to rearm herself before things could get worse.

Things were indeed nearing to take a turn for the worst, knowing Diamond had the advantage. "You're quite nimble...." She complimented. "...But I don't want this scuffle to overstay it's welcome!" She hopped back and spun around with one foot raised like a ballerina. It took roughly three spins until she took the shape of a large, red tornado that came to Ann faster than expected, producing strong gusts of wind in its wake. strong enough to rock Ann back on her heels and up against a nearby wall with considerable impact.

"UGH!" Ann went as her back hit. The second she opened her eyes Diamond appeared and grabbed a wrist, twisted it around behind her back and pushed Ann face first against the wall. Ann was so stunned she did little to resist as Diamond pulled her other arm around behind her back. It didn't even register that Diamond was wrapping rope around her wrists until too late. Diamond jerked the knot tightly and stepped away for a second to produce more rope as coils started around her arms, just above the elbows. Diamond paused after several wraps and slowly pulled on the tail of the rope, forcing Ann's upper arms closer together. She stopped when her elbows were almost touching. her shoulders were drawn back to an unnatural point. As a consequence, her chest was thrust out and harder into the wall.

"Ugh... LEMME GO BITCH!" Ann yelled.

"No." Diamond shot back. Half a dozen neat loops of rope welded Ann's wrists together, palm to palm. Diamond had used the last bit of the rope to cinch the loops and tighten the whole tie. The final knot was secured between her forearms, well out of reach of her useless fingers. The rope around her upper arms had been applied in the same way, half a dozen loops and the cinch. "Okay Red, here's the deal." Diamond said. She leaned on Ann, pressing themselves tightly against the wall and spoke softly in her ear.

"I'm going to make you mine... ALL mine. And you'll be made a proper bondage kitten in due time~" Butterflies took flight in the pit of Ann's belly as it dawned on her what Diamond was talking about. "F...fuck you!" Ann struggled against the bindings, rolling her shoulders, straining to pull her wrists out of extremely tight coils. Diamond stepped back and stood there watching as the burglar fought the ropes in a futile effort. Producing a roll of clear tape Diamond ripped off a long piece and placed it over Ann's lips. "MMMMF! DMMNT!" Her lips moved under the transparent adhesive and found herself being picked up. "Hehehehehe go ahead... I won't object to wasting your energy in breaking free love." Diamond planted a wet kiss on Ann's taped lips, and she blushed immensely. 

"MMMFFNNNG! MMFFFNNF HMMMF FFUKKFN BFFFSH!" 

"MMMPH!" Ann was tossed onto a seat next to Yuko and Diamond quickly fastened her seat belt. This was enough damsels to pick up from modern day Japan so Diamond skipped to the cockpit and set coordinates for another world.

++++++++++

\--King's Row

Mercy fought on the front lines of King's Row, the match was quite intense and the opposing team made sure to neutralize all healing. Poor Mercy had work cut out for her as she was expected to take care of a whole other five teammates while trying to avoid sniper fire and a big gorilla chasing after her. Unfortunately for Mercy, she had been sniped and had to make her way back to the first point. She takes the side tunnel heading along the side streets towards the building near the point hoping to find cover there. She was far too focused to look out for civilians or anyone else for that matter, focused running as fast as she could, staff in hand, unaware her run back to the team would result in a rather unique experience.

Diamond was a wild card between the warring teams. Combatants from both sides encountered her, yes, but Diamond showed allegiance to neither as they were made quick work of with the use of her lethal Bondage Arts and torture devices summoned out of thin air. Shortly after roasting a certain hog in the brazen bull Diamond was on the run from his teammates that led her to the same tunnel Mercy ventured through. If anything, she had an eye on Mercy, 20 minutes prior to escaping Hanzo and Reaper and decided to claim the healer for herself. That and Diamond's mansion lacked a nurse to take care of the injured.

Mercy heard some action up ahead, starting to wonder if she should try to find another way towards her team, eventually, she encountered Diamond blocking her path. Unsure if Diamond was a civilian her first instinct was to care for others safety, thus requesting her to escape. "You need to get out of the way, there are people shooting outside!" She cries out, activating her staff and trying to beam to the stranger to offer some assistance only for her beam to break, indicating she was no ally. "Who... Who are you?" She says, backing up a bit, contemplating returning where she was and going another way.

"Who am I?" Diamond shrugged her shoulders and made nonchalant steps towards her newest catch. "EVERYONE says I'm a stranger and some say I'm a wildcard..." Smirking she claps her hands once to summon six iron maidens behind Mercy to block her path, and since they were opened Mercy would lose her life, if she tried to bypass them. "...Wouldn't backpedal any further if I were you love." Diamond giggled. "If you're inclined to escape you'll have to go through me~"

"What... what on earth is all this!" Mercy says before turning around, discarding her staff before grabbing a hold of her pistol, looking up towards the stranger "A wild card? I have never heard of you before..." She states plainly, her pistol held up, the rather defenseless Mercy ready to strike on a moment's notice. 

Despite being held at gunpoint Diamond didn't jump, let alone run away. "Of course you haven't love... and soon that's about to change!" Conjuring a leather whip in hand Diamond swings it across Mercy's hand, causing the pistol to fling from her grasp upon being lashed. A second after being disarmed Diamond teleports and reappears behind Mercy. "Have any babes in your team?" She asked while grabbing Mercy's wrists. "No... there is no time for this I am on an important mission!" She says with a cry, the lash pulling at her wrist, pulling away her pistol as it dropped to the floor. She tried to make a run for the pistol but was soon grasped from behind, the stranger far faster than anyone she had met before. She couldn't believe her eyes, shaking her head in protest "What? No... Let me go... I have to go heal my team!"

Diamond ignored her pleas for release and summons a roll of black tape in her left hand. Working with quick efficiency she wrapped tape around Mercy's wrists. Ten wrappings of the silver, sticky adhesive were applied and to prevent the obvious calls for help Diamond wrapped layers of tape over Mercy's mouth. After five layers to seal her lips shut, the roll is ripped off and those slim legs are left to bind next. Putting them together Diamond wraps tape around the thighs, knees, and ankles.

"Mmmm, gift wrapped in tape from head to toe~ now let's take you back to my cruise." The lewd bondage loving goddess lifted Mercy over her shoulder. By now those who pursued Diamond might have lost her and moved on to wipe out the rest of Mercy's teammates. She returns to her parked ship via teleportation and opens the hatch. Diamond was damn lucky nobody found her ship, otherwise, she'd be fucked if it got stolen or destroyed. She secures Mercy in the row behind Kasumi and Rachel and licks her cheek. "You'll enjoy my company... I'm sure of it~" 

Back into the Battlefield...

Tracer cocked her Pulse Pistols and walked into an abandoned warehouse. Well, almost abandoned. The one remaining life in there? She was the reason to have her pistols loaded. Dust in the air. The smell of sweat. People had been here not long ago. That or Tracer stunk bad. She gave one hell of a chase, so either was possible. They’d spent hours like that, tearing through the battlefields between Overwatch and Talon, airborne or on foot and the warehouse’s roof provided a reprieve from the sun, if not the heat. "Widowmaker!" Tracer shouted, her voice echoing across the boxes and dusty air. 

"I know you’re in here." A single deafening roar from her rival's Widow's Kiss rifle punctuated the call like an exclamation point. A familiar, smug face came up from behind a box in the western corner. Though the sound had startled her, Tracer smiled as she pulled her goggles down and locked eyes with the target. "Step out from behind the box." Tracer said. The assassin tried her own exclamation point, but Widowmaker ducked back behind her cover by the time Tracer had lifted her arms to fire. The twin pistols sounded weak following a rifle like that. Another rifle shot. Tracer thought for a second she felt pain. She was sure it was just a stab in the gut from her nerves. Not, as she first imagined, a bullet. “Cheap shots!” Tracer said, conveniently forgetting her own a few seconds prior. “I can play that.” She waited for Widowmaker’s head to the surface as a flashbulb started to burst in her head. The box was wooden. She could shoot through the thing. Tracer smiled again, this time at her own stupidity.

*POW POW POW!*

The three rounds sent splinters flying and polluted the warehouse air with even more dust. The gunsmoke and sawdust irritated her lungs so badly he had to cough. The lack of a similar one from behind the box indicated at least one of the rounds had found Widowmaker. One step forward, then another. Nothing but silence from her rival. "Did I get her...?" Tracer stayed frosty, well aware of her surroundings because she knew Widowmaker was a crafty opponent.

*POW!*

Tracer vanished, avoiding the unseen bullet and reappeared. Her head turning left to right desperately looking for Widowmaker. "I'm done playing hide and seek!" Tracer fired more rounds in retaliation. With her grappling hook mounted on the ceiling Widowmaker ascended and flew past round after round sniping Tracer (Who finally found her) from above. "Very well~" The assassin purred. "This time I'll put you down for good... like the dog you are."

"Bombs away!" Tracer throws a Pulse Bomb, flying straight up to meet Widowmaker. Knowing it's destructive blast radius Widowmaker lets go of her grappling hook, drops past the bomb and lands in front of Tracer.

"!!!"

*KA-BOOM!!*

Simultaneously the bomb goes off while Tracer is thrown out of the entrance with Widowmaker. Both tumbled over the ground, wrestling with each other like lions until Widowmaker shoves her with a boot to the stomach. 

Recovering in midair via backflip Tracer resumes to her frantic shooting and the nimble Widowmaker, strafing, flipping, and spinning has yet to take a hit. "Breathe!" She throws a Venom Mine in the spray of bullets and it explodes, leaving black and purple gas. Tracer was no stranger to this. If memory serves she breathed into the poisonous gas in one of their past encounters but used Recall to turn that around. Thinking fast she teleports out of its vicinity and reappears above Widowmaker who looked up and lead flew in the brit's direction. Tracer put herself at risk, delaying her next action by mistake. As she gulped hard to get riddled with 40 bullets a closed iron maiden appeared below her, bouncing them back. All 50 bullets flung everywhere, and Widowmaker fled to a clear spot. "Where did that come from!?" Tracer alights and feels someone tapping her shoulder from behind.

"It came from me." Diamond knocks her back with the swing of a paddle. "Such a pretty girl..." Widowmaker aimed her loaded rifle at the laughing Diamond. "...Too bad you'll be brown bread soon. Beauty matters not. As long as you walk the battlefield, you're merely fair game."

*KA-BANG*

*CLANG! CLANG!* Diamond leans against a summoned iron maiden that protected her from the assassin's shot and sighs. "You're a sniper, right? Try giving me a headshot from a more practical perspective." A Venom Mine gets tossed at the iron maiden and it goes off, severely catching Diamond off guard.

*COUGH! COUGH! GHAAACK!*

Diamond hits the ground on her backside, coughing and hacking heavily. "Wha--*cough* the he*cough*ll is this...!?" Widowmaker laughs, walking towards her suffering target. "You were in over your head..." She forces the rifle's tip against Diamond's cheek. "Toxic gas... Unbearable is it not?"

"Ugghk! *cough cough cough* you're... ghuck a nasty one!"

"Fret not ma peche... for I will end your suffering." Widowmaker's finger rubs the trigger. Ready to put a bullet in Diamond's head until everything around them stops for a second. Time is reversed, as everything that occurred presently goes back to Diamond taking cover from gunfire. Seeing the mine planted Tracer teleports, reappears to grab Diamond and disappears again before it explodes. "What was that for!?" 

"Poison gas! Also, this doesn't concern you, love." Tracer suggested Diamond to leave but that was answered with a shaken head. She had Mercy and these archenemies were also ripe for the taking. "Doesn't concern me?" Her left hand hidden behind the back to produce an unseen object. "...Oh yes, it does!" She pulls out a power sealing collar and fits Tracer's neck with it. "Huh? What's this collar for?" What Tracer didn't know is she couldn't manipulate time as long as it stayed on. "Ghuh!" She gets a kick to the back and down she goes face first. "You stole my kill..." Widowmaker aimed for the blonde's head. "...But I can compensate." 

"I don't think so!" Diamond stabs the ground with two cattle prods and sends electric currents towards Widowmaker. 

*BZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM*

Pained screams mixed with french expletives filled the air as currents shocked Widowmaker up to eight times. "How many of you high tech babes are there~?" Diamond asked. No matter the number though, because that would mean growing numbers to populate her mansion with. She traps the knocked out Tracer and Widowmaker in stasis fields.

*POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!*

"What now!?" Diamond flipped and flipped away from an unexpected rain of bullets and raised her head to see a large, pink mech descending in her sights. Good thing her recently defeated foes were trapped in stasis fields, or else they'd come to and aid her new enemy. "It's that chick in the robot!" Which Diamond recognized prior to capturing Mercy. Of all opponents she faced before that, D.Va was deemed a pain in the ass to handle. With her extreme gaming skills and unmatched reflexes, Diamond barely did any damage with the many tools at her disposal. "What's the matter? Did'ja rage quit?" 

"Don't mock me!" Diamond barked. "Bonus points for cooking Roadhog in a big bull and PWNING those two!" Referring to Tracer and Widowmaker. "9 million points I guess." Diamond said. "With THAT many points I won't have to think twice about taking you out!" D.Va's MEKA began shooting rounds from its Fusion Cannons. Diamond summons four iron maidens, all of which float around her as a protective barrier, shredding through the incoming bullets. "Then by all means... try to beat my high score!" Diamond shoves her right hand forward and throws three iron maidens D.Va's way. They separate and converge upon her mech as if to smash it from all sides. D.Va activates the Defense Matrix in front of her to stop the first. The other two collide into the left and right sides of her mech. Diamond follows up with two buzzsaws that plummet above D.Va. 

Avoiding them, D.va's mech dashes forward leading the saws to grind the dirt. Blazing in the mech swings the right Fusion Cannon like a backhand, hitting Diamond. "UGHH!" Using its Boosters, D.Va chases the airborne Diamond and brings both cannons down onto her back, hard enough to send Diamond crashing like a meteor.

*CRASH!!*

"Nnng... shit...! Need healing soda!" Hearing a loud vroom coming Diamond cartwheels right before the mech falls into her crashing spot. She would have been pancaked otherwise. "Are you a noob?" D.Va's cannons open fire again and Diamond takes cover behind the last iron maiden. "Stop running so I can hit you!" 

"I'm playing on the defensive you fucking dweeb!" Diamond yelled. She runs out from her hiding spot holding a summoned Judas Cradle. The mech swings its cannon aiming for her face, but Diamond slides under it. For a second she finds herself underneath D.Va and impales her mech with the black, metal pyramid. "I'm gonna pull out ALL the stops on this fucking thing..." Diamond grinds bigger buzzsaws through the mech's legs. "...To give you a Game Over!!" Five cattle prods charged at 200% are summoned next and like arrows from a bow, they plunge into the mech, forcing D.Va to eject.

*BZMZMZMZM... KA-BOOM!!*

D.Va had the reflexes to get out of there pronto and THAT she did. "Not so tough without your robot are ya?" Diamond pulled out a whip and began swinging it around. Jerking her body to the right, and spinning past a straight lash D.Va shot rounds from her dual pistols. Diamond leaps over them and the whip cracks against D.Va's legs. "No biggie I can just call in another one!" D.Va sees Diamond coming after her and leans her shoulder against an ax-kick as a means of defense. "I won't allow it!" Diamond knees her in the gut and launches D.Va with a raised palm strike to the chin. "Why don't you nerf THIS instead!?" Filled with rage Diamond finishes her off with a dozen lashes. She whips away at D.Va in eight directions. A horizontal lash, an upwards lash, five quick lashes and Diamond swings a cat o nine tails in front of her landing 10 hits and gives D.Va a kick to her stomach. And finally... a slap to D.Va's face to make her collapse. "Annoying bitch. I'll train you to be less obnoxious." Diamond groaned... so much for D.Va being the Overwatch operative who gave the irritated goddess a run for her money.

Starting with D.Va Diamond began adding tight bands of cinched rope to secure her legs above and below her knees. She finished the elbow tie drawing them right tight together and tied a multi-stranded band of rope at her waist, which caught her arms at mid-forearm and, of course, chest bindings above and below her breasts that pinned her arms to her body. She took out a roll of tape and wrapped layer after layer over the Korean girl's lips.

Putting Tracer's arms in the air Diamond starts to wind the rope around her chest, underneath her chronal accelerator and breasts. Diamond tightly winds rope around her chest two or three times and then moves to the top of her tits, winding it around the top a number of times too. She then takes the ends of the rope and cinches them around the loops in between her tits, then directs them over her shoulders, tying the ends to the loops behind her back. Diamond cinches the bottom rope and top rope together on the outer sides of her tits. Arms and wrists crossed over each other like an X behind her and roped ten times before Diamond made a cinch to hold it in place. A white, knotted cloth gag shoved in her mouth and tied under her spiky hair.

Widowmaker's arms were very quickly bound securely together at the elbows and wrists. Super tight, circles of rope, with no cinches, soon held her legs together at the knees, running from just above her calves, up to her lower thighs. The ankles were parallel bound, with heels tied on as well. Diamond then reached for a long, thick rope and started binding the assassin's upper arms to her torso. Another rope secured Widowmaker's forearms to her waist, and wrists to the lower abdomen and buttocks. A black ball gag had been shoved past her violet lips and strapped behind her head tightly.

Mercy whining in her gag had the luxury of sharing a row with D.Va while Tracer and Widowmaker were fastened in seats right behind them, still unconscious. "I think I had enough..." Diamond sighed. "...Fun while it lasted but I got places to go and babes like you to see~" She walks back to the cockpit and gets Multitude ready for a new destination.

++++++++++

\--On the Surface World

After an intense fight with the Gunmen, it was time for Team Guren to grab a bite to eat. It was Yoko Littner's job to go out and find food for her, Simon and Kamina who were busy repairing their fighting machine with Leeron's help.

Stepping up onto the sand-strewn rock, the wind whipped, howling, pushing Yoko's body toward the edge and the canyon floor ten thousand feet below. Ribbon-like fissures lined the gorge with their wind-carved texture, not far off a waterfall tumbled, white in the desert light. The water laid upon the canyon floor, passing over minerals and stones. A deep, meandering river fed by a myriad of tributaries. Trees and saplings lined the sides, a company of green for the winding aquamarine, leading toward a lush valley that blossomed into an earthy vibe. Yoko had entered one of the most beautiful places on the surface world. Perhaps the only piece of land no Beastman tainted with gunfire and explosions. "Ahh... no meat around but I can settle for some fruit~" Smiling, she tore a fully grown apple from the tree trunk and bit off a good chunk of it. She took hold of the brown sack her shoulder carried and began dipping four more apples into it.

At this time Diamond hid within the thick bushes, watching Yoko's every move and allowed a grin to take form because she found herself a new sexy redhead. Yoko wouldn't be all that surprised if a perv like Diamond came for her, because showing so much skin, wearing nothing but a black flame printed bikini, and a studded belt that held those small shorts gained attention from thirst buckets everywhere Team Guren went. Oranges, grapes and a few peaches were plucked and dumped in the sack. "This should be enough." A loud growl emanates from Yoko's stomach. An obvious sign that she hadn't eaten enough, or her buds for that matter.

"Hungry?" Diamond steps out of the bushes, holding a large sack of her own. "I don't need this, cuz I got plenty of food back at my place."

"Thank you!" Yoko smiled at the stranger she got good vibes from. Never did she expect to meet a stranger with good intentions. "Mind if I carry that?" She asked. "No. Don't overexert yourself carrying two big loads love. Just lead me to the cargo and we'll call it a day~" Diamond replied.

"Thanks again! By the way, what's your name?"

"Diamond. I'm a traveler, and you?"

"Yoko. My story's a long and complicated one though."

"Hmm... I wouldn't mind hearing the gist of it." Diamond said to her.

It took Yoko twenty minutes to get here, and it will take the same amount to return with lunch. Right now they were ten minutes in and a break was needed under a tree that provided enough shade for Yoko and Diamond. Their sweaty bodies quickly moved to the darkened spot and sat down to catch a breath. "Ugh... fuck this summer heat!" Diamond complained as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Don't have to tell me twice..." Yoko replied. "...Imagine if we didn't wear less clothing." And probably why Kamina was shirtless. "My ship has the best air conditioner in the world... and I think that's what you need." Diamond smirked. Stating such, she was onto something and continued to act natural so Yoko wouldn't get suspicious. "Really? Now I wish I can come with you. But my friends need me." Yoko pouted. "Drink this. You've been in the heat more than me so..." Diamond pulled a bottle of lemon-lime soda from her bag. "You're far too kind! Thanks a ton, Diamond!" Snatching the bottle and flinging off its cap Yoko guzzles it down.

*HACK!*

Hearing a loud hack from Yoko's throat Diamond did nothing but smile. Her cyan hues didn't lose sight of that supple body collapsing like a dropped ball. "Bingo~" The chloroform got old so Diamond took her out with a spiked drink. With this taken care of Diamond digs into her sack that actually contained most of her bondage gear. First, she wound a length of rope over the shoulders and behind the neck but left it there to take another length, wrapping it above and below Yoko's breasts eight times before Diamond pulls the end through her breast ropes and makes a tight cinch between them. The ends of the first length were pulled across Yoko's chest forming an X in the center and Diamond knotted them at the top of her breast ropes. After finishing the chest harness Diamond took Yoko's arms and put them together palm to palm. Taking three more lengths Diamond coiled ropes around her wrists, elbows, and forearms all of which were cinched between them so her arms couldn't pull away from each other. The buxom sniper's gag of choice had been a thick, red rubber ball attached to a leather harness. Diamond gathered up Yoko and high tailed it out of there! Simon and Kamina were either looking for her or still fixing their machines during the detour to her ship. 

+++++++++

\--The Blackmoon Forest, 9999 T.C

A battle between Gears escalated to the prosperous village of Lahan that resulted in the deaths of countless innocents, and the blame was placed on Fei Fong Wong. After being berated by one of the victims who lost his sister, and taking advice from his friend Citan Uzuki he heads out, never for the surviving villagers to hear from again. Making his way into the Blackmoon Forest. He climbs up a ledge and walks on a log. Suddenly, he heard a noise and a voice behind him. "Ranahad!" Fei Turned around sees a beautiful woman, around his age. She wore a white uniform with dark brown stockings, short white boots, auburn waist length hair. who points a gun at his head. "Katenayu tada bintudah akba! Dhan narata! Rana kotay!" She shouted in an indescribable language. Looking at Fei in confusion she switches her voice to English.

"Throw down your weapon! Make one wrong move and I'll shoot! Errh... Turn around!" Though Fei ignored her at the moment. "I said...turn around! " The woman demanded once more as he finally turned around. She walks up to him shortly after. "....Are you shaking?" Fei asked. "Be quiet!..." The woman barked. "You don't seem to be one of the Kislev soldiers who are after me." Fei turns around again, looking at her over his shoulder. "Don't move! I have orders to kill all surface dwellers, -Lambs-, I come in contact with… It's part of my mission. It's nothing personal. I have a question. Are you lost?" Fei asked. "Just answer my question! How do I get out of here?" The woman was still demanding. "Sorry, but I'm looking for the way out of here too," Fei replied to her. "Oh..." The red-haired woman lowers her gun. 

"How long are you just going to stand there like that? If you're going to shoot me, then hurry up and do it." 

"What an odd thing to say! Don't you understand the situation you are in?"  
on for you… How do I get out of this forest?" 

"I don't care about my situation... I'm just a guy whose life is worthless... There's no point in me living anyway!" Fei walks towards the woman. "Don't come any closer!!"

She barked and pulled the trigger but misses him by a few feet. "What are you aiming at? Here! Shoot me here! C'mon..." Fei barked back. "Are you mocking me?" The woman asked. "You're weird! Something's very wrong with you! You should at least resist a little bit!" Suddenly, a forest imp jumps behind the woman as she turns around. 

"What's this? Who are you?" The forest imp punches her, knocking her unconscious. "Stop! Keep your hands off of Elly!" Fei runs up to the beast and finishes it off with a few death blows. "Are you alright? Hang in there?"

Hours had passed after that encounter. Fei had taken the unconscious woman to safety and made a campfire hoping to pass the time. It wouldn't be long before the woman eventually came to. 

"Good, you finally woke up! You didn't move for so long that I started to worry…"

"....."

"How are you feeling?"

"....."

"Do you still intend to kill me? Then go right ahead and shoot me! But you'd better not do it while we're in this forest. Forest monsters hate loud noises, you know!?"

"....."

"Fine. Don't talk to me if you don't want to... But it wouldn't kill you to thank me for tending to your wounds."

"Th… Thanks… But you shouldn't have helped me. Don't think it will save your life, though. It really doesn't change a thing." 

"What are you so afraid of?" 

"I'm not afraid, I'm just being cautious. It's natural for me to be this cautious considering I've met such a suspicious surface dwelling -Lamb-."

"Hm. Don't you worry. I'm not going to do anything. Besides, you're much more suspicious than I am."

"So, what's your name?" 

"I won't give my name to a surface dweller -Lamb-." 

"What's with you and this 'Lamb' thing? We're both lost in this forest, surrounded by dangerous monsters… Shouldn't we at least be cooperating with each other until we get out of here?" 

"…" 

"Good. So what's your name? It's going to be hard for us to cooperate with one another without at least knowing each other's names. Anyway, my name is Fei Fong Wong. You can call me Fei."

"I'm… Elhaym. But my parents call me Elly." 

"Elly, huh? Somehow I already 'knew' that. Anyway, it's too dangerous to travel in these parts this late at night… Let's wait till daybreak before we continue looking for a way out of here… If that's okay with you?"

"I guess we have no choice, do we?" 

"Okay, then Elly… How about having something to eat."

Just as the two continue their conversation, they hear a series of rustling within the trees and the bushes soon followed by a loud buzzing sound. "Hey... What's going on?" Said Elly. "Maybe it's just the wind," Fei replied. Stepping out of the darkness and into the light of the campfire reveals Diamond. With hands on her hips, she smirked and licked her lips. "Well well... Looks like a walk in the dark deep woods was worth it after all." Fei stood up and clenched his fists looking at the woman, as Elly looked in surprise. "What the hell?"

"To say your worst nightmare is rather cliched. How about... A sexy blonde that loves bondage..." She sees the red on Elly's hair. "...AND REDHEADS!"

"Get away from Elly!" Fei barked. In response, Diamond summons a large buzzsaw that spins, spins and spins until it generates a funnel of wind knocking Fei off balance. The strong winds generating from it escalate to the point where Fei is sent flying into the forests' blackness. "Fei!!" Elly cried out. The buzzsaw stops, and disappears before Diamond pushes Elly up against a tree "Hnnng, let go of me!" She yelled as she tried bringing one of her legs up to give Diamond a push.

Diamond was a strong woman and the push she received was feeble. Knowing well of her resistance it was time to call upon the Bondage Arts. The hand that covered Elly's mouth pulled away briefly and a white ballgag had been conjured out of thin air. One of its leather straps hanging from Diamond's thumb and index finger before she shoved the ball in Elly's mouth and secured the straps behind her head so she couldn't call for help. Diamond grabbed her arms next, knowing she had to prevent the gag from being removed. That white ball pushed in, contorting her lips into a juicy, lewd 'O' around it. "FMMMUH MMMN!" Elly began to jostle, arms struggling desperately to pry themselves from her captor's grip. 

Diamond pulled Elly off the tree and got behind her with both arms grasped. Producing a fat roll of silver duct tape Diamond began wrapping it around her wrists, forcing them together after doing so five times. As the loud sound of tape being ripped filled the room Diamond applied wrap after wrap at Elly's forearms, and elbows. Tearing off the roll that didn't run short of it's sticky, silver strips Diamond knelt down and wrapped tape around Elly's ankles the same number of times as her wrists. Then with quick efficiency, she'd encircle bands of tape around Elly's knees and thighs.

"FMMF! Ummfh Mmmn-mmmh!" Elly was just as feisty as Ann and Mitsuru in this roundup. Her taped legs flailed about while being carried off to Multitude. Unfortunately, each kick was met with a slap on the ass and eventually a threat to smash her kneecaps with a cinderblock stack. When Diamond came back she placed Elly in the outer seat next to Yoko. While walking the aisle back to pilot Diamond gasped at Mitsuru and noticed she was the ONLY one who didn't have a partner. That would be rectified soon enough because there were others on her home planet (Besides Adena and Leona) she looked forward to getting her hands on. Letting her rump fall onto the pilot's seat Diamond set coordinates back to Earth II, while it's starting engines roared for takeoff.

++++++++

\--Back on Earth II, 2905 A.D

High above the fluffed clouds of the Earth II, moving graciously along the air currents with her wonderfully feathered wings was Sophia. An angel who fought for mankind eons ago... Having the gift of Reincarnation, to be reborn into one generation after another humanity was pretty much safe from those who dared to threaten it. Her hawk-like vision casting downward onto the ground below, scanning for any signs of the wicked to purge with her holy blade, making sure that her day was not wasted just fluttering her wings. And then she spotted a Berserker attacking a small village who already killed a handful of its defenders. Sophia enclosed her wings tightly to her body, forming a feathered bullet as she dropped from the sky.

Landing on her feet with a crater under her, she stood, chainsaw/sword hybrid Rhapsody in hand, ready to slay the Berserker and end its rampage. The armored sword-wielding creature would not get a chance to look upon her majestic facial features. With a single lunge forward, she struck it's head, slicing it in two before swatting her blade clean of the vile blood. The Berserker fell dead and Sophia, taking in the praise of the villager, nodded with a smile and left. 

"What is Adena doing...?" She mused muttered to herself. The Angel of War was yet, another mighty foe who provided a challenge for the goddess of flames. Losing to Adena meant she truly was the successor to a hero who bore the Mathis name, and the man Sophia loved in her past life. The way she saw it... Carter Mathis was not gone but brought back in a new life just as she. In reality though... it was not the case. 

Adena never had the blood of Mathis flowing through her veins due to her Phoenix heritage. She was adopted by those descended from that family and he became a legend that made Adena who she is today. A decision was immediately made. Sophia would meet Adena again... and confess her love for Carter's successor.

Heading to Adena's manor on foot Sophia strolled through the island jungles. Her silver boots adored the feeling of the soft grass beneath her as she walked. The angel stopped by a bed of flowers, leaning over to smell their sweet scent.

Minutes after leaving Multitude in search the twelfth addition for this chapter Diamond had stopped. Her lips curved at the sight of the very thing she was looking for. Sophia was unwary of Diamond's presence so the bondage-loving goddess felt it was necessary to say something.

"Lost in the jungle?"

Sophia jolts at the sudden voice, standing upright which only causes the bust underneath her armor to jiggle. A soft smile gracing her innocent features. "No... I've been to these parts before. A loved one awaits me here. "So have I... but the lady you're looking for isn't here."

"She isn't?"

Diamond had sauntered behind the angel, resting her left hand on her left shoulder. "Nope... but I know of her whereabouts... and I can take you to her!" Diamond materialized a chloroform covered cloth and quickly forced it over Sophia's mouth and nose while having her free arm tightly wrapped around her waist. "Sweet dreams~" She coos in a low but seductive tone of voice. Sophia never anticipated this... To think she'd fall victim to Diamond's unequal cunning. Succumbing to the fumes a prolonged moan filled the air and Sophia rested on Diamond's shoulder.

+++++++++

Sophia groaned, her head banging, eyes gummed with dried tears as she rubbed at them blearily, the angel blinking in confusion as she peered around, where was she? She saw only a small, sparse room with plain walls, a single door, no windows. More pertinently she found to her alarm that she was entirely nude, stripped of all her armor. She stood experimentally, legs quivering as she moved to try the door. 

Not too long after Sophia came to, she'd hear the sound of double doors creaking and shutting followed by boots clicking along the checkered stone floor. "Rise and shine my silver-haired bimbo~" The movement of Diamond's long leather boots came to a halt while cyan optics looked onto the captive angel behind bars. 

Sophia took a sharp step back as she heard someone approaching, not long later a striking face appearing at the barred window set into the door, she looked both furious and humiliated, struggling, and failing, to preserve her modesty with her arms, her supple bust over spilling her efforts, eyes like chips of blood rubies glaring at her presumed captor. "You did this?!" Diamond replied to the despair in her eyes with a smug smile. If anything, she felt a great sense of pride and accomplishment for capturing a strong, yet holy maiden. "Who am I you ask?" Using the Bondage Arts she conjures a black leather collar in her left hand and opens the cell. "The answer is quite simple..." She locks the collar around Sophia's neck and secures it tightly (but not tight enough to choke her). "I'm your new mistress. And I'm in dire need of new playthings to contend with my seemingly insatiable need for ropes~" 

The black leather band contrasting with Sophia's pale throat, she backs up towards the far wall, trying to push away her captor, "I serve no one!" Diamond was pushed back a few but given her liking to subs with backbone she persisted. Instead of lunging at the resistant angel only to be pushed again she teleports and reappears behind Sophia. "I can commend you trying to bite back... but I'm not in the mood for a long and drawn out fight scene so you can get free!" Diamond conjured a length of thick hemp rope in one hand and pulled Sophia's arms together behind the back. The rope wraps around her wrists eight times and Diamond cinches it off. 

Sophia panicked, now that her arms were bound, leaving her unable to perform the necessary gestures for her sorcery even if she were in the proper state of mind. "I'll make sure you regret this foolishness!" Diamond simply rolled her eyes at the protests and produced a red ball gag. Without a word, she shoved the large rubber ball past Sophia's lips and pulled the thick leather straps before they were tightly fastened behind the head. Now that she was silenced Diamond produced a pile of rope which she could apply to that holy figure without hearing one complaint after another. "I usually gag my subs last... but in a rare case such as this it had to come first." Diamond follows up with a hard smack on Sophia's rear. "Now get on your knees!" The angel's lips forced wide around the smooth rubber gag, even still trying to talk, or at least dislodge the gag, as it didn't budge, finally leaving a blessed silence other than frustrated, muffled grunting. Her ass was deliciously spankable, her rear rippling pleasantly under the impact, the angel dropping to her knees at Diamond's feet.

Hearing the gag-talk Diamond felt a jolt of excitement in her cunt. "Now... was that so hard?" Diamond asked while paying attention to the angel on her knees. She licked her lips delightfully and pulled three lengths of rope from the pile. Lowering herself behind Sophia Diamond wraps the first length around her forearms. After six wrappings above the wrist ropes, they are tightly cinched. Diamond repeats this with six wraps and a cinch of the second length applied to her elbows and eight wraps and cinch of the third length pulling her upper arms together. "Mnnnnh!" Sophia trembles with an unfamiliar feeling of utter helplessness as Diamond busies herself with a professional tying of her arms, grimacing in mild pain as her limbs are drawn tighter behind her back, pulled against one another by coiled ropes, almost as if sleeved by the thick twine, her hands and fingers twitching in discomfort down at the bottom as her breathing grows flustered, loud through her nostrils.

The arm bondage needed one final touch. Diamond took out a large roll of duct tape and began wrapping layer after layer of it over Sophia's hands until they were encased in thick, sticky silver. With her arms and hands rendered useless Diamond got out more ropes and her attention turned to those nice tits. She wrapped a length of rope above and below those large jugs of meat eight times each and slipped the end through said wrappings before a cinch was made between her breasts forcing them to jut out like zits waiting to be popped. Giggling at the tight ropes sandwiching Sophia's breasts Diamond's focus shifts to her currently free legs. Gathering six lengths of rope Diamond lowers herself in front of the angel and applies the first length to her thighs. After nine wraps and a cinch holding those thigh thighs together, Diamond repeats this with the next five lengths constricting the rest of Sophia's legs above and below the knees, her calves, and ankles. She even goes the extra mile by wrapping tape around Sophia's feet. After six sticky layers were added Diamond tears off the roll.

Sophia's hands are already uncomfortably sweaty inside the tape, the gag in her mouth filled with a thin sheen of saliva as Diamond works over her slim, creamy thighs, her pale skin risen in terrified goosebumps as more rope binds her shapely legs neatly together, her dainty feet ensconced in yet more tape.

Diamond took a brief moment to think. "A-ha!" She conjures a black, leather blindfold in her hand. Placing it over Sophia's eyes, the belt straps are secured above the ballgag straps, thus completing her bondage. Diamond rose up and circled around the bound, gagged and blindfolded angel. 

"Now... I think the REAL fun starts from here~"


	8. Chapter 8

"Wanna get milked?" 

Diamond said jokingly while taking her time to observe the details of her silver-haired captive's bondage position. 

Sophia is blinded, the blindfold a good fit, perfect, really, entirely blocking light from her eyes, the shapely angel completely bound in head to toe bondage, her fat udders turned a light purple-ish hue, jiggling as she shook her head vigorously at the thought of being milked, she had to be careful not to knock herself off balance, if she fell over she doubted she would be able to right herself. "Hahahahahaha!" Diamond laughed at the angel's reaction and ignored the unwillingness to get milked anyways. Giggling aloud she leaned her face toward those big, purple mounds and flicked her tongue up against the nipple of Sophia's right breast. Blushing from the taste it urged Diamond to keep licking which in turn would make her captive go wild with arousal.

"AMMMFUH!" Sophia often considered her breasts exceedingly sensitive, and all trussed up like this only made things worse, not to mention that she could not anticipate her captor's actions without being able to see, the flick of an eager tongue over her tortured tit making her gasp against the gag, the bound angel squirming in discomfort as her thick nipples grew achingly hard with arousal. Diamond held her close. Gloved hands grasping Sophia's rear while her tongue glides up, down and all around the nipple in a counter-clockwise motion. Pulling away from the right breast Diamond's lips part and clasp around Sophia's left breast. "Mmm~!" Maintaining the redness on her face Diamond sucked the mound with lusty ferocity. Sophia could do little more than struggle and wriggle in mild protest, grunting wetly against the thick gag as her bound body was openly enjoyed by Diamond, nostrils flared as she took heavy, lustful breaths under the ceaseless attention to her quivering breasts, after some savage stimulation rich beads of holy cream leaking from her hard nipples.

"Mmmm!" The cow getting milked turned out quicker than she expected. Adding to Diamond's excitement she sucked harder and harder, all the while letting her hands get in on the fun by smacking Sophia's ass cheeks repeatedly. Twenty more hard suckles were had until her lips finally gave, pulling head back from the leaking udder and guzzled what remained of Sophia's milk down the hatch. Sophia's ass rippled impressively under each sharp impact from slap after slap, the pale buttocks turning an eye-catching rosy hue. Her holy milk was also quite delectable, and likely Diamond was the first person in 800 years to sample it, rich and sweet and heavy as it gushed from her quivering udder into her waiting mouth.

"Now that was tasty. Good thing I'm not dairy intolerant." Diamond laughed. "I wonder what else can I do to you in this position..." She teasingly pinched a breast while thinking her next move. "Maybe I'll stimulate you further with this!" She materialized a 9-inch rubber dildo which she slides inside Sophia's nether regions. Picking up the tape from before Diamond rips off ten strips. The first strip is plastered over the folds and nine more are added to keep the dildo inside.

Sophia imagined that Diamond could more or less do whatever she liked to her and there was no way of stopping her, the thought fills her with dread. She grunted as the lengthy rubber phallus slid over her sex, pressing into the tight passage insistently, the weight of it uncomfortable in her twat, leaving her shivering as it was taped securely in place. After sealing off the dildo Diamond pulled out a rectangularly shaped remote. Without warning the button was pressed and a loud buzzing sound was produced from Sophia's taped pussy. The dildo had been brought to life sending strong vibrations throughout the angel's vaginal caverns. 

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ*

"That won't be leaving any time soon..." Diamond said, referring to the dildo she currently had on the medium setting. "...Not until you cum at least." She brandishes a black riding crop and lightly runs the tip against Sophia's left thigh. "MMMFNNN!!" Sophia tensed bodily as the thick dildo buzzed into life inside of her sensitive twat, instantly pitching forwards and landing with on her pained tits with a yelp, the medium setting seeming quite high enough for her as she writhed in mounting pleasure, squirming on the floor like a snake with her limbs bound tightly.

Diamond laughed at the bound angel trying her damnedest to resist her methods of lewd torture. "Hahaha, you never cease to amuse me." Diamond would sit back with a box of popcorn and watch the snake twist and turn if she wanted. The buzzing and Sophia's moans of desperation rivaled the loud chatter heard in populated areas and it was going to get louder because Diamond cranks it up to the High setting.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!!*

"FMMMUH!!" Sophia blushes fiercely at Diamond's demeaning words, the angelic boob-snake worming it's way about the room, wriggling in a vain attempt to dislodge the infuriating vibrator, she begins to screech against the ball gag as the dildo starts to buzz with a far greater intensity, stopping her wriggling to curl into a fetal position, quivering in place as her mind is blanked by the infernal stimulation.

"Why bother? I packed that rubber dickie in there safe and sound." Diamond noticed the angel's vain effort to get the dildo out. Kneeling down beside her she gives that ass five hard smacks. "Are you in heat?" She asked jokingly while her free hand squeezed the left cheek. "Guess I'll turn it up." Pressing the remote a third time Sophia would find herself driven wild beyond comprehension by the dildo's Extreme setting.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!!!!!* 

The angel's mind was completely blanked, she could not hold a thought for more than a second, the extreme setting leaving her lying quite still, whole body jerking sporadically as her nerves struggled to keep up with the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling, her cunt wetter than ever, eyes rolled behind the blindfold, gag shiny with bubbling spit as she panted and gasped and moaned. "GMMMFSSSHT!" Sophia thrashed on the floor, bubbles of spit working around the ball gag as she huffed and panted in consternation, her broad, buttocks turned a rosy red under the spanking as the thick, lengthy rubber buried in her flesh buzzes loudly, vibrating dramatically inside of her.

"Oh~hohohoho!" Diamond was amused and aroused at the same time. While the persistent squirming cracked her up to no end, the muffled moans and panicked gag talk was an obvious turn on. Oh, she loved seeing this angel put up as much resistance as possible. And given her love for subs with backbone Sophia didn't disappoint her one bit. "MMGNNNF! MMM! NNMM SSSHHIT!" Sophia managed to wriggle up onto her front, massive, tight-wrapped tits squashed comically beneath her, bouncing ass lifted into the air as she squirmed and grunted feverishly, caught in an endless torment as her tight twat was treated to a distressing mechanical stimulation, limbs straining against the rope and tape which bound her totally.

"It's not coming out until you cum." Diamond states with hands on her hips. She just stood there and watched her prisoner's losing battle against the immeasurable pleasure she was forced to endure for god knows how long. Sighing she snaps her fingers and cranks the dildo up to the last but not least; Ultimate setting. "If this isn't enough to make you snap then I don't know what is." Diamond's words were drowned out by the dildo's buzzing. It's volume matching that of a vacuum cleaner turned on.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!!!!!* 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMFFFH!!"

Sophia screamed against the gag louder than before, the sound barely audible to Diamond, her broad hips bucking uselessly in the air as the dildo snapped up to it's most powerful frequency, she felt like it might rattle her pelvis apart, like her nerves were on fire with pleasure, several minutes later the bound angel collapsed to the floor, drooling in a pitiable orgasm, her thighs sopping wet, exposed skin shiny with sweat, hips twitching as she finally gave in to the buzzing, hateful ecstasy forced upon her.

"Ahhh... finally~!" Diamond was delighted to see the powerful angel break. As soon as Sophia dropped, completely exhausted the dildo stopped vibrating and Diamond hurried over to remove the thick tape layers and completely soaked dildo. Cyan optics were greeted by Sophia's lower lips, that didn't run short of drooling juices. She stuffs her face in between her bound legs and makes effortless scoops with her wet, pink muscle.

Sophia did not even have energy to writhe, gasping loudly against her gag, shuddering lightly in the rippling aftershock of her punishing climax, toes still tightly curled as Diamond hurried to her prize, squeaking as she ripped free the binding tape, her twat gaping, gushing with rich fluid as the now blessedly still toy is removed, replaced shortly with an eager, diving tongue, the proud angel mewling weakly in response. "Mmmmf... ahh~" Diamond made brief, yet soft moans in between licks. Blushing as her taste buds were soaked in holy pussy juice the lewd bondage loving goddess couldn't help but think of a new bondage position to put Sophia in. Her lips clamped around the angel's clit with a strong grip and didn't hesitate to suckle every last drop of fluid that coated it.

"Mmmmh... nnnnmmh..." Sophia recovered slowly, so slowly that she felt her legs might remain like jelly for hours, slowly un-tensing, un-clenching, cunt laden with sweet-tasting juices, the suckling mouth at her nether regions making her gasp headily, tensing again as lips brushed at her aching clit, prompting a fresh dribble of her fem-cum to spurt against Diamond's tongue.

Deeming herself satisfied with guzzling up enough pussy juice, Diamond pulled her head away from Sophia's clit. "After all that... I hope you're ready for what's to come next~" Diamond giggled, giving her captive a smug, yet lecherous smile because that explosive orgasm was just the beginning of her lewd tortures. For the sake of getting an answer Diamond unlatched the straps of Sophia's gag and pulled out that drool doused rubber ball. Sophia panted hoarsely for air as the gag was withdrawn, her lips leaking gooey saliva, her lungs delighting at the opportunity to take in clean air, "Ah, ah, ah, next, what do you mean next!? Surely you've had your fun? I can't stand another moment of this!"

Diamond sighed in reply to the angel's resistance that had yet to waver. "I should have known you'd spout something like that. Not that I'm disappointed... but all the more eager to make you mine." Diamond laughed. "You see? The harder it is to obtain something, the more desirable it becomes~" She stopped to think of a new bondage position to put Sophia in. She debated on something far more elaborate... or she'd make due with simplicity for the time being. Sophia continued to pant, she felt exhausted, and the thought of more to come was quite alarming, she was sweltering wrapped up in all that tape and rope, her skin flushed and beaded with sweat, "Gah, what else can I do? I will not break, I can only continue to resist your insanity!"

Diamond got up and pulled down her leather thong emanating the strong smell of her own juices since bearing witness to Sophia's suffering and writhing got her too excited. "I think I've heard enough. Now taste your mistress~" Diamond shoved her soaked garb in Sophia's mouth. Before she could spit it out Diamond ripped off a piece of tape and smeared it over her lips sealing the thong shut. "MMMMFH!" Sophia's eyes grew wide in shock as the dripping fabric was stuffed roughly into her mouth, taped in place before she could even try to spit it out, her mouth filled with the taste of her new owner's arousal, the scent of her driving in her nose as she tried not to choke on the strange feeling of the smooth, damp fabric clogging her tongue.

Diamond tore off ten more pieces of tape after the first because it wasn't enough. To fortify the thong's stronghold that was Sophia's mouth she placed piece after piece over the other. "MMMFH! MMMNNFF!" Sophia murmured and protested mutely as more tape was sealed over her lips, leaving her quite unable to speak, still struggling with the now spit-soaked thong in her mouth, next Diamond ran her hand over the thickening tape layers. Sophia had been gagged once again and it was time to rebind her. The Bondage Arts undid all the ropes and tape wrappings that hugged every inch of her voluptuous form. "Instead of more rope, I think I'll suffice with this~" Diamond giggled holding the infinitely large roll of tape in her left hand.

Sophia jerked in surprise after the tight bondage vanished from her supple body, the path of the constricting ropes still visible as red, textured lines across her pale flesh, around her flopping tits, her arms creaking as she was able to twist them back from behind her back, at last, massaging her wrists and thighs. "Those arms will stay behind at the back~" Taking those arms Diamond put them together behind Sophia's back and wrapped tape around them at the wrists and elbows that gave off the appearance of a box-tie. After wrapping it twelve times she tears off the roll and proceeds to snag Sophia's left leg next. Folding it first, she wrapped twelve layers of tape around her thick thigh and ankle, forcing them to meet. Sophia groaned as, once again, her arms were trussed up behind her, a slightly less painful position this time, but still both arms entirely immobilized and useless, followed by her legs, he shapely calves wrapped up against her thick thighs and tightly secured with tape, feet twisting impotently.

Diamond repeats this with her right leg, resulting in the angel being bound in a sticky frog tie, also exposing her fully drenched nether regions to the naked eye. Diamond was far from finished though as she wraps a length of tape over her upper arms, then above and underneath her breasts. Just for the fun of it Diamond took creative liberties on this and made a tape harness resembling a pentagram. "Aaaaaand it's done!" The tape roll is torn off Sophia's harness and Diamond inspects the attention to detail. Sophia squirms miserably as she is bound and trussed just like before, the coarse rope replaced by strong adhesive tape, tucking her legs in, pulling her arms back, forcing her wobbling tits outwards, leaving her just as vulnerable as ever.

Diamond paused for a second more before easing the strapon dick into her slick pussy. "Mmmmh~!" Sophia's voice broke and she mumbled incoherently as Diamond plowed into her. "Hehehehe, you want it THAT badly!? I'll gladly oblige!" Diamond laughed and made steady thrusts. "FFMMM! MMMFUH!" Every nerve in Sophia's body caught fire as Diamond began to move. At first, her strokes were torturous, slow and long but it only took a few moments for Sophia to persist in begging Diamond to stop this.

"PLLLSSH STFFF THSSSHF!" (Please stop this!)

"Nope!" Diamond grunted a reply and increased her speed. The sensations were incredible and Sophia heard the sound of her slick cunt as it grabbed and released the huge rubber cock with each thrust. It wasn't long before coherent thought disappeared and instinct took over. "FFFUH! MMFFH! MMMMN!!" The monstrous orgasm that shook Sophia to her core lifted me off the bed and buried her even deeper in her slippery cunt. "FMHR DF EFUH IG DVVFK!" Sophia thrashed and writhed beneath her, incoherent words slipping from her gagged mouth between moans.

When the world faded back into view, Sophia became aware of the fact that Diamond was still buried deep inside her. Diamond collapsed onto Sophia's chest and her leather hugged tits were pressed hard against mine. Sophia felt her heart pounding with unbelievable speed as Diamond fought to catch her breath. "No..." Diamond huffed as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "...I'm not fucking finished!" 

Diamond kept pounding the entire length deep inside her, making the angel gasp out loud as she hit bottom. And again Diamond started slowly, fucking her in and out with deep strokes before she pulled her closer to suck her stiff nipples. There were NO breaks on the rape train, that in itself urging Diamond to go faster, deeper, give it to her hard! With thoughts of Sophia mind's breaking and begging for more Diamond started slamming her for all, she was worth, driving that big fucking rubber cock in and out of her. 

"AAAARGH!!" Diamond flopped backward and started humping Sophia's hips up at her, fucking back as she reamed Sophia's burning pussy until she couldn't take any more and burst into the biggest orgasm of her life. Sophia's thoughts were everywhere as she came again. "AAAAAAAUUMMMMMMMFH!!!" Grinning like a psychopath delighted to hear those cries of despair Diamond held her close as Sophia's body bucked against her cock. At last, she slowed, then stopped and Diamond held on a bit longer, her big dick still buried inside that worn out pussy as Sophia tried to catch her breath. Letting go of her, Diamond finally pulls out and lets Sophia's back hit the cold floor. "That ass is mine next... better be ready!"

Sophia felt the slick head of the juice drenched shaft run down her back as Diamond guided it down between her buttocks. Diamond’s finger reached out in front of it, tracing a path over Sophia’s puffy hole. "MMH!" Sophia quivered as Diamond rubbed her puckered hole with soft circular strokes. "Time to take the back door~" panted Diamond in Sophia’s saturated ear. Sophia felt the head of the dildo run over her anus and stop right on top of it. The angel grimaced and drew a deep breath in preparation. 

Diamond shafts the rubber cock deeply into Sophia's ass in one hard, solid thrust. Her toned, muscular thighs connect with the milky-white globes with each long, hip-swiveling plunge of the man-made dick, making those full mounds wobble violently; Doubling her efforts, Diamond drives the angel towards the umpteenth orgasm yet. Sophia's nerve-endings spark and sizzle and her whole existence is focused on the huge rubber dong clogging her bowels. The little rubber nub at the base of her man-made cock has rubbed Sophia's clit raw and a hot ball of lust swells impossibly within her, then explodes as she rides her captive through multiple, continuous orgasms.

"GMMMMMMMMMMFPH! MMMMMFH! MMMMMMMMMMFPH!"

*SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!*

Presently, Sophia lost count of how many times she came. Unable to stand, let alone endure another lewd torture fest her body slipped off the strapon and collapsed onto the floor face-down, groaning like a goat in agony. "Mmmmh.... Hnnnf nfff mfff..." 

"Mmmmn, definitely one of the best bitches to stuff full of rubber~" Diamond chuckled. As Sophia lay completely out of energy, she'd hear her captive's footsteps towards the door.

+++++++++

Adena, Leona, Esther, and Aureus were tossed into the room with little tact. All four of them drew muffled grunts upon hitting the floor and heard the cell bars slide shut behind them. Their current binds were relatively simple, consisting of black shackles locked around their wrists, and ankles. "You said you were looking for Adena right?" Diamond grabbed the ebony woman's hair and dragged her off to Sophia. "Well, here she is!" Too bad Sophia couldn't confess since her gag had not been removed and too exhausted anyway. "Don't get too comfortable with her though... because she's MY girlfriend. You're just a sidearm like Queenie (Points at Leona) and the other three~" While Adena rubbed her cuffed form against Sophia's, Aureus, Leona and Esther were solely focused on their captor and what she had in store for them. Obviously, something just as unpleasant after a brief glance at Sophia.

"Fffffkn' Bffffch!" Aureus spat. The Draconian was a generally laid back person... save for being in captivity that made her grow irate. "Onnff eff gmf eh hnndss omnf ouff urff rfffstd mffft!" (Once I get my hands on you, you're roasted meat!) Diamond smirked gleefully at the unintelligible words she didn't have a hard time making out. She cupped the Draconian's chin in hand and looked into her eyes. "Oh, I doubt it. If you can get outta these unbreakable cuffs that is~" Aureus gets shoved back onto the floor. "I'll give the angel some reprieve... so let's get on with this one!" Diamond pulled Esther away from Leona and smacked the valkyrie's rear. "MMMUH!!"

"You're a high strung one. Turn around or I'll cover you in needles!" Esther complied and felt the shackles being removed from her wrists as well as her ankles. Before she had a chance to rub the red marks made by the tight steel, her wrists were captured again, this time by a thin leather strap. The wrists were bound palm to palm, and Esther whimpered softly. Diamond took a longer strap and looped it around the valkyrie's elbows. Diamond drew the strap tight until Esther’s arms were forced together, then fastened the strap and she summons a black, metal chair close to them. "Bend over on it!" Diamond ordered, giving Esther’s ass a hard spank. Esther hurried, and bent at the waist, folding herself over the back of the chair. As Esther spread her legs Diamond summoned a huge dildo along with lube and covered the thick rubber in it.

Esther saw a flash of chrome through the corner of her eye. "Hehehehehe!" Chuckling evilly, Diamond wedged the blunt end against Esther’s asshole, and with a slow twisting motion slowly and steadily pushed the rod deep into Esther’s rectum. "MMMMMMMMMG!" A second, even larger, chrome shaft was lubricated, and it was soon lodged deeply in Esther’s pussy. Esther was ordered to stand, and a thick strap was buckled tightly around Esther’s waist at the smallest point. "Just relax. You'll get used to this..." Diamond said. Esther did so, and she pulled the strap tightly until it vanished into the soft flesh around Esther’s hips. Diamond tugged the strap one more time and fastened the buckle. There was another strap dangling from the back of the belt, hanging down between Esther’s ass cheeks. This strap was pulled firmly between Esther's legs and buckled at the front of the waist. 

Both steel monsters were pushed further into Esther’s tender passages, as the strap spread her cheeks and the pink lips of her sex. There was also a blunt steel knob embedded in the strap, which contacted firmly against Esther’s erect little clitoris. Diamond took two more straps, and in short order, one was tightly buckled around the Valkyrie's ankles, and the other around her knees. Esther stood watching while Diamond prepared the rest of her night’s ordeal. A black leather bundle was materialized alongside a leather bag and spread on the floor. Esther knew immediately that it was a body sack, and she bit down on the ballgag nervously. "Down bitch. Face first." she was commanded. "Mmmh nnnm!" With a soft whimper, the bound and already helpless Valkyrie shuffled on bound ankles over to the floor and flopped down on the cold, hard surface. Without arms, she wiggled like a seal until approximately in the center of the black leather. Diamond helped position her properly, then inserted Esther’s head into the stiff, structured portion of the bag that was obviously a built-in punishment hood. 

The bag was pulled loosely over her shoulders, back, butt and legs, then Diamond began the long process of threading and tightening the laces which went from the crown of the head down to the tips of the toes. The leather began to feel tight when the laces were within two inches of being fully closed. If the bag was larger, there would be baggy loose areas, if smaller there would be gaps. Unlucky for Esther, it fit just right! Since there was a small amount of stretch or give in the leather, the laces were able to draw the edges together seamlessly, with a uniform crushing tightness from head to foot. Then Diamond followed up with several more leather straps, most of which thin and supple enough to also stretch slightly. Straps were buckled around Esther’s insteps, ankles, shins, knees, thighs waist and above and below her well-compressed breasts. Each strap was pulled on notch beyond what one might consider brutally tight and buckled. A wide, stiff leather collar was placed around Esther’s neck and laced tight. The collar flared partially across her shoulders, chest, and back, and again under her chin, ears, and the back of her head. It was really less a collar than a head restraint, similar to those used by EMTs to stabilize the heads of accident victims. Esther’s leather encased head was now totally immobile, tipped back, chin supported and unable to turn side to side or nod up and down. A sturdy pole was summoned and laid dorsally on top of Esther’s inert form, and more leather straps were threaded under her leather sheathed body, around the pole, and buckled tight. 

There was a strap around Esther's forehead and neck, more straps every six inches down her torso, and the straps continued every six inches down to her feet. Esther way laying face down on the floor, and being unable to turn her head could see nothing but the floor spread. She knew that she was tightly fastened to the pole, however, and when she heard the thin, but strong cables being lowered from the ceiling above the floor, she had a glimmer of what was about to happen. Hooks at the ends of the two cables were linked to rings at the end of the pole to which Esther was strapped. Diamond used the same remote control on Sophia from before, and when she pushed the Up button electric motors began to whine, and Esther felt herself being slowly lifted from the floor. Her weight was borne by the myriad of straps, and other than the crushing tightness of the body sack itself, the suspension was not too uncomfortable. Even without a blindfold, Esther could not turn her head to see what Diamond was doing, but she felt her making adjustments to her bondage and heard the metallic click of connections of some sort in the area of her crotch and breasts. "MMMMMH! HMMMFUH!" The Valkyrie panicked furthermore.

Esther could only look down the three feet from where she was suspended horizontally about the floor. She saw Diamond place a circular metal disk on the floor directly below her. There was an electrical connection at the edge of the disk, and a wire ran out of Esther’s line of sight. Diamond unstrapped the ballgag and tossed it aside. "Gimme your tongue!" Diamond commanded. Esther licked her lips, and tentatively stuck the tip of her pink tongue out through the mouth hole in a summoned leather helmet. The confining collar under her chin made it difficult for her to open her mouth even far enough for her tongue to slip between her teeth. "Further!" Esther was ordered, and with a whimper, she stuck her tongue out as far as she could. Diamond took a heavy spring-loaded clamp and allowed the jaws to close painfully on Esther’s tongue. "NNNNNGGGG!!" Esther gasped immediately. 

The clamp didn’t have teeth but had rough little nubs to help it hold on to her wet, slippery tongue, and the spring was very tight. A thin chain was attached to a small ring at the end of the tongue clamp, and a one pound steel weight was attached to the other end. When it was released, it dangled two feet below Esther’s head, about a foot above the metal disk on the floor. A metal rod was attached to the end of the ball. It was just long enough to touch the metal plate on the floor with Esther’s tongue fully extended by the weight of the hanging ball. Another electrical connection was made to the rod, and another wire snaked out of Esther’s sight. Adena, Leona, and Aureus looked on in horror, unsure of what will happen next.

"Poor girl... tongue hurts doesn’t it?" asked Diamond.

"Mmmmmh hnnnnm!"

"Again... you'll get used to it." She caressed Esther’s leather encased head. "When I press the button, this lovely contraption of mine will come to life!"

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ*

"HMMMPH!" Esther suddenly began to jerk wildly despite the stringency of her bondage as electric current surged through the twin dildoes, and the steel knobs contacting her clit and nipples. 

"UMMMMMMPPPPPHHHH!!" Esther gasped again. As quickly as the pain started, it stopped. Esther swung slowly, her breath coming in gasps. Again she pressed the button, and Esther writhed against the awful sensation. Diamond pressed the button a third time, and Esther shuddered. "What you don’t know is that the circuit that powers the device runs through the metal rod hanging from your tongue weight and the metal disk it is touching. If you pull your tongue back into your mouth until the rod no longer touches the disk, the circuit is broken. See?" Pressing the button a fourth time, and Esther was wracked with electric pain. "UUUUUGH!" Diamond reached down and lifted the weight until the rod no longer touched the disk, and the pain stopped. "See?" asked Diamond. "I’m going to leave you like this until I'm done with the rest. Maybe I'll get a hold of Queenie next~" Diamond released her hold on the dangling weight and rod. "Now lift it!" She yelled. Esther whimpered, and slowly drew her tongue back into her mouth against the resistance of the weight. Once the rod was clear of the disk and the circuit was broken Diamond pressed the button, and twisted the power control to a higher setting. "Enjoy~!" Diamond kissed Esther’s cheek and turned to Leona.

Diamond materialized a black leather corset, but not one of the wearable kind but a sinister, utilitarian garment whose only purpose was to stringently and uncomfortably compress a woman’s body. "Hands behind your head or I'll flay those big tits of yours!" Diamond ordered, and Leona complied as she fastened the busk, and began to adjust the laces. Diamond used both skill and strength as she systematically tightened the laces until she had pulled six inches off of Leona’s waistline. "Mmmgh!" Leona made a muffled grunt, writhing against the sensual, but stern increase in pressure. Diamond picked up a long, silver shaft, and slowly smeared lube until it gleamed wetly from end to end. "MMMMFHH!!" Leona whimpered as it burrowed between the lips of her pussy, but Diamond was gentle, and it went in surprisingly easily, leaving about an inch of shaft ending in a small ring protruding past the pink lips of her orifice. Diamond picked up the second dildo, which was only slightly smaller than the first. "Bend that royal ass over. Now!" Leona complied, trying to relax as she felt the end begin to probe at her pink opening. "OUFFFCH!" She exclaimed as slowly but steadily the shaft entered her most private place. There was a slurp, and Leona gasped as eight thick inches suddenly occupied her inner spaces. Diamond took a black strap, and buckled it to the back of Leona’s corset, then threaded it through the ring in both shafts. Leona stood up and turned to face her, standing passively in front of Diamond as she threaded the other end of the strap through a buckle on the front of the corset. Diamond bent her head, and gave the ballgag a quick kiss, sucking on it.

"Mmmmmm!" Leona winced. During the kiss, Diamond jerked the strap tighter. "GMMMMMMMN!" The remaining inches of the two rubber cocks further invaded her wet pink openings. Leona was forced on her toes, trying to avoid the increasing pressure, but Diamond’s hand followed, pulling the strap even tighter, before closing the buckle. "GSSSSHMPH!" Her legs parted and knees slightly flexed in a futile attempt to lessen the discomfort. Leona felt the end of the first dildo probing against her cervix, deeper than anyone had ever been. Her anal muscles raged against the foreign presence that stretched her tender opening. The thin strap holding the two monsters was tight against the crack in her ass, then furrowed between her pink lips. The strap widened, and there was a one-inch hole in the strap that surrounded her clit. The tightness of the strap made the flesh within the circle bulge outward, bringing the stiff red nub into greater prominence. After this Diamond strapped a blindfold over Leona's blue eyes. Diamond turned the warrior queen around and began to bind her arms. 

Putting Leona's arms behind her back at the wrists and elbows Diamond conjured up thick hemp rope and wrapped it up to eight times before making a cinch. Taking a long, black chain with two clips on each end Diamond clipped the first over Leona's rope cinch and pulled the chain up to clip it's other end to a hook on the ceiling. Leona's legs had been spread and Diamond summoned two shackles mounted to the floor. Leona's ankles were then cuffed, forcing her to endure another painful strappado tie.

To make matters worse Diamond's remote brought the dildoes inside her to life. And she had them active on the Extreme setting.

*BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZ*

"MMMMF! MGMMMMFUH MMMMN!!"

"And now... the feisty one!" Diamond skipped over to Aureus and un-cuffed her wrists and ankles. She even removed the ballgag and knew the Draconian would try to thrash her verbally. "You're sick! If you think we're gonna be your fucktoys, you got another thing coming!" Aureus said. "Have you forgotten?... as long as that collar's on your neck you can't hurt me." Diamond replied nonchalantly as she produced several lengths of rope and got behind Aureus. Aureus’s wrists were bound together palm to palm, with six wraps of thin cord pulled very tightly, and then 3 cinches between her wrists which caused the cord to dig harshly into her wrists. A slightly thicker cord was used on her elbows, again six wraps, then around her shoulder, behind her neck, around her other shoulder, back to her elbows, then looped through the rope behind her neck and pulled tight. This served to tighten the elbow bondage, pull back her shoulders, and remove any possibility that she could wiggle the rope off of her elbows. "Hnnnng... not so tight!" 

"Shut up!" Diamond demands that with a slap to the face. Similar wraps and cinches were made above and below her knees, and her ankles. As Aureus was forced on her knees, a long rope was looped many times around her upper thighs and her shins, forcing her legs to be bent double, and jamming her calves against her thighs. A rope was tied to a ring at the front of her power sealing collar, then looped around the cinch between her knees, and pulled tight. This forced Aureus to bend from the waist until her breasts were squashed against her upper thighs, and her chin was firmly against her knees. Diamond tied another length of rope to her feet, and looped through the cinch between her wrists and pulled tautly. This rope added stress to her already tightly bound arms and legs. "I'll fucking tear you apart... after I do away with this collar!" The irate draconian barked when another long rope was wound around and around her body and folded legs, compressing her tighter and tighter into a ball. 

"What are you trying to do? Steal Adena's thunder? I thought SHE was the hot-headed one, not you." Diamond remarked. Aureus felt a blindfold being placed across her eyes and buckled tightly at the back of her head. The blindfold was wide, with a hole for the nose to stick through, and curving edges which closely followed the contours of the cheeks. "They say I'm a comic relief but I do have my angry mome--MMMFPH!" Aureus squealed as her jaws were stretched to the limit by a 4-inch ball which was compressed as it was forced between her teeth then expanded to completely fill her mouth. Aureus whimpered as the 4-inch ball gag was buckled tightly at the back of her neck. She felt a harness arrangement of straps passing across her face, and being buckled at the top of, and behind her head. A final strap was buckled under her chin. 

"MMMFSSH! GNNNNSSHPSH!" Glaring behind the blindfold Aureus was quick to build up drool in her mouth, thanks to having a hard time holding in this big gag. It was the largest ballgag Diamond's captives had ever taken.

"B-R-B! I got something you might like." Diamond walked off, leaving Aureus and the suffering captives. Fortunately, she came back ten seconds later with a crimson bladed longsword, the very weapon that belonged to Aureus! "Aureus! Is that you!?" Dymamo said. A black band covered in blue gems was strapped around the blade's handle. "DYNNFMMF!" Aureus twisted and turned, hoping to reach him. Being blindfolded, she could only focus on her ears to do so. "Nuh-unh-unh!" Diamond taunted. "As long as you have this pretty bracelet strapped 'round your handlebar you can't change form. No big swords, no whip swords or chainsaws for you!" 

"FFFFSSK YSSHPSH!" Aureus yelled. "Instead..." Diamond knelt behind Aureus and laid Dynamo close to her exposed pucker. "...The band has you under MY command. And you only have ONE transformation." Against his will, Dynamo transforms into a thick, 20-inch rubber dick. "I command you to keep quiet and fuck your wielder stupid!" Following Diamond's laugh, Dynamo began extending himself, pumping into Aureus's ass and retracting, only to repeat the process. "A touching reunion! Ahahahahahaha!!" Diamond found the /forced/ intimacy between Aureus and Dynamo to be immensely amusing. 

"MMMMPH! HMMMNSH! AAAAMMMAGMMMSHHPH!!"

While getting anal fucked over and over by that talking sword turned dildo Diamond proceeds to the finale...

Diamond summons a red armbinder and brought it over to Adena. "Last but not least is you!" She said before sliding the binder up Adena's conjoined arms. She laced the sleeves tightly, forcing her elbows to meet and her hands to clasp together. "If it's attention you want, I'll be happy to give it to you." With that, Diamond let go of Adena and produced a large, wooden paddle in her hand. The paddle had several holes carved out of it for the sake of being more aerodynamic. She motioned to move toward Adena again, but a lightbulb moment stopped her. "Oops! Forgot something." Diamond summoned a black leather muzzle, one with a rubbery bulb sticking up one end. 

Placing the paddle down, for now, she moved behind Adena and held the gag to her mouth and slipped it past her lips. After the bulb was forced inside, Diamond buckled the muzzle around her head tightly, the panel digging into the flesh of her cheeks. After that was finished, Diamond led Adena over to cell's single bed, bending her over the soft surface. Diamond readied the paddle in her hand, holding Adena down to the bed with the free arm against her back. Without any warning, Diamond brought the paddle down against her rear, sending muted claps through the air. 

"MMMMMF!" Adena groaned into the muzzle gag. The paddle making contact with her ass was enough to get a response from Diamond because that paddle hurt pretty bad. Her ass was already stinging from the spanking and it was likely going to get worse if Diamond kicked into crazy mode. After the fifth strike, Diamond stopped and moment, bending forward to bring her face close to Adena's. "You deserve a spanking for clinging to Chunny." She said before delivering another spank. "I want you to apologize to your mistress, for doing things like this without permission. Go on, I want to hear you say!" Diamond commanded, punctuated by another spank on the rear, throbbing red marks left in the paddles wake. "You belong to ME!" 

Adena's eyes clenched when she felt the paddle slap upon her already red cheeks the next set of times. Her eyes clenched when she dreaded for the next one. "Mmmmmf 'orry!" She muffled behind the muzzle. Diamond held back her next swing, listening to Adena' pleading apology as a garbled speech from her gag. Diamond grinned, lowering the paddle and placing her hand softly against her beet red rear. "I know you are." Diamond replied, placing the wooden tool of punishment down and produced a metal spreader bar with leather cuffs attached at each end. She spreads Adena's legs and strapped the spreader in place, keeping her legs apart.

Diamond produced a vibrating wand next. She plugged it into a free outlet before bringing it to Adena's vulnerable pussy. The bulbous head touched to her lips before vibrating to life, sending a low hum droning about the cell. "NRNNRFFM!" Adena's nether regions were on fire. She tensed and stretched as much as she could, further presenting herself and her firm bottom for her girlfriend. "YYYYSSSSSSSH!!" Given how powerful those waves of incredible sensations were sent to her, she was determined to resist them. Adena jerked and let out an "NRNRFPHH!" with every passing wave from the vibrator against her folds. The scent of her sex slowly, but surely filled the air as strands of her translucent fluids came down from her folds, blushing as she paid attention to the droplets that hit the floor beneath her.

"Oh, look at that", Diamond commented, watching her wetness trickle down to the floor. "This really gets you off, huh? Being bound and gagged, dripping like the other babes I handled not too long ago~" She teased. Diamond's leather hugged palm caressed the tender skin of her punished ass. Leaning over her, Diamond touched the tip of her tongue to the side of Adena's neck, running it along the smooth skin of her shoulder. Diamond wanted to drive her crazy, for her to get to that point. Once her moaning grew more high pitched and her breathing increased, Diamond pulled herself and the vibrator off of her current submissive. "Don't think you're going to get off that easily. No pun intended." Diamond laughed, turning the wand off.

"MMMMMF! MMMHMMM!!" Adena moaned, nodding her head in response to Diamond's words as far as getting off of being bound and gagged goes. Being stimulated by those irresistible pleasure-fueled waves from the vibrator was enough. "FFFFFFFK!" But Diamond's advances, fondling her smooth mocha flesh, tasting it with her tongue added to the quickly growing arousal. "MMMMMMMMFFF!!" In a matter of ten seconds, Adena came. A burst of translucent fluids shot from her soaked folds and onto the dungeon floor before Diamond pulled away and removed the vibrator. "Hufff... Ufff... mmmmmuuh..." She groaned hard into the muzzle gag.

"I hope that didn't take too much out of you." Diamond said, placing the wand down beside her on the bed. Its bulbous head dripped with Adena's slick cum. "Because I'm not done yet. Not by a long shot. You can handle it". Diamond placed her hands against Adena's outer thighs, stroking her shivering legs. Diamond pressed her clothed pelvis against her rear, slightly grinding her stiffening member against her vulnerable rear. Her left hand subtly wrapped around her leg, its fingers playing with her soaking and sensitive nethers. "The game now..." Diamond said in a low voice. "...Is to not cum". Just then Diamond let her fingers penetrate Adena's wanting pussy. She toyed with her cunt while her right hand grabbed a hold of her breasts, kneading the exposed cleavage and rubbing her hard nipples with her fingers. "That's it. I know it feels good, but don't you dare cum!" Diamond warned, her fingers slowly fucking Adena now. "If you do I might just have to punish you again."

Adena's cheeks glowed red as she began to struggle roughly in a futile attempt, resisting the urge NOT to cum. Her bound body wasn't getting anywhere, and soon the volume of those muffled cries heightened as she felt Diamond's fingers invade her wet folds. "Mh!-Mmmhhrphh!!" Loud muffled moans trying to leave her muzzled lips as she grew hotter. Adena wiggled around, struggling desperately. As she tugged at her restraints, her closed eyes tightening, her braided black hair swaying left and right behind her. Muffled protests permeating the room as she whimpered out. "Mmmmmmmf Fffffffk!" Diamond playing with her already rock hard nipples didn't make the struggle any better. It merely added to the growing orgasm she fought hard to keep at bay.

Diamond couldn't help but chuckle as Adena struggled to meet her devious demands. The wriggling and moaning only served to excite her, and though Adena desperately wanted some relief Diamond wasn't quite ready to give it to her yet. 

Removing her fingers from Adena's welcoming cunt, Diamond grabbed hold of her girlfriend and flipped her over on the bed, front facing her now. Diamond slid her further onto the bed allowing her to lay upon it. With a short hop, Diamond was atop her, the blonde's body between the ebony woman's knees. Both her hands flanked Adena's head, gripping the sheets of the bed. Diamond stared down at her, a slight grin on her face before she leaned forward and planted a long kiss against the flat panel of her muzzle. Diamond trailed her lips down her face toward her neck, kissing and nibbling at her exposed flesh. "Do you wanna cum, Adena?" Diamond asked in sultry whispers in between the feasting of her flesh. "Maybe if you wiggle those tits some more I'll fuck you!" Rubbing her own folds her pussy changed shape, becoming a 10-inch futa cock. "I forced that Sorceress to give me a temporary enhancement~" Recalling Alvilda using her magic to give Diamond a male organ for the time being. Diamond slowly dipped her pelvis downward, running it against Adena's nude nethers. "You'd like this wouldn't you?"

"Mmmmmm... MMMMMMPH!" Adena nodded. Given how hot and spicy her current stage of being punished was she wanted to cum badly. Without complaint, she tried jerking her still restrained figure underneath him in an effort to make those bare breasts of hers wiggle as swiftly as they could while she felt those rock hard nipples of hers stiffen which made the fight against her impending orgasm all the more difficult. "Mmmmmmmmmf...." She felt the dick's tip rub along her wet, throbbing entrance.

"MMMMHMM!" Adena nodded again. 

Diamond chuckled a bit as Adena struggled back and forth, her breast's movements responding like she desired. Diamond reached upward, cupping Adena's cheek in her palm. "Good bitch~" Diamond praised. Her free hand motioned against Adena's inner thigh, rubbing the skin now slick with her sweat and juices. her fingers danced just around her sensitive nethers, her body heat radiating against it but her touch never making contact. Diamond enjoyed watching the fire goddess melt beneath her, moaning and begging behind her tight and silencing gag. 

Diamond ran her hand along the erect cock that protruded from her pelvis. Pushing forward slowly, Diamond touched the thick tip of her member to her very welcoming pussy, the throbbing tip running along her lips. "Next time you cling to another woman you'll undergo a much severe punishment. Understood?" Diamond said, leaning in over her body, her hand digging into the sheets at Adena's flanks.

"Fkkkk mfff!" Adena moaned, the warm air on her damp crotch becoming quite apparent. Her hips bucked up as best they could, as if moving them against the fat meaty mushroom cap of Diamond's erect member. "Mmmmm mmmm! I w' omfff!" She cried out. Diamond widened her grin, and without warning, she gripped Adena by the hips and buried the cock inside her. Diamond stopped a second after entering, one of her hands reaching forward and cupping Adena's cheek. Diamond's hips began to gyrate, her dick motioning in and out at a steady pace. Adena's warm pussy was inviting, like a comfortable blanket for him to sheath her member in. Straightening her back, Diamond's hand's shot forward gripping handfuls of her plentiful chest. She kneaded the soft mocha flesh as she rocked her body forward and back. "Cum for me! You've earned it." The gag worked as hard as it could to quiet her elated moans and shrieks. Diamond picked up the pace a bit, focusing on using this beautiful and bound body to pleasure herself.

Adena felt herself throbbing second after second in response to every quick thrust made into the goddess' wet folds. Throbbing faster and faster she froze and arched her back. 

"Mmmm.... Mmmmmmm.... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!!" 

Adena released a bloodcurdling cry. Gushes of juices splashed from the crevices of her nether regions stuffed full of dick. Small puddles didn't take long to form onto the bedsheets. She limped back, letting Diamond continue thrusting. Even though she came she hoped that didn't stop Diamond from fucking her raw.

It was no surprise to Diamond that satisfying Adena didn't take long. Diamond was, however, still bent on using her hole to satisfy her cravings. When the wave of slick cum burst from her pussy, covering Diamond's throbbing phallus and leaking onto the once clean sheets, Diamond stifled her own brand of moan. The coating was warm, and the slickness paved the way for her to rail into Adena's body harder and faster. She picked up her pace, hands moving from that mocha chest down to her hips. her fingers dug into the soft flesh. Seconds went by a Diamond was getting more and more excited. Diamond's precum intermingled with her own, and Adena's gagged moans and bound struggles only served to throw her further over the edge. In moments Diamond exploded as well, letting loose a stream of thick warm cum barreling through her entire pussy. It fought for room, squeezing between Diamond's thick cock and Adena's cunt's tight walls, some of it spilling into the puddle of wetness mixing into the sheets.

Diamond pulled out and she looked into her thoroughly fucked girlfriend's eyes. They had a long way to go from here.

Hours Later...

"Huff... uhff.... uh... augh..." 

Three hours... THREE. AGONIZING. HOURS have passed and the five heroines including Diamond were completely spent. Never had they endured torture on such a large scale. Released from their extreme bondage Adena, Leona, Esther, Aureus and Sophia found themselves laying against each other, covered in sweat, red marks from the tight rope ties and whip lashes. The entire room had a jarringly pungent smell... a mixture of sweat and pussy juice that made their bodies tremble every time they breathed it in. 

Diamond stood proudly before them, maintaining that smug smile of hers, despite reeking of the same stench as her captives. Breaking in five powerful women was an achievement in itself. She made them her bitches. She had full control, and there was pretty much nothing they could do to resist her utmost dominance. The power sealing collars their necks wore made this helplessness all the more apparent.

Diamond: Thousands...

The Heroines: Zero...

"How about a nice, warm shower with yours truly?"

"NAAAAAAAAAAAW...!"

The five whined in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

\--The Evans Mansion 

The once lifeless Evans Mansion became a bustling place, populated with beautiful women gathered from other worlds. Most of all it took one week to achieve this goal, which was no small feat due to the stronger women doing their best to put up resistance. One week has passed since these women were brought here and whipped into shape by their captor.

In the foyer, there was Ashe Williams crouched on a small black platform raised about a foot or so off the floor. Her arms were held to the platform by a metal link attached to a thick leather bracelet she wore. Her neck, encased by a leather collar, was trapped close to the platform by a short chain that was clipped into another ring. She could move her head from side to side, but that was all. The platform was short, so her legs were brought up under her body, forcing her on her knees, her naked ass up in the air, her calves and feet hanging in the air. Her knees rested on a white pillow. Two more leather cuffs around her thighs just above her knees were chained to the end of the platform. Dark Queen with a 14-inch futa cock entered the room and took in Ashe's bound and nude form. Dark Queen stepped up between Ashe's legs, she grabbed both cheeks firmly and steered the hard cock into her. 

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long were on their haunches wearing collars to which leashes had been attached. The leashes were held by Ann Takamaki, Rachel, Camilla and Ivy Valentine. 2B, Tifa Lockhart, Wonder Woman, Tracer, Mitsuru Kirijo, Cammy and Kasumi found themselves being fucked in a wild orgy, riding strapon and futa dicks forced to bounce up and down, while others were bent over furniture while being impaled to get fucked doggy style. They were on the receiving end at the hands of Saber, Morrigan Aensland, Chun-Li, Widowmaker, Shanoa, Yoko Littner and Rosalie Blackthorne. In the center of the room, there was Lightning Farron fastened onto an apparatus that held her upright with her arms and legs out from her body, a black bit-gag in her mouth, and her back exposed to the crowd. Naga the Serpent armed with a whip brought it down hard on her again, causing her to writhe in her bonds, and everyone watching laughed accompanying the obnoxious "Ohohohos" Naga filled the room with. Bayonetta stepped forward and shoved a large dildo up between her legs. She fiddled with it and Lightning threw her head back, muffled moaning from the immense sensation. Naga struck her again, giving her pain with her pleasure and Lightning jerked spasmodically, caught between the two sensations. 

Near a couch, Psylocke, KOS-MOS, and Akame held Saeko Busujima horizontally between them, her knees up, rocking her back and forth, while Esdeath stood between her legs, a white strapon cock in her, fucking her without moving. On a table under a bright light, Blaze Fielding forced on all fours getting fingered from behind by Tyris Flare. Aqua and Lucina were bound to low chairs backward, their arms and legs firmly tied to each, while Palutena, Artemis the Amazon, Alvilda the Sorceress, Mercy and D.Va given temporary futa cocks thanks to Alvilda's magic stood in line ready to fuck them raw. Their mouths worked obscenely on each dick, licking and sucking until they were rewarded with a spray of sperm. 

Elhaym Van Houten, Mai Shiranui and Yuko Asou with trays in their hands were serving drinks, and they weren’t spared either. They were pushed over to Milla Maxwell, Samus Aran and Velvet Crowe sitting on the couch wearing strapon cocks. The subs were forced to straddle their cock and sit down on it while keeping the trays of drinks steady. Lightning was removed from the apparatus and Dark Queen appeared with Princess Zelda ball-gagged. She took Lightning's place, only this time facing to the front. She was firmly tied in. Naga gave Dark Queen two clips and fastened them to Zelda's nipples, then hung weights from each one. She made an adjustment and rotated the apparatus so the princess was facing the floor, the weights pulling her nipples painfully. After another adjustment, Ashe's legs were swung wide apart. Dark Queen got in between her legs and began fucking her, the apparatus rocking back and forth on gimbles, while the weights jerked back and forth, yanking at her breasts. "MMMMFHUH! MMMFH!" She cried and jerked in her bonds, helplessly. Dark Queen had finished with the princess, but Naga and Bayonetta took her place. Naga placed her cock between the legs and Bayonetta forced her head up and stuffed Zelda's mouth full of girl-meat. In sync they rocked the apparatus back and forth, each getting their satisfaction while the poor princess endured another bout of weights pulling on her breasts. 

Like everything else that had been seen the mansion's bedroom was fueled with nothing but debauchery. From the seamless mixture of lewd moans, wet kisses and leather creaking to the sweet scent of vaginal fluids everyone here had grown accustomed to. There was sweet lovemaking between four noteworthy women. Leona, now the warrior queen of Prunelloheim. Esther, a battle maiden from the distant Yggdrassil galaxy. Aureus, the former golden knight hailing 2000 years from the future. And Sophia, the holy maiden reincarnated time and time again to protect the world from evil. Leona kept herself busy ramming a strapon dick into her Sophia while Aureus sat between Esther's legs eating her out.

While the orgy continued on Diamond, the Goddess of Punishment alongside Adena, the fire goddess peered out over the mansion balcony, her cyan blue eyes taking in the bright colors squeezing through clouds. Wearing her usual attire consisting of a black and red corset hugging her fairly nice rack, a thong barely covering her plump cheeks, gloves and knee-high boots matching the color and a peaked cap atop her long blonde hair she felt the chilly winds blow past her exposed, creamy skin. The scent of rain hung in the air as she watched the sky darken and the colors fade away as morning fully arrived. Pinks, yellows, and reds disappeared first. Blue soon followed, overtaken by the grayness. But as the mist thickened and the unmistakable roll of thunder growled threateningly, one color hung on, rapidly fading. Orange. It didn't take long until the husky color faded. Rain splattered the deck. 

They just stood there to reflect on past events. Not a word was spoken... and no motivation to pleasure herself or her captives. A loud sigh elicits from Diamond's lips and Adena's arm is hurled over her shoulder. "Last week was rough wasn't it?" Adena asked. "Yes. So many tough cookies brought under my heel... I'd head out and snag more but something doesn't feel right." Diamond shook her head.

"Diamond..."

"Yes, love?"

"I think we need to talk." Adena took a few steps back from Diamond and looked her in the eye. "After all this... i came to a realization that this is wrong."

"Wrong!? If such occurred to you, then you would have stopped me ages ago."

"Many would step up and stop you as with most heroes. But me... you're not a bad guy in my eyes and you NEVER were." Adena said. "You're my friend... my FIRST friend and you always had a special place in my heart because of it."

"That's... that's true but..."

"Your parents are dead. Your siblings have left. Your maids and butlers don't work for you anymore... all of that I can understand. It's so stupid of me to not realize this until now but... repopulating your mansion by kidnapping women from other worlds is not the right way. Instead, you should have hired newcomers to service you."

"But Adena i..." Diamond trembled and bit her lip. Adena's words hit her like bullets to the heart... because it was all true. "...I don't want to be alone."

"You've taken everyone save for me against their own will. They have goals to pursue... families to care for... loved ones to return to alive. Imagine if your family were here, and think of how they'd feel if you were taken away from them." Adena added, furthering to get her point across.

Diamond sobbed into Adena's chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her mocha skin. Adena held her in silence, rocking Diamond slowly as tears soaked her chest. "I miss them..." She sobbed. "I lost my parents too." Adena looks back on her father, the martial artist Fei Yin and his death at the hands of Hyuga. And the last time she saw her mother Alyssa before leaving with the Mathis family to have a better life. A tiny lapse let Diamond pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before she collapsed again, Diamond's howls of misery worsened. The pain of losing her loved ones came in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling herself back into Adena's arms.

"...But In essence, we're never alone. Because we have each other." Adena said. "I became the best of friends with many foes." Remembering the hard-fought battles against seven others who yearned for the same goal... "And then you came back to me. As long as I'm by your side you no longer need to suffer from loneliness."

"I ask kindly of you... to return them. Return these women back to their homes." 

Leona, Esther, Aureus, and Sophia step out, onto the balcony. Diamond would have scolded them for 'ruining the moment' but given her need for company she and Adena let it slide. "What's up with her?" Asked Esther. "Leona..." Adena turned to the queen, knowing she'd give Diamond severe punishment lest the time came. "...Diamond doesn't deserve justice."

"Are you nuts!? She had the gall to put us through nonstop torture and you're basically telling us to let her get away with it!" Aureus said. "No Aureus..." Leona paid close attention to Diamond's teary eyes. "...Adena has a point for once." She stepped towards the couple and knelt down to cup Diamond's chin in her hand. "...These eyes. I felt the same way after knowing I had a longer lifespan than my friends and allies 800 years ago."

"I was content with the gift of Reincarnation... until I met Carter," Sophia said. "I can be reborn from one generation to another, but Carter being the mortal he is couldn't. I was devastated... knowing we'd never meet again." Sophia joins the pair and places a hand on Adena's shoulder. "That was... until I met you. Not a true Mathis yourself but you possess Carter's charisma and willpower. That's why I hoped to be in a relationship with you Adena."

"Carter and I are nothing alike save for our heroics. I can't abandon my friend..." She continues to console Diamond still sobbing. "...But you're welcome to keep us company for as long as you like."

"Even I feel the same way," Esther said. "I'm still new to this planet and all I can ever think about is my newfound duty to serve the queen. Should I do that, a tour of Earth II will make for a great reward." Leona was greatly delighted to hear that from her knight. 

"Me and Dynamo." Aureus sighed. "We're a team and without Dynamo I'm not a force to be reckoned with. We go hand in hand with each other. He helps me wreck shit and feed him the flesh of my fallen foes." Aureus said, after getting the grasp of this talk's topic. "I HEARD THAT!" Dynamo shouts from the room.

"You see Diamond? We all have a special someone... You don't need them. Just me. And ONLY me." Adena held her close and waited for the much-needed answer.

"I understand completely..." Diamond wipes a tear from her eye. 

"Bring the others outside, while I get my ship ready," Diamond commanded before walking off to take action.


	10. Chapter 10

The preparations have been made. All the women Diamond captured were back in their original clothing and some had their weapons returned (All that were stored in the trophy room). Adena, Leona, Esther, Aureus, and Sophia (Also with their belongings returned) escorted them outside the mansion and saw Diamond standing next to her ship Multitude. Seeing their former captor urged a few such as Lightning, Velvet, and Rosalie to attack but they were held back by Adena who raised her arm in front of them to hold their fire.

Velvet: "What's this about!?"

Akame: "I won't hesitate to cut you down after--"

Palutena: "It's best if we don't jump to conclusions."

"Thank you Palutena." Diamond ahem'ed. "As I was saying..." Slowly pacing from left to right, her cyan blue hues paid attention to all 53 former captives. "...You're all here for a reason that'll come off as obvious."

Tifa: "You're letting us go?"

"I would like to announce that I'm sorry. I'm REALLY sorry for kidnapping and subjecting you to nonstop debauchery. I came to the realization that I've done horrible things thanks to Adena."

Ashe: "I love futa dick..." Her nearly broken self, resting against Dark Queen's shoulder.

Dark Queen: "Hmmph... that means I can have my fun again. To conquer--"

Samus: "You better make a run for it as soon as we get back!"

Zelda: "You may be a wanted criminal in Hyrule as we speak. Though I will tell them everything including your apology once I return."

"To make up for what I did, or in other words atone for my sins, I'm sending all of you back to your homes. Because my best friend said it herself... You have goals to reach in life... Families to care for... and loved ones to return to alive. If my mother and father were still alive they wouldn't bear the thought of losing me, if I were in your shoes."

2B: "9S... hang in there."

Milla: "Glad you had a change of heart. Now The Four and I can see Jude again."

Velvet: "Consider yourself lucky... otherwise you'd be shredded meat!"

Saber: "Honesty at it's best... this is truly admirable of you."

Esdeath: "Yet I seek a rematch with the likes of you. Feel free to revisit the Empire when your skills are at its peak."

The ship's hatch opens and Diamond gestures them to get in line. It had enough seats to fit everyone inside so in the former captives went. Diamond hopped onto the pilot's seat while Adena sat on the passenger's seat and started the engines. As for the rest... they were seated in the following rows:

Leona & Esther  
Aureus & Sophia  
Palutena & Lucina  
Samus & Zelda  
KOS-MOS & 2B  
Chun-Li & Mai   
Dark Queen & Ashe  
Bayonetta & Morrigan  
Naga & Aqua  
Tracer & Widowmaker  
Mercy & D.Va  
Mitsuru & Ann  
Amazon & Sorceress  
Esdeath & Saeko  
Akame & Elhaym  
Yuko & Yoko  
Ruby & Weiss  
Blake & Yang  
Rachel & Ivy  
Kasumi & Psylocke  
Tifa & Lightning  
Blaze & Tyris  
Cammy & Camilla  
Wonder Woman & Saber  
Milla Maxwell & Velvet Crowe  
But Rosalie sat alone

RMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Seatbelts everyone! This is gonna be one heck of a ride!" Diamond fastened her seatbelt and the others followed suit. As the engines hum loudly, Multitude rises from its parking spot and takes off into the endless clouds above.

+++++++++

On New Prunelloheim, Leona and Esther are the first to depart. The queen and her newly appointed valkyrie bodyguard step out of Multitude and bids it farewell as Esther waves goodbye. Saeko Busujima was fortunate to be delivered to a nearby hotel where Takashi Komuro's group resided. As the ship flew off though, she'd let out a dismayed sigh. "Should've stuck with the future instead." She said, looking back on KOS-MOS's offer when they first met. While Akame walked off from Multitude, Esdeath stood with her head lowered. She was bummed about something, which her Night Raid nemesis wouldn't care to know. "It's too bad... I wanted to make Saeko mine!" She pouted. "Her sadistic tendencies were on par with mine. We could've been comrades... or lovers on the battlefield." If she ever lost interest in Tatsumi that is. In Second Militia, KOS-MOS spotted the Elsa, shortly after leaving Multitude. It's the space cruiser she and her fellow allies including Shion Uzuki traveled to different locations with. Without a word the android ran towards it, ready to grace them with her presence after missing for a week. On the grounds of Hyrule Castle, Zelda has been accompanied by Aqua, Naga, Artemis, and Alvilda after the princess offered to let them serve as her bodyguards since Link returned to his village with Illia. A loud "OH~HOHOHOHO!" from Naga had been drowned out by Multitude's engine roaring as it flew back into the skies. Back in Hyrule Field, Samus found her Gunship which remained surprisingly untouched while being in captivity.

In Skyworld, Palutena hoped to bring Lucina with her but the bluenette said 'No' because of important events going on in Ylisse. The goddess of light waves goodbye at the ship and turns around to see Pit flying towards her with an elated expression. "Palutena! I've been looking all over for you!" Said Pit. "I went on vacation... unannounced! So I apologize in advance." Palutena giggled. 

Lucina found herself walking through the same woods she encountered Diamond in alongside Camilla also chose to accompany her since Nohr didn't seem that far away from Ylisse. Ten steps forward and rustling in the bushes makes them stop. Five bandits leap out to ambush them, armed with swords, axes, and bows. Lucina draws the Falchion. Sadly for Camilla, she didn't bring her battle ax prior to getting taken by Diamond. Unexpectedly her father Chrom and his cohort Robin appear and with their combined swordsmanship the bandits are wiped out. "What kept you?" Robin asked as he scorched another bandit with Arcfire. "Let's just say... I was a bit tied up!" Lucina counters an ax wielder's incoming strike.

In the same woods where Diamond met Team RWBY, their sister team JPNR are busy fighting off stronger Grimm. Fortunately, they don't know a second wind is coming thanks to Multitude descending onto the fight. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang hop out of Multitude's shaft in style with their weapons drawn. Upon landing a Grimm gets struck down by the respective weapon of Team RWBY.

Tyris Flare overlooks her encounter with Diamond and approaches the nearest village. A village attacked by Death Adder's minions, now reduced to bloody fresh corpses who lay at the feet of Ax Battler the barbarian and Gillius Thunderhead the dwarf. "Heh... you could have saved me some." Tyris smiled and joins the two in their arduous quest. Dark Queen walked the halls of her colossal starship The Gargantua with Ashe collared and leashed. Obtaining a lewd fuck toy was the only good thing to come out of this. Setting foot into the throne room she is welcomed back with open arms by her vile minions. 

Cloud, Barett, Yuffie, Red, Vincent and Cait Sith stand near the 7th Heaven Bar that was closed after Tifa's abduction. So far they couldn't find the means to reach Tifa's whereabouts until... "Missed me?" They turn around and see the happy barmaid running towards them. "I wasn't gone that long."

Lightning returned to the Ark after her week-long captivity and gets salutations from Hope Estheim turned into his younger self by the god they serve. "Light... what happened back there? You missed several days!" Hope said. "It's a long story. And I'm not sure if there's enough time to tell you." In Rieze Maxia, Milla and the four spirits went back to her village Nia Khera with Velvet. On arrival, they'd get an unexpected surprise in the form of Velvet's crewmates and Jude Mathis. Apparently, they formed an unofficial search party after Milla and Velvet were taken captive.

Tracer, Widowmaker, D.Va, and Mercy leaped into another round between teams in King's Row. And for Tracer, the chase for Widowmaker starts once again. Only time will tell if their ever longing rivalry will come to an end. 2B is reunited with her associate 9S in their battle against the machine army while Elly unexpectedly rendezvous with Fei Fong Wong (Whom she met long before her kidnapping) and his comrade Citan Uzuki. Last but not least Yoko is elated to see Kamina and Simon who also spent the entire week looking for her. They were glad she didn't fall victim to a Gunmen attack while she went looking for food. Since their first encounter was merely a misunderstanding Shanoa and Ivy Valentine become reluctant allies. In this new alliance, the glyph master hopes to gain useful information from Ivy to help her in the ongoing search for Albus.

A great chunk of Diamond's captives came from the 21st century. All of them being: Chun-Li, Cammy, Blaze, Psylocke, Saber, Wonder Woman, Mai, Rachel, Kasumi, Yuko, Mitsuru, Ann, Morrigan, Bayonetta, and Rosalie.

Leaving the original earth, Multitude's number of passengers became a measly four. Aureus and her sword companion Dynamo hailed from the future, but for the time being, chose to spend their time in the 30th century where Adena lived. Back on Earth II Aureus is dropped off in the kingdom of Eldion and Sophia decided to tag along. The two goddesses were finally left alone and flew off to Diamond's next point of interest.

+++++++++

\--The Parkers Cemetery

The Parkers Cemetery was a jumble of stones as if the burial places were chosen by throwing the shovel in the air and digging where it landed. They sat at jaunty angles to one another, no two of them the same shape or size. As the two goddesses walked ahead the cloudy skies changed shape. By this time Adena and Diamond stood in front of two large gravestones that displayed the following words: 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
NOLAN EVANS

2858-2902

A man of many talents, and a loving father of three

SUSAN EVANS

2860-2902

A talented singer, beloved of a gifted man and a loving mother of three  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello again..." Diamond said to the graves of her deceased parents. "Mr. and Ms. Evans... your daughter is no longer alone. Because I'm here with her." Adena pays their respects with a nod. "Do you remember Adena? She used to come over for sleepovers when we were little." 

Diamond sniffled. "I'm sure they do..." Adena told her. Diamond knelt down and placed a chock full of flowers between their graves, and rose up to hold Adena in a loving embrace. "They're in a better place, watching us from above." Diamond nuzzled. 

"And I'll make them proud... by making you happy."

In their embrace Diamond moves her head closer to Adena. She leans in, so her forehead rests against the other. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whimper. "For what?" Adena replies, her voice low and stiff. "For being with me." Diamond's voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them. Under the black and blue sea of stars, Adena and Diamond share a deep, loving kiss adding finality to this moment no one dared to interrupt. 

And alas Diamond's life starts anew... here and now.


	11. Chapter 11

One year later...

The Evans Manor dungeon had been permeated with luscious moans and leather hitting flesh. Adena writhes in seamless pain and pleasure, at the mercy of her girlfriend Diamond. Adena's nude body was roped in an intricate tortoiseshell shibari harness that held her breasts snugly while the rest went down to her stomach. Her wrists were behind the back bound with rope that wrapped up from her wrists to forearms, fortified by three tight cinches in between. Adena was bent over on her knees with her legs spread. The legs were both folded with rope wrapped and cinched at the thigh and calf. Her mouth was stuffed with a large red ballgag that didn't stop pouring drool from her bottom lip and onto her chin. And her emerald green eyes were hidden behind a leather blindfold fastened behind her head.

*THWACK!*

"MMMFUH!"

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!*

"MFUUUFFCK!!"

"C'mon love! I know your spirit burns brighter than that!" Diamond hollered behind her. As always the gorgeous blonde wore her dominatrix attire. A black corset with red linings fitted her breasts and upper torso, a black thong that didn't cover most of her plump buttocks, complete with matching black gloves, knee-high boots, a peaked cap, and a studded collar around her neck equipped with a leather whip she wailed away at Adena's back. Doing so with a lecherous glee.

*THWHACK! WHAM!*

"Hello! Earth to Adena! Where did all that resistance go? I thought the almighty fire goddess didn't crack like eggs!"

*WHACK!*

"MMMMH HMMMPH!"

"Hahahaha! You know why I'm doing this right?"

"I BR'OKM U'RM BUSS'M!" (I broke your bust!)

"That's right! And that was my favorite bust you knocked down! So be a good girl and take your punishment!"

*THWACK THWACK!*

"MMMPH!!" Adena violently jerked her head back, causing some saliva to flick off her gagged lips and doing so turned on Diamond quite a bit. "And keep drooling! You know I can't resist the sight of your lips marinating when you're silenced with a ball gag~" She chuckled lightly. "Mmmh... mmmrrr..." That in of itself was an easy command to obey Then again the ballgag was huge! How could Adena NOT stop herself from drooling? "And one more thing..." Diamond lashed away at her girlfriend's back thrice.

"...I will make you get off on this. Therefore, I won't stop until you cum." 

"Shufmm u'ffs uh vib'rffer..." (Should've used a vibrator) Adena mumbled unintelligibly. "What was that?" Her lover retaliated with four more lashes that made Adena's cunt wetter than it needed to be, and Diamond began circling around her bound body. "No love. You're not getting off easy! Hence why I didn't tape a vibe to your puss beforehand~"

*WHACK! THWACK! SKA! CRACK!*

"MMMMMMPHUHH!!"

*WHACK!*

Adena felt another crack of the whip. "I'm the dominant one here, and nothing will change that~" Diamond struck her again, even harder, and Adena couldn't help but cry out. "Until you accept that fact you will continue to receive the punishment." Again and again, Diamond's whip fell upon her bare flesh, until finally, Adena lowered her head submissively. 

"Good. Glad you acknowledged~" The whipping ceased and Diamond began to massage her ass gently, taking away some of the stings, then working her fingers down over Adena's inner thighs, and to her cleft, where she slowly teased Adena into arousal, leaving her gasping with need. Adena felt leather hugged hands fondling her, and then the silence in the room was broken by the loud whack of the whip in action once again.

"Hmmmmmph!!" The sting of Diamond's fevered lash was almost more than Adena could bear, as Diamond raised the torturous device again and again. The blows fell more quickly than Adena would ever have imagined, leaving her breathless with agony. As she lay, almost unconscious from the pain, she felt the blonde's mouth moving softly on her dark skin, kissing the welts that had been raised, then moving between her legs, Diamond's hands sliding under her to caress her breasts. Diamond's tongue invaded her innermost recesses and was brought back by the arousal coursing through her. 

Diamond moved away and began striking Adena for the umpteenth time, letting the lash tease her pussy lips next. Adena had learned to weep silently now and did so. After a time, Diamond moved between her legs again, and licked and kissed the wetness waiting there. 

"You want me to fuck you stupid? " Diamond pushed five fingers just inside her tight walls, teasing Adena, with great care. "You want a thick 10-inch rubber strapon stuffing this went cunt of yours?" Diamond's thumb rubbed her clit slowly. 

"Ooohm, y'essh 'aiimmdff!"

"If you want it that badly, then cum like I ordered!"

Adena felt her face flame, but her body craved the release too much. "Pl'ssh aimonff!" Diamond's tongue eased into place, moving slowly against Adena's flesh, then as she brought her ebony goddess to climax, she bit down on the pleasure nub, making Adena scream in pain and pleasure. 

"UUUUUUUHMMMMMF!!!"

Adena was forced to climax after climax until she was limp, then Diamond struck her again with the whip just for the hell of it. "Well love, I think that's enough whipping for today... I'll make it less strenuous for you with my hands next time~"

++++

Adena is on the bondage bed, her arms extended in front of her, roped to the iron headboard complete with a black bit gag lodged between her teeth. She waits on her knees for Diamond then, suddenly, she feels the slap of a hand against her ass. "Have you been bad?" Diamond, now stripped nude asks. "Mmmh~" Adena purrs. Adena's ass is spanked again, harder this time. "Imf S'orry!" she says, and then adds quickly, "D'immmuh!" Again and again Diamond spanks her, making her ass cheeks pink and her pussy wet.

Then it stops.

Adena takes a deep breath, recovering from the spanking she received. She shifts her weight from knee to knee and is reprimanded with a sharp, "Don't Move!" Diamond mounts her and reaches around Adena's body to finger one of her nipples. "Mmmh!!" As Diamond twists each nipple harder, Adena moans with pleasure. Diamond deftly replaces her fingers with tight little clamps and turns to other matters. "Pl'eeeesh!!" Adena begs for release, squeezing her legs together to rub her clit against them. Adena can feel her wetness streaming down her legs and offers her wet slit to Diamond. Her reward comes quickly as a thick rubber dick is shoved into her.

"UUUUUGH!" Adena moans and pushes back onto the dick, taking it deep inside of her. Then Diamond removes it slowly, only to thrust into her once more. Adena's acceptance of her lover's dominance earns her the strap-on fucking she wanted not too long ago. She can feel Diamond grinding into her, fucking her rough. Each thrust brings her closer to orgasm and she feels her muscles tightening, ready to explode.

Once more Adena is deprived of that wonderful dick but is surprised to find a butt plug being pushed into her ass. She easily takes it in and moans in ecstasy. Adena gets penetrated again with that thick rubber cock and Diamond fucks her hard and fast, pounding into her again and again. Adena's juices flow onto her legs and the bed as she is fucked harder and harder. Adena grips Diamond's dick with her pussy muscles and can't hold on any longer. 

"GUUUUUUFHHUH!!" 

Adena screams as her body explodes in a massive orgasm, shooting her juices all over the bed. Adena and Diamond have both been fulfilled, but both goddesses smile, knowing there is more to come.

+++++++

Freed from the iron headboard Adena smiled back at Diamond, placing a hand on her cheek. she relished the feel of Diamond's smooth face looking down at her own. She loved every part of Diamond, her blonde hair, her large, pink nipples, her fluffy little patch of pubic hair, the curves of her hips, down to her slender toes. They both sighed as they caught their breath. "Making love to you is hard work, blondie~" Adena whispered as she kissed Diamond's cheek. Diamond's smile widened. She looked over Adena's breasts. they had dark brown nipples, small as a gold coin. they were her favorite thing to suck on, and Adena loved it. Of course, Diamond loved to bury her face in Adena's black pubic hair as well, but sucking those little mocha nubs just sent off rockets for both women.

Wrapping arms around her waist Diamond kissed Adena's lips four times while their bodies fell upon the comfy pillows underneath them. "Over time, you improved to become a good kisser~" She complimented. Adena's heart raced, then pounded as the kiss deepened and continued, falling in with her love as they sunk down onto the bed, Adena's legs and arms entwining. "I can say the same," she whispers. "Yours are as perfect as ever," Adena continues in a voice dripping affection, and kisses back, pressing her lips in, tongue sliding out to twine and stroke. Diamond's face was quick to redden as her tongue mingled with Adena's. Erect nipples already hardened. Both hands glid up and down along Adena's navel while Diamond pulled her head away to nibble the corner of Adena's neck. Adena sighs happily, then giggles at the touches to her fluttering navel, then gasped, arching her body in closer, head back to bare her neck. Her hands clenched the small of Diamond's back and started to work in and knead tenderly.

"Nnnnnh~" Diamond moaned. Her back being fondled and kneaded felt like a much-needed massage. Willing to show her lover the same form of affection, Diamond spidered both hands away from her flat stomach and lightly traced all ten fingers against Adena's lower back. "Aftercare never gets old with you~" Movement of each finger gave Adena a ticklish, yet relaxing sensation.

Adena smiled, teeth flashing into a grin as she heard the moan, putting more pressure and force into her kneading, hands drawing up the back along the spine, vibrating into the muscles. Adena cooed, and leaned in, arching her back, hips rubbing together playfully, though she tried to keep her back as still as possible. 

"Oh Diamond~ Nothing.... makes me happier than seeing you enjoying yourself..."

"Mmmmnn~ Same to you." Diamond's breasts rose and fell amidst the kneading from Adena she could not resist. Then her hands followed suit with circular rubs. Five circular rubs before Diamond stopped to repeat the process in a counter-clockwise motion. Her eyes closed, and repeatedly flicked Adena's lips with her tongue. Adena feels warm, a flush creeping up her cheeks, eyes wide, but sparkling with delight. She draws her hands up to her lover's shoulders, rubbing, squeezing as she kneads, then arched her back, the rubbing and circular motions causing Adena to shiver and breath with delight. "Ooh Ooooh... Mmmmf~" Adena sighs, breaking off into a kiss, lips pressed out, sucking on the tongue and "catching" it.

Diamond's eyes remained closed, but her left hand changed focus. While one did its job of comforting Adena with a pleasureful massage the other crawled from the hip, thigh to her crotch area Diamond slipped the hand onto Adena's folds and rubbed the tips of two fingers against her clit. Up and down they went until the entirety of Diamond's hand cupped her lover's nether regions. She didn't intend to make Adena cum yet though. It was merely another stage of the steamy foreplay.

Adena arched in, still cooing softly, squeezing the shoulders, thumbs running along the collarbones, tracing the cheeks. She felt the hand slide along her hips, giving a gasp and a shake, then moaned, legs trembling as the hand slipped inside. Her legs spread, hips arched out. "Ooooooh... Ah... ah..." Adena rocked her hips, letting her heat and small drops of building moisture pour out. "Ooooh D... Diamond..." she moaned, her hands sliding down the shoulders cupping her breasts and rubbing the nipples, giving as firm yet tender of squeezes as she could.

Diamond's hand slowly, albeit repeatedly clamped around Adena's folds until she felt moisture seep onto the hand and pulled out. Having her breasts groped sent an instant jolt down her dripping cunt. "N-n-not yet..." She licked up the crystal clear droplets that covered one finger and blushed from the taste. Followed by a wince, she lightly bit her bottom lip, barely getting accustomed to her pert nipples being flicked.

Adena trembled, bucking onto the hand, impaling herself on them as best she could, her wetness increasing. She clenched harder, breaking her hands off in shock as she was told not yet. She blinked in surprise. She nodded, a wicked, great smile on her face. "Expect the tables to be turned soon~" Adena moans, her hands finally finding the shoulders again and squeezing firmly and affectionately in a massage, hips bucking.

Their lips meet, tongues repeatedly flicking against each other while Diamond's hands crawled down from Adena's shoulders and gripped the back of her waist. "I want to stay with you forever, and ever." Diamond mewed before kissing Adena's lips lightly. "That's a legitimate excuse to have me tied up on a constant basis~" Adena chuckled. "You know it!" Diamond nuzzled her cheek against Adena's. "And besides you're the only one who isn't freaked out by my bondage obsession~"

"Actually Diamond, I dabbled in whips and chains long before we crossed paths again."

"Really?"

"A while after I got imbued (Turned into a goddess) I wanted to do something productive besides fighting. So I worked part-time at an S&M club, dominating clients and being dominated by a few masters." Adena licked Diamond's cheek in a slow, yet sensual manner. "And what else?" The blonde licked back; running her tongue across Adena's chest. "Experience with BDSM as a whole came from my Ex. He's long gone now..." She replied.

"I see... And honestly, I'm lucky we didn't meet with him still around!" Diamond clung to her lover and didn't hesitate to follow up with hard kisses all over Adena's face. Before the last kiss could reach her mouth Adena pressed an index finger to Diamond's puckered lips.

"And honestly I'm glad he's not around... things got sour for us later down the road. Very sour. I've been single ever since... and I didn't wanna be tied down again... until our reunion."

"Um... Love, I got a feeling you're gonna get moody - abruptly in the middle of our wonderful time together." Diamond sighed. "I'll make you take your mind off that toxic ex..."

"How?" Answering Adena's question Diamond's lips alight a few inches to her earlobe. 

"Tie me up~"

"Oh? I thought you were the dom in this relationship." Adena didn't expect such a request from Diamond. "For once I want you to unwind. And besides, consider it a reward for taking your punishment~" Diamond uses her Bondage Arts to conjure up nylon ropes, a thick roll of duct tape, a black blindfold, a purple butt plug, and a ball gag one inch larger than what Adena wore when she was being whipped. "Oh..." Adena smirked at the abundant number of restraints. "...So you want me to go all out."

"Precisely~" Diamond replied. "It'll take MORE than ropes to pin down yours truly. So overkill bondage with ropes and tape will do the trick~"

"Hehehehe, I'll keep that in mind!" Adena took action as soon as Diamond gave her a wink.

Adena begins the first stage of Diamond's overkill bondage with the roll of duct tape. She begins wrapping layers of tape above and below the blonde's breasts. She kept going at it until they were sandwiched by ten thick wrappings each and tears off the roll. Tape is then wrapped around Diamond's upper arms, applying two tape armbands to each bicep next. Grabbing 30-50 foot length of rope Adena forms a Lark's Head and loops it over Diamond's shoulders and above the breasts. She pulls the loop out a bit so she can lift it up and over the shoulders again then settles the loop under her breasts. Adena tightens both loops until they fit snugly. Pulling the whole rope through a bend Adena doubles back to maintain the harness' tightness while she goes over the shoulder. Adena places the rope over the top breast cross and threads it under the lower cross rope. She places the rope over Diamond's other shoulder and comes around to the anchor point in the back. Adena crosses into the bend on the opposite side and pulls tight.

Adena pulls a loop through to add a wrist catch and places Diamond's wrists through them. She pulls the leading rope around the other rope coming from the anchor point down to the wrists. She did this to cinch the ropes together, making the tie more secure. She pulls the ropes all the way through, then under the wrists so they are supported by four strands of rope. Adena pulls the rope up to the anchor point and threads through. Separating the strands Adena threads them around and behind the anchor point before finishing it with a secured Surgeon's Knot. 

Then Adena picked up the 4-inch ball gag. She shoves the large gag past Diamond's parted lips and holds in place by fastening the straps behind her head. "Muuuhff...!" Diamond winced after the huge gag was shoved in between her lips, stretching her jaw wide open before coming to rest behind her teeth. The gag filled her mouth completely, pinning her tongue down, and Diamond looked at her girlfriend with squinting eyes as she tried to get used to the strain on her jaw.

Taking Diamond's legs Adena puts them side by side and wraps one length of rope around her ankles eight times until Adena pulls the ends through to make a cinch. Next, she winds layers of tape around Diamond's calves above her ankle ropes the same number of times. Diamond began to feel a dull ache in her folds as the room was filled with the sound of tape unfurled from its seemingly infinite roll, arousing her to a degree. Another piece of rope is applied to Diamond's bound legs as they go round and round her knees above the taped calves. Making a cinch after five loops Adena proceeds to encircle Diamond's thighs in wide bands of tape.

"G'ufffh l'uvv~" Diamond giggled as she feebly jerked her tape and rope hugged legs. "So far, so good. But you know I'm not done yet~" Adena tore off a piece of tape and placed it over her ball gagged mouth. "Mmmf~!" Diamond moaned ecstatically. She also had a weakness for excessive gag combos and couldn't wait for Adena to keep adding more- Which she did. Her cyan blue eyes paid attention to strip after strip being torn off. And then two were pressed over Diamond's pursed lips. three each over the ballgag straps and five more pieces of tape was placed underneath Diamond's entire chin. "MMF F'UKK Y'ESSH!" She felt hotter than ever as Adena's hands applied pressure the thickening layers.

Not stopping there, Adena got behind Diamond and worked on encasing both hands completely in tape, until they became mittens of sturdy, sticky silver. "Muuh' g'uuhd!" Adena responded to Diamond's lusty moans with a lick against her layered gagged mouth before strapping the leather panel over Diamond's eyes. "I think... you should throw aside your so-called dominant role, and consider yourself a switch... like me~" Adena gave Diamond's neck a soft nibble. "F'uuuuff w'hyyy?" "Because you're coming off as a paper tiger at this point..." Adena's left hand traveled down to her girlfriend's warm, oozing puss. "You're twice as horny on the receiving end~" Two fingers dug into Diamond and slowly, but surely moved within her drooling walls.

"Ghhmmmeh'v! U'hhghh!" The horny blonde goddess allowed said walls to clamp around Adena's fingers repeatedly. After enough digging, she pulled out of Diamond and licked up the copious thick juices off her fingers. "Saying you taste good BARELY scratches the surface~"

"Wuuhff.. Wuuhff uuuhn ufh gumng ffu uu?" 

"Hm? What am I going to do you ask?" Adena grabbed the rubber buttplug and turned Diamond's bound body over. "One more touch to your stringent bondage~" She licked it up, applying some lubricant to the plug's tip. She slowly pushed it inside Diamond's pucker. "I'HHH!" Diamond squeaked as the tip of the plug pressed against her pucker, tensing up immensely, but there was no resisting, and Adena pushed it inside, stretching her out as it entered. Another, louder squeak sounded from the blonde as the plug plopped into place. Only the plug's bottom could be seen and it had a single button lodged in the center. "I wonder what this button does..." Adena said sarcastically. The button is pressed and one sound in particular (aside from Diamond's grunts) filled the room. A loud buzzing sound that sprang the rubbery device to life. Diamond shook her head as fast as she could, but stopped, frozen still, as the plug sprang to life, causing her to let out a long groan.

*BUUZZZZZZ*

"MMM'OH! OOO'H G'AAHD!" 

Without warning, Adena dove into Diamond's hot wet pussy and licked furiously, in a little circle around her swollen clit, while her fingers played with the blonde's hair. Diamond also felt one hand reach between her legs to play with her supple ass. Just after Adena's tongue plunged deep in her pussy to probe her walls she plunged a finger in her pussy and was finger fucking her as she licked and moments later she wriggled the vibrating buttplug in her ass. "A'DE'NUUUUH~!!" Diamond felt her pussy juice running as Adena licked, and it was amazing, all the explosions she felt, as she had multiples given to her by the ebony goddess. Adena wasn't 100% satisfied so she kept licking away at Diamond's still throbbing folds. She licked and sucked on each lip and then started to lick Diamond's clit in small little circles. Five circles later it didn’t take long before the blonde’s body shook again.

Adena took the leather collar and strapped it around Diamond's neck. She attaches the length of chain onto it which she latches to the bedpost. Then Adena locked the strapon harness around her waist. 

Chained to the bedpost like a dog, if Diamond could blush any deeper she would've. Her gorgeously slender legs still roped and taped together were forced to have her bent over, she felt Adena grab her hips. "Mm-mmm..." she whimpered before Adena stuffed herself into her buttplug stretched hole. "HMMMMPHUH!!" Her shriek of pleasure and pain was so high pitched her voice nearly cracked, eyes wide in pain and shock. "You asked for it~!" Adena tightened her grip on the blonde's hips roughly forcing the entire rubber fuckpole to surge deeper into Diamond's anal cavity, rocking her own hips back and forth violently as the assfucking continued, while channeling more power into her thrusts. 

After several minutes of rapid pounding, Adena pauses, her cock buried in Diamond's ass to the hilt. With a quick, practiced motion, she pulls her ass-stretcher almost free of Diamond's sphincter, then rams it all the way back in, hard. Adena repeats this process several times, the pace of her shafting increasing with each painful thrust. 

"F'UUUHF! MMMF UUHHFK!" Diamond's fanny twitches with itchy heat; now cumming continuously, she experiences a kind of full-body muscle spasm, she vainly tries to fight off the growing intensity of the coming orgasm but is unsuccessful, finally jerking and writing in a ticklish sort of agony that leaves her gasping and weak, even as Adena continues her relentless anal assault.

"MMMFUUUK! F'UK M'EH A'SSH!" 

Diamond's discomfort faded to a dull ache, and tiny shards of pleasure are knifing through the cock-stuffed blonde. "How much lower will you sink?" Adena cackled in the middle of the rough, anal fucking. Now the thick rubber monster sliding and out of her loosened rear-end with no resistance. Her ass-opening clasps around the rubber shaft, sucking at it like a tiny mouth. Diamond's massive breasts bounce beneath her and her lush ass wobbles like big bowls of pale jello as Adena increases her pace. 

Diamond's asshole is fully-distended, wrapped tightly around the intruding thick rubber dong, her bowels now welcoming instead of resistant. Adena ass-fucks the quivering bondage goddess into a mind-blowing orgasm just as she cums herself behind the leather harness.

After both goddesses came Adena pulled out of Diamond's stretched pucker and removed her leash and collar. Completely spent, Adena cuddled up with Diamond still roped and taped. Although exhausted the blonde mustered enough strength to give Adena's neck a soft nuzzle. And in turn, the ebony goddess planted hard kisses against the ballgag that bulged underneath the tape layers. Adena and Diamond cuddled up until they succumbed to their ever-growing tiredness.

Four hours had passed. Adena and Diamond had no idea they were out cold that long, and the blonde muffled aloud telling Adena to unbind her. The tape layers are slowly peeled off Diamond's face and the ballgag is unstrapped. Adena pulls it out, briefly noticing a thick bridge of saliva formed between Diamond's lips and the ball before it breaks off. "You didn't disappoint~" She planted a kiss on Adena's cheek.

"Of course not. Now let's get you out of these tight and sticky bonds~"

Shortly after that Diamond escorts Adena out of the dungeon and to her manor's bathroom chambers. Adena noticed the perverse grin on her face once they entered Diamond clamped a hand over her mouth and pressed her front body against a nearby wall. "It's MY turn to dom you again~" Diamond cooed. "And this time I'll do it in the shower~" She whispered in her lover's ear. Adena's hands were pulled behind her back and put together palm to palm. After summoning a roll of waterproof bondage tape Diamond begins wrapping the adhesive over the wrists, up to Adena's forearms. After tearing the last strip of Adena's forearm bonds, Diamond continues her work on the sticky bondage with tape being wrapped above her breasts and upper arms. Eight wrappings after that and Diamond proceeds to wrap tape from below the breasts to Adena's midriff until twenty thick layers down barely reached her bellybutton. Producing a white cloth, she balled it up and pushed it between Adena's teeth. Having her mouth packed, Diamond tore off five pieces of tape and stacked each over Adena's lips. 

Diamond added with a playful lick across Adena's left nipple, then wound ten layers of tape over her waist, pinning her taped wrists to the back of it. She returns to Adena's bound arms and tapes her free hands into strong, sticky mittens that guaranteed no movement for her fingers whatsoever.

The final nail in the coffin for Adena's tape bondage were her legs now. Diamond pressed them together and wrapped tape around the ankles ten times. Repeating the process she applies seven tape wrappings at the knees and another ten wrappings at the thighs. Diamond went and gave her lover's taped lips a lusty lick. Two more licks and then a kiss. She brought Adena into the shower and twisted the knob between a blue and a red one (One indicating cold and the other hot, the middle indicated a temperature in-between) and the faucet activated, pouring streams of warm water upon the dirtied couple.

"Mmmmf~" As Diamond inhaled the steam rising beneath them Adena took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling. A silent cue made to where she wanted to be touched. Diamond stepped forward and reached out to hear. Diamond's touch was at first tentative, cupping the underside of her breast with almost feather-like pressure.

"Mmmfh~!" Adena moaned and leaned into the caress. Diamond cupped her breasts with both hands, molding the swollen flesh. Diamond nipples poked through her spread fingers and Diamond felt her stomach clench in the foretaste. Now she was burning with arousal, her body humming in hunger for more of Adena's dark flesh. The water poured down around them, encasing them in steam and mist. Diamond leaned forward and touched the tip of her tongue to Adena's nipple. "Uuuawmmf~!" Adena rewarded her with the moan Diamond waited for as she swirled her tongue's tip around Adena's areola. Diamond drew the chocolaty skin deep into her mouth and this time the moan was her own as Diamond felt her vagina clench and throb in wanting. "Chocolate is so fucking delicious~!" The arousal that burned its way through Diamond's body was shocking in intensity. It was stronger than she could have imagined experiencing, almost painful in its emptiness. She took more of Adena into her mouth, squeezing her breasts as if she would die without them, and threw arms around the ebony's waist.

In frenzied desire Diamond clung to Adena, switching to her other breast which the blonde showered in kisses before taking a nipple into her mouth. Diamond flipped the tight bud against her tongue and then sucked, hard. It was delicious in the most unsound of ways. It made no sense. Adena's breasts were like a drug, a silent muse to Diamond's soul. Their bodies were flush and Diamond began to gyrate against her, unable to stop herself. Diamond's hips moved in rhythm to her own mouth, unstoppable and then she got behind Adena while not letting go of her ample mounds of flesh.

Diamond continued to enjoy Adena's breast. When Diamond sensed that the time was right, she slowly caressed Adena downward until her right hand touched Adena's glistening folds. She stopped when she had two fingers, her index, and middle fingers, resting in the wetness of Adena's pussy. Diamond wasn't all that surprised that her lover was very wet. "I suppose you DON'T need a shower to get wet~" Diamond purred before she suckled Adena's neck as hard as she could. "Fuhhf~!!" Replying to that lewd moan the blonde continued her advances.

Diamond brought some wetness to Adena's clit and began playing with it. Her fingers glided over Adena's clit smoothly with all of the wetness. Diamond would reach down into the "well" and bring more wetness to the clit. Meanwhile with her left-hand Diamond continued to play with Adena's left breast. Caressing it. Pulling on the nipple this way and that. Lightly pinching it. Teasing it.

"OOOOHFFFUU'FFK!" Adena became more vocal behind the shower curtains. When Diamond sensed that Adena was near, she whispered in Adena's ear: "That's OK, love. Go with it. Enjoy it." She ran her tongue around Adena's ear. She "worked" Adena's clit harder, faster. She pinched Adena's nipple increasing the force gradually. 

"AAAAUUUUUGHHHFF~!!"

Adena orgasmed. Her body shook. She fell back into Diamond who held her tightly to prevent her from falling. When Adena recovered, she made a half-smile behind the tape gag. Diamond kissed her neck. Removing the tape from Adena's lips Diamond brought her two fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them. "And you're tasty as ever~!" she whispered in Adena's ear. She returned her fingers to Adena's pussy and harvested more nectar. She brought her fingers to Adena's mouth where she eagerly sucked on them. After another lewd scene, Diamond scooped up a bar of soap and a blue washcloth; ready to give Adena and herself a proper bath.

"Now love... let's get you all cleaned up~"

++++++

Out of the showers and into Diamond's room, Adena and Diamond lay on the massive bed in bathrobes. (Diamond wearing black, while Adena wore her trademark color red) It wasn't long before Adena crawled atop the blonde and assaulted her lips with five kisses. "It's amazing how you and I have the stamina to go at it for hours~" Diamond teased. "Hehehe, we're not human after all. It's uncommon for said humans to fuck for five hours straight and NOT get tired." Adena lowered herself above Diamond, resting her chin between the blonde's cleavage. 

"Unless you're on Viagra." Diamond replied, with a burst of laughter. "By the way... I found something while running laps in the mountains... And I think you'll like it." Adena lifted herself off of Diamond and approached the wardrobe. 

"R-really?" 

"Meet me outside Diamond. I kept it hidden from you for a while. And for good reason."

Donning her red metal bikini Adena returned to her island and watched the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. Her green eyes were steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckoned the stars. Her lips bear the semblance of a smile, just enough to show that she was enjoying her thoughts, whatever they may be. Diamond moves closer so that Adena feels her presence, yet stays quiet, allowing her to stay lost in the moment a while longer.

"So... what did you have in store for me?"

Answering Diamond's question Adena pulls out a golden ring with a silver gem embedded in the center. "This. It belonged to my mother..." The sorceress Alyssa was the wife of Adena's adoptive father Fei Yin. This engagement ring was the only thing Adena had to remember her by, before committing suicide to join her deceased love in the afterlife. "...And I want you to have it."

Diamond found herself mesmerized by the ring's glimmer in the moonlight. "I... Don't know what to say."

With the ring in hand, Adena knelt down in front of the blonde and raised her head to make eye contact.

"Diamond... will you marry me?"

Diamond slowly dropped her jaws and remained silent for a second before she muttered, "Oh my god... I c-can't believe this is happening." 

Adena bit her bottom lip, anxiously waiting for a Yes or No.

Diamond pulled Adena up, put arms around the ebony's waist and kissed her deeply. 

"Yes. I like you too much Adena... Were you NOT surprised that I wouldn't turn down such an offer?"

"Diamond, I’m not marrying you just so we could get it on forever; I’m marrying you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was your best friend since first grade... And I knew deep down you were saddened when we had to go our separate ways... from there you must have been alone for god knows how long."

Diamond nodded; because everything Adena brought up was sad, but true.

"Well, you don't have to wallow in loneliness anymore. Not while I'm here. We're back together, and I want us to stay together, no matter what."

"Adena... I brought up the death of my parents and siblings leaving me a million times already, so I'll save you the fluff. Nowadays I'd consider you my ONLY family because of it."

"I know Diamond... And honestly, I feel the same way. At the end of the day, You and I will never leave each other's side. Nothing will drive us apart... Not even death itself."

The two goddesses hold each other in a loving embrace; looking forward to the marriage that will establish what the future holds for them.


	12. Chapter 12

A day had passed since Adena the goddess of flames proposed to her childhood friend and beloved Diamond the goddess of punishment. Harboring an undying love for one another it was no surprise their relationship would blossom into full commitment till death do they part. Now they needed to make preparations beforehand. Aside from buying the essentials needed for a wedding (from dresses to a wedding cake), they would have to invite their friends and family and choose the designated area where their wedding will take place. Adena and Diamond were in the bedroom and the discussion regarding their wedding kicked off with a question.

"So... what kind of wedding should we have?" That question crossed Adena's mind and before she could ask Diamond already decided. "We'll have a kinky wedding. Grooms walking the aisle with leashed, shackled and ball gagged brides!" Adena didn't find it surprising that Diamond wanted bondage involved. She voices her opinion "To be honest, I was aiming for a family-friendly wedding. You know, the typical stuff and a reception afterward--"

"NO!" Diamond shook her head. "Bondage wedding! Bondage wedding!"

"But Diamond--"

"Aww C'mon! You know I'm not a fan of typical, generic stuff." Diamond pouted. "And besides I don't have a family! Well... I do have a brother and a sister but I haven't seen them in 4 years! Wouldn't even write me back on social media..." Her head lowers. "...they don't seem to care about me."

"I said family friendly because I considered inviting MY family members over. The ones who took me in after... you know." She referred to the Mathis family of this generation. descended from Carter. Adena ran one hand up along her betrothed's back. "And maybe I'll stick to a bondage wedding after all... without inviting my family. None of them are into whips and chains. Not suited for the kids (her younger cousins) either for obvious reasons."

"I'm glad to hear~!" Diamond's pink glossed lips press against Adena's for a deep kiss. Her hands still climbing up and down her betrothed's back and letting all ten fingers brush against her flesh. Adena closes her eyes, her bosom thrust out into Diamond's, rubbing up against each other. She purses her lips and kisses back, a deep, intense kiss, that sends her toes curling, her tongue shyly darting out, licking her betrothed's lips, arching her back even more as she feels the soft hands on her back, clutching Diamond's back tighter to knead and massage it. Diamond purred aloud. The fingers gave Adena a ticklish, yet relaxing feeling. "And it won't be long before we find ourselves in another, hot session of tying you up~"

Adena's hand slides up the back, combing through the hair and gently caresses Diamond's left cheek, a soft, affectionate touch, warm and lively. She breathes again, her lips drawing away and kissing the cheek not being caressed, working up to the ear, nibbling it gently. "Hehehe, and I believe you'll like what I have in store for you this time~" Diamond replied with a throaty moan after her cheek was kissed. Her arms wrapping around Adena's waist as the nibbling made her giggle. Letting her betrothed go, Diamond got behind Adena and summoned a few large rolls of black tape. She grabs Adena’s left arm by the elbow, and expertly applied a couple of wraps, right at the joint. She grabbed Adena’s right elbow, and looped a couple of lengths of tape around it, fusing the left elbow to the right. Adena goes still, letting Diamond do her thing, feeling trusting and completely at ease as her arms are bound behind her. She winced, feeling the tape roll around, then once done, gives a testing pull, not too hard though, not daring to spoil the lovely tapework.

Diamond began to tightly mummify both arms. It seemed like a time-consuming process, but being the bondage expert she is, Diamond could do so in less than a minute with each wrap perfectly lined up halfway up the previous one. Every single wrap of tape was pulled with as much tension as possible without breaking it, and as the wraps laid down on each other. Diamond wrapped downwards from the elbows to Adena’s hands. Then over the fists, further crushing them in a tight embrace, then slowly back up the arms again, doubling up the cocoon that her forearm, wrists, hands, and elbows were already in. Then she worked more tape up the biceps until the shoulder socket, and finally back down to the elbows again. Finally, she ripped off the tape from the roll, just as a final sixth wrap over the elbows finished.

Adena remained still, hands out, bending forward a bit and lifting her arms with as much flexibility as her shoulders allowed. She could listen to the tape as it came off the roll, hearing the steady peeling noise. She couldn't quite see how aligned Diamond was, but she felt the evenness and tightness, even if it wasn't fully processed by her, She balled her hands into fists as the tape got closer, knowing what her betrothed had in mind. She wriggled her fingers in their taped mitts, leaning forward more, breathing heavier as the second wrapping went up to her arms, lowering them somewhat, but not too much so Diamond could get under and behind her arms. She tried to count but got herself confused at about the fifth wrap. "Mmmmm. Snug!" Adena observed in a chipper tone, trying with full effort to spread her arms. There was a tension in the tape, but it held firm.

"Hehe, snug indeed~" Diamond took Adena's legs next and bound them together in thick bands of tape at the ankles, calves, knees, and thighs then applies more to Adena's body. Tape being ripped continues to fill the room as Diamond wraps it above and below Adena's breasts with fifteen thick layers each sandwiching them. Her stomach and waist are then encased in zigzags of tape wrappings before the roll is finally torn off and discarded.

Adena leans back on the bed, careful not to squish her bound arms. She points her toes down, legs together, raising them up into the air, though not without using her big toe, to "beep" Diamond's nose first. She watches the tape being applied up and down her legs, then sits more upright as her body is taped up, taking deep breaths to stretch her stomach, making sure she had ample room to breathe as the tape wrapped over her stomach, trying to follow more of the patterns, giggling as she sees it zig-zagged, her chin lifted up high. The tape bondage was finished, but little did Adena know that it was just the first stage of her overkill bondage. Then came several lengths of rope produced by the Bondage Arts. Diamond takes her time to rope Adena's tape-concealed wrists using a 20-foot length. She brings the ends of the rope together and finds the midpoint.

Diamond crosses the wrists, goes around them, passes the long end of the rope through the midpoint loop. She encircles the wrists neatly several times, then changes directions and cinches in the opposite direction. Diamond secure it with a square knot, loops again and finishes with an overhand knot, finishing the basic part of her rope bondage. She then takes a 50-foot length of rope and finds the midpoint. She places midpoint at the back, offset slightly from the spine, and passes the two long ends around Adena's taped torso the same direction (going over her arms), beneath the breasts, and tucks through the midpoint loop. 

Diamond pulls tight, then wraps two more times around the torso, giving 6 strands of rope altogether passing beneath the breasts. She brings the long end up on a diagonal behind the back, brings forward over Adena's arm just above the bicep, across her chest just above the breasts. She loops around the torso and duct-taped arms three times (6 strands total). After this Diamond makes additional loops until less than one full torso loop of length remains. Diamond brings the ends down and ties it off at the midpoint loop. She consumes the remainder of rope with knots linking the lower and upper bands. There was still more progress to be made in order to complete Adena's rope harness.

Adena sits upright, eyeing the 50 feet of rope with a mix of eagerness and curiosity. She feels Diamond's hands on her back, even though all the tape and frowns, surprised it was off center, then nods, realizing it was a pressure point, a rookie mistake that Adena might have made, once more reassuring her trust and faith in her betrothed. She looks down as the rope comes around, under her slowly rising and falling breasts, giving an overly dramatic "Ooof!" with a playful wink as Diamond tugs them. She counts the six strands, feeling them tight around her chest, slightly pushing her breasts up too... maybe... though with the tape, it was hard to tell. Adena feels the rope bind over her arms, then goes across the tops of her breasts, squeezing them a bit as it passes over. "Is six the magic number?" she asks, able to found the strands, then remains silent until the final length is tied up at the midpoint loop. She wriggles her torso from her hips, a swaying left and right motion, snug in her harness, but realizing Diamond had further to go.

Diamond began adding chinch ropes between the arms and the body. Next, she takes the long free ends from the taped wrists, pulling them firmly upwards, and linking them to the torso ropes with an overhand knot, then separates the two ends and passing them over the shoulders and re-joining them with another overhand knot in the center of the chest. Diamond draws the ends down over the upper torso loop, looping once, then continues down to lower torso loop, loop again, then returns up over the shoulders and ties it off securely to the joined torso ropes. Again she consumes any remaining rope with additional knots and tucks the loose ends in neatly. After the harness was done, she summons another 50 ft length and began wrapping around Adena's taped thighs. After eight wrappings Diamond pulled its end through and formed a tight cinch. A third rope of that same length had been conjured up. No words were spoken as Diamond wound it around Adena's taped ankles efficiently and ended ten wrappings with a cinch.

Adena could no longer follow the rope work, lost in the haze of knots, looking at the chinch ropes as best she could. She then held her breath as Diamond continued her work, feeling the tug and then a tightening as the ropes started to link, lifting her chin up and trying to breathe shallowly as the ropes crossed her chest. She watches the harness pass over her again, around and enveloping her. She bites her lip a bit nervously, wondering for a moment if she'll end up like a person wrapped up in a ball of yarn, except it'd be tape and rope. She smiles to herself at that image and watches Diamond secure the loose ends. Her eyes actually widen as yet another 50 feet of rope is conjured. She lifts her legs once more, losing count after seven, or was it six wrappings? Then a third rope came. "I'd never escape from this on my own... not in a million years," Adena observes aloud, watching her betrothed work, awe in her voice at the superb technique.

"And finally... the second stage is done." An audible 'phew' came from Diamond's lips; small droplets of sweat conveying the hard work done on Adena's most stringent bondage yet. Diamond picks up a ball gag larger than usual. The one she chose was roughly 4 inches wide and pushed the red rubbery sphere past Adena's lips. It took a bit of work to get inside, but Diamond managed until the ballgag pinned her tongue down. Quickly she fastens the thick, leather straps as tight as possible, ensuring it couldn't budge. Tight enough that Adena's cheeks would puff out between the straps. "MMMPH! Mmmnn~ hmmf...mmf uhhf mmp!" Adena made a flurry of obligatory gagged moans feeling Diamond fondle her bikini hugged breasts.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I got guests to contend with. And I KNOW you'd be regretful if we didn't invite them~" Diamond summons a vibrator attached to a control box. The box is taped over Adena's thigh to hold it in place, and the vibrator is slipped under her panties beneath the red sash and waistband. She kisses Adena's cheek and hops off the bed.

"MMMF! N'OOFH! W'ayft!" (No! Wait!) Adena jerked her bound frame forward. "C'umf ahnf ai'monf! D'ohf lev m'eh ike ish!!" (Come on Diamond! Don't leave me like this!) Obviously a dick move on her part. Diamond turned and winked at her betrothed before skipping towards the door and out of her room. "I'll be back sweetie~!"

"NOOFH! NNNOOF D'AIMONNF--MMMMPH!!" Adena's protest cut short from a sharp convulsion. Powerful, yet pleasurable shocks of that damned vibe shook every inch of her body and Adena wasn't surprised to drool in a matter of seconds. She watched the door close in horror and a bloodcurdling cry for Diamond followed. Adena couldn't believe it. Being stuck like this; elaborately bound and forced to cum for God knows how long while Diamond heads out to do God knows what.

Her spacecraft Multitude explodes out of the hangar and takes off into the night sky. Diamond embarks on another dimension-trotting trip. It wasn't too late to invite the selected guests, so the only thing Diamond regrets is leaving Adena behind with no way to get out of her overkill predicament. 

"I require twelve grooms and twelve brides... I know plenty of men who attended my dad's fetish parties - and I know the RIGHT brides!"

+++++++

\--Earth, 2018 AD

*KA-BOOM!*

Esther, a Valkyrie from the planet Asgard comes down like a meteor. Stepping out of the dust clouds that rose she finds herself standing in the middle of a park. Judging from the lack of advanced technology Esther safely assumed the Time Crystal installed in her Valiant Armor Einride was a successful test run. The planet she entered was none other than Earth of the 21st century! No civilian was around since it was supposedly late at night. "Where am I now?" She pondered looking up into the dark blue sky. 

"Hey! Esther is that you?"

Responding to the feminine voice that called her name Esther turns and watches a familiar face approaching her. An older woman in her late 20's clad in a golden metal bikini, matching gauntlets and greaves, a long red scarf hanging from the epaulet on her left shoulder. Red eyes and pale brown hair added to her striking features and a red colored longsword was held in her left hand.

The spaceship of golden knight Aureus Ignis Regina made a similar entrance but the results weren't pleasant. She was cruising with her own Time Crystal and the ship's unexpectedly malfunctioned. Earthlings were wary of her at first but she proved to be on their side after stopping a bank robbery. "Aureus!" Esther hovered towards the Draconian and hugged her. "I see you've crashed here just like I did a while ago. Are you alright?" Aureus asked. "I'm fine," Esther said. "I'll take a lucky guess that you have a Time Crystal too."

"Mhm." Aureus nodded. "HEY! You forgettin' about me! We're a dynamic duo you know!" Her sentient weapon Dynamo hollered. "Cut the crap Dynamo. Now I wonder... what are we doing on the original Earth?" 

"Who knows? Aside from meeting those considered legends in our respective--"

Esther is interrupted when Diamond's body materializes in front of her and Aureus who greets them with hands on her hips, and a wide grin. "OMG, It's her!" Dynamo yelled. "Yeah, I know. It's the bondage crazy lesbo." Aureus felt she didn't have to stand her ground, after remembering Diamond made amends with her and those she captured last time before returning them to their homeworlds. "You're Adena's girlfriend. Why isn't she here?" Esther asked. "You'll see her soon. In the meantime, I got her approval to snatch a few familiar faces for a lovely event we're having..."

"But we just got here!" Esther's eyes widened for a second at Diamond producing a roll of black tape in her hand. "Will you trust me?" 

"Not going back to your old ways are you!?" Aureus spat as she watched Diamond take a step towards the Valkyrie. "Believe me. You'll come to like what we have in store for our friends and family." Putting Esther's arms behind her back she wraps them together at the wrists, elbows, and biceps. The Valkyrie felt she didn't have to fight back because of said trust, so she put her ankles together giving Diamond a cue to have them taped as well. After encasing her greaved ankles in tape Diamond rips off a single piece and covers Esther's mouth with it. Two more pieces are torn and smeared over the first strengthening the tape gag. "Now it's your turn~"Aureus rolled her eyes in response and dropped Dynamo who hit the ground with a grunt. Diamond summons a pair of large cup-shaped shackles and locks them around Aureus's wrists. Another pair with a long chain (that could let her hobble) is applied to her ankles and then a golden ballgag is popped in the Draconian's mouth. "Now let's get going~"

Aureus, Esther, and Dynamo are brought to the ship and seated next to each other. After fastening their seatbelts Diamond leaves her ship to continue her search for the third and fourth bridesmaid. 

The duo turned couple Carter Mathis, and Sophia stood at the pier. They were on their second date (The first being a vacation last year) and fresh from their trip to the theaters to watch Black Panther. Carter may have been a DC Comics fan than Marvel but he wasn't biased. DC may have had the better cartoons, but Marvel was a god when it came to the silver screen, and Black Panther being a box office success proved such.

"Sophia... I have a question."

"Yes, Carter?"

"Why me? I'm sure you had lovers in your past lives but in this day and age, why am I the one you're romantically invested in?"

Sophia lets out a sigh. "Because firstly, you're the one who admitted having a crush on me. And secondly..." Smiling, she cups Carter's chin in her left hand and looks him in the eye. "...You're my type anyway. I enjoy the company of strong-willed men like you... and Leona in the case of strong women."

"Not strong enough to be Alpha as fuck though." Carter shrugged. "Believe it or not Alpha males disgust me." Sophia shook her head. "The majority of them are merely one-dimensional sleazes who flaunt their greek godlike physiques and toxic attitudes around on a constant basis." She sighed. "Glad to hear you're not another sucker for guys like that. I never understood why girls prefer assholes instead of nice guys like me." Carter shrugged again. "And Leona may be blonde but she isn't dumb, or an alpha bitch." Thank god for that! Blondes were often stereotyped as bimbos, and straight up cunts but much to Carter's elation Leona didn't turn out that way. Instead of a stereotype, he got a female knight, who was strong-willed, kind, caring, and followed her duty to protect the innocent with her holy blade Destinia.

And speaking of Leona, she is seen coming their way. "Cid told me you were chilling at the docks. The night's still young. Let the three of us spend it together." She runs up to hug them both. "And thank you, Carter. Then again who else can we depend on when we're in danger?" The trio's recent venture involved Carter rescuing the angel and knight from capture at the hands of slavers in Otherland (Leona's home dimension). 

"It was nothing Leo. And this is the first I came to Otherland. Don't know if Cid's nearby since he's more than a shut-in than me. At least before I met you two." Carter replied. "Either way, you deserve a token of our gratitude..." Leona smiled.

"What would that be?"

Without a warning, the girls pucker their lips. Sophia kisses Carter's left cheek while Leona kisses his right cheek. "Hnnnnng...!!" His face completely red. If he were older a heart attack would have commenced. "Speaking of which... Sophia, if we're in a relationship, then what about Leona? Whenever we go about our business, do you ever think it makes her feel alone? Or Jealous?"

"No. Leona is my best friend. We do everything together, and NO WAY would I act like she doesn't exist when you're around."

Carter: "And I hate groups of three... especially if it's either two guys and a girl, or two girls and a guy."

Sophia: "Why?" 

Carter: "Because for the most part, it leads to one-sided interactions. I could give you all the attention in the world Sophia... but Leona is our friend and that same level of attention wouldn't be shared."

Leona gasps at Carter's words.

Carter: "In fact, I was in Leona's shoes long before I met the both of you."

Leona: "Do tell. Please."

Carter: "Me and my friend since 4th Grade... We were the best of friends who did everything together... until SHE came along."

Sophia: "She?"

Carter: "A girl he met during our years of Junior High. They didn't hit it off until 8th grade and started a relationship from Freshman to Senior year. Every time she's around he acts like I don't exist. He hardly listens to what I have to say, whether it's good news or not. And recently they got married. The asshole didn't even invite me, his best friend since 4th grade. Yeah, I'm mad that she drove a wedge between us... at the same time I shouldn't. It's best for me to forget and let him be happy."

"Well... isn't THAT a sad story! It moved me to tears!" Said Diamond, approaching the trio. Leona and Sophia looked surprised but Carter expressed annoyance that someone had the nerve to interrupt their moment but shocked at the same time. "AN EAVESDROPPER! And another blonde!"

"Diamond! I thought you wanted Adena all to herself, where is she?" Thanks to her Celestial longevity Leona existed in Adena's timeline as a queen. The queen incarnation became one of Diamond's captives but the Leona here was not. Sophia's ability to reincarnate allowed the same results.

Diamond turns to face you (The Reader) and scratches her throat. "Ahem, just to clear confusion; my writer chose NOT to use the versions in my time because EndlessDream felt they had dry personalities than their modern iterations..."

"The heck? Who's EndlessDream?" Carter, obviously puzzled but unaware of a certain wall prone to being broken. "Enough filler about angel and the knight! To make a long story short Adena and I had a venture with the modern versions in a story Endless didn't write yet. Anyway..." Diamond licks her lips focusing on the aforementioned pair.

Sophia: "What do you want?"

Without warning, Diamond throws a smoke pellet down. Blue smoke rises causing the trio to cough their asses off until eventually collapsing. Knocked out cold, she gets to work on binding Leona. The blonde knight's hands are pulled behind her palm-to-palm and they become encircled in thick hemp rope. Diamond goes around the wrist ten times until it reaches her forearms and she pulls the ends through to make a cinch. A white cloth is produced and pulled between Leona's lips which Diamond ties off with a tight knot pressed behind her head. Her legs are then bound together with a dozen coils of rope at the thighs, knees, and ankles. Sophia's arms are slipped in a blue armbinder and Diamond keeps them inside by fastening three black belts over it. A blue ballgag is stuffed in the angel's mouth and her ankles are cuffed in silver manacles. Their unconscious bodies are brought into Multitude.

Before leaving her current destination Diamond makes a pit stop at Carter's apartment. With Dynamo trapped in a hovering bubble, Carter is carried out and she unlocks the door with a key in his pocket. She puts Carter in bed and takes Dynamo out of the bubble. The nerd and talking sword are left along with Carter's house key.

++++++++

\--Themyscira 

Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman returned home, fresh from her battle against Cheetah, a notable villain in her rogues' gallery and she didn't achieve that alone because she got help from the one, and only Chun-Li. The Interpol agent felt she was "losing her edge" during the fight so Wonder Woman offered to become a sparring partner of sorts. These two were exceptionally strong women but they weren't close enough to be considered equal due to Diana's prowess in hand to hand, weaponry and occasional usage in magic (such as her lasso) while Chun-Li was known for her lightning-fast kicks. 

They spent ten minutes in the combat arena exchanging blows. The Amazon stood her ground blocking Chun-Li's rapid kicks with her iconic bracelets and countered with an elbow to the chest. Chun-Li ducks then rises to grab her partner's arm and follows up with an overhead throw. Wonder Woman prevents herself from falling by hovering airborne and towards Chun-Li with a right hook striking her raised left leg. Suddenly, a series of icicles fired from nowhere appears and they get smashed by the amazon's bracelets. "Where did that come from?!" Chun-Li stops to recall a fighter capable of projecting ice. One, in particular, was Kolin but Wonder Woman didn't think so. "It could be Killer Frost but I have my doubts." She replied.

???: "Up here!"

General Esdeath stood on a floating platform of ice above the pair. In spite of being one of Diamond's former captives alongside them, Wonder Woman and Chun-Li fully acknowledged her status as a corrupt empire's general who smelled of murderous intent. "I remember you! Wouldn't stop gushing over a girl named Saeko when the bondage goddess imprisoned us." Wonder Woman pulled out the Lasso of Truth as Esdeath descends and hops off her platform. "A Teigu suited for dimensional travel brought me here. And don't worry... I didn't come to put your head on a platter Amazon."

"And yet you told us stories of how many armies you conquered, and the countless prisoners you tortured gruesomely." Wonder Woman shook her head. "If you have ties with Shadaloo, I'll be ready!" Chun-Li agreed with the former's evil intent. "You misjudge me! Better yet, feel free to use that lasso on me. I hear it forces victims to tell the truth." Esdeath gestured, and in a flash, the lasso is thrown and hurled over her upper body.

"The Lasso compels you! Now, what is your truth?"

"I want to train with you, Amazon. My unmatched prowess on the battlefield will be increased hundredfold should that happen. Learning from gods like you means I will have no equal!" 

"Sorry, but no. I'd never bring myself to train murderers."

Esdeath: "Have you forgotten I'm a warrior just like you!"

*WHOOOSH!*

Three black blurs fly in their direction. Chun-Li, Wonder Woman and Esdeath didn't notice them until a loud click is heard. "Hey... your neck!" Chun-Li points at a black collar around Wonder Woman's neck. "Where do these villains keep coming from!?" Diamond hops out of the shadows and fires three balls of lightning from a pair of cattle prods shocking them from head to toe. "I'm back! And I'm gonna make this brief!"

Conjuring purple and pink lights from the palms of both hands Diamond claps twice and several ropes materialize out of thin air around Esdeath. Hopping towards her and catching the ropes Diamond flipped Esdeath onto her stomach and pulled her ankles together. With expert precision, she began wrapping the rope tightly around her ankles. Binding them tightly together from her ankles to mid-calf. She cinched the rope tightly, there was no chance of kicking Esdeath's legs free. Diamond rapidly wrapped other lengths of rope just below her knees. And then another wrapping just above her knees. Next Diamond took her wrists and pulled them behind the back. She rapidly wrapped ropes at the biceps, forearms, and wrists together, binding them tightly after three cinches were formed between them. Diamond conjures large red ballgag lastly. Pulling Esdeath's head back by the scalp the ball was forced in and Diamond fastened the straps.

Diamond materializes a thick roll of golden tape in her left hand and vanishes out of sight. She reappears behind Wonder Woman with her free hand gripped around the waist. Diamond quickly wraps tape above and below the Amazon's breasts and upper arms. After ten wrappings she pulled Wonder Woman's arms together at the wrists and elbows before wrapping ten layers of tape around them. For good measure, she wrapped Wonder Woman's arms into thick balls of tape and used the Lasso to tie her upper body and chest in a shibari harness. Lowering herself Diamond proceeds to wrap tape around the thighs, knees, and ankles. "Chew on this!" A wad of thick cloth conjures between Wonder Woman's teeth, and Diamond ensures to keep it in place with twenty tape wrappings over the mouth.

"Two down..." She poofs again and reappears next to Chun-Li with ropes in hand. "...ONE to go!" Diamond took Chun-Li's arms and tied them together in a traditional armbinder style. Arms forced together side by side, ropes wrapped and cinched tightly around the wrists, elbows, and forearms. After each knot Diamond tightened the bite, making the rope dig into Chun-Li's skin. More ropes were wrapped around Chun-Li's torso further constricting her chest and keeping her arms pressed firmly against her back. Pushing Chun-Li onto her back, Diamond got to work on her legs. Ropes bound her legs into strict individual frog-ties, multiple lengths of rope tied and cinched at the thigh and corresponding ankle. These too were pulled to complete tightness digging deeply into her skin. To complete Chun-Li's bondage Diamond slips a ball of cloth in her mouth then brandished a long, thick cloth and pulled it past her lips. She ties off a tight knot behind her head resulting in a cleave gag.

"Aw jeez... I'm starting to feel like my old self again! Forgive me, Adena!" After bringing the three powerful women onboard Diamond sets up coordinates for the eighth and ninth bridesmaids.

+++++

Tracer panted as she took off running. She looked down at her dimly lit device that no longer granted her the signature mobility she was known for. Tracer was out stomping the streets of London when a passerby disabled her chest piece. Not wanting to know their intentions, she took off running. Now, she was running as fast as she could through several different corners in hopes of losing whoever it was. Eventually, she ran out of places to go with only a small closet to keep her safe. Quickly stepping in, she closed the door as quietly as she could. Lena brought her gloved hands over her mouth to silence herself hoping that the attacker would move on. She was visibly shaken from the chase. Diamond was hellbent on recapturing the British sharpshooter. Having yet to find her hiding spot, she stopped and took a look around to observe her surroundings. Whatever she deemed unusual would most likely be Tracer's location.

Tracer began to calm herself as she checked her glowy device. It still dimmed, and easily showed it wouldn't be powering up without external assistance. Lena tapped it to no avail. Looking around in the closet, she merely saw cleaning supplies lying around. She grits her teeth as she weighed her options. There had to be something she could do. She dug around, merely finding cleaning supplies, rags, and spray bottles. Tracer ran a hand through her hair as she let out an uneasy sigh. Did Diamond lose her? Tracer undid her goggles to show her freckled face. Placing her goggles elsewhere, she pressed an ear against the doorway to listen to footsteps. Little did she realize, the light from her device shone through the cracks in the doorway as she was placing her body on it.

Diamond's eyebrows were raised at the light. "Hm... it's not the usual yellowish-white color lightbulbs have." The light's aqua blue hue made Diamond think for a second. "It must be that weird contraption on her chest. And I can safely assume she's unable to do a lot without it... with the exception of giving herself away!" Grabbing a cloth, Diamond douses it in chloroform using one of the spray bottles. She hurried over to that door and opened it to find what she was looking for. "Cliche'd line number ten: You can run but you CAN'T hide!" Tracer had nowhere to go, especially with that device in its poor state and Diamond barring her way.

Tracer yelped after Diamond startled her. Hazel eyes were wide with shock as she realized her dire situation and placed her hands up defensively. "What the heck? I thought you didn't want me anymore." Tracer eyes looked at the cloth in her hand before going back up to her. "You thought wrong. I'm snatching you again for another one time gig." Diamond vanished right before Tracer's eyes, leaving traces of heart-shaped smoke behind. One arm wraps around Tracer's waist and another presses a familiar cloth up against her face. "And besides, you get to meet some old friends." Before the British brunette could react Diamond tries applying enough pressure to knock out her target. "I remember you're not the only babe working for Overwatch... but you'll suffice~" Widowmaker, D.Va, and Mercy were also captured when Diamond visited King's Row. If not for the small number of bridesmaids needed, she would have gone after them again.

"Mggggh!" Tracer winced. She did everything in her power to try and escape the noxious fumes but found nothing was worked. Her hands reached out to the doorway in desperation, wanting to be free as her vision blurred. Her shoes clacked against the floor as she moved about in place. Diamond noticed Tracer lost the strength to fight back. Now the opportune moment was taken to have her body gift wrapped. A large roll of duct tape is summoned in Diamond's left hand, and she lays Tracer facedown. Several turns of duct tape were wrapped around her head over her mouth, trapping her hair. The roll is torn off after eight wraps and onto Tracer's hands behind her back. Round and round the tape goes up from her wrists to forearms. Diamond even repeats this to both hands, also mummifying them in tape. She takes Tracer's legs and wrapped tape around her ankles ten times. Repeating the process tape encases the entirety of her legs at the calves, knees, and thighs. With Tracer literally, gift-wrapped Diamond reaches out to pick her up - until someone barges in and strikes Diamond's shoulder with a bright yellow whip. 

*SKA!*

"Ow!" Diamond cried out. "I should have known you were up to your old tricks again!" The bounty hunter Samus Aran came to save Tracer in the nick of time. She donned her alluring Zero Suit, and her golden plasma whip was at the ready. "True... but I don't plan on keeping you as slaves. Plenty of you familiar faces are needed for something spectacular." 

"I'm not buying it!" Another lash is swung from the whip but Diamond somersaults below it and trips her with a horizontal kick. "It's a surprise!" She replied.

"And I DON'T like surprises!" Samus barked back. One could feel the anger in her voice. She obviously didn't like being in captivity from beginning to end, and wished to have Diamond behind bars whether she apologized or not but catching Dark Queen was her priority at the time. "No time for a drawn-out fight scene..." Diamond thrusts a cattle prod charged at 70% to Samus's hip, instantly enveloping her in blue electricity. "...The writer is running out of text space so I'm making these catches quick and efficient!" 

*BUUUUUUUUZZ*

"AAAAAARRRRGH!!" Samus falls on her back with an audible thud, down for the count Diamond makes haste and summons a black leather harness comprised of straps connected to silver rings, with an armbinder attached. The harness is pulled between Samus's breasts, the center of the torso and legs before each strap is fastened accordingly. After her arms are slipped in the harness's sleeves Diamond laces them up and produces three wide belts. One fastened around her thighs, another around her knees, and a third around her calves. Samus's mouth is then filled with a muzzle gag.

+++++++++++

\--The Forests of Nia Khera

An odd noise within the forest caught Aqua's attention. The need to take action forced her to investigate. Running through the bushes, she comes to an abrupt stop by bumping into someone taller than her. "Oh, sorry I didn't see where I was..." Her sentence faltered as she looked at a tall female clad in a black corset, matching gloves and boots and a red cape. "Hey wait-- I know you!" The Dark Queen didn't respond after the accidental bump. The bluenette gasped, and Dark Queen likely knew why. "It's alright. Still looking for your buddies Aqua?"

Aqua rubbed her head meekly. "Oh no, I'm just wandering," she laughed a bit nervously. "See there was this weird noise, and I thought I'd see what it was!" Figuring she should give up her investigating, she sighed. "It was probably nothing anyway." She smiled at Dark Queen, "Say, what are you doing our here if you don't mind me asking. I thought you had a score to settle with Samus." Her head tilted curiously. "Heh, she might've forgotten me after Diamond released us." Dark Queen replied before bolting behind Aqua and giving one breast a hard squeeze. "...But I'll make her come to me." She whispered into the Aqua's ear and with a free hand, she produces a chloroform covered cloth to press over her nose and mouth, quickly applying enough pressure to her face hoping to knock her out. "...By using you as bait!"

"MMMFH! L'MMMF G'HMMF!" Aqua wouldn't be taken without a fight either. Her struggles consisted of her pushing forward and jerking sideways. She shook her head as the fumes calmed her further, and Aqua lost the strength needed to summon her Keyblade. "Hmmmp!--hnnnf..." Before slumping onto the grass. Kneeling down pulling out lengths of purple rope Dark Queen rolled Aqua on her stomach and tied her wrists together. Her ankles were given the same simple bondage, and Aqua's legs were lifted so Dark Queen could knot a separate length between her wrists and ankle ropes, pulling her in a hogtie. She stuffs a cloth in Aqua's mouth and ties another over her lips silencing the bluenette with a classic OTM gag. 

Meanwhile, the elemental lord residing in Nia Khera escapes pursuit from Diamond. Milla Maxwell ran with her pursuer merely three feet behind. "Rotten little liar!" She puts up resistance hurling a fireball at Diamond which is evaded by jumping and leading it to destroy a bush. "I thought you moved on, but we were all wrong!" 

Diamond clenched her teeth and teleports. She reappears in front of Milla and gives her stomach the boot. "I need you one last time. I promise!" Diamond throws a bola, and her legs are struck by the ball attached wire, wrapping up from ankle to calf. "This won't hold me!" Milla attempts an escape with powers aided by the Four Spirits, but Diamond pounces and catches her neck in a power sealing collar. She summons two pairs of leather cuffs and latches them around Milla's wrists in front of her. Before she could kick her captor off, both legs are caught between Diamond's and she uses the second pair to bind Milla's ankles. "I won't let you get awa--MMMPH!" Her lips are then sealed with a black panel gag strapped around the head. Ignoring Milla's struggles and muffled grunts Diamond sees Dark Queen carrying Aqua not too far from her location. "Queenie won't know what hit her..." Diamond pulls out three smoke pellets and tosses them at the final bridesmaid. Dark Queen didn't see this coming either. Completely engulfed in clouds of blue Diamond listens to her loud coughs and a thud.

Dark Queen's wrists are put together palm to palm, with six wraps of rope pulled and three cinches between her wrists. Diamond uses hemp rope on her elbows, repeating six wraps, around her shoulder next, behind her neck, around her other shoulder, back to her elbows. The rope is looped through behind her neck and pulled. Her legs are simply wrapped in bands of black tape, and Diamond pulls a black leather hood over her head that only uncovered the mouth and fills it with a harness ballgag.

Finally, all twelve bridesmaids are collected. Because of how quick Diamond progressed with the bondage done on them she estimated it took one hour to accomplish. But the question still stands - how is Adena? That's what you're about to find out as Multitude heads straight back to Diamond and Adena's home planet.

++++++++

\--Slave Hotel

Diamond makes a quick stop to a secluded building located outside of Canvas City. It looked like an apartment complex, albeit made of black stone and platinum. The Slave Hotel is a private recreation center pertaining to all things BDSM. A jack of all trades complete with hotel rooms for guests, a brothel, and for parties. Once Multitude landed near the entrance, it's single door opened and out came eleven men and a masculine woman dressed in black leather harnesses. All of them varied in physique, skin tone, and hairstyle. The only female sufficed as a groomsman due to being a futanari. "Are they here?" One of the men asked. "Of course." Diamond opens Multitude's hatch with a remote. "Get in there and pick a bride." She gets a glimpse of lust in their eyes as they obey her command. Roughly 34 seconds is counted off that the grooms came out with their selected brides.

"I made arrangements with your boss after Adena proposed to me. The brides are not to be kept as permanent slaves. The Boss and I only agreed to keep them around for our wedding."

"You got it, Miss Evans." A spiky-haired groomsman gave her a thumbs up as she headed back to Multitude with Adena constantly present in her thoughts. 

\--Back at the Evans Manor

"Honey I'm home~!!" Diamond enters the bedroom to discover it was mostly the same before she left. The spick and span floor, family photos (To remember her deceased parents by) in picture frames on the wall, and no objects atop her dresser were moved. "Mostly" the same because only one thing stuck out to Diamond that was different: Adena is missing! "Sweetie!" Diamond hurried to the bed and found burned pieces of tape and rope. The remote control vibrator turned off, and saliva covered ballgag laid in a wet spot that reeked of pussy juice. Last of all Adena's red bikini and sash laid there. 

"Hm? Then I guess she's in the shower." She safely assumed. Diamond would sit here and wait... until a hand reaches behind Diamond that clamps over her mouth. "MMMPH!!" The other locks around her waist and a fierce struggle ensues.

"I pulled a Houdini you fucking sexy nympho." Adena's voice fills a shocked, yet happy Diamond's ears. "Ad'mmfuh, th'anf ofd u'r okaff!" (Adena, thank god you're okay) The ebony goddess held onto her naked, save for a strapon around the waist. She shoves Diamond onto the bed and grabs duct tape from the dresser. "S-sorry love!" Adena ignores Diamond's apology and pulls arms about her head. "If you had a power sealing collar on me, I'd be shit outta luck!" Adena wound layers of tape around her wrists and forearms. "But still... I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine!" Diamond's thong is pulled off, balled up and shoved in her mouth. Adena doesn't give her time to spit it out, quickly taping her lips shut. "Fuhhf! Mmmf Mhhhg!" Diamond whimpers at the black, rubber cock right under her nose. Once her hips are clutched in Adena's hands, she'd wiggle feebly as the cock is pressed to her entrance.

"My turn!" Adena makes a single push and...

"AADMMMMMMFUUUH!!"

+++++++

The next day, Diamond woke up with a low groan. She let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes before stretching out as far as she could. Both women were nude save for Diamond keeping on her leather gloves since they were well spent after a bondage session at 3:00 AM. She glanced over at Adena sleeping with her wrists in leather cuffs, and a knotted cloth tied between her teeth. Diamond forgot to undo her restraints before hitting the hay, and she forgot to remove the strapon harness fastened around her waist. Unlatching it, she untied Adena's gag and nudged her cheek softly. "Rise and shine love. Because you and I have a big day ahead of us~" Diamond proceeded to uncuff her wrists. "Mmmmm... five minutes," Adena said with a tired voice as she slowly stirred awake at Diamond's touch, her black hair messy from an amazing night's sleep. She threw her arm and leg over Diamond, locking her in a naked cuddle under the blankets they shared. Adena's welcome advance was replied with Diamond's lips pressed against hers. Following the kiss, Diamond's tongue ran up and down against Adena's lips with a lusty, fiery passion. "And yes... I know what that day is!" Adena held her blonde betrothed in a loving embrace. "Definitely~" Diamond giggled as she nuzzled her dark-skinned bride to be. "I'd love to kick this off with our usual first-thing-in-the-morning action but time is of the essence."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dress up and celebrate our everlasting love!" Adena yelled with utmost enthusiasm. Neither goddess showed signs of nervousness or stage fright. Then again they were too outgoing and extroverted for that. "Slave Hotel is the best place for our wedding. We have until 7:00 to get there."

\--The Slave Hotel, 8:00 AM

The bondage wedding took place in a room, about the size of an auditorium complete with 100 seats, and a stage. Dark purple curtains hung above the stage itself and the edge's center had a staircase for the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and newlyweds to climb. The only one present on stage was the minister who wore no shirt, wearing a black cape, PVC boots, and leather pants. It's 100 guests wore what you would expect given the theme of this wedding. Men and women donned a wide assortment of fetish gear. Latex, leather, PVC, and bondage harnesses. There was loud, inaudible chatter among them as they waited anxiously for the main event to unfold.

The wedding ceremony began with all twelve grooms and bridesmaids walking down the aisle. Each of them wore a leather bondage harness, silver collars attached to leashes held by a respective groom, and a color-coded ballgag with matching wrist and ankle cuffs. Even if they were here to celebrate a wedding, half of them were not content with being kidnapped again. Each climbed the staircase in order, being the following:

Leona, Sophia, Esther, Aureus, Tracer, Samus, Wonder Woman, Chun-Li, Dark Queen, Esdeath, Milla, and Aqua

Each pair stood on either side of the ringbearer and minister who waited for two more to step out of the opened doors.

And finally, the newly dressed goddesses followed suit. Diamond wore a more elaborate form of dominatrix attire, that looked similar to Isabella "Ivy" Valentine's skin revealing leotard albeit black instead of bluish purple, and she did not wear a golden gauntlet since matching finger-less gloves sufficed. The black peaked cap and spiked collar remained from her usual appearance. Adena no longer donned her bikini. Here she sported a red latex tube top that exposed her cleavage, and long leather boots that had x shaped laces on the front of them; nothing was worn to cover her hairless, moist lower lips. Collared and leashed beside Diamond, fingerless-gloved arms were hidden in an armbinder that kept her elbows locked against each other, with straps that pin her arms to her torso and forces her breasts out. A 3-inch red ballgag, strapped around her head, and identical cuffs worn by the bridesmaids to let her walk.

On the stage, Adena and Diamond faced each other, while the minister standing between them made his announcement.

"Masters and Slaves, We are gathered here to witness the union of two loving souls, eternally bound for one another. They were childhood friends, torn apart by circumstances beyond their control. But over the years, and to their utmost fortune it was not a simple coincidence that reunited them. Fate did. And since then, the relationship of Diamond Evans, and Adena Mathis solidified itself into efflorescence."

The goddesses looked each other in the eye. Both watering with tears of joy. 

"If anyone objects to the marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." But of course, no objections of the sort were made. "With the power invested in me... I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Diamond removed Adena's gag, and their lips meet. The newlyweds are greatly applauded by their spectators, groomsmen, and bridesmaids ending this ceremony on a high note.


End file.
